I LOVE YOU, GODAMMIT!
by JizzyEffrik
Summary: "I LOVE YOU, GODAMMIT, EVANS! LISTEN TO ME... Please..." She took a step back, shaking her head. The wind blew around her, cutting her skin. "This was all a game to you." Full summary inside *the words above was a preview, not a part of the summ.* R&R
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

You know the story; boy meets girl, girl detests boy, and boy thinks she's playing hard to get and he just persists until she turns him into a water-deprived fish…

At least, that was last year. This year, James Potter has made it his mission to get the girl. With a little help from his not-so-serious and indiscrete friends and suggestive cousin in South America, he might have a one-way ticket to getting what he wants. But when he realises that he truly and honestly cares for her (and that it's not just a game) and the way he's been treating her is definitely what Lily doesn't want, will it be too late to change her stubborn mind about him? (Mainly JP/LE, but Sirius and Remus get love too!)

**JP**/**LE** : **SB**/**OC** : **RL**/**OC**

Fanfiction : JizzyEffrik : Marauders Era: JP/LE

_**A/N: Hello, hello and hello everyone!**_

_**A/N: Welcome to the wondrous world of 'I LOVE YOU, GODAMMIT!' I hope you enjoy your stay, for this might be a bumpy (and lonely) trail down heartbreak lane! (Lame A/N, I know. Sorry :/)**_

_**A/N: Please R&R! (Not rest and relax [well, you can if you want], read and review! It only takes a few seconds… :]) Tell me what you think! I'm writing this for you people, you know! :D**_

**Chapter One**

"And look at this! The wondrously generous Potter boy is sitting by himself! Oh, dearie me! What is wrong?"

"Why did I let you in my house?"

Sirius Black was currently hanging upside down on James Potter's wardrobe in their shared bedroom. Sirius' tone of voice had taken to one of a dramatic commentator, and James was sick of having everything he did being commented on. After all, it wasn't as though they were in at a Quidditch match. No one needed voice-overs in real life!

"Ah, that is the question, young Potter! Oh, look at that! Wow! He's getting up for the first time since he woke up, which was well over five hours ago!"

"I'm warning you, Padfoot-"

"- Splendid! Look at him, flexing his arms menacingly! My, my! What is he up to now? He's approaching the wardrobe, he's taking away my hairbrush – I mean microphone, AND HE'S GOING TO BREAK IT IN HALF! I THINK I CAN HEAR A COLLECTIVE GASP FROM THE AUDIENCE! OH NO! WATCH OUT, HE'S ON A DANGEROUS RAMPAGE! AHH!"

James rolled his hazel eyes at his friends' theatrics. He put the two halves of Sirius' hairbrush on Sirius' bed. Then, he proceeded to kick his wardrobe. Sirius wobbled and he felt his legs slipping off the top of the wardrobe.

"CALL THE HEALERS! I THINK I'M GOING TO DIEEEEEE!"

Sirius finally fell (the journey to the ground taking about one second) and he immediately leapt to his feet, his arms in the position of a boxer.

"C'mon, Jamesy-boy! Fight your dreadfully handsome friend!"

"Not today, Padfoot. Not today."

"Aww, man! I was getting geared up for a full blown fight! I've been cooped up in your damn house far too long! I need to get outside! I need fresh air! I need to go skinny-dipping!"

"What?"

"Yes, skinny-dipping!"

"You spend _way_ too much time by yourself."

* * *

><p>Breakfast at the Potters was not a quiet affair. The Potters and Sirius were not fantastic at keeping themselves quiet for a long period of time.<p>

"So, Mrs Potter-"

"-Just call me Jane or Mum, Sirius," interjected Mrs Potter, her hazel eyes, that were so much like James', crinkling in kindness.

"Right. So, Mrs Jane Mum Potter, what do you plan to do today?"

Mrs Potter let out an amused chuckle. There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she leaned towards Sirius and whispered:

"I plan to skinny-dip with Garen."

Unluckily, James was a very accomplished eavesdropper, which was something that Mr Potter had passed down to him.

"MUM!" shouted James, shocked and embarrassed.

"What's wrong with that, James? Just because I have two sons doesn't mean that I can't spend time with my husband."

"But you don't have to broadcast it to the whole world!"

"I'm sure Sirius doesn't mind."

"Actually-"

"Don't, Padfoot."

Sirius pretended to look hurt, but it was hard to do so. Every time Mr and Mrs Potter called him their son, it gave him a warm, happy feeling. The same thing happened when James called him 'That annoying brother of mine' with a playful wink directed at Sirius.

Life at the Potters was a very big contrast to life at the Blacks. And Sirius was _so_ grateful that he had been accepted at the Potters.

Mr and Mrs Potter certainly didn't mind having another son running around the house – after all, they had wanted another child but Mrs Potter couldn't have any more, or else she'd risk dying in childbirth.

Sirius ignored James' warning and continued on, anyway.

"Actually, Mrs Jane Mum Potter, I was planning to skinny-dip as well."

"What's that about skinny-dipping?" asked Mr Potter, finally appearing at the foot of the staircase, bundles of parchment in his arms and his glasses slipping down his nose.

"What is with this family and skinny-dipping?" James cried out, pretending to burst into tears.

"Oh, James. Grow up," chided Mrs Potter playfully, giving her husband a peck on the cheek and buttering some toast. Mr Potter put the parchment down and then started to unroll them, placing items like heavy plates on the corners to stop it from springing back. He skimmed over them, every now and again ruffling the classic jet-black and always messy hair that he had passed down to his son.

James glanced at Sirius and Sirius shrugged and nodded, as if saying 'I agree with her.'

James sighed dramatically then started to eat his cereal. It was silent in the kitchen, bar the sounds of cutlery against plates. At least, until Mr and Mrs Potter started whispering and giggling like teenagers.

"Ooh, you naughty boy!" said Mrs Potter, slapping her husband playfully on the arm, her cheeks slightly pink. James started to turn green at the sight of his parents blatantly flirting during breakfast.

"Really, Mum, Dad? Can't you save that for your… adventure in the lake or the bedroom?" James asked.

Mr Potter merely winked at James.

"I think I'm going to eat in the lounge room."

* * *

><p>"MUM! REMUS'S HERE!" yelled James, four hours later.<p>

Remus Lupin stood patiently outside the door with a trunk full of his school and summer things as James hollered about the presence of another Marauder and Sirius started singing a Christmas carol (which was what Sirius always did when he was happy, nervous or excited. No matter what the occasion). Mrs Potter started panicking about the state of the house, and it was Mr Potter who opened the door with a tired, but amused face.

"Come on in, Remus."

"Chaos as always, Mr Potter?" asked Remus with a sympathetic nod of his head.

"As always, Remus. Please, call me Garen," replied Mr Potter.

"All right then, Mr Garen Potter."

Mr Potter chuckled and called for the family house elf, Hilda, who immediately took Remus' trunk upstairs to one of the guest rooms by magic.

Remus opened his mouth to comment on the loveliness of the Potter home, but he was immediately bombarded by two different sets of black hair.

"MOONY!"

"REMY DARLING!"

James and Sirius both hugged Remus in a gruff sort of way, and they proceeded to do the Marauder handshake, which was just like a normal one but with a maniacal grin and uttering the words, "Banana monkey making money!" with a 360 spin and a high-five after that.

"That was refreshing," supplied Remus.

"Yes, Remy darling," said Sirius, batting his eyelids in an innocent way.

"I told you not to call me that," said Remus, glaring at Sirius.

"You didn't mind before," shrugged Sirius. Remus wisely decided not to comment. He fished for something else to say instead.

"Where's Pete?"

"His mother's sick, and you know how Pete is about his mum," answered Sirius, James clicking his tongue sympathetically. Remus nodded in acknowledgement.

"You hungry?" asked James. Remus nodded, and Sirius jumped up and down in an excited manner.

"Not you! You had a huge snack just two minutes ago!" Sirius stopped jumping and he looked down at his feet and pretended to sob.

"Judging by Sirius' sobs and the racket you've all been causing, Remus has finally been let into the house," stated Mrs Potter, walking down the hallway with a warm smile on her face.

"Ah, hello Mrs Potter. You know us too well," said Remus with a warm smile.

"Oh, please! Call me Jane," said Mrs Potter, beaming at Remus.

"Alright then, Mrs Jane Potter."

"Why do you boys always do that?" asked Mrs Potter with a sigh and a shake of her head. She led them all into the kitchen.

"You have wonderful timing, Remus. We were just about to put on lunch," she said, flitting around and getting out several items.

"Lunch!" yelled Sirius excitedly.

"Shut it, you," said James, poking Sirius in the chest.

Mrs Potter stopped tipping flour into a bowl to gesture to Remus to come closer.

"These two bicker on and on all day about anything and everything. How do you stand it? You would think they were married. Speaking of marriage… where's that husband of mine?"

"Did someone mention me?" asked Mr Potter, leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

"Yes, dear. I left my wand in the bedroom, could you please fetch it?"

"Yes, master. Shall I carry it to you in my mouth like a dog?" teased Mr Potter, turning to go and get Mrs Potter's wand.

Sirius was about say something to that, but James shot him a warning glance.

"What are we having for lunch, Mrs P – I mean, Jane?" asked Remus politely, sliding into a chair to watch Mrs Potter. Sirius and James followed suit.

"We're having a roast lunch," said Mrs Potter distractedly placing various vegetables in another bowl. Sirius wore a look of glee.

"Ah, thank you, dear," said Mrs Potter once Mr Potter reappeared and handed her wand to her.

"So, Remus, gotten your Hogwarts letter yet?" asked Mr Potter conversationally, seating himself opposite James.

"No, not yet. But, knowing my luck, the owl would have arrived just after I came here," said Remus with a melodramatic sigh and a playful wink at Sirius and James.

"Speaking of owls…" murmured James, sitting up and peering out of the kitchen window. Three bird-like shapes were heading towards the house, and James and Sirius hastened to open the creaky window.

Three handsome tawny owls landed gracefully on the dining table and each stuck their leg out, waiting to be relieved of their letters.

"James, here's yours. Sirius, you too," said Remus, untying two and reading the names on the front. When he untied the last one, the three owls immediately took off in the direction they came in.

Eagerly, the three boys ripped open their letters and two metallic items fell out of James's letter.

"Is that-?"

"Why yes, Padfoot, I think it is," said Remus, inspecting the two shield-like badges. James couldn't inspect his own badges, for he was in a state of shock. Mrs Potter stopped cooking and Mr Potter leaned over and turned one over. It said 'HB' in gold lettering against a scarlet background.

A wide grin broke out on Mr and Mrs Potter's faces. They started to laugh – it was a proud, happy laugh. Sirius and Remus joined in, though theirs were more incredulous.

The laughing seemed to interrupt James' train of thought.

"Moony, I think I opened your letter," he said, his mouth dry.

"Give it here," said Sirius, roughly taking James' letters. Then, he picked the right one and cleared his throat, reading aloud:

"Mr James Potter, of Gryffindor House – We are incredibly pleased to present you with the Head Boy badge. As you know, being a Head Boy/Girl is a great responsibility, and we have your full support and confidence that you are the right person for this position.

"The Head Girl is Miss Lily Evans, also of Gryffindor House. This is a joint Headship, and we are sure that you two will not forget that. Both of you are to conduct a speech to the Prefects during the train ride to Hogwarts on 1 September, and a list of the Prefect rounds follow this letter.

"I am sure that you are familiar with the Prefect position. If not, I am sure that you can consult a few Prefects and ask them what being a Prefect is all about.

"The Head position is much like the Prefect position, but instead of being a follower of the Prefect committee, you are the leader. You have a great deal of respect and responsibility and it is up to you, at times, to supervise detentions if most of the staff is detained. That will also be an ideal opportunity to learn a responsibility of the staff, should you choose to join the ranks someday.

"You may get a few letters from the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Don't be alarmed – you will not be in trouble. The Headmaster would probably wish to give you a task or to get an update on the standards of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to ask me (as your Head of House and Deputy Headmistress).

"Yours sincerely,

"Minerva McGonagall."

Sirius lowered the letter to the table to find James paralysed with shock again.

"Oh, come on, Prongs!" sighed Sirius exasperatedly. He promptly slapped James in the face. That brought James back to his senses.

"Ouch, Padfoot," said James, gingerly placing a hand on his red cheek.

"Evans," said Remus suddenly.

"Huh?" asked Sirius and James. They quickly looked at each other and grinned.

"Evans. You have to share the Head position with Evans."

Sirius started to laugh and James grew pink.

"Mate, she'll murder you when you step foot into the Prefects compartment!" gasped Sirius, after chortling like mad.

"Who is this 'Evans'?" asked Mrs Potter. She had returned to her cooking and was watching her son intently.

If possible, James flushed a deeper red.

"James… is there a lady friend here that we haven't met?" asked Mr Potter in his concerned, fatherly voice. However, the effect was ruined by his all-knowing smirk.

"Lady friend?" started Sirius, "More like lady enemy!"

James just sank further into his chair, his face still red. He _knew_ that Sirius would get a kick out of telling his parents about his 'crush'.

"I feel like there's something else to this story…" trailed off Mrs Potter, prompting Sirius into speech again.

"Well, there's the fact that Prongsie over here –" here Sirius slapped the boy in mention on the back, "Has had a major… 'crush' (I guess that's what you call it) on Lily Evans since… what was it? Second year? Or was it first? Whatever, he's had this 'crush' since _forever_ but the real clincher of it is… Evans hates him!" Sirius finished off with a round of laughter, though no one else found it hilarious.

James groaned and sank to the floor. He couldn't believe that Sirius had just ruined his life in a matter of about five sentences.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Mrs Potter sternly, her eyes almost burning a hole through the dining table. There was an incoherent mumble under the table.

"Sorry, mate, didn't catch that," said Remus, smirking for he knew exactly what James said.

"Because I was too embarrassed to admit that the one girl who wants nothing to do with me is the one I'm always chasing after!" James bellowed, mainly for Remus, who toppled off his chair at the volume of James' voice with the addition of his heightened senses.

There was a stunned silence after James' furious statement. Then, James hit his head on the table as he tried to sit up and slide out under it.

"C'mere, you dork," said Sirius, immediately grabbing James' arm and pulling him out and plonking him on the seat next to him.

James was still red, but it was more because of anger instead of embarrassment. Mr Potter coughed uncomfortably and tried to sound reassuring with the words:

"Your mother and I loathed each other when we first met. Turned out all right for us, didn't it?" Mr Potter desperately turned to his wife, who nodded enthusiastically, her long red hair bouncing around the place.

"Lily would rather have my head on a plate than say my first name!" wailed James. His parents had nothing to say to that. Mr Potter wisely decided to hide behind the _Daily Prophet_ and Mrs Potter hummed a tune by the Dragon Tamers as she cooked.

In an effort to change the subject, Remus picked up the other badge that fell out of James' envelope.

"Prongs! Look at this!" he yelled excitedly, "It'll cheer you up for sure!"

Sirius got up and walked over to Remus' side of the table and was about to comment enthusiastically when James stated bluntly,

"Nothing can cheer me up."

"Oh, Prongsie boy, I think this might!" Sirius held up the second badge, and it took a moment to register in James' mind. Then, he leapt up and starting jumping up and down like a maniac.

Mr Potter put down the _Daily Prophet_ and he inspected the badge that Sirius handed to him. Unluckily, as he did this he was drinking a steaming hot cup of coffee he had fixed himself earlier. He scalded the back of his throat as he cried out his wife's name, in both pain and excitement.

"Jane!"

"What is it, Garen? I'm at a very complicated stage in this process at the moment!" Mrs Potter called out irritably.

"I'm pretty sure it can wait. You'll love to see this!"

With a heavy, impatient sigh, Mrs Potter marched over to her husband and he wordlessly handed her the badge.

"Oh, James!" she gasped, immediately crushing her son in a hug. His glasses immediately slipped off and smashed on the tiled floor and he couldn't see a darn thing.

"Mum, you broke my glasses!" he complained. She let go, grinning at him.

"Usually, the mandatory complaint is, 'Mum, I can't breathe!'"

"Yeah, well, I'm mixing it up a little. Where's my glasses?"

Remus stooped down and repaired the broken glasses with a tap of his wand. He handed them to James who smiled gratefully in the opposite direction.

"He's completely hopeless without them," whispered Sirius to Remus.

"Don't even _think_ about taking his glasses. You _know_ he'll get you back harder," warned Remus.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Fancy me, a Quidditch Captain!" stated James incredulously once he had his glasses back on. He pinned the badge onto his shirt, looking down at it proudly. It had two golden letters, a Q and a C, against a scarlet background. Underneath the words were two brooms crossing each other and a Golden Snitch that seemed to flutter frantically sat where the two brooms met.

"No, I wouldn't fancy you, even if you are a Quidditch Captain. I don't swing that way," teased Sirius. James just rolled his eyes and hit Sirius over the head.

"OK, fine, I'm gay for you, Prongsie-Wongsy!" said Sirius, puckering up his lips.

"That's just wrong! What are you, a sick, twisted, incest-approving homosexual?" asked James, pushing him away.

"I sense a homophobe!" sang Remus.

"I am not a homophobe! I just don't swing that way, nor would I enjoy Sirius kissing me! It'd be like kissing your brother, or even your dad, even! Get away from me!" James pushed Sirius off his lap.

"You know, Dumbledore's gay," said Remus thoughtfully.

"Then go marry him," quipped James. Remus shot him a withering look.

"I'm just saying that there's nothing wrong with being gay. Dumbledore is a brilliant man who will never pass his brains on, which is unfortunate –"

"Then go get your aunt to get him drunk and have his children!" shouted Sirius gleefully.

Mr and Mrs Potter both sighed. Mrs Potter continued with her cooking, and Mr Potter had finished with the _Daily Prophet_ and he had now turned to examine the rolls of parchment he had unravelled earlier.

"_Anyway_," Remus pressed on, "Being gay is something that you cannot control."

He stated this with a logical, reasonable tone.

"Why are we having this conversation, anyway?" asked James in a bewildered tone of voice.

"You brought it up!" accused Sirius, pointing at James.

"It was a figure of speech! Besides, it was Remus who went into the details! I didn't ask for the mental images of Dumbledore with… I dunno, Slughorn in their office getting it on!"

"Oh, so you're imaging it, are you?" asked Sirius cheekily.

"Oh my God, what is wrong with you? OK, I agree with Remus – being gay is something you cannot control. Being gay is OK. I think that at least you can find someone that you can love unconditionally. OK? You get my drift now? Or would you like me to explain it further?" asked James, a challenging glare thrown at both Sirius and Remus, who both glanced at each other. Then, to annoy James, they merely said one word.

"Yeah."

"Well, I think that it's OK to find love in the world. No matter what gender that you go for – at least you have someone who can colour your world, someone who can give you the best possible joy, someone who you cannot stay away from, no matter how much you try. Someone who you can call 'beautiful' and they know that you mean it. Someone who means it when they say, 'I love you'."

James took a deep breath, meaning to continue, but Remus stopped him.

"Is that how you feel about Evans?"

James paused. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't actually _care_ for her. Well, not much, anyway. Just enough to be satisfied when he'd get her. And he would get her, sooner or later.

He actually thought of her as something he could throw away once he had won the frustrating game.

Mr and Mrs Potter looked at James in anticipation, wondering if this was the girl.

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Yo! I probably confused you… I kinda confused me, too. Well, not really. It _****is_ my story. _**

**_A/N: Anyway, the long and short of it is:_**

**_James has realised that all he's interested in is the game, not the girl. At least, he's channelling a lot of anger and humiliation into hating Lily, and wanting to win a game that he had fabricated in his own mind as an excuse for her disinterest. His parents were hoping that Lily was 'the one' and Remus is staying over (Sirius ran away and loves his new 'family'). James is Head Boy and Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor._**

**_A/N: So yeah. I've pre-written a few chapters, so updates will be coming daily for the next three days. How cool is that?_**

**Chapter Two**

"Oh, man… Diagon Alley has just the spirit for shopping for school items," sighed James, waltzing down the street ahead of his parents and two best friends.

"James, don't look to your left."

"Huh?"

James spun around to look at Sirius, but a flash of red caught his eye. He turned left and saw Lily Evans window-shopping with one set of friendly faced parents, both of them with blonde hair and the man with bright green eyes – eyes that James knew well.

But, surprisingly, the sight of Lily made James' blood boil. _Why won't she go out with me? It's not that hard!_ he thought furiously. _But… maybe I have to be nicer – be… not me. I will not let Evans win our stupid game!_

However, he decided that he should at least say hello. He might get a small gist of how she felt about the new Head leadership position.

James strode towards the three of them and said cheerfully,

"Hello, Evans!"

He heard a loud, impatient groan.

"What is it now, Potter? Come to ruin my day again?"

"Now, now, Evans. You don't want to act like that in front of your parents, do you? Besides, eliminating hostility would be an ideal sort of thing to do with our new… _companionship_."

"I swear that you rigged it," muttered Lily, turning around to finally face him. She looked surprised. About what, James had no idea. Either way, he gave her a smug grin. Immediately, her expression turned into one of distaste, as though he was a disgusting creature.

Her parents had already drifted off, looking at the window of a bookstore.

"I _rigged_ it?" asked James, a smirk creeping into his face, "Surely, Evans, you could do better than that." She glared at him and tossed her hair angrily, heading off to find her parents. Before she got further than two paces, however, James grabbed her wrist.

"Look, Evans-"

"Don't touch me," she snarled, wrenching herself out of his grasp.

"Listen to me! Evans, I want us to at least be friends. Or at least be _nice_ to each other. It's our last year, and we're sharing the position of Head students. Shouldn't we be role models to the younger students?"

There was silence. Then, she eyed him suspiciously.

"I suppose…"

"Great! Bye, Evans!"

He hurried off, feeling her confused stare on his back.

* * *

><p>"So, James, what did you talk to Evans about?" asked Sirius, a sly smirk on his face.<p>

"She's going to be civil to me."

"What?" asked Remus, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yeah, what he said," said Sirius, also hardly daring to believe it.

"It's true; she's going to be civil to me."

"How on earth did you manage to do that?"

"By using my charm, of course," joked James, "No, I actually said that we have to be role models to the younger students."

Sirius and Remus nodded.

"So, essentially, you convinced her by using your higher, senior position as an excuse?" asked Remus.

"Yeah. When you put it that way, though, it sounds like I'm being a sneaky Slytherin."

"I've always wondered whether you should be in Slytherin."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"OK, so, we've got everything except for some ink," said Remus.<p>

"I want to write everything in the brightest colour there is!" said Sirius enthusiastically.

"You want to blind our Professors?"

"Yeah!"

"Continuing on," said James pointedly, before Remus could tell Sirius off for being inconsiderate to the Professors.

"There's the shop there," said Mr Potter, pointing.

"That's convenient," supplied Remus.

"BRIGHT GREEN INK!" yelled Sirius, already running into the store. Remus and James followed, shaking their heads.

"What did he just say?" asked Mrs Potter.

"Fight gleam pink, I think," replied Mr Potter.

"What on earth is that meant to mean?"

"Must be a teenager thing," shrugged Mr Potter. Then, they entered the store with linked arms.

Sirius was utterly captivated by a stand of inkpots with labels claiming to be the 'brightest you can find anywhere!' Remus was inspecting handsome eagle feather quills and James was having fun by rolling and unrolling a tiny scroll of parchment.

Mrs Potter made a beeline for the counter, for she was friends with the shop owner, Henrietta Darling.

Mr Potter inspected the small amount of books at the back of the shop, which were about charms and enchantments that one could put on parchment.

No one returned to the entrance again for two hours, utterly engrossed in whatever it was that they were doing.

When they got back into one big group again, Remus, Sirius, Mr Potter and James were clutching assorted purchases. Of course, Mrs Potter almost exploded at the amount that they were each holding.

"_Where do you expect to put all of it_?" she almost shrieked. Passers-by turned to stare.

"In our rooms," said James.

"You haven't got enough _space_!"

"Yes we do, honey," said Mr Potter gently.

"Yeah, if we use MAGIC! How much magic are we going to use on that house before it breaks above our heads?"

James frowned at his mother, and then he started to count everyone's parcels. When he got past thirty, he saw what his mother was on about.

"Well… It is a bit… much," James allowed.

"A bit!" exclaimed Mrs Potter, almost hyperventilating.

"Now, really, you're overreacting," chided Mr Potter.

"Am not!" said Mrs Potter childishly. Suddenly, Mr Potter grabbed her around her waist and gave her a long kiss. James watched with an 'I'm so grossed out that my parents are kissing in the middle of a shop, but I'm also fascinated because my dad's teaching me a tip on how to cope with a worked up girlfriend or fiancé' face. Remus watched with a 'This is almost like watching a really cliché play, yet Mr Potter is teaching me a tip on how to cope with a worked up girlfriend or fiancé' face. Sirius watched with an 'I'm hungry, yet Mr Potter is teaching me a tip on how to cope with a worked up girlfriend or fiancé' face.

When Mr and Mrs Potter broke the kiss, Mrs Potter had a dazed, confused look on her face and Mr Potter chuckled.

"It looks like she's still 17 and smitten, doesn't it?" he asked the boys, smirking.

"Let's continue on," said Mrs Potter in a voice higher than her own, her face pink, whatever she was squabbling about immediately forgotten.

* * *

><p>"So…" started Remus, slowing his pace.<p>

"So…?" asked James, also slowing his pace.

"What exactly are your feelings for Evans?" asked Sirius, matching his strides to theirs.

"It's nothing but a game between us – and I have to win it."

"A game?" asked Remus, genuinely interested.

"Yeah. A game. A game where Evans refuses to go out with me, for reasons _frustratingly_ unknown, and I chase after her. I win when, and she will, go out with me, and she wins if I give up, which I never will."

"Huh…" said Remus, "Very interesting…"

"Oh, what is it, Doctor Remus?" asked Sirius, immediately huddling forward to hear what Remus had to say about the 'game'.

"I think you just fabricated this 'game'. She's not interested. Big deal. Just let it go. Plus, you're probably aggravating her so much that the thought that you might be… suitable for her is immediately pushed out of her mind," said Remus with a shrug.

"That was pretty good advice, Remy Daaaarrrling!"

"Oh, SHUT UP!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hey! How good is Nanowrimo? Yeah, I'm doing that. So… don't expect much from me for November. Why? Because this is the story for Nanowrimo! So, in October, there will be an influx of updates weekly! Yay ^^ _**

**_A/N: There will definitely an update on my BIRTHDAYYYYYYY! (25th of November). Turning 13… man, being an 'official' teenager. Eck._**

**Chapter Three**

"MUM! Where's my socks?"

"Have you checked the family owl cage?"

"What would they be doing – oh, yeah, they're here. I'm going into the kitchen now, so don't you dare be snogging Dad when I'm walking in!"

"Remus, get your owl off my owl!"

"No, you get your owl out from under my owl!"

"Don't be a smart arse, this is a Sirius cause! I don't know whether they're mating or whether your owl is trying to claw my owl's eyes out!"

"Did you just make that pun, Sirius! DID YOU JUST MAKE THAT PUN?"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh."

"What type of spread would you like on your toast, Garen?"

"How about your _special_ spread?"

"DAD!"

"What? She makes the best jam and cheese mixture!"

"She's the cats mother!"

"Speaking of cats being mothers, I think Tiff's giving birth via mouth!"

"That's a fur ball, Padfoot. You, of all people should know what that is."

"Shut it, you, otherwise I'll Siriusly maim you!"

"DID YOU JUST MAKE THAT PUN AGAIN?"

"Calm down, brown cow!"

"I AM NOT A COW!"

"Fine then. Calm down, were-clown."

"That was better. BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Will all of you SHUT UP and EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!"

There was silence, finally, after Mrs Potter's surprisingly angry outburst. Remus hurried down the stairs, Sirius hurried in from the lounge room, and James immediately seated himself in a chair in the dining table.

"Now, then. Since we're all calm and composed, how about some pancakes?" asked Mrs Potter pleasantly. She was met with silence.

"Well? Do you want to have breakfast before you go to the Hogwarts Express?"

Immediately, Remus and Sirius sat down on either side of James, all of them nodding. Mrs Potter placed three pancakes on each plate and said, "If you want more, they're in the pan on the stove."

There was silence in the kitchen as the boys and Mr and Mrs Potter ate their breakfast at the dining table.

Mrs Potter welcomed the peace, for she knew that once breakfast was over, all hell will break loose until they all apparated to Kings Cross station.

The doorbell rang – once, twice, three times, four times, and then silence. The Potters, Remus and Sirius all glanced at each other. Then, a slam on the door indicated that someone needed to come in. Badly.

"Who's that?" asked James.

"I don't know," said Mr Potter, warily glancing at his wife. No matter how many good things there are, there's always bad things bringing them down. Especially in these times. He gripped his wand, hiding it behind his back, and then headed to the front door.

Mr Potter cautiously opened it to find a neighbour jumping up and down on the spot. Upon closer inspection, it was Mr Robinson from down the road. Renee Robinson was a friend of the Potters, and a past Hogwarts student. Mr Robinson was her Muggle husband that she had met during an Auror mission.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I really need to use the bathroom! I lost the keys to my house and I saw that you were still here, so I knocked! Could I _please_ use the bathroom?"

His tone was one of urgency, and he continued to jump up and down.

"Er-"

"Please sir!"

"Well… I suppose… It's in the third door to the right."

"Thank you!"

He bustled into the house, past the still open kitchen door, and burst into the bathroom. Odd looks were exchanged with one another in the dining hall. With a bewildered expression on his face, Mr Potter gently closed the door.

It was only nine in the morning, and they still had an hour to get everything packed and organized before they all apparated to the Kings Cross train station.

Mr Potter returned to the dining room, and signalled that it was ok.

"It was just a Muggle needing to use the bathroom," he said, seating himself at the dining table. Mrs Potter's look of worry didn't fade from her face.

"What if that was a Death Eater in disguise?"

"You worry too much, Mum," said James fondly.

"In these times, worry is something quite reasonable," said Mrs Potter. There was no laughter, no signs of joking in her face. A look of unease passed through the three Marauders.

"Honey, it was Renee's husband down the road," said Mr Potter reassuringly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," said Mr Potter confidently, "Besides, you have a tendency to overreact," he pointed out. Mrs Potter crossed her arms, a look of disapproval on her face, and said nothing.

"Well, these pancakes aren't going to eat themselves," said Mr Potter.

Immediately, Sirius, Remus and James started to shovel pancakes in their mouths, almost like a vacuum.

There was no more chatter until Mr Robinson flushed the toilet. Mr Robinson shuffled down the hall. He had kicked his shoes off vigorously before entering the Potter home, and he called out, "Thanks mate!" before the sounds of shoes being squeezed onto feet were heard near the front door.

"See," said Mr Potter, "He seemed like a nice guy."

"Yes, seemed," murmured Mrs Potter, picking up Mr Potter's empty plate and placing it in the sink full of hot, soapy water, where the scrubbing brush immediately attacked it on its own accord.

"Are you going to be picking apart my sentences until we get to Kings Cross?" grumbled Mr Potter, getting up and folding the _Daily Prophet_. In unison, the three Marauders got up and placed their plates in the sink, the scrubbing brush scrubbing away furiously.

Mrs Potter didn't answer, but she went upstairs to change her clothes for the umpteenth time. Mr Potter shook his head, muttering something under his breath, pocketing his wand and heading into the lounge room.

This left the three Marauders to glance at each other and say in unison,

"Does marriage do that to you?"

Then, they all glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"Well, maybe… anyway, we'd better get packing. You _still_ have your clothes everywhere, James. And Sirius, your owl seriously needs to be sedated – it's panicking and pecking his cage apart. I can hear it, even though you chucked him and his cage in the attic," said Remus, getting up and stretching.

"My owl? What about yours? That thing is crazy as!" complained Sirius, also getting up.

"As I said earlier, your owl is pecking his cage apart. Mine, however, is as quiet as he can be."

"Yeah, plotting his next move against my owl!"

"Very assuming, aren't you?"

"No I'm not! You can see it in his beady little eyes… he's waiting to attack! I'm telling you, he's waiting to attack!"

"My owl is _not_ waiting to attack, you're just biased as hell!"

"You're just in denial!"

"No I'm… I see what you did there."

At this point, James got up and led them out of the kitchen, and said casually,

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty… ugly."

Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius snorted indignantly and with an attitude and a click of his fingers he said (much like a teenage girl),

"Don't be hatin' 'cause you're jealling."

"What is jealling?" asked James, interested.

"It's slang for jealous," Remus said, poking Sirius in the side.

"How did you pick that up?" asked James incredulously. Sirius flashed him a smile and a suggestive wink.

"When you hang around girls as much as I do, you pick up a few terms."

* * *

><p>"James! Sirius!"<p>

"Yes, mum?" yelled James over the noise and chatter plaguing Platform 9 and ¾. He tugged Sirius up to the window as they watched Mrs Potter struggling to keep her hat on her head, for a strong gust of wind blew up around her.

"I love you two! Don't forget to write! Owl me if you need anything!"

James leaned his head out of the window to allow Mrs Potter to kiss his head and give him a quick hug, Sirius doing the same thing. The Hogwarts Express gave a shrill whistle and started to move.

"Bye mum!" yelled James. Remus also popped his head out of the window.

"Bye Jane!" Sirius and Remus chorused. Mrs Potter beamed and fell back, waving as Mr Potter snaked an arm around her waist, him beaming and waving too. Soon, the train turned the corner and Mr and Mrs Potter disappeared from view.

With a collective sigh, the three Marauders turned away from the window and rolled their trunks behind them as they searched for Peter.

When they eventually found Peter, he was in an empty compartment whistling quietly under his breath, faithfully waiting for them.

"Thanks, Wormtail," said Remus gratefully.

"Got your owl," said Peter, nodding to James, "Dunno how you got the Head Boy badge, either."

"Speaking of Head Boy-ness-ness-ness, we better get to the Prefect's compartment, Moony!" said James, linking his arms with Remus. They both chucked their trunks and owl cages into the compartment and skipped to the correct compartment, receiving odd looks and whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I decided to leave it at that because I feel that the prefect thing and the Hogwarts feast should get its own chapter. So ner! :P_**

**_A/N: Oh, and I SUCK at making Sorting Hat songs, so I just skipped it. :P_**

**Chapter Four**

James and Remus arrived at the door to the Prefects compartment, still with linked arms. A sixth-year Gryffindor prefect raised his eyebrows. Quickly, they unlinked and took a step to the side, opposite each other and rubbing their necks awkwardly.

Lily Evans rolled her eyes and got up with a heavy sigh.

"Once these two have finished expressing themselves, I will begin," she stated, immediately zoning into leadership mode.

James took a seat beside Lily, who just sniffed disapprovingly.

"Now, is everyone here and listening?" Lily asked, looking around the room and counting six prefects for each house. With a satisfied nod, she started her speech.

"As you all know, being a prefect is a very big responsibility. We, as your Head Boy and Girl, are here to guide you and to assign jobs and collect updates on the school's daily hustle and bustle. You have a duty to protect the students of Hogwarts from any dangers (such as a runaway toilet)-" Here, Lily glared at James and Remus and the two sixth-year Gryffindor prefects stifled a giggle, "-or any hassles such as studying problems or bullying or things like that. You can hand out detentions and take away house points, but you cannot give any house points. That is reserved for the Professors and the Head Boy and Girl. Now, I think it is due for the Head Boy to say something."

Lily sat down with a satisfied smirk on her face as James stood up, with no clue as to what he should say. So, he opted for the easy option.

"What she said."

He sat back down, noticing her face twisting into a scowl.

"Since you've been so minimalist, James, you can read out the prefect duties for the ride to Hogwarts," said Lily, handing him the list that was included in the Head Boy and Head Girl letters. She smirked at him as he stood up again in annoyance. He snatched the list away and opened it with a dramatic flourish, ripping it in half by accident.

A Slytherin prefect rolled his eyes at James' incompetence and James held the list gingerly. He squinted at the green ink and read out the list.

"Uh… Slytherin fifth year prefects are down at the front, Gryffindors are patrolling the whole train, Ravenclaws are in the middle and Hufflepuffs are down at the end. Slytherins and Gryffindors swap at an hour and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs swap duties at an hour, too. Then, Slytherins and Ravenclaws swap at half an hour and Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs swap at half an hour. Your patrol is then over until the last hour of the train ride and you patrol in the positions you were in originally."

James gave the two halves of the parchment to Lily and sat down with a heavy sigh. No one said anything.

"Well?" asked Lily, "What are you waiting for?"

Immediately, all of the prefects jumped up and filed out of the door, some adjusting their prefect badges in a smug sort of way, and others mumbling and groaning about the 'unfairness' of it all.

This left James and Lily alone in the compartment. The tension was so thick that it was almost hard to breathe. James coughed and Lily didn't say anything. They sat like this for five whole minutes, silent and tense.

Then, James couldn't take it anymore.

"Bye."

"Wait, Potter," said Lily, "We still have to discuss our Head duties."

"You haven't said a word for about five minutes!"

"I was waiting for _you_ to start!"

"Why?"

"Because I thought you might like to start!"

"Well, I was never a prefect, so I don't know how to talk about these sorts of things."

Lily didn't add anything to that. Instead, she seemed to be concentrating on choosing her words carefully.

"We need to work on our… animosity. It can't work if both of us are stubborn and one's smart alecky."

_She thinks I'm smart alecky?_ thought James, _Well, two can play at that game…_

"And if one is just plain horrible to the other," he added. Lily turned a shade of pink, but did not respond.

"So, what's this got to do with our Head duties?" asked James.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Lily in an 'I-am-holier-than-thou' voice.

"No. I'm sorry if I can't read minds," drawled James, his voice took an uncanny resemblance to Lucius Malfoy, an irritating Slytherin pureblood. Lily rolled her eyes irritably at his 'slowness'.

"If we get along, then all of the Heads duties will pass by smoothly."

_Huh… Didn't I say something like that?_ thought James. He voiced this thought to Lily, who just sighed.

"No, Potter, you said that we had to get along because we are role models to the younger students."

"Oh, yeah." _She remembered? _thought James, _That's kind of… weird. Since when has she ever remembered anything about me?_ He kept this thought to himself.

"So… we're going to be… somewhat friendly?" he asked, leaning forward. Immediately, Lily leaned back.

"Yeah, I guess."

James hid the smirk creeping into his face.

* * *

><p>When James was back in the Marauder's compartment, Sirius and Peter were eating as much as they could, as usual, and Remus had a dazed look on his face, which was <em>very<em> unusual. Well, actually, it was to be expected when Remus saw a girl that he was infatuated with... and this meant that he was now in happy la-la land.

_Great…_ James internally groaned, _we won't get a response out of him until it's time to change into our school robes. Though, I am curious to know who it was… maybe it was that Ravenclaw sixth-year, Elise Wendell…_

"You two better leave some food for Remus and me," said James, brushing past Remus and grabbing a few pumpkin pasties and a few chocolate frogs. Sirius and Peter shrugged casually, and continued eating. Alarm bells rang in James' head, but he ignored them. He was too hungry to care.

For the rest of the train ride, James was oddly thoughtful and quiet. Well, not really. It turned out that the chocolate frogs were charmed with a humiliation spell.

"MUMMAH I WUV YOU! Darn you, Padfoot and Wormtail. SHINY WINDOWS COMPLETE MY LIFE! You are going to pay IN UNICORN PELLETS BECAUSE I THINK THEY WILL BE GOLD. I really hate you SO MUCH THAT YOU'RE MY BEST FRIENDS IN THE WHOLE, WHOLE WIDE WORLD! Not. JUST KIDDING! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!"

Unluckily, Lily opened the doors to their compartment to see what the commotion was all about. Her bright green eyes narrowed and she sighed impatiently, shutting the doors with a sharp click.

James turned bright red and glared at his 'friends', who shrunk into their seats.

"Now look at what you've done, MY OH SO WONDERFUL FRIENDS! Just when we're building a friendship, you have to do SOMETHING FANTASTIC AND WONDERFUL AND AWESOME LIKE THIS! I'm about to strangle you WITH MY LOVE!"

* * *

><p>The train slowed down, and the Marauders took this as a cue to toss on their school robes and uniforms.<p>

The Marauders hit Remus with their Gryffindor ties, the flash of three separate sets of gold and scarlet awaking Remus to his senses. As they smartly adjusted their ties and slapped each other across the face, this being a Marauder ritual, the train driver's voice announced that they had arrived.

Excitement flooded through James. Then he linked arms with Sirius and Remus, Peter linking arms with Remus, and they all nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>The carriage pulled by invisible horses jerked to a start. Piled inside were the Marauders, and two students that looked vaguely familiar to both James and Sirius.<p>

They looked very similar, twins perhaps, although the main difference was the gender. They didn't say much, although they giggled every so often in unison, as though they had communicated telepathically.

When the carriage stopped, the two students looked up at the Marauders with wide, innocent eyes. The Marauders glanced at each other. These students were obviously in their second year.

"What happens next?" asked the boy.

"We get out," said James, opening the door. A cold blast of wind blew into the carriage. An owl hooted and the velvety darkness made it very difficult to see, despite the brightness of the lights in the school's windows. The two students huddled together.

"But it's dark out there…" they both said.

"It's alright, all you need to watch out for are astray twigs," said Remus kindly.

"No," said the girl, "Those scary things pulling us are what we need to watch out for."

The Marauders glanced at each other again, although it was a creeped out glance this time.

"You mean the Thestrals?" asked Remus, "Because they're very friendly. People just think they're scary."

"No," whispered the boy, "We're not talking about them…"

His voice was ridiculously eerie and Peter almost soiled himself. He whimpered in the corner. Then, the two siblings burst into laughter, their scared demeanour instantly evaporating. Then, they passed James and lightly jumped out of the carriage.

"Got ya," smirked the boy.

"Man, who knew Gryffindors were so easy to fool?" asked the girl, leaning beside her brother and laughing. Instantly, Sirius and James stiffened.

"You're Renee's twins, aren't you?" asked James. The twins glanced at each other and then bolted. Quick as a flash, Remus pulled out his wand, pointed it at the boy (who had covered more distance) and shouted, 'LEVICORPUS!'

Immediately, his ankle was lifted into the air and the rest of him tumbled down, his head dangerously close to smashing into the ground. The girl, dumbfounded, crashed into him.

James and Sirius hurried up to them and grabbed them.

"Yes, yes, yes, we are! Please don't tell our mother! PLEASE!" wailed the boy. The girl nodded.

"But aren't you in Slytherin?" asked Sirius. The girl nodded again.

"And what do we do to Slytherins? ESPECIALLY to those who prank us?" asked James with a nasty smirk. The twins gulped.

"WE EAT THEM!"

* * *

><p>By the time they got to the castle, the twins were laughing and joking with the Marauders. It turned out that they weren't all that bad.<p>

In fact, they seemed to fancy themselves as amateur prankers and they had tried to approach the boys earlier that day, but they feared the Marauder's (minus Peter) reaction to two Slytherins turning up on their doorstep and asking for tips on pranking. So, they made their father go and 'check out' the Potter residence. By the time he had gotten back to the Robinson household, the Potter's plus Sirius and Remus had already headed off to Kings Cross.

They arrived in the Great Hall to see it packed and the chatter at its peak. Soon, the Sorting would begin.

Quickly, they all scurried to seat themselves at their appropriate table, the Marauders waving to the twins and the twins waving back. James caught Lily's look of disapproval at his tardiness, and he waved at her, too. Her only response was to turn away.

The conversations subsided when Professor McGonagall, a strict looking woman who was the Head of Gryffindor house, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, and the Transfiguration Professor pushed the grand, Great Hall doors open. She held a three-legged stool and a shabby hat, one that everyone recognised immediately as the Sorting Hat.

She briskly marched in between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and placed the stool and the hat in front of the table that the Professors of Hogwarts sat at.

Whispers started to fill the Great Hall, but they were mostly, "Shut it! The Sorting's about to start!" and "Hurry up already, I'm hungry!"

When Professor McGonagall marched out of the doors, the whispers became urgent – "Shut _up_! My brother's being Sorted!" "Oh, I hope my cousin is in Ravenclaw with me," "Maybe they'll serve treacle tart again this year. Hope it's better than last year," "I would _die_ with laughter if another Pureblood from a family like the Black's got sorted into Gryffindor!"

When Professor McGonagall returned, the whispers stopped completely. A long line of terrified-looking first years followed her up to the stool. All eyes turned to watch the Hat. In a completely anti-climactic motion, the Hat yawned. Then it giggled to itself.

Everyone turned to stare at each other in confusion. This was odd behaviour for the Hat. Although, one could argue that it was odd behaviour for _any_ hat. The Ravenclaws immediately huddled into one large group, tossing around theories, each becoming quirkier as the discussion grew on.

The Hufflepuffs stared at the hat, then they started to giggle as well, for the brim was making strange expressions, much like a typical, human face.

Most of the Slytherins looked around bored, then some started to come up with theories of their own and others just looked at each other in amazement.

The Gryffindors started to grumble about food and whine about the unfairness of their siblings growing even more terrified.

"Oh! Hello there, my dear friends!" shouted the Hat gleefully, "I hope I didn't leave you all worried. No matter, no matter. Let's just continue on with the Sorting Hat Song!" then it cleared its throat and began to sing it's Sorting hat song. James didn't particularly care about the song this year – he knew what it would say. It would say that they all ought to band together in these difficult and dark times, it would say that they would all find some strength within to battle off this evil that stalked the Wizarding Community.

It would say that all houses had admirable qualities and that all the houses had undesirable qualities, too. It would say that the fate of Hogwarts and possibly the Wizarding World depended on whether you would choose to exemplify the bad qualities. Then, it would quickly prattle on about the school's four houses – Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. How James knew this was the fact that last year when he went to Professor Dumbledore's office, the Hat started mumbling about all this – conveniently telling James about the next Sorting Hat song.

James' interest returned when the Sorting Hat finally declared, "Let the Sorting begin!"

James carefully watched on, making his own private bets on who would go to which house.

He clapped the loudest when several of his Gryffindor guesses arrived at the Gryffindor table.

Then, finally, Professor Dumbledore stood up, beaming. His silver beard glistened against the light of the floating candles and his eyes twinkled kindly. A strange sense of serenity enveloped James as he looked at his Headmaster.

"I do not wish to keep you long," said Professor Dumbledore, "In fact, I only wish to keep you from our delicious Start-of-Year feast for just one moment," Professor Dumbledore said nothing for a few seconds, still beaming. Then –

"That moment has now passed. Thank you, and enjoy your feast!"

James allowed himself a grin before he dug into the feast. A Gryffindor first year had his mouth agape with surprise.

"Go on, eat it," said James, nudging him. The boy glanced up at James and then he obediently began to eat.

The feast continued without much discussion, for everyone was so hungry and intent on eating as much as they could. Then, once James had felt as though he could not eat another bite, he turned to the rest of the Marauders. Before he could say a word, however, a scream sounded at the other end of the table.

"What is it?" James asked Remus. Remus shrugged.

"I think Nearly Headless Nick has made an appearance," said Sirius, pointing at the ghost in mention, "Look, he's floating away disgruntled."

The girl who had screamed was calming down now and Lily called down the table, "It's alright! Nearly Headless Nick just gave her a fright, that's all."

"Told you so," said Sirius smugly.

"No one disagreed with you, Padfoot," said James.

"Whatever," said Sirius, rolling his eyes, "Way to ruin my mood."

"Your _mood_?" asked Remus incredulously, "How is that got anything to do with your mood?"

"I don't know! I just wanted to say that! Is that a crime?"

"No, why would it be?"

"I dunno."

"You're confusing me, Padfoot…" said Remus, shaking his head.

"That was the point!"

"Just shut up," said James, almost hitting Sirius lightly on the head.

"Don't!" cried Sirius, his arms protecting his head, "These brain cells are precious!"

"No they're not," said James patronizingly.

"Yes they are! They're the only few I've got!"

"You've just offended yourself there, Padfoot," said Remus.

"I know," said Sirius, puffing out his chest proudly, "I've wanted to do that all day."

* * *

><p>When the last plate of treacle tart disappeared, Professor Dumbledore stood up, beaming once again.<p>

"Now that we've all been fed, it is time for the announcements.

Our caretaker, Filch, has a list of forbidden items on the door of his office – I suggest that you should all read it. There is to be no magic in the corridors. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden, obviously. As some of the older students know, it is a highly dangerous place – " here, Professor Dumbledore glanced at the Marauders with a small smile, " – and I welcome the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Ethan Greens!"

There was a small smattering of applause. Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore turned serious.

"And I think that I must warn you that there is always an easy way and a right way.

"I hope that all of you will choose the right way, should the time come when there is a life and death situation. I don't mean to scare you, but there is an evil lurking in the Wizarding World. It is crucial for you to keep your friends and family close and to never approach or trust strangers. Your life might depend on it.

"Well, that is all for this evening. Now, I think it is time for bed. Prefects, please guide your first years to their common rooms."

As one, the Marauders got up from their seats and shuffled to the Entrance Hall. The sixth and fifth year prefects leapt up and started to direct the first years in the right direction.

James couldn't wait to get to his warm bed and just sleep.

When they reached the Fat Lady, the Marauders instantly turned to James.

"Uh, why are you all looking at me?"

"You're the Head Boy, aren't you?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah…"

"Then you should know the password!"

"Oh right," James cleared his throat, "Monsoon under the Moonlight."

The Fat Lady nodded and allowed them entry.

The common room was just as they remembered, and James felt right at home immediately.

The Marauders dragged themselves up to their dormitory and James didn't even bother to get undressed as he flopped onto his four-poster bed and almost immediately sunk into a deep sleep…


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: So yeah. Not much to say this time… Oh, except the fact that my birthday is two days from now and that this is the last premade chapter… So, might see you in a week? Don't throw tomatoes at me! (Sorry sorry for the fact that this is late-ish! Almost 11 pm over here :O)_**

**Chapter Five**

"Get up, Prongs."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please don't make me do this."

"I'm not getting out of this bed!"

With a heavy sigh, Remus hoisted the bucket of ice-cold water onto James' drawer.

"For the last time, James, get up."

"No."

Remus tipped the water onto James and James immediately sat up straight and yelled, "I'M UP, I'M UP!"

"Wow… who knew Head Boys were so stubborn?" asked Sirius, leaning against the bathroom doorway. James slid on his glasses and glared at Sirius.

"Oh, shut up."

James grabbed his wand and quickly cast a drying and heating spell onto himself and his clothes.

Peter sidled up beside Remus and giggled. James looked up at Peter, wondering what he was giggling about.

"What is it, Peter?" asked James, slightly annoyed.

"Well, your sheets make it look like you wet the bed! Hehe!"

James just glanced at Sirius, wondering if Peter was seriously laughing at James' wet sheets. Sirius shrugged, as if saying, 'I sometimes think he's in a different dimension to us.'

"Anyway, I'd better get ready. I'll meet you at breakfast in 15 minutes," said James. The Marauders nodded and they exited the dorm, leaving James alone to get ready.

_Boring education, it's the worst thing about Hogwarts…_ thought James, slipping off his pyjamas and into the shower. The warm water enveloped James and he just 'mellowed' (another word Sirius had picked up from who knows where) out for a minute.

When he felt satisfied that he was clean enough to brave the day, he climbed out of the shower and towelled off.

He found his glasses (which were exactly where he put them, funnily enough) and put them on. Then, James got dressed, thinking about how the year was going to play out. A few pranks, late night patrols, 'studying' sessions, and maybe… just maybe, Lily would say yes.

His thoughts strayed to the Head Girl, his 'partner'. In his mind's eye, he envisioned himself out by the lake, Lily's arm curled around his and her head lying against his shoulder.

James shook his head, the image disappearing. Then, a sudden knock on the door made him jump.

"Stop checking yourself out, Prongs and get your ass to breakfast!"

James rolled his eyes and unlocked the door, seeing Sirius with his hands on his hips and tapping his foot oh-so-patiently.

"I'll just grab my bag, impatient one, and we'll run off to breakfast."

James made sure to grab his bag as slowly as he could, just to irk Sirius, who kept checking his watch every so often.

One minute passed… two minutes passed… three minutes passed… four minutes passed… five minutes passed… six minutes passed… then, finally, Sirius could not take it any longer.

He grabbed James, and James' bag, and pushed him out of the door.

"That wasn't very nice," huffed James.

"Well, you're keeping me away from my beloved breakfast!"

"Oh, boo hoo. Surely you can keep from eating breakfast for a few minutes or so?"

Sirius looked offended at James' suggestion.

"Why of course not! What a stupid thing to say! I can barely make it through lessons without eating!"

"You're a pig. It's lucky you have a high metabolism."

"I know," said Sirius, with a dramatic flick of his head.

When they arrived at the Gryffindor table, Remus and Peter looked up, exclaiming,

"Oh, so you're alive!"

James took a seat and selected some pieces of bacon while responding indignantly,

"What do you mean by that?"

"Simple," said Remus, after a swig of Pumpkin Juice, "We all thought you almost drowned in the shower. Or you looked in the mirror for the first time and died from fright after seeing your face."

There was a playful twinkle in Remus' eye, so James knew Remus was joking. James nudged him with his foot.

"Or maybe I spotted that picture of you and Sirius hanging out together on your bedside table and died from fright of your ugly mugs."

Remus and Sirius pretended to be hurt, Sirius going so far as to fake-cry.

"Or maybe James spotted a flying gorilla coming straight at him with a bow and arrow and wearing a silver tutu!"

"I'm sorry, what?" James asked Peter. Peter shrugged.

"I dunno. Seemed like a likely explanation for your delay."

"Yes… likely," said Sirius, food spraying everywhere. Remus immediately reprimanded Sirius.

"Don't talk with your mouthful! It's like training a monkey!"

"More like training a dog," sniggered Peter.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed James, flapping his arms about wildly, "Do you _want_ us to get into trouble?"

"It's not as if he shouted, 'Hey, everybody, the Marauders are illegal Animagi and Remus is a frigging werewolf!'" reasoned Sirius in hushed tones.

"Well, Remus is not a 'frigging' werewolf. He's more of a 'kind hearted' werewolf," said James thoughtfully. Professor McGonagall, who was handing out timetables, gave James a sharp glance that said, 'Mind your language and _don't_ go around yelling about his secret!'

When Professor McGonagall handed out the timetables for the Marauders, James gave her a charming smile.

"Thanks, Minnie!"

Professor McGonagall settled for a miffed sort of expression as she continued handing out timetables. After all, she was used to the Marauders' nickname for her. The Marauders burst out laughing as their Transfiguration Professor moved out of earshot.

A brilliant flash of red hair caught James' eye, and his attention turned to the Great Hall doors. His eyes found Lily Evans, who was flanked by her three best friends: Lionel Case, KayCee Williams and Bridget Jones.

"Whatcha looking at, Prongs?" asked Sirius. Remus followed James's gaze and he turned bright red. James and Sirius both noticed this, and they grinned at one another.

They were so going to make Remus 'spill the beans' about who had caught his interest.

"So…" started Sirius.

"Who's the lucky girl?" finished James. Remus blushed even further, but he didn't say a word.

"Is it the intelligent, abandoned Veela, Bridget Jones?" pressed on Sirius.

"Or is it the pretty Irish girl, KayCee Williams?" asked James.

"Or is it the Head Girl?" asked Sirius.

"Or is it… the other Gryffindor boy – Lionel?" asked James. Sirius looked at him strangely.

"What? Just covering all the bases in case Remus' 'Dumbledore's gay' speech was a hint to his own sexuality!"

"I'm not gay, Prongs," snapped Remus.

"Well then, that settles it. If the man says he's not gay, he's either lying or telling the truth. I'm going to pick 'truth' before he hexes me into a pot plant," said James.

"Oh, come on, Moony! Tell us! Tell us, oh dearest Remy Darling!" begged Sirius, his puppy dog eyes pleading with him.

"Wait a second…" said James suddenly.

"What?" asked Remus, eager for the subject change.

"What if… Sirius is the gay one here?"

"That _could_ be a possibility…"

"Must be why he calls you Remy Darling. He has the hots for you."

"Oh, man. How am I going to tell him that I don't swing that way?"

"I dunno. But, please be kind and gentle. He's fragile."

"Helloooo! I'm right here!"

"Did you hear something, Prongs?"

"Nope. Why, is it your extra senses kicking in again?"

"Must've been."

Sirius pouted and whimpered like a kicked puppy.

"Oh, and Remus?"

"Yes, James?"

"Who was it that caught your werewolf eye?"

Remus said nothing. Sirius stopped pouting. Then, he put on a thoughtful look.

"I actually think there's something going on between that KayCee girl and Lionel… so, it can't be her. You're too… I dunno what the word is, but you're too 'She's in a relationship with someone else, so what's the point?'. Or something like that. Anyway, Lily has been marked as James' for about 5 or 6 years, and no way would a Marauder dare go after the same girl. So, it has to be Bridget. The lost Veela."

"GAH! How do you _know_ these things?" cried Remus.

"Ah, Remy Darling, if you hang around girls-"

"-As much as you do," interjected James.

"-Then you pick up a few things… such as figuring out who likes who," Sirius went on, not even bothering to glare at James. Remus put his head in his arms, silently cursing Sirius' detective skills.

Suddenly, a fluttering of wings brought the Marauders attention to the ceiling.

Hundreds of owls poured in, some with assorted parcels, presents and letters. Three flew straight at James, and Sirius, upon seeing this, panicked and threw his toast in the air. Then, he caught it in his mouth as it sailed back to the ground and he gave thumbs up to the admiring girls who clapped and squealed at his performance.

"Oh wow," drawled Remus, "The fan girls appreciated that."

"Don't be jealous, Remy," said Sirius melodramatically, "You have your own fan girl group. You just need to do something… spectacular!"

"Right…" muttered Remus disbelievingly. James' attention turning to the three owls, who were sitting patiently beside a bowl, waiting for him to relieve them of their letters.

One by one, James untied the letters, placing a Knut in the pouch of the last owl. They all flew off immediately.

"Can I read that?" asked Remus, referring to James' copy of the _Daily Prophet_. James shrugged and passed it to Remus, who unrolled it eagerly and began to read.

James glanced at the two envelopes, to see who they were from. One was from his mother, asking him how the first day back at Hogwarts was, how the situation with Lily Evans was, blah, blah, blah… James would get around to answering the letter at some point during the week. He cast it aside, and picked up the next letter.

To his surprise, his cousin, Charles Potter (who was now living in South America with his fiancé, Eliza Hanes) had sent him a letter.

"Huh…" he muttered to himself after opening it and reading the first few lines of the letter.

"Huh what?" asked Sirius casually, trying to peer over James' shoulder and read his letter.

"Oh, it's just that Charlie's sent me a letter."

"And…?"

"And he's with his fiancé. He hasn't normally had this amount of time on his hands to write his dearest cousin a letter…" James trailed off as he read on.

He passed the letter to Sirius, who read it with a grin the whole way through.

"Great cousin, Charlie. Wish he was mine…"

"Technically, he is related to you… somewhere down the line," said James.

"Yeah… somewhere."

Remus finally pulled himself out of the _Daily Prophet_.

"What's the letter about?" he asked.

"Eavesdropper!" declared Sirius, pointing at Remus dramatically. Rolling his eyes at Sirius' behaviour, James passed the letter to Remus.

"He's got a bit of a… how would you describe his mind?" asked Remus after he read it.

"Dirty?" suggested Sirius.

"Sick?" said Peter.

"Gross?" asked James with a shrug.

"I never knew you to be a prude, James!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Anyway," said Remus, passing the letter to Peter (who was eagerly gesturing to himself and the letter), "Charlie seems to be adamant that you should at least have one girl that you have a relationship with – and not just a fling."

"And I know who I want that girl to be," said James, nodding to himself.

"Who?" asked Sirius, "Evans?"

"Of course. Well, maybe not the relationship part – I could ask for advice on how to win the game."

"But wouldn't that be a fling?"

"Well… maybe. Maybe not. I might like Lily after all. You never know 'till you try."

"Tell that one to Evans."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Gah! I don't have enough words for Nanowrimo! I'm stuffed… -.- Anyway, I'm a teen! 13, finally… Sometimes, I hate having my birthday near the end of the year. For some reason, it feels like I have to wait longer for my birthday… but then again, all the Christmas sales are on. YAY!_**

**Chapter Six**

James snickered to himself.

It was five minutes into his Charms class, and James could already see Lily's fists clenching with anger, her knuckles turning white. James tugged the ends of her long, dark red hair again. She gave a low hiss, for she could do nothing else.

"Is there a problem, Miss Evans?" asked Professor Flitwick. She gritted her teeth and managed to grind out the words, "No, sir."

James snickered again.

"Yes, is there a problem, Miss Evans?" he whispered. She remained tight-lipped, however.

"Stop terrorising Lily, Potter," KayCee Williams leaned backwards to hiss angrily at James.

"Stop terrorising James, Williams," replied Sirius with a roll of his eyes. Her cheeks flushed with anger, but she turned around and resumed her work. James and Sirius turned around and high-fived each other.

Remus rolled his eyes and continued helping Peter get the hang of the charm they were working on. Bridget Jones gave Sirius and James a backwards glare before her eyes rested on Remus, his head bent and concentrating on explaining the charm in simpler terms. She turned pink and quickly turned away, a detail that James surely did not miss.

He grinned to himself, keeping the thought of Remus and Bridget locked in his mind. He would tell Remus and Sirius about his observation later. But, for now, he had more important things to do… such as annoy the hell out of Lily.

* * *

><p>Remus, James and Sirius slung their arms over their shoulders and walked in one line down the hall, obstructing everyone else's path.<p>

"Mr Potter!" called Professor McGonagall, "Mr Lupin!"

"Gotta go," said James, "Sorry mate. Minnie's calling."

"Minnie? Where on Earth did you get that name?" asked Sirius as they all disentangled themselves.

"From Minerva, I think. Anyway, McGonagall's glaring at us. Hope you find Pete soon!" said Remus quickly, waving to Sirius who slouched off in a glum sort of manner to find Peter, at least, that's what James assumed.

"Hello, Professor," said James cheerfully once he and Remus had reached her, "What seems to be troubling you?"

"Nothing you two can't fix," she answered, gesturing them to follow her. Professor McGonagall briskly marched down the hall and opened the door to her office. Curious, James and Remus entered the room. Professor McGonagall seated herself on her chair and indicated that they should take a seat, too.

"Now, since you two are evidently the most responsible of your group, the 'Marauders' I believe, I have a task to bestow upon to you two," she gave the two boys a serious glare and then she continued, "Your task is to try and stop the harmful pranking. I don't mind if it's harmless pranking, such as changing ones hair colour, but if it's something such as hanging one another upside down by their ankles for a few minutes... I trust that you understand my concern – you weren't ones to do that. But, some people are getting the wrong idea of pranking, and it's becoming rather… malicious. Just this morning, Miss Jones had received a death threat as a joke. We still do not know who wrote it."

Remus turned pale. Professor McGonagall fell silent for a moment, watching the two boys. James glanced at Remus, then he stood up, knowing that Remus wouldn't say anything for a minute or two.

"Of course, Professor. We'll do it."

* * *

><p>"So what did McGonagall talk to you about?"<p>

"Oh, just some stuff," said Remus casually, though his eyes were a warning to Sirius, "We'll tell you about it after dinner. Won't we, James?"

"Yeah."

James felt somewhat distant, somewhat responsible and mature after he and Remus had returned from Professor McGonagall's office. This feeling was new to him, and he was adjusting to the position of authority mentally.

"So, Prongs, have you answered Charlie's letter yet?" asked Sirius, placing a spoonful of mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"No, not yet," said James with a small shrug.

"Oh. What are you planning to write?"

"I dunno," said James noncommittally.

"What's up with him?" Sirius asked Remus.

"He's just adjusting to the position of Head Boy. Either that or he has a red-head on the brain."

Sirius clicked his tongue and just kept eating. All in all, it was probably the quietest dinner the Marauders ever had together.

Every so often, James noticed Lily glare at the Marauders suspiciously, as if she suspected that they had found a way to communicate telepathically and were cooking up a prank.

"Moony," said Sirius through some roast chicken, "How are feeling about your furry little problem?"

"Alright-ish. Not affecting me yet, but you know how it is."

They must have said more on the matter, but James wasn't listening to that conversation.

In fact, he unintentionally picked up something _very_ interesting.

"I think that maybe we should send her a kind note, just to reassure her."

"Nah, we should send another one to scare her out of her wits!" A chorus of giggling immediately followed the excited statement.

"But… it's a bit mean," the first voice protested.

"A bit mean?" asked the second, "It's not mean – it's just a prank. If it's a prank, it's not mean."

"Prank or no prank, having someone fear for their life is not called for! We're in bad times at the moment!"

"If she's got a sense of humour, she'll laugh it off. It's a prank, they're designed to make people laugh."

There was a heavy thud on the table, as though the first person had slammed their fist on the table.

"I'm. Not. Having. Any. Part. Of. This."

"Oh, come on, Ethan," whined the second voice.

There wasn't any answer, except for the thudding of feet walking away. James risked a glance up, and saw a group of Ravenclaws staring after a sixth year boy angrily stomping away from them.

_I think I found the note writers…_ thought James, _but I don't think I should act now, I don't have much evidence against them…_

Instead of just sitting there, James got up and followed Ethan, who dashed into the boys' bathroom once he was out of his friends' line of sight.

Cautiously, James hid in the shadows as Ethan slowly walked towards a sink, rolling the arms of his jumper up a little.

Then, Ethan placed his hands on the side of the basin, turned the tap on, bowed his head above it, and started to cry. James made his way towards the boy and he stood there, unsure of what to do.

With a sudden, jerky movement, Ethan looked up at James. Then, unashamed, Ethan continued to cry.

"Are you alright?" James asked, mentally kicking himself in the family jewels at the stupid question. Ethan didn't answer for a moment or two, for he looked like he was collecting himself. He turned his back to James.

"I suppose you heard," he said.

"Yeah," said James.

Ethan gave a shaky sigh.

"I don't want to get them in trouble. I just went along with it because I'd be seen as the _loser_, you know? Especially since Annabelle was with them. She was the one who wrote the actual note. The ringleader is Will, the guy I was arguing with. I don't feel good about turning them in, but I'd feel even worse not even talking about it to someone."

James nodded, though Ethan didn't see it.

When Ethan turned, he gave James a slow, tentative grin. Then, his eyes travelled to the glint of gold on James' chest.

"Oh God! No! What have I done?" he moaned. James stared at him, confused.

"I've just told the frigging _Head Boy_! Now I'll be in for it for sure!"

"I-I'm not like that!" James said defensively, but Ethan didn't seem to be listening.

"Oh man! I wasn't sure if she liked me or not, but now… She'll hate me!"

"Calm down!" exclaimed James as Ethan lunged at James, grabbing his shirt and staring at him dead in the eye. Then, he said with a low, dangerous tone that made James' hair stand on end.

"Don't tell them it was me."

Then, Ethan let go of James' shirt and he disappeared through the door.

"What… just… happened?" he asked his reflection.

A giggled erupted from the mirror and James ducked before it was too late. Moaning Myrtle, the ghost of a girl who had died in the girls' bathroom down the hall, swooped through the mirror and laughed at James.

"I thought that was hilarious!"

"Only you would," grumbled James, his mood souring immediately. She might not be as bad as Peeves, but she might as well have been Peeves' younger sister when it came to other people's pain, frustration, or uneasiness.

"Of course _I_ would! Didn't you see? How _sad_ he was? How _upset_ he was? You should've told him that you'd tell Dumbledore right away! Oh, how many colours would change his face!"

"Tell me again how you're not related to Peeves?"

She shot a glare at him, then sniffed, her nose in the air.

"Because," she stated in a 'I'm-holier-than-thou' voice, "_I_ don't believe it's FUN to hurt people then laugh at them. But, if they've been hurt by themselves, then laugh all you want!"

"To be honest, it still sounds a lot like Peeves."

Moaning Myrtle just rolled her eyes at him, then floated through the ceiling. James rolled his eyes. What an infuriating ghost.

Then, as though Moaning Myrtle's departure flicked on a light switch in James' brain, James knew exactly what he would write to Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hey there, Charlie bear! Please review :) (Yeah, not much to say… except that I'm past 50 pages on word! Woo hoo! [Though, I've formatted it and made it all pretty and whatever. But who cares? IT'S PAST 50 PAGES!])_**

**_A/N: Btw, this is probably one of the most stretched and unrealistic chapter that you will encounter in I LOVE YOU GODAMMIT! But don't worry! Next chapter will be normal… kind of… :/ don't throw mangoes at me!_**

**Chapter Seven**

James was almost bouncing in his chair at the Gryffindor table in anticipation the next morning.

"What's got you all excited? Expecting a love letter?" asked Remus, yawning.

James shot Remus a glare but said nothing. A handsome brown and white owl landed elegantly beside the jug of pumpkin juice.

Eagerly, James untied the letter and sent the owl on its way. He ripped open the envelope and looked up at Remus, who was staring at him.

"What?"

"So it _is_ a love letter!" Remus said jokingly.

"Love letter?" asked Sirius, who had just returned from his trip back to the dorm, for he had forgotten his bag. Peter jumped at the sound of the heavy bag thudding on the floor, for he was barely awake. Sirius smoothly slid into the empty space next to James and Peter, and Peter started to fill his plate, yawning and not paying any attention to what was going on.

"It's from Charlie," said James.

"Oh, so it's an _incest_ love letter?"

"Shut up," hissed James, for people were looking at him suspiciously.

"What?" shrugged Sirius, "You're not really giving us any details. It's your own fault really."

"Whatever," said James, turning his attention to the letter. _Dear James, _it read,

_This Lily Evans – the current Head Girl, she sounds very interesting, stubborn and very close-minded. Though, I could say the same thing about you. You're probably looking at my letter in an affronted sort of manner, but you know it's true._

_Anyway, about this girl – sure, I can give you some tips so that she will dash into your arms lovingly and ask to elope immediately. Seriously, though, I will give you tips about how to make Lily Evans yours. For this year, anyway. It's just your last year, you don't need any long term mumbo jumbo yet._

_So – tip number one:_

_No erotic insinuations when you're talking to her. Not a suggestive wink – nada. Save that for when it's time for the magical bedtime adventure! (You know what I mean.)_

_Tip number two:_

_Maturity is the key. Try not to laugh at something immature, like someone tripping over, for example. Help them up, smile and get them laughing even if she's not around. Word spreads quickly and it's practise for when she is there._

_Tip number three:_

_Organization and attempting to study/put on a show, as if you are studying – especially since you're the Head Boy._

_Tip number four:_

_Be friendly to her! No fighting, no nothing. You might not have to go so far as to be her best friend and do her hair and paint her nails, while she does yours, but be friendly. Be someone that she can confide in._

_And tip number five:_

_Don't get ahead of yourself – this is only part one. If you try to pull a move on her when she seems friendly, she'll probably shut down. You know how feisty girls are (I hope I'm not teaching someone inexperienced…)._

_Anyway, how long have you liked this girl? Is this going to be sappy romance adventure that I have to read about in your letters? Or is this going to be an action filled romance that will teach even me a few tricks of the trade? Whatever you choose, I'll be here._

_(By the way, I've sent a few… items, just so that you're not popping up children everywhere. You don't have to send back thanks. Just get to work on charming the pants off her! [Not literally, that's a DO NOT rule, no matter how tempting and funny it may be])_

_Yours handsomely,_

_Charlie Potter_

James put the letter down, a plan forming in his mind.

"You've got that look in your eye," observed Sirius.

"So what?" asked James defensively.

"Just an observation, mate. So, what's cooking in that mind of yours?"

A slow grin spread across his face as gestured his friends to come closer and he shared his plan with them.

* * *

><p>"So… you want <em>our<em> help so that you can win your stupid game? I don't get you! You like her, then you decide that it's all a game, and you kind of, not really, want her as a fling but _also_ as a long term relationship! Make up your bloody mind, why don't you?"

James shot Sirius a reproachful look as the Marauders made their way to Potions half an hour later.

"To be honest, Padfoot, it's not so crystal clear to me, either," admitted James once they reached the classroom.

"Then why all this worry?" huffed Sirius as they rested their backs against the wall of their Potions classroom. They still had ten more minutes before Potions, and Sirius seemed to be filling it up by scolding James.

"So what if I want to do this and I need your help? Besides, aren't we all meant help one another? Isn't that one of the Marauder's policies?"

Sirius seemed to have run out of retorts, so he kept quiet and folded his arms across his chest.

"I have no objection to this plan of yours, James," said Remus.

"Thank you, Remus."

"Me neither," piped up Peter.

"Thanks, Pete."

Sirius didn't say anything, and the Marauders leant against the wall in silence.

Suddenly, the door to Potions opened with a large, unnecessary amount of force that made the Marauders literally leap off the wall.

"You're not welcome in Potions anymore – in fact, don't come back down here. Ever!" yelled a voice that the Marauders recognised as Professor Slughorn's.

"Fine!" spat a hassled looking boy that the Marauders, bar James, had never seen before. It was the 'ringleader' of the death threat writers – Will.

"What are you looking at?" he sneered, adjusting his robes in a manner that caught the Marauders' eyes. They glanced at each other, then their attention turned to Will again. His cheeks were flushed, and James caught a tear trickling down his cheek before he wiped it away and turned, running down the corridor.

"What was all that about?" whispered Sirius, for the door was still open and he probably feared that Professor Slughorn would yell at them, too.

"I dunno. But it's a bit suspicious. Potions tutoring gone wrong? Or was Professor Slughorn and that boy lovers, but the boy had enough?" suggested Remus.

"No way," said James, "Slughorn? Gay? Going for a student? That's just… wrong."

"But it doesn't mean that it's not true," shrugged Remus.

"I think," stated Peter, "That it was a Potions tutoring gone wrong, and by going wrong, I mean that Slughorn harassed that kid. By the looks of him, he's just a year younger than us."

"In Ravenclaw, too," added Remus.

"Does he know everything?" asked Sirius incredulously.

"No, I'm just observant," sniffed Remus.

"Yeah, yeah, Remus, you don't have to lie about being a super brain that knows everything there is to know," said Sirius patronizingly.

"Whatever," mumbled Remus.

Suddenly, Professor Slughorn was standing before them.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We have Potions next, sir," said James.

"Did you get the notice I sent out? That Potions is cancelled this morning?"

"No, sir, we did not," said James, perplexed. His friends glanced at each other, shaking their heads and shrugging. Suddenly, his eyes turned hard.

"How long have you been standing there?" he barked.

"Five minutes, sir," said Remus quickly.

"Did you hear anything?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"No, sir, we did not hear anything besides our own thoughts and what we were discussing," answered James.

Professor Slughorn didn't seem to have anything to say because, to James at least, it was a lose-lose situation - if he asked them if they saw a young boy running out of here and getting yelled at, the Marauders would enquire further if they didn't see a boy, and therefore, they would find out the story behind the argument. If they did see a boy (which they did) then they could use it as blackmail against the Professor, and enquire further _anyway_, or they could bluff and he would spill the whole business with Will.

Professor Slughorn and the Marauders stood there for a minute or so, staring at one another, and then Professor Slughorn requested them to leave, which they gladly did. The Potions door slammed audibly as they turned a corner, and then James thought of something.

"If it's a free period now…" he said slowly as they walked to the Gryffindor common room, "Then we have about 2 to 3 hours doing whatever we want to do."

"I say that we should – " started Remus.

"Study in the library," finished James and Sirius in a bored tone of voice.

"Well, what do you two propose, then?" asked Remus, slightly annoyed.

"How about just hanging out?" asked James, "I think there's room for discussion about the recent, gossip-worthy event that just happened. And we could discuss my plan, too."

"You and your stupid plan," Sirius grumbled. James chose to ignore him.

"We can't discuss your plan in the common room, James," said Peter, his voice dropped into a whisper and James and Sirius leaned closer to hear Peter's next words, "What if Lily's in there? Or her friends?"

"That's true," said James, nodding, "I think that we can talk in the common room if no one's in there, and if someone comes in, we'll just switch the subject to… jam or something."

"I think that you're just fabricating something out of nothing," said Remus suddenly, as though they were talking about what he was thinking about all along.

"Huh?" asked Peter.

"I agree with Pete, huh?" said Sirius.

"I'm talking about the 'gossip-worthy' event," said Remus, making quotation marks in the air at the words gossip-worthy.

"Pink cupcakes," said James to the Fat Lady, who swung open and allowed them entrance.

A quick look into the common room told them that Gryffindor students with a free period were elsewhere.

James snagged an armchair by the fire and quickly settled in, while Sirius took another one and Remus and Peter shared the couch.

"So…" started James, "About this event… do you have any more theories?"

"I told you mine," shrugged Remus.

"Lovers? Really?" scoffed Sirius.

"Hey! I've noticed that you didn't have any theories."

"Whatever, Remy Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaarling."

"Shut up! I told you not to call me that!" growled Remus.

"Anyway," pressed on James, "I actually I don't think Slughorn bats for that team. Besides, he doesn't go for younger students… right?"

"You never know. Perhaps Dumbledore hired Slughorn for his extra services… and maybe those people who you wouldn't expect to pass passed by bribery, in the pleasure sense," said Remus.

"OK, you can stop now. You're grossing me out, Moony."

Remus shrugged, as if to say 'So what?'

"Anyway, what was that about fabrication, Moony?" asked Sirius, tilting his armchair back and resting his feet on the table in front of the fire.

"I think that our over-imaginative minds have fabricated some sort of situation between Slughorn and that boy. Maybe that boy is horrible at Potions, and Slughorn was fed up with it?" said Remus.

"I think that is what happened," said James, nodding. Sirius had a devilish grin across his face.

"Or… maybe the boy was fed up with Slughorn. It can get very tiring, you know, being with one person who is undesirable…"

"Anyway," said James, ignoring Sirius' comment, "I think we should move past that. It's not like he's going to try and slit our throats in our sleep to keep from yelling on about it in the corridors. Now, about my plan, do you think it will work?"

"It's worth a shot," said Remus, "And we'll help you, so long as you help us out with girls. And if it doesn't work, we could try something else."

Peter shrugged and said, "That's fair, Prongs."

"Deal," said James, standing up and preparing himself for the famous Marauder Deal-Shake. Remus and Peter also stood up, but Sirius looked at the floor. They all stared at Sirius who didn't talk for a few moments.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Sirius, looking down at the floor, "I mean, all this time, effort, energy and all these elaborate plans… is it really worth it? Is Evans worth it?"

James laughed, "This is coming from the man who dressed up as a teddy bear and bent down on his knee in front of his girlfriend, who was royally upset with him, and apologized with a song with us as the backup singers. At dinner. In front of everyone at Hogwarts. Besides, my plan is not 'elaborate'. It's as simple as one can be, but with a few tricks and spells."

"But… is Evans worth it? Does she really mean that much to you? Would you do what I did last year for her?"

"I…" James faltered. Did he?

"I think," said Remus, speaking up, "That James is very confused at the moment. I think that this plan will help clear his head – to decide whether or not Lily is really that special to him."

A look of serious concentration passed Sirius' face. Then, he stood up.

"Alright then, for you Prongs. But the deal is the same with me."

"Of course, Padfoot."

The Marauders stood in a circle, their hands gripping one another's forearm. Then, they jumped twice, turned once and started to chant,

"A deal is made, a deal is done, let us seal this deal, let us seal this deal."

A white glow surrounded the four friends and then it collected into a ball into the middle of their circle.

"This deal is done!" shouted James. The ball of light exploded into four different directions and then absorbed itself into a Marauder. The glow faded, and they let go. Then, James and Sirius stood next to each other, and Remus and Peter faced them. James grabbed Remus' hand and shook it, then they promptly slapped each other in the face twice, Sirius and Peter doing the same. Sirius and James turned to each other and slapped one another on the face then jumped at each other, bumping their chests, and Peter and Remus echoed their actions.

"Boom!" cried Sirius.

"Yeah!" shouted James.

"And to think," stated Remus, checking his watch, "We still have ages until we have to head off to Charms."

He flopped onto the couch with a sigh, and Peter, Sirius and James did the same.

They sank into silence. Then, Peter literally started to sink into the couch.

"Pete…" started James, shooting him a bewildered look, "Are you shrinking or are you being eaten by the couch?"

"What an odd question," said Peter dreamily. Then, he suddenly turned into a rat, and curled into a ball and started to have a nap.

"Oh, that's a relief," said Sirius, "We thought you were being midgeted."

"Midgeted?" asked Remus.

"Midgeted. As in, turning smaller," defined James.

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"Remus," started James.

"Yeeeeees?"

"What animal, if you were Transfigured into one, would you rather turn into?"

"An eagle," said Remus immediately.

"What are you thinking?" asked Remus warily.

"Well… it's quite boring, being here and just sitting around as _humans_, if you know what I mean. And, you're left out because the whole point of us being _animals_, nudge nudge, wink wink, is because of your furry little problem."

"That's thoughtful of you, James," said Remus.

"What of it?" asked James defensively, "Would you rather be alone while we run off being animals?"

Remus didn't have anything to say to that.

"So, Sirius, will you help me?"

"Paaaaaaaardon?"

"Will you help me turn Moony into an eagle?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Sirius, Remus and James stood once more and Sirius and James pulled out their wands and started to mutter the incantation. Bright purple jets of light exploded from their wands and encircled Remus, who was lifted into the air by a foot or two. With a pop, a handsome eagle landed to the floor in place of Remus.

"Looking… feathery, Remus," said Sirius, standing back and admiring his and James' handiwork.

"Hey, Sirius," said James suddenly, grabbing Sirius' arm.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that trampoline that we made way back in the second year?"

"How could I _forget_?"

"Do you have it with you?"

"'Course. Let me go grab it."

Sirius jogged up the steps into the Marauder's (plus Lionel Case) dorm and James sat back down on the couch. Then he realised something.

"Uh, Remus…"

The eagle, who had been looking at the reflection of himself in a polished cabinet, turned his head to James.

"Try not to eat Wormtail."

The eagle's head cocked to one side, in a confused manner.

"You're an eagle… he's a rat… Come on, Remus, you should be able to figure this out."

The eagle let out an odd sort of a sound that seemed like a chuckle.

Sirius charged down the stairs, a small trampoline in his hand.

"What're you going to do to it?" he asked. James grabbed the trampoline and threw it out the window.

"What the hell was that for?" cried Sirius, immediately rushing towards the window.

"Don't worry," said James, "This is an experiment."

"Oh, well that makes me feel _so _much better," replied Sirius sarcastically.

James pointed his wand at the trampoline, which, despite its size, he could still see. He muttered an incantation and it immediately started to grow.

"Pete," said James, grabbing him and shaking him gently. The rat opened his eyes somewhat lazily.

"You might want to pay attention to this. Oh, and wait for us at the bottom, will you?"

Without another word, James walked to the window and let go of Peter as gently as he could. A loud, horrified squeak followed Peter down to the trampoline. James turned away from the window and advanced on Remus.

"You next, Remus."

The bird backed away, shaking its head.

"You can fly out the window, if you want."

What Remus said next in his strange birdlike squawk sounded like, "BUT I CAN'T FREAKING FLY!" or "MUTT A BAT REEKING SLY!"

James decided to go for the first one, and replied, "Then it'll be time to learn. I'll be jumping out after Sirius, and I've got bloody antlers. I still can't decide whether or not I want to change in mid-jump, which would look epic, or if I should jump out as a stag, antlers and all."

Remus sighed and allowed himself to be carried to the window.

"It'll be fun. Just don't land on Peter or accidently eat him."

James let go and Remus' terrified screech echoed in his ears.

"Well, I can officially understand bird," said James, slightly amused. Then, his attention turned to Sirius.

"No."

"C'mon, Padfoot," whined James, "Did you _hear_ how much fun they were having?"

"All I heard was terrified squealing and screeching. No way am I jumping out of a window as a dog and racing towards the Forbidden Forest. I look like a freaking Grim! Do you know how many people will get heart attacks if they catch me?"

"You've been turning into a real party pooper this year," sniffed James. He knew that he struck a nerve.

"Party pooper?" whispered Sirius.

"Party pooper," repeated James, looking Sirius dead in the eye.

"I'll show you how much of a party pooper I am," muttered Sirius before turning into his dog form. Then he dived out of the window with a loud _woof_.

"Here it goes, Jamesy boy," James muttered to himself. He leant out of the window, checking to see if the coast was clear. Then, he went back into the common room, and was about to take a running start to propel him out of the window when the portrait door banged open.

James froze and then a familiar voice asked, "Potter?"

_Shoot! Shoot! Fudging turtleneck sweaters! Lily!_ He was caught now. What should he do? Should he start being responsible now? _Ahh, stuff it. That can wait for tomorrow._

"Uh, yeah, hi. Don't try this at home."

Without any other explanation, he dived out of the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: So… yeah… new chappie! I started writing this one before I posted the last one, because I was so excited! ^^ Oh, and some swearing. :/ You gotta have it after what just happened…_**

**_A/N: Oh, and this is just a hint of a filler chapter. Just warning you people, if you feel the urge to complain about how nothing really happens, except for that bit at the end... :P_**

**_A/N: OK, well, here's some kinda sad news that only applies to those who read my other stories (When Pixies Dance, Finding Moo-Bah, and Sirius' Book of What Not to Do with James Potter). I'm putting them on hiatus. At least, until next year. This story shall be ongoing, because I just have a feeling that I won't be able to write another chapter of my other stories until this has either a few more chapters or until it's finished. So, yay for you I LOVE YOU GODAMMIT! readers. Hehe^^. Don't get mad at me, other readers… :( But at least you know that I haven't abandoned them! _**

**Chapter Eight**

"Shit!" yelled James after he bounced off the trampoline, "Lily walked in just when I was about to dive! Come on, before she checks outside! Go to the side!"

He cast a camouflaging spell on the trampoline before dashing to the Forbidden Forest, his friends dashing after him, then turning to the right, which had more shadow coverage and a less chance of being spotted by Lily (or anyone else, for that matter).

As soon as he hit the shadows, he changed into a stag and kept on charging through the woods. When he reached the clearing that the Marauders always relaxed in during the full moon, he stopped running and checked behind him to see how far behind they were.

Sirius was carrying both Peter and Remus on his back, and he was only a few metres behind James. Peter and Remus leapt off Sirius' back and they slowly walked to the clearing. James changed back into… himself, and so did Peter and Sirius.

James sat down on a log behind him, and Sirius and Peter lazed around on another log, resting their feet on a gnarled tree root. Remus stared at James expectantly.

"Oh, right, sorry Moony… Or Eagley, your pick."

He reversed the spell and Remus sat beside James.

"Eagley? What the heck?" asked Remus.

"Well, you weren't exactly Moony at the time."

Remus shrugged, and sat back, leaning against a large tree.

"So, tell us," said Sirius with a wicked grin, "Did you see Evans' face after you dived?"

"Nope," said James, popping the 'p'.

"Aw," said Sirius, "What's the point of jumping out of a window in front of a girl when you don't even see her reaction?"

"I didn't want to give you the impression that I was a chicken and that I went to go take the stairs down. But, man, if she had been looking very carefully at the Forbidden Forest, she may have spotted me. I assume that you went around at the side entrance?"

"Yeah," said Sirius, "Is there any reason why _you_ didn't go to the side entrance?"

"I didn't want Lily to think that I evaporated or something stupid like that – I wanted her to see me so that she knew where I went. Hopefully, she won't come looking for us. But I'll be murdered when we get back, I can tell."

"When will we get back?" asked Peter.

"I dunno. About an hour, I suppose," said James, checking his watch.

"A whole hour to roam the Forbidden Forest?" asked Sirius, his eyes brightening.

"Yes, a whole hour," said James, somewhat irritably.

"What are we waiting for, then?" asked Sirius, lowering himself onto his hands and feet.

"Ahem!" said James, pointing vigorously to Remus.

"Oh, right," said Sirius, straightening up quickly and pulling out his wand.

They repeated the spell, and soon enough, an eaglefied Remus stood before them. He puffed his chest out proudly, his feathers gleaming and handsome.

"Oh, shut up," said Sirius.

"Do you people want to do a countdown?" asked Peter.

"Sure, why not," said James with a shrug, lowering himself just as Sirius had several moments before. Sirius and Peter followed suit.

"5…" started James.

"4…" continued Sirius

"3…" said Peter.

"2…" they said in unison.

"And 1!" they shouted, before changing into their animal forms with a flash of light.

"Weeeee!" squealed Peter after jumping onto a fallen branch and sliding down it. At least, James thought he yelled 'Weeeee!'. It could've been anything else like 'Peeeeeeee!' or 'Eeeeeeeee!' or 'Seeeee!' or 'Kneeeee!'.

While communication was somewhat easy, it was still difficult to make out certain sentences, since they were all from different species.

"Who wants to have a race?" asked Remus. Or maybe it was, "Who wants to have a grape?" or "Who wants to have a mace?" or "Who wants to have cake?" or… you get the picture.

"Cake!" yelled Sirius, jumping up and down and his tail wagging.

"Not cake, you twit," said Remus, "_race_."

"Oh," said Sirius, immediately stopping his jumping and tail wagging. Then he started to jump about once more.

"Race! Race!"

"That's one vote," stated Remus, leaving Sirius to his "Race!" chant. He turned towards James and Peter, who were humming a Quidditch chant.

"So, do you guys want to have a race?" asked Remus.

James stopped humming first and shrugged.

"Yeah, why not? Wormtail?"

Peter stopped his humming and looked confused, in an animal sort of way.

"Huh?"

"Moonster just asked you and Prongs if you wanted to have a race," said Sirius, padding over to them.

"Oh, right. Yeah, 'course I'll have a race. Though, I'll probably lose to you two long legged and made for running creatures," said Peter, tilting his head towards James and Sirius. Sirius puffed out his chest proudly and James nudged him with his hoof.

"Bloody big head," James muttered.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Is this going anywhere?" interjected Remus.

"I don't think so…" replied Peter.

"We might as well set up the race track," shrugged Remus.

"Yeah, OK," said Peter, hurrying off after Remus into the forest to nudge some twigs into a line.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! Damn it, you got me again!"

James laughed and nudged Sirius with his shoulder, and he nudged back.

"Where did Moony and Wormtail go?" asked Sirius suddenly.

"Here!" shouted a voice that sounded a lot like Remus, except muffled.

James and Sirius headed off into the direction of Remus' voice.

"What are you two doing?" asked James upon seeing Remus instructing Peter on where to place twigs.

"We're making twig tracks for the race," answered Peter simply.

"Uh, you do realise that all you have to do is nominate a particular tree for us to run at," said James.

"But it's better this way!" stated Remus, "It's more decorative!"

"Whatever. Are we going to start the race now?" asked Sirius impatiently.

"Fine, let's start it on the count of three," said Remus.

"Wait! I'm not ready yet!" squeaked Peter, scampering over to where the others were standing, readying themselves for the race.

"So, where to, Moony?" asked James, stretching his powerful front legs.

"Over there," said Remus, pointing his wing over to a large, oak tree with a line of dark sap in the middle of it.

"Wait, would Remus be able to fly over there or does he have to hop?" asked Peter.

"Hmm… I think that Remus has to hop over there, because we aren't flying over there," replied James.

"Oh, and no random mid-race transformations, guys," Sirius reminded them.

"It was NOT my fault!" whined James, "I just got excited!"

"Yeah, whatever, Prongs. We believe you," said Sirius with a hint of sarcasm.

"No you don't," said James.

"Yeah, that's true," replied Sirius with a smirk.

"Anyway! Let's do this!" shouted Remus.

"Wait! So is it ON three or AFTER three?" asked Sirius.

"On three, I think," said Remus. James and Peter nodded.

"OK, so, one…" said James slowly, leaning forward and flexing his muscles.

"Two…" continued Remus.

"'TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY, FA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAA!"

"Padfoot! What the hell?" yelled James.

"I'm nervous and excited!" replied Sirius, "Don't judge me!"

"Let's just get on with it," sighed Remus.

"Yeah, OK. We've done one and two… so…" said Peter slowly.

"THREE!" yelled Remus, Sirius and James at the same time. Then, off they went, charging towards the large oak.

Then, what happened next happened as though it was in slow motion.

Peter leaned slightly to the side, to see who was next to him. Then, Remus hopped onto his tail and tripped over. In a snowballing effect, they collided and rolled forwards, hitting the back of Sirius' legs. With a yelp, his legs buckled and fell into James, who crashed into the tree.

And suddenly, the Marauders were all groaning in pain, a huge tangle of limbs, feathers and fur. Then, James abruptly sat up, knocking Peter to the ground.

"Hey, I guess that means I won!"

* * *

><p>And so, entirely worn out and <em>not<em> in the mood for Charms, the Marauders dragged their feet up the Grand Staircase. Then, Sirius suddenly turned around, for he was leading the group to Charms, and stated,

"Let's ditch."

"No," said James, "Let's not ditch."

"I agree with James. What if Flitwick taught the class a new spell that was vital to our NEWTs exams?" asked Remus.

"Fine," sighed Sirius, "It was just a suggestion."

"Hey," piped up Peter, "How about Sirius and I ditch, and you two stay in class?"

James and Remus looked at each other for a second, then looked at Sirius and Peter.

"No," said James and Remus in unison.

"Aww," whined Peter, "Why?"

"Because we're supposed to be _responsible_," said James.

"That responsibility thing starts _now_?" asked Sirius, "Not tomorrow?"

"No, it starts when I say it does. Which is now. Come on, let's go."

"But you weren't being responsible before!" whined Sirius.

"That's because no one was around, and it was a free period," stated James.

"Fine. Let's go to freaking Charms. I hope that this is a responsibility thing and not because you want Lily to see you going to class all the time."

James had no answer to that.

* * *

><p>"Class, today we will be learning the <em>Geminio<em> spell."

Professor Flitwick paused as excited whispers and murmurs rang throughout his classroom.

James glanced to his right and saw that Sirius had sat up straighter and was looking more attentive – a major contrast from his previous slouching and bored position.

Professor Flitwick jumped off his tower of books. He climbed onto his desk, and looked around at his students.

"Yes, class. The _Geminio_ spell," he stated. Then he cleared his throat and continued.

"This is a relatively simple spell, but quite effective. I assume that most of you know what it is, or have heard of it. For those who do not know, then think of the star sign Gemini. They are identical twins, are they not? And identical twins came from one egg, but it split – _duplicated_. Do you see what the spell does, now?

"Firstly, though, before we dive into this spell, we need to know a little bit about it."

Professor Flitwick waited for the groans to cease. Then, he continued.

"Even if done properly, the spell can only copy the outer characteristics, or appearance of the object. The new object will have the same structure, but will not possess the same characteristics.

"For example, if your target was a mouse, then the new mouse would look exactly the same, but be completely different – like some sets of identical twins. However, this spell MUST NOT be used on living creatures."

Groans once more invaded the classroom.

"Aww… Professor," whined Sirius.

"It is because," started Professor Flitwick, above the noise of his students, "If something out of the ordinary were to happen to either the old creature or the new creature during the spell, then you wouldn't be able to fix it and the creature or creatures might die before your very eyes. That is not something that one wishes upon his or her students."

A thoughtful silence followed the Professor's words.

"Now," said the tiny Professor, clapping his hands together, "On with the spell!"

He pulled out a brightly coloured box and demonstrated the spell.

"Remember, class, that the stress of the incantation falls on the _second_ syllable," Professor Flitwick explained before he directed his wand at the box and said,

"_Geminio_!"

With a loud pop and a flash of light, a second box appeared right beside the original box.

The students clapped and Professor Flitwick beamed and bowed. Eagerly, James pulled out his wand and waited for the Professor to come around with a box.

"Thank you, Professor," said James as the Professor slid a box across James' desk.

Immediately, he trained his wand on the box and shouted the incantation. A loud bang met his ears and suddenly, bits of cardboard were showering James and Sirius.

"I don't think it quite works like that," said Sirius.

"Yeah, I don't think so, either," replied James after getting over the shock.

"Impatience is _not_ a good thing to have with this particular charm, Mr Potter," tutted Professor Flitwick, making the pieces of James' box on the ground float up to the table. Then he went on his merry way, adjusting students' grip and so on.

"_Reparo_," muttered James, tapping a piece of the box. The box quickly mended itself and James made the mistake of looking in front of him.

Lily was absolutely _surrounded _in boxes and she had turned around at the loud noise and was now currently whispering, pointing and laughing at James with KayCee.

A flush of red stained his cheeks and neck, a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

_How dare she! _he thought angrily, _I'll make sure that that grin is wiped off her face for hours on end!_

James cleared his throat, feeling her stare boring into the side of his skull. He pushed up the arms of his robes and glared at the box intently. He took a deep breath and directed his wand at the box. He put all of his thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on one thing. The spell.

"_Geminio_!"

There was a pop and a flash of light, and when the light cleared, there was a perfect duplicate of the box sitting beside it.

James smirked at Lily, and his eyes travelled to her boxes. There was a round corner here, a missing dot there, and a wrong colour somewhere. He snorted at her imperfect duplicates, and she glared at him and whirled around, the grin gone.

James leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Problem, Evans?"

"Go away," she hissed back. James noticed that Sirius had stopped what he was doing to watch their fight.

"That's not very nice, Evans," he said, feigning a hurt expression on his face, "You wound me so deeply. I was merely asking if there was a problem that I could help you with. I saw that you went for quantity, rather than quality. Not a very good approach for this spell, I must say."

She turned around so fast that he almost didn't move out of the way. As it was, a long strand of her hair almost whacked his glasses off his face.

"Oh yeah?" she said to him, picking up his original box, "I'll find something wrong with _your_ duplicate."

James resisted the urge to snigger.

"Did she just pick up the wrong box?" Sirius whispered in James' ear.

"Yeah," James whispered back. Sirius gave a deep chuckle, and Lily glared at him.

"So, Evans, did you find a flaw in James' 'duplicate'?" asked Sirius, a smirk creeping into his face.

She didn't say anything. She picked up the other box and examined them closely.

"Amazing what a little bit of patience and concentration can do, eh Evans? Oh, and by the way… that's the original box and that's the duplicate," said James pointing to the correct boxes, "I guess that quality not quantity pays off after all."

James and Sirius took this opportunity to high-five and Lily put the boxes down and gave the two of them a glare and turned around, whipping her wand out.

"So, that 'co-operation' thing isn't really working out for you, huh?" Sirius murmured to James.

"Just a little bit. Have you noticed that we haven't fought as often?" replied James.

"That's because she's been avoiding you, Prongs," said Remus, finally joining into their conversation.

"Could've fooled me," muttered Sirius.

"Well, maybe that's her way of being friendly…" trailed off James.

"Ah! Mr Potter, Mr Lupin and Mr Black! You three seem to be talking quite a bit! That means that you've done the spell to your absolute best, I assume?" Professor Flitwick said loudly from behind them, "Let's have a look at your boxes, shall we? How about we start with you, Mr Lupin?"

"Sir!" shouted Lionel from the front, "Something went wrong! Please, come quickly!"

"I'll be back, Mr Lupin," said Professor Flitwick, hurrying off to Lionel's desk.

"Oh no," moaned Sirius in despair. His duplicate looked very shoddy indeed.

"Give me your original box," whispered James, pulling out his wand.

"No no no! I _know_ what you're thinking," said Sirius, shaking his head and hugging the original box protectively.

"_Accio_!" muttered James. The box slipped out of Sirius' hands and flew towards James.

"_Geminio_," James pointed his wand at the box, and a small pop and flash of light later, a duplicate box was on the ground. James grabbed it and shoved both boxes into Sirius' arms.

The Charms Professor was walking back from Lionel's desk, shaking his head and muttering. Sirius placed the boxes on his desk started to inspect the duplicate, and James put his wand back into his pocket and stared absent-mindedly at the ceiling, waiting for the Professor.

"Good work, Mr Lupin," praised Professor Flitwick, "Keep it up. Now, Mr Black, would you please show me your boxes?"

Sirius nervously handed the Professor his boxes. There was a moment of silence.

"Mr Black! Very good work, I must say. One of the best duplicates I've seen so far today."

"Thank you, Professor," mumbled Sirius. James, who had been brought back down to Earth via a sharp poke from Remus, winked at Sirius.

"Ah, Mr Potter," said the Professor, hurrying over to James' side of the desk, "Show me your boxes please."

"Of course, Professor," said James, passing his boxes to his Professor.

There was a pause, as the Professor tipped ad turned the boxes this way and that.

"Excellent work, Mr Potter! I can't tell which is which!" the Professor beamed at James, "This is the best duplicate I've seen today."

"Thank you, Sir," said James, returning the grin. Then, to James' embarrassment, Professor Flitwick called the class to his attention and held up James' boxes after climbing up on James' desk.

"Class, this is a very fine demonstration of the _Geminio_ spell, given by Mr Potter. Can you tell which is which?" No one said a word, except for Sirius.

"Evans definitely can't," he whispered to James and they shared a chuckle.

"Excellent work, Mr Potter. Perhaps you could give a hand to some students?"

"Of course, Professor."

* * *

><p>"You know what, Potter? You're such a suck up!"<p>

"Me? A suck up? What about you, Evans? You're just pissed at me because _my_ duplicate was the best Flitwick had seen today."

"You're arrogant, too."

"And the only way that you can feel good is if someone bows down at your feet and hails you as the 'Queen of All Spells'."

"Not true."

"It is true! You've just started an argument with me because you're jealous!"

"_Jealous_?"

"Or jealling, whichever you girls prefer."

"_Jealling_? Really, Potter?"

"What? Sirius taught that to the Marauders."

"Whatever. Either way, I am _not_ jealous, I am _not_ a suck up and I am _not_ only happy when I am hailed or dubbed the 'Queen of All Spells'!"

"Could've fooled me!"

"URGH! YOU ARE THE MOST INFURIATING MALE I'VE EVER MET!"

"Not true because you've met Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny."

"Plus, I'm only 'infuriating' because I don't agree with you or bend your way with a snap of your fingers!"

"Is there a problem here, Mr Potter and Miss Evans?" asked Professor Greens, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

James glanced around him and saw that they were still in the Charms corridor and obstructing everyone's path to the Great Hall for lunch.

"No, Professor," said James quietly, turning away from Lily and he was about to hurry after his friends (who had foresaw the impending argument and told James that they would save him a seat at the Gryffindor table) when Lily grabbed his arm.

"Potter," she said softly, startling him, "Don't forget the Prefect Meeting at 6. Remind Remus, too."

A spark of jealousy ignited within James when she heard him say 'Remus' rather than 'Lupin'. He shook his arm out of her grip and said,

"Yeah, I know. I'm the Head Boy – did you really think that I would forget about the Prefect Meeting?"

Lily's face looked somewhat guilty and a slight ripple of anger overtook the jealousy. _She doubted me?_

Lily probably saw the anger that flashed through his eyes and tried to quickly fix it.

"I didn't _doubt_ you, of course not. I was just _reminding_ you."

"Try that line on Peter, it'd work with him," he snarled. He needed to get away from her. She definitely wasn't calming him down.

"Don't insinuate that your friends are dim!"

"Oh, so you're saying that I'm dim, which is why that you said that to me?"

"No!"

James saw the panic in her eyes as she tried to fix what she said. _Maybe she remembered the cooperation promise? Bit too late now._

"Yeah, whatever," he turned away from her and started walking to the Great Hall, when she grabbed his arm again. He shook his arm out of her grip again.

"Dammit, Evans, what do you want?" he snarled. Her eyes widened and he instantly regrated snarling at her.

"I – I wanted to talk to you about your jumping-out-of-the-window stunt."

Her eyes began to become angry, while his softened. He had subconsciously prepared himself for her to confront him about it, and he was ready for her questions.

"Oh. That," he sighed. He allowed his bag to slip off his shoulder and it landed by his feet. He thought that this might be a long conversation.

"Yes, that!"

"What did you want to know?" he asked, slipping his hands into his pockets and leaning against the wall behind him – the image of a cool, calm and collected Head Boy.

"Why did you feel the need to give me a heart attack? How was I going to explain to Professor Flitwick that one of his star pupils had suddenly turned suicidal and jumped out of a window? From the GRYFFINDOR TOWER," Lily raged, her hands flying into her hair and she started to pace the now deserted corridor in front of James – the image of a harried Head Girl.

_I gave her a heart attack? Was she worried about me?_ he wondered, before mentally shaking his head. _Nah – anyone would have a heart attack after seeing someone jump out of a window._

"Evans," started James, placing a hand on her shoulder and ceasing her pacing, "You're making me dizzy. Stop pacing for a bit, please?"

She nodded, folded her arms in front of her chest and stood patiently in front of James, waiting for him to explain.

"There was a trampoline at the bottom of the Gryffindor Tower. I was just getting a rush," said James, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Where were your friends?" she asked.

"Down at the bottom – they had already gone down."

"Huh… And, I have two more questions… why did you run into the Forbidden Forest? Are there deer there? Because when you disappeared, I saw these deer legs… I thought you got speared by antlers or something," Lily said with a slight laugh. However, James' throat tightened. _She saw the Prongs version of me!_ James forced a laugh, and then replied.

"Uhh, I went into the Forbidden Forest because by then Sirius, Remus and Peter had moved off into there – we were going to play a game. Truth or dare, it was. And yeah, there's a few deer there. Is that all? 'Cause I'm getting a bit hungry, since it's lunch time and all," said James, pushing himself off of the wall.

"Yeah, yeah, that's all… wait, it's lunch already?" asked Lily.

"Yes, it's lunch … why? Got any lunchtime snogging?" asked James, a mischievous twinkle in his eye and a small smirk across his face. He picked up his bag and put it back onto his shoulder.

"No," said Lily with a half-hearted glare in his direction, "I promised my friends that we'd go to the Library in the last half of lunch – we have so much research to do!"

"For the History of Magic essay?" asked James. They started to walk towards the Great Hall, comfortable with being in the other's presence.

"Yeah. It's due in a week, so I probably shouldn't panic as much. But it's three scrolls!"

James laughed.

"So, do you like deer?" James asked Lily conversationally.

"Yeah, I love deer!" she said happily, "Dad and I rescued one once. It was so beautiful. We couldn't let it die, and it was trying so hard to get itself free…"

"I like deer, too," said James, supressing a small laugh.

"Really?" she asked, "I wouldn't pick you to be a deer type. I thought you'd be more of a dog or a lion."

"They are quite the opposites," laughed James, "Why would you picture me to be a dog or a lion?"

"A dog because you're loyal to your friends, and a lion because you're brave – you wouldn't be in Gryffindor if you weren't. All Gryffindor's have some part of a lion in them," replied Lily matter-of-factly.

"But then you'd say that all Gryffindor's have some part of dog in them too – they're loyal, as well."

"Not so much as Hufflepuffs," countered Lily.

"That's true. But we're loyal."

"Yeah."

There was a pause.

"Don't forget about the Prefect meeting. I'll give you an earful if you do," said Lily. James wasn't quite sure if she was joking or not.

"Ditto."

"Shake on it?" asked Lily, a small grin creeping into her face.

"Why not?" said James, readjusting his bag and slipping his hand into her soft, warm hand. They shook hands, and then James looked up in surprise.

"Hey! We're here already!"

"Yeah. It was nice talking to you, Potter."

"Same to you, Evans. Seems like we had quite a bit to talk about."

"Yeah."

James pushed the doors open, letting Lily go in first. Then, he spotted his friends, Sirius with his mouth open, Peter giving James a thumbs up sign, and Remus clapping for James quietly. James quickly hurried to his seat, his hunger taking control of his actions for the time being.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Hey, guess what! The next chapter will have DEDICATIONS! Hehe, so if you want your pen name or anonymous name to be included in the next chapter, review, favourite, and add I LOVE YOU GODDAMIT! to your alerts! ^^ It'll be a Christmas present from me! Hehe ^^_**

**_A/N: So, last chapter was quite long, and that was the longest chapter I've written so far. Generally, the shortest chapter will be about 1,000 words long, and the longest chapter will be about 5,000 words long. How eager am I? Hehe ^^_**

**_A/N: Oh, and cannon last names are in the same House as their children, and cannon characters are still in their Houses. Just a heads up. Oh, and some characters that are OC might be mentioned casually, but they'll have their last name too, in case you people forgot. Unless I develop the character even more! Then they might stick in your minds… ;)_**

**_A/N: ENJOY ZE CHAPTER! _**

**Chapter Nine**

"Tell us about what happened!" Sirius begged. He was on his knees, looking up at James, who wore an amused grin on his face.

"No, Sirius. Get off the floor, you're looking like a hobo."

"If looking like a hobo will get you to tell us about what you and Evans were doing for twenty minutes, then so be it!"

"Puppy dog eyes won't work on me, Padfoot."

Sirius sighed and got up.

"Was worth a shot. Come on, let's get to Transfiguration."

* * *

><p>James saw the way Professor McGonagall's sharp eyes observed the Marauders as they walked into the classroom and sat in the back. It sent him a message, a message that something big was planned for them. Something that they wouldn't like.<p>

"Hey, guys…" said James to Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Yeah?"

"I think Minnie has an assignment planned for us. With partners. Of her choosing."

"Oh no…" groaned Sirius.

They waited for the rest of the class, which consisted of Seventh Year Slytherins and Gryffindors, to file in and to sit down. Well, they waited for their Professor to announce what was going to happen in that lesson.

"Today," started the Professor, "We will be starting an assignment of sorts."

A mixture of excited whispers and loud groans filled the room and Professor McGonagall waited patiently.

"You will be in partners of _my_ choosing."

Immediately, the class started to object as one, but the Transfiguration Professor merely lifted a hand, in the universal stop sign, and the talking ceased.

"You will be working on this assignment, with your partner, for two weeks. There should be a neat, colourful and eye-catching presentation with solid facts and demonstrations, for you will present your assignment to the class. You will hand to me a list of your references and four scrolls (two each) of notes, or an essay."

"Great," muttered James, "I'll be stuck with Evans."

"I'll be stuck with KayCee," sighed Sirius in a resigned sort of manner.

"I'll be stuck with Lionel," murmured Peter.

"And I'll be stuck with Bridget," said Remus, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, but you'd enjoy that," Sirius whispered, a smirk plastered on his face. Remus whacked him on the back.

"Ack!"

"Mr Black, is there a problem?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"No, Ma'am," he replied cheerfully. She gave him a suspicious look.

"I know you covered this briefly with me in your first year, but this time, we're studying it in depth and making sure that you understand the concept. You never know – it may come up in your NEWT exam."

James noticed Lily sit up straighter in her chair at these words.

"You will use demonstrations and examples and _try_ to make it interesting. This is worth a quarter of your grade for this term," finished the Professor, letting her students chew on their thoughts.

"We are studying Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. I daresay that there is a section on that in your textbooks. That is where I, personally, would start. Once I read out the list of partners, you will move off and plan your assignment. If you both feel the need to go and 'hit the books' straight away, then you come to me and I will write you a note. Remember – the Restricted Section is not off limits to you anymore. There might be a few books there that are worth studying for this assignment," stated the Professor, looking at all of her students intently. Then she reached into her robe, pulled out a scroll of parchment from her pocket, and began to read it out.

"Mr Black and Miss Williams, Mr Lupin and Miss Jones, Mr Pettigrew and Mr Case, Mr Malfoy and Miss N Black, Mr Potter and Miss Evans, Miss Rein and Miss Fall, Mr Parkinson and Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle and Miss Wells, Mr Hazelworth and Miss Kent, Mr Lestrange and Miss B Black, Mr Zabini and Mr Snape. Those are the partners, no swapping and no pleading to change," said Professor McGonagall sternly.

With a groan, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter got up and headed off to their partners.

_Great… I'm stuck with Evans. We'll be fighting more than cooperating._

James took this as an opportunity to observe the pairs. The moment Sirius reached KayCee, she snarled out a quick remark, which he countered very quickly. Remus and Bridget started blushing when they met in the middle of the classroom. Peter and Lionel sighed heavily, then Lionel started to joke with Peter about being put as partners AGAIN and how he thought that the teachers were insinuating something. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black refused to look at each other and when Professor McGonagall came over and prompted them to talk, they glared at each other then immediately started fighting. They reminded James of him and Lily's relationship. With a sigh, James turned and observed the other side of the classroom.

Rose Rein, a delicate Gryffindor girl, and her best friend, Felicity Fall, another Gryffindor girl, immediately started gossiping and chattering about things that weren't related to Gamp's Law.

Paul Parkinson and Daniel Crabbe seemed to get along, both of them being Slytherins and in Lucius' friendship group. William Goyle and Selene Wells, a dark-haired Slytherin, were blatantly flirting, rather than planning their assignment. Chase Hazelworth, a Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, was flexing his muscles and attempting to flirt with Jessica Kent, an attractive Slytherin chatterbox who deflected his flirty remarks expertly, though with a smile that told James that perhaps… perhaps something might go on between the two of them soon.

Rodulphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black avoided each other subtly, and they were civil to each other, but there was a certain… frostiness between them. James had heard from his father that the Lestrange's and the Black's had decided to betroth Rodulphus and Bellatrix, something that James assumed that they didn't particularly enjoy. Gabriel, or Gabe, Zabini and Severus Snape seemed to be friendly and they got down to business straight away, something that surprised James.

"Are you going to just stand there daydreaming, Potter?"

Lily's voice brought him out of his thoughts and observations, and he shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"No."

"Well then, where do you want to sit?" she asked, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"Uhm, I dunno. Where do _you_ want to sit?"

"Wherever," she shrugged indifferently, though her eyes gave it away. She wanted to sit near KayCee. Truth be told, James wanted to sit near Sirius, so it all worked out in his mind.

"How about over there?" asked James, pointing to the empty desk beside KayCee and Sirius, who were still exchanging insults.

"Sure!" she said, practically skipping over there.

"I didn't know you wanted to sit next to Sirius so much," joked James, grabbing his bag and hurrying after her. She gave him a playful glare back.

_This is more like it…_ James thought, enjoying the calm, playful nature of their conversation. Then a tip from Charlie's letter floated into his mind: 'Tip number three: Organization and attempting to study/put on a show, as if you are studying – especially since you're the Head Boy.'

Lily settled into the seat next to KayCee, even though neither KayCee nor Sirius noticed their arrival.

"So, Evans, what part do you want to do in this assignment?" asked James, seating himself next to her and pulling out an ink bottle, a quill and a piece of parchment from his bag.

"Is that what I think that is?" gasped Lily, pointing at his quill.

"What?" asked James.

"The quill! It's a Hippogriff feather quill!"

"Yeah…? I could use another quill, if you want," said James, still unsure of what she was getting at.

"Can I see the quill?" she asked, ignoring his last sentence.

"Sure," said James, handing it over. Then, he pulled out another quill.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked him incredulously.

"What?" James asked again, impatient and confused. What was so interesting about his stationary?

"That's a Phoenix feather quill!"

"I've got loads of quills with feathers from interesting creatures," shrugged James.

"May I?" Lily asked, pointing to his bag.

"Sure," said James, handing over the bag.

"Are they in here?" she asked, zipping open the front pocket of his bag. Immediately, James turned bright red.

"Uh – no, they're not in there," he said in a slightly strangled voice. Lily's eyes widened and she quickly zipped up the pocket. Then, she started laughing.

"Wow, Potter, keeping your 'items' in your school bag?" she asked, "Thinking of getting lucky during dinner?"

"No! I just haven't had time to go up to my dorm and put them in my room! I got them at breakfast!" said James defensively.

"Sureeeee," she laughed, opening the next pocket.

"That's funny…" she frowned.

"What's funny?" asked James, a slight panic rising in the back of his head. She opened the pocket that held the Invisibility Cloak.

"There's a slight bulge, as though there's something like a piece of material, or a small pillow or something… but there's nothing in here."

"Huh, weird," replied James, abruptly zipping the pocket shut. _Dang it, Evans,_ he thought, _how do you manage to open the pockets that are ones that I don't want to be opened by people other than me or the Marauders?_

A look of curiosity crossed her face.

"You sure have an interesting bag, Potter," she said, opening another pocket. Confusion flittered across her face.

"Is this where you keep your letters?" she asked.

"Yeah," said James, "Why?"

"Oh, well, there's a few pieces of parchment in here that look a bit… out of place. There's some really new ones, and there's some rather old ones… that one looks about six or seven years old."

"Huh… you don't say."

She zipped up the pocket and opened the next one.

"Oh!" she gasped.

"So even Miss Evans can get distracted by shiny pieces of jewellery," laughed James.

"Why do you keep these precious things in here?" she asked, picking up a pearl necklace with a glittering, golden pendant at the end of it.

"Oh, well, they're with me at all times. When I don't have my bag, I keep them in my robes, and if I'm not wearing one, I shrink them and put them in my pockets," said James indifferently.

"Oh," said Lily. She didn't press him further. Instead, she zipped up the pocket and opened the third last one.

"Parchment, textbooks, loose notes, and ordinary quills," he stated, "But these aren't the quills that you've been searching for."

He gently zipped it up and opened the second last pocket.

"Here we go," he said, "Quills and inks of all types."

"Wow! Is that golden ink?"

"Yup," said James proudly.

"That must've been very hard to find."

"Yeah, but not if you're friends with the owner of the shop."

"Is that bright green ink?" asked Lily, picking up the bottle.

"Yeah. Sirius made us buy one each over the holidays," said James.

He shook his head at the memory with an amused expression on his face.

"Did not!" exclaimed Sirius, the war of words with KayCee on hold, for she had rushed off to the bathroom for 'female' reasons.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Is this going anywhere?" Lily asked James.

"Nope. Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! DAMMIT! EVERY. SINGLE. TIME!"

James laughed and Sirius' face took on an expression of despair.

Lily closed the pocket and was about to open the last one when James cried out, "No!"

"Why? More 'items'?" she asked, "Don't worry, I'm used to seeing them – my parents get it on quite a bit. Especially with me and 'Tuney out of the house."

"Ouch," said Sirius, "Evans saw your 'items' from Charlie?"

"Yeah," said James, wincing.

"Anyway, you don't want to look in that pocket," said Sirius.

"Why not?" asked Lily.

"Because it's the Marauder's stash of everything from spare clothes to food to pranking necessities to… 'items'."

"Really?" asked Lily.

"Yeah. Did you know that that pocket is almost bottomless?"

"Really? So you mean that there tons of stuff in there?"

"Yup."

"So, can I look?" asked Lily.

"Sure, whatever," said James dismissively, "Just watch out for the owl. It bites."

"You keep an owl in here?" she asked incredulously.

"It's an emergency owl. They're meant to be in almost bottomless bags. They have more stamina and besides… in almost bottomless bags, you can keep owl food, treats or whatever food it wants," explained James.

"Is there a place for it to do its business?" asked Lily.

"Definitely. You see, emergency owls also have a built in knowledge base. They see food that's designed for owls, and they know it's theirs. They see an owl toilet type thing, and they know what to do with it. Mine's really helpful. If there's a mess or impending mess to do with food or organised piles, he'll help prevent the disaster," replied James.

"Huh…"

"Yeah."

"Well that was an interesting bag tour. Can you hide people in there?" she asked, handing James his bag back.

"Sure," said James, "I played hide and seek with my little cousin, and she couldn't find me for ages. Mind you, she didn't think of my handy bag."

"People never normally think of your hiding place if it's a good one," Sirius pointed out.

"That's true," said Lily.

"Yeah. Who would think of a 17 year old male hiding in an almost bottomless bag that he uses for school?" asked James. Lily and Sirius laughed, and James could tell that they were imagining James curled up in a ball inside his bag.

"Anyway," said James, "We better start working on that assignment. Thank God that this is a double Transfiguration lesson, instead of a single because we would only have about 20 minutes left, and some of that is an over view and us packing up our stuff."

"Oh! The assignment!" said Lily, a faint blush tainting her cheeks.

"You forgot, didn't you?" asked James.

"You distracted me!"

James was about to say, 'In what way?' when another of Charlie's tips floated into his mind: 'No erotic insinuations when you're talking to her. Not a suggestive wink – nada. Save that for when it's time for the magical bedtime adventure! (You know what I mean.)'

However, that didn't stop Sirius.

"In what way?" he asked with a snigger.

"Shut up, Black," said Lily, a brighter blush on her face.

"Hey," said Sirius, raising his hands defensively, "No need to get all snappy."

"Whatever. Look, here's KayCee, you better start working too," said Lily.

"She's a mad woman, though," complained Sirius.

"MAD WOMAN?" shrieked KayCee, stalking towards him, "HOW ABOUT YOUR COUSINS, HUH?"

"They're mad women, too," said Sirius indifferently. James could feel the poisonous glares of Narcissa Black and Bellatrix Black, who were glaring at the whole table in general.

"Calm your farms," James said to the two Black sisters, and they gave him a short glare and turned away.

James picked up the phoenix feather quill and popped it back into his back. Lily, seeing this, gave him the hippogriff feather quill.

"Thanks," he said, dipping the quill in dark blue ink.

"What're you going to write?" she asked.

"I was just going to jot down ideas," replied James.

"Oh, OK. So… how about you write at the top, 'Gamp's Law Assignment Ideas'?"

"Sure," said James, doing as she suggested.

"How about we write down questions that we can answer for our research?"

"Yeah, OK."

"Uhm, one, What is Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration?"

James wrote that one down.

"How about, 'What are the principles of Gamp' Law?'" James asked.

"Good question."

He took that as a 'write that down' sign and he wrote it down.

Ten minutes and 17 questions later, James rolled up the piece of parchment and said, "Let's research."

"Yeah, OK," said Lily, packing up her bag. James slipped the parchment into his bag and went over to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, Evans and I would like to go to the library to do some research," he said.

Professor McGonagall looked up and then pulled out two small, square pieces of parchment, wrote down why they were allowed to go the library during class time and signed it.

"There you go, Mr Potter," she said, handing over the slips.

"Thank you," he said, taking them and hurrying over to Lily.

"Here, take it. It's our permission slip," said James.

"Oh, right," said Lily, taking one.

And off they set.

* * *

><p>"You are the most infuriating person I've <em>ever<em> had the misfortune to meet."

"What?" asked James, turning around. Lily's fists were clenched and she was shaking in anger – presumably.

"You heard me," she hissed.

"What did I do now?" asked James, bewildered and clueless. Then he realised. She was sopping wet.

_How the hell can I just notice that she's soaked?_ thought James, mentally slapping himself.

"I didn't do that," said James.

"Yes you did," snarled Lily, "I turn my back for one second, _one _second, and suddenly I feel cold water being poured all over me."

"I didn't do it!"

"Yes you did. I saw you moving."

"I didn't do it!" said James, again, beginning to get angry.

"If I said I didn't do it, I didn't do it," he snarled, getting up from his chair.

"Oh yeah? How about that time last year when you and Black were hanging from the rafters and almost crushed 30 students? Oh, yes, wasn't _your_ fault, no way!" said Lily, sarcastically, anger flashing in her green eyes.

"Evans, you're forgetting that I'm the _Head Boy_ now," said James, his patience wearing thin.

"Being the Head Boy doesn't change your character!" Lily half-yelled at him. He glowered at her.

"And being the Head Girl obviously doesn't change yours. We were having a lovely Transfiguration double earlier – but of course; Miss Lily Evans has to find _some_ way or another to fight with her Head counterpart. This assignment is going down with the dogs, I can see it now. You know what? We might as well never talk to each other, and just do our own bloody assignments. If we have to talk to each other, then we'll send a freaking owl. Do you prefer that idea, Evans? Oh, wait, of course not! Little miss stuck-up has to have_ her_ way with _her_ ideas, so now I'll have to put up with you for two weeks until this assignment is over! What a nightmare. You say that _I'm_ infuriating? Well, just go look in the mirror, princess."

Lily looked quite taken aback at his angry speech, and James could see tears threatening to escape her eyes. Then, with a blink, they were gone. James could see her jaw setting and her fists clenching by her sides.

"You are getting on my last nerve, Potter."

"_I'm_ getting on _your_ last nerve?" asked James incredulously, "You're already on mine!"

"JUST SHUT UP, POTTER! WHATEVER COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH ANNOYS THE HELL OUT OF ME! YOU'RE RUDE, ARROGANT, A PRANKER, RICH, SPOILT AND YOU'RE THE WORST HUMAN BEING ON THIS PLANET! I HATE YOU WITH EVERY FIBRE OF MY BODY, AND YET YOU HAVEN'T SEEMED TO HAVE GOTTEN THE MESSAGE!" Lily had finally exploded.

"OH YEAH?" yelled James, "YOU HAVEN'T SEEM TO HAVE GOTTEN MY MESSAGE – YOU'RE ANNOYING AS HELL AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT _I_ HAVE TO WORK WITH _YOU_! WHY HAVE YOU COME TO INFURIATE ME, HUH? WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH? IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I HAVEN'T PRANKED ANYONE! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG ALL WEEK!"

"EXCEPT FOR NOW!" Lily yelled back, gesturing at herself.

"I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU – I DIDN'T DO IT! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO DAMN STUBBORN! YOU HAVE GOT IT FIXED IN THAT MIND OF YOURS THAT WHENEVER SOMETHING GOES WRONG, I'M THE ONE BEHIND IT ALL! YOU ARE SO JUDGEMENTAL! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING? I DON'T THINK THAT YOU'VE NOTICED THIS, BUT _YOU'RE_ ALWAYS THE PERSON WHO STARTS THE FIGHTS! I'M JUST SICK OF IT!"

James slammed his fist on the table, breathing hard. Then, without another word, he started to pack up.

"What're you doing, Potter?" asked Lily, with a hint of anger.

"What does it look like?" he spat at her, "I'm leaving."

**A/N: Oh dear… that was intense. Anyway, I'm leaving this chapter at this point, because the next chapter will be the Prefect Meeting and then James reflecting on ze fight. **

****A/N: Anyway, if you want to be mentioned in the next chapter… review, favourite and add this story to your alerts! Yay! I'll add the next chapter on Christmas day, so it's almost like a Christmas present :D. ****


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Merry Christmas, everybody! Or happy holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas. I'm adding the dedications/mentions at the end of this chapter, because I've got so many! Hehe, thank you to all of those story alerters, favouriters and reviewers! I appreciate it a lot :D _**

**_A/N: Oh, yeah, I lied – I didn't get time to add the Prefect meeting in, or James thinking about his very eventful day. -.- Sorry sorry! I'm going to work on it right after :D_**

**Chapter Ten**

When James returned, shaking with anger, to the Transfiguration classroom, he immediately spotted Sirius sitting and sulking in a corner.

"Uh, Padfoot?" asked James, temporarily forgetting about the 'incident' in the library.

"What?" replied Sirius, looking as though he was talking to the wall.

"Why are you hiding in a corner?" asked James.

"Because Williams sent me here. Where's Evans?" asked Sirius, still looking at the wall.

"Uh… I dunno. We got on each other's nerves at the library. She yelled at me because she thought that I poured water all over her when her back was turned, which I didn't! I don't think we'll be talking to each other much… Man, the Prefect Meeting tonight will have so much tension that I think they'll all just walk out in fear of being suffocated by it," said James, placing his bag down beside a desk next to Sirius. Sirius turned around and James sat down, facing him.

"It was that bad, huh?" asked Sirius sympathetically.

"Yeah. One of the worst. I'm pretty sure that we would've gotten kicked out anyway if I didn't leave."

Sirius clicked his tongue.

"So, the plan isn't working out for you, yet?" asked Sirius, leaning against the wall and stretching out his legs.

"I haven't even _started_ it because I thought she was going to turn around in her own way – remember how she was talking to us before?"

Sirius nodded.

"She was kind of like that after Charms. We started talking instead of fighting. It was… nice. But now, I'll have to use the plan. Not today, though. She needs to cool down. I'll start it tomorrow."

"So… what now? What're going to do at the Prefect Meeting?"

"I'm going to carry it out like I was planning to before – act like a responsible, dedicated Head Boy who reads out the prefect rounds and duties, asks them if there are any queries or problems, reminds them that they can only take points off students and that it only works if there is a valid reason, reminds them that they can give out detentions, but only if there's a valid reason, asks them if there are any suggestions for things to do after school or during Halloween or Christmas, such as a ball or whatever, and… that's about it. The rest is up to Evans," said James with a shrug.

"That sounds… very Head Boy-ish," said Sirius.

"It's meant to."

"Mr Potter," said a voice that sounded remarkably like Professor McGonagall behind him, "Where is Miss Evans?"

"I honestly don't know, Professor. I last saw her at the library – I packed up early because I have finished my part," replied James, turning around and looking at the Professor earnestly. It was partly true – James had been about to pack up anyway before Lily gone and started the shouting match. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips.

"I'm sure she's fine, Professor. She is quite capable to look after herself," James added. _Yeah, she can shout the ear off an insect_, he thought.

"Just remind Miss Evans that we will only work on this for two more lessons then the rest is for home work," said Professor McGonagall before turning around and marching to the center of the classroom.

"That is all for today, students! We will only work on this assignment for two more lessons, and then the rest is for home work!" said the Professor over the noise of all the students packing up their things.

"Freedom," muttered Sirius, standing up and stretching.

"Almost freedom. There's only Divination and History of Magic left," James reminded Sirius.

"Yay," Sirius replied sarcastically, picking up his bag and waiting with James outside the Transfiguration classroom for Remus and Peter.

"So, Remus," said James, slinging his arm around the boy in question's shoulder once he had emerged from the crowd of students, "How was Transfiguration?"

"It was great! Now get off me and let's go to Divination."

"I still don't understand why take Divination," said Peter as they all walked the long journey to the North Tower.

"Well, Wormtail," started Sirius, "We take Divination because it's the easiest class that you can get at Hogwarts. That's where we do our _deepest_ thinking and it's where we can doze off – well, History of Magic is another lesson that you can doze off in, but we're talking about Divination at the moment. All you need to do is say something about luck, happiness and wonderful pretty ponies with a hint of sadness and despair, and you've got yourself an O."

"I still can't believe you told old Redthorn that 'this class is totally bitchin', but I've gotta go to the Hospital Wing because I've practically burned my finger off because of your evil tea leaves.'" James said to Sirius with an amused shake of his head.

"Where did you get the term 'totally bitchin' from, anyway?" asked Peter.

"When you hang around girls as much as I do – " started Sirius.

"You pick up a few things," finished Remus, Peter and James.

"Now you've got the hang of it!"

"Just shut up, Padfoot."

* * *

><p>"…This alignment obviously means that you're going to win the lottery, but you're going to spend it all… and <em>this<em> alignment means that you will find true love soon, but he will either lose his life or cheat on you, my dear…"

"Wake me up when this is over, please," yawned Sirius, sinking further into his seat.

"Only if you wake me up when this is over," replied James, also sinking into his seat, the fumes from the heavily perfumed fire and the dimness of the room affecting him as much as it was probably affecting Sirius.

"That doesn't even make sense," said Sirius, his eyelids drooping.

"I know," replied James sleepily, before yawning and letting sleep take over him.

And suddenly, James was no longer in the Divination classroom with Professor Redthorn droning on about alignments, no longer hearing the excited gabble of Sybill Trelawney, an avid Divination fan, and he was no longer in his comfy chair, snoozing the lesson away.

In fact, he wasn't in the castle at all.

A panic settled in his stomach. Where was he?

He looked left, then right, and then he realised that he was by the lake on Hogwarts grounds. Then he realized that there was an arm curled around his and that he was sitting down. A warm, summer breeze tickled his cheek and the sky was stained with the colourful, dying rays of the sun.

"James," said a voice next to him. The owner of the arm was speaking.

"Yes?" asked James, without looking at the person beside him.

"You love me, right?"

At these words, his head immediately snapped to the person beside him. Lily was looking at him, with wide eyes. _This is definitely a dream,_ thought James.

"Yeah…" he said warily, wondering if it was the right answer.

"Good," sighed Lily, relaxing against his side.

They didn't speak for a while, James slightly shocked. Even if it was a dream… it was very realistic – ridiculously realistic, in fact.

James started to shake his head.

"I-I have to go somewhere," he said, getting up and shaking his arm out of Lily's grasp.

"Where?" asked Lily with a small pout across her face.

"Uh, I have to go find Sirius."

"Well then, I can go, too!" said Lily happily, getting up. She was about to reattach herself to his arm when, quite suddenly and without any warning, James turned into a stag. He blinked up at Lily, her figure frozen and her face confused.

Then, a Christmas hat floated onto James' head and Peter was crawling out of the Forbidden Forest and shouting, "BLASPHEMY! IT'S BLASPHEMY IN THERE, I TELL YOU!"

"What's blasphemy?" asked James, confused. However, Peter didn't look up and suddenly Lily disappeared with a flash of green light and Peter raised his hand. All of his fingers had gone.

"BLASHPEMY!"

"What's going on?"

As if on cue, a small baby wrapped in a soft blue cotton blanket fell from the sky and it landed in the lake.

Immediately, James charged after it, but as soon as he reached the lake, Sirius' dog form immediately collided with him.

"What the hell are you doing, Prongs?"

"A-A baby fell into the water!"

"You've had too much cheese."

"It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Whatever. You believe what you wanna believe. I'm out," said Sirius before exploding in a cloud of dust.

Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore came hurrying down to James from the castle and yelled ecstatically, "I'M WEARING NEW SOCKS!"

"What the?" asked James, backing away into the lake. A slimy hand grabbed his two back legs and James struggled, trying to get away. He was slowly dragged into the water, and once he was fully submerged, he knew that he was going to drown. So, he closed his eyes and waited…

"…Mr Potter, _do_ wake up, I'd rather have my students awake and listening, for this could be potentially be on your NEWTs exams!" a voice trilled.

James just about leaped one foot into the air, and he unfortunately dislodged his glasses and they dropped onto the floor.

"Aw man," he whined, his voice sounding rather peculiar. James cleared his throat, then used his hands to hunt for his glasses. 

_Thank god that we're not using tea leaves this lesson,_ thought James as he patted the table and felt the charts that they were meant to be working on.

"Oi," hissed James, shoving the person next to him.

"What?" a voice next to him snapped, sounding much like Sirius.

"Can you help me find my glasses?" he asked.

"Why can't you find them?"

"Hello! _I can't see a darn thing_!"

"Fine."

James heard muttering and rummaging, when, quite suddenly, his glasses were shoved into his hands.

"Thanks," said James, sliding them back on.

"You're welcome," said Sirius, leaning back into his chair, "Now, will you let me go to sleep in peace?"

"Alright," said James with a shrug, "I'm warning you though, if Redthorn wakes you up, I'm not taking the blame."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Sirius, waving his hand dismissively and closing his eyes with a yawn.

* * *

><p>"I told you so, Padfoot," said James, shaking his head half an hour later.<p>

"Shut up, Prongs," replied Sirius with a miffed expression on his face.

"No. You know why? Because I told you so!" sang James.

"How was I supposed to know that that old bat would come up behind me and bang a gong as loud as she could?"

"You were in Divination, you're meant to predict these sorts of things!"

"But I'm not an almighty Seer, am I?"

"Obviously not, otherwise you would've predicted it!"

"Just shut up, the both of you," said Remus, rubbing his temples.

They both fell silent immediately.

"Look, Binns is opening the door – we'd better run," said Sirius, pointing to the open door at the far end of the hall.

"For some odd reason, I feel really tempted to run in there as animals and terrorise everyone then walk out and slip back in as us and pretend to be shocked when people tell us that we missed everything," said James thoughtfully.

"Gasp! I thought you were being responsible, James!" said Sirius, covering his mouth with his hand in a shocked expression.

"A responsible person can still have fun… responsibly," replied James.

"Let's do that, then," said Peter, "We won't get caught. We need to time it for about 5 minutes after we attack the classroom."

"Alright. If we time it, what's the harm in that?" shrugged Remus.

"Gasp! Remy the Prefect really wants to do this?" asked Sirius, resuming his 'shocked' pose.

"Why not? It'll be boring as heck, anyway. Binns said last lesson that this lesson would be a 'for fun' lecture – background stuff that's unnecessary for the exams," said Remus, shrugging again.

"Fine, I'll do it, too," said Sirius, pulling out his wand, "Stand still Remus."

James pulled out his wand too, and together they transfigured Remus into an eagle.

"Where will we put our bags?" asked Peter.

"Over here, by the wall. I'll put the Invisibility Cloak on it," replied James, pointing at the designated area and dumping his bag there. Sirius put plunked his and Remus' and Peter put his there, too. Then, James covered it with his

"You can fly into the classroom, first," said James, picturing the scene in his mind's eye.

"Then Peter goes in, then Sirius dashes in, trying but failing to catch Peter. I'll go in last – I need to cast an enlargement spell on the door before I go in, because of my antlers," said James.

Peter and Sirius shrugged, and Remus nodded and saluted with his wing. After their race in the Forbidden Forest, Remus attempted to fly several times before finally being able to. With a flash of light, Peter and Sirius turned into their Animagi forms.

Remus took off, Peter and Sirius dashing after him. Immediately, James could hear shouts and shrieks of terror.

"_Engorgio_," muttered James, directing his wand at the doorway of his History of Magic classroom so that it was large enough for his antlers to fit. Then, he turned into a stag and dashed towards the doorway and entered the classroom, which was in a chaotic stage. Professor Binns didn't move or do anything – he looked like he was in a state of absolute shock.

James reared onto his hind legs, almost kicking a Gryffindor student in the back. Several students stopped screaming and stared at James, a symbol of strength, courage and power, yet one of elegance and grace.

Then, James jumped onto a desk and kicked all of the parchment, quills and textbooks off the table, sparing the ink because some of them cost quite a bit.

The screaming and the panic started up again.

Remus was flying around Bridget and KayCee's heads and Peter was running under students' desks (most girls and a few guys were leaping up out of their seats, screaming their heads off) and Sirius climbed onto a desk in the center of the room and was barking madly.

After about ten minutes of trashing and disrupting the room, James stood at the doorway, and jerked his head – a sign that the Marauders had to go. One last woof, and Sirius leapt off Professor Binns' desk and was out of the room, and one last spin around a Gryffindor's head and Remus flew out of the room, and one last nibble of one students' ankle and Peter tore out of the room with a squeak.

The Marauders dashed down the hall, exhilarated to the max, and one by one, they transformed back into humans, and James and Sirius reversed Remus' transfiguration.

"That was really fun!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Shh!" warned James. They still weren't that far from the classroom – they were just far enough to make it seem as though they were walking to class.

"So, what's our excuse?" asked Remus.

"We'll just say that Redthorn kept us back to do an errand and that students were already coming into the classroom, so she didn't have time to write as a note," invented James.

"Yeah, OK, let's go," said Sirius, picking up his bag from under James' Cloak.

"Wait! Three more minutes!" exclaimed Peter.

"No, I think it's fair enough to say that we can go there now," said Remus.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

><p>James finished his dinner with a big sigh and he checked his watch. 5:50 pm. It was time to head off into the empty Charms classroom that was the designated area for the Prefect meeting that night.<p>

"You done?" he asked Remus, shifting in his seat. For some reason, James had butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm done," replied Remus, immediately getting up and checking his watch.

"OK, let's go. See you later, Padfoot and Wormtail."

"See ya," said Sirius with a wave. Peter gave them a short wave too and they headed off, James still feeling the butterflies in his stomach. The prefects were waiting for their leaders.

**_A/N: So! Here are the dedications/mentions:_**

**_Reviewers:_****_ DreamWeaver0509, harry potter is my muse, harrypotter554, jwtwifan, janedoe101, JenniDCP, harrysgirl24, sunshiniite, J-star Black, and ArtemisDianaApollo. (Big thank you to the most regular reviewer… jwtifan! Not that I don't love all your reviews :D)_**

**_Favouriters:_****_ sunshiniite, PhantomPotterGirl, harrypotter554, ShawdowOfMyLight, girly-ish, Weasley-and-Proud, The Stolen Tears, ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm, Paigeeykins, LilyLunaEvans, L00ve-Joanna, JenniDCP, RAINAraina, Angels In The Dark, harrysgirl24, 3AllTimeLowLover3, MilloinPages, maryam hashim, HoAinazumiku, ArtemisDianaApollo, Twilightgirl105, Dark Kisuna, Drizzle Orton, SunflowerNDraco, Lilmidge15, MegzieBeth, .lee, winterchip, DevineOne, MWPPgirl13, and J-star Black._**

**_Story Alerters:_****_ PhantomPotterGirl, LJ Dreamer, Lessa-the-Lioness, jwtwifan, Jen2626, harrypotter554, starlit888, ShawdowOfMyLight, Romantically Hopeless, Heart of the Phoenix, girly-ish, CrazedConfusion, The Stolen Tears, ProudMudblood42, JenniDCP, gimarkley2013, Sparkle Ninja27, RAINAraina, Bekah Kaye, RozesRRed, L-U-N-A-654, purplepozz, jamesandlily4ever, ., 3AllTimeLowLover3, Thepinkhouseowner, MilloinPages, isabellasvl, hoperrocks98, ArtemisDianaApollo, HalfBloodMoose, emmettcullenlover45, .lee, Phub, Lilmidge15, brit123abc, iamnumbernine, winterchip, KayInInk, and Calliope Muse._**

**_A/N: Yay! All done! Now, every ten chapters, there'll be a dedication/mention. So, if you're not mentioned now… then you can be mentioned later on! _**

**_A/N: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU my loverly I LOVE YOU, GODAMMIT readers! Hehe, that's a lot of capital letters… Anyway, you should all know that every story alert, favourite and review makes me ridiculously happy – as it does for all writers on FF, or any other website. So, I thank you so very much… especially since during the summer holidays, the only emails I get are these notifications -.- (Y u no email me, friends? T.T) Love ya all (Platonically, of course)! Bye for now!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Hey! Hope you've all been well and safe over Christmas, and that you have had a great New Year. ^^ Now, back to your not-so-regularly-scheduled program!_**

**_A/N: Sorry, about the lateness with this chapter – a mixture of writer's block and rewriting the whole chapter delayed it. :/_**

**Chapter Eleven**

James watched Remus enter the empty Charms classroom – James was still collecting himself.

_Why can't I do this?_ he asked himself, _Why? What's the problem? It's not like I haven't lead anyone before…_

He knew the answer to his question without so much as a second thought.

_It's because Evans will be there… I don't think I could face her, not after that…_

James turned around and started pacing, regretting what he had said. That was the first time he had shouted at her like that – the look on her face had said it all.

She was probably shocked, and now she was probably really angry. Would she turn up to the prefect meeting? James thought so – Lily wasn't the type to skive off a meeting, even after a bad argument…

But did he really know Lily?

It seemed like she really hated him.

_I don't understand her…_ thought James, with a hint of sadness, _we were getting along great before! I thought that I would only need the first part of the plan, not the whole thing. Maybe the plan might not work. But… why do I keep chasing her when she so obviously hates me? Is there something wrong with me? I've dated other girls before, but she's just some sort of golden girl – untouchable. A challenge that I have to complete. _

He sighed, and he was about to go into the prefect meeting, when someone behind him hissed his name. Or rather, his last name.

"What?" he answered, turning around.

Lily was standing there, her arms folded and she had no expression on her face.

Seconds ticked by, and James felt uncomfortable, impatient and worried. Was she going to yell at him?

Then, she gave a heavy sigh and unfolded her arms.

"This isn't working, this Headship… it needs to be worked out," she said. James stared. Was that all that she was thinking after he said those things to her? Maybe she had no emotions regarding him – or maybe she didn't want to have another argument and make the whole thing worse, before their very first prefect meeting as leaders.

James didn't say anything – he just waited for her to continue. She wrung her hands nervously, as if James was a cold, disapproving father and she was trying to put an idea past him without getting hurt.

"You know how you said that we should be civil, to be role models?"

James nodded, but he still didn't say anything.

"We haven't really done that. I think that we should either stay away from each other and only contact when we have to and keep our fighting to a minimum, or still do what we're doing, but without all the fighting or we could be casual friends. I'm more or less fed up with this, and sooner or later it'll end in tears and spiteful remarks whenever we pass each other."

James pondered on this thought for a moment or so, then he answered her.

"I don't really know what you want with this. Do you want to avoid me, or do what we're doing and not fight, or be casual friends?"

"How about we start with avoidance, then maybe… I don't know. Let's just not fight – please," she practically begged, looking very tired and stressed.

_What else could be going on in her life?_ he thought to himself, _Maybe those jibes about the boyfriend was true or something's gone wrong at him? She probably won't tell me, even if we become 'friends'._

"Alright then," said James, "But what's going to happen at the meeting?"

Lily chewed on her bottom lip.

"I suppose… you can go first? I have some things to figure out."

"Righto Evans, in the classroom you go," said James, at the door and opening it for her. She entered the classroom and James closed the door behind him.

The prefects stopped chattering and some half got out of their seats, as though unsure whether or not to stand.

"Well, hello to you too," said James cheerfully, taking a seat at Professor Flitwick's desk, beside Lily.

The standing prefects settled themselves into their chairs, and waited for James or Lily to speak.

James stood up, and looked around at them all.

"I am James Potter, as you all should know, and this is Lily Evans – we make up the Head Boy and Girl. I'm sure that you can distinguish which is which. If not, then perhaps we can organise a few classes," started James. Most of the prefects laughed.

"As you all know, this is our first prefect meeting and I promise that not all meetings will be as boring as this, but we've got to get some stuff out of the way first," continued James with a wink.

Then, he grabbed a heavy folder out of his bag and slammed it onto the desk, shattering the playful atmosphere and making most of the prefects jump. He casually flicked through it, as though he didn't notice. He briefly wondered where this bold James came from all of a sudden when just ten minutes ago, he was panicking at the prospect of talking and leading the prefects.

He cleared his throat when the found the right page.

"Well, firstly, I think that some other introductions are in order. Not to say that I'm ignorant, but I only know the names of the Gryffindor prefects and I'm sure that some other prefects might not have a clue as to names, either. So, let's go around the prefects in a… shape of a snail, just to make it interesting."

Some prefects laughed, and others looked bemused.

"So, what's your name, year and House?" asked James.

The curly haired blonde with acid green glasses answered promptly,

"Rita Skeeter, sixth year and Slytherin. And I have a request."

"Oh?" asked James.

"Would I be able to be some sort of 'scribe'? So that if a prefect is away, or if you need to go over what happened, you'd see a record of it?"

"Of course. What a sensible idea," said James. Then, he pointed to another person.

"Name, year and House, please?"

"Cameron Smith, fifth year and Hufflepuff," said the strawberry blonde male, who beamed at the word Hufflepuff.

The system continued, until the last prefect had announced their name, year and House.

"Now that we all know who is who, let's get down to business, shall we?" asked James. Without waiting for a response, he continued.

"Professor McGonagall gave me a list of the prefect patrols at night and the prefect duties, and after I read it out, I will pin it on the door so that if anyone has to write it down or take another look at it, then they can.

"Monday nights at 10 pm to 12 am, the kitchen/Hufflepuff entrance corridor are the seventh years Bridget and Remus, the Ravenclaw entrance corridor are the fifth years Cameron and Susannah, the Gryffindor entrance corridor are the sixth years Kyle and Catherine, and the Slytherin entrance corridor are the seventh years Narcissa and Lucius…" James read the Monday duties, and three sets of prefects were let off on Monday. He continued through the whole list, and Wednesday and Friday were the busiest nights for the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl.

As James pinned the list to the door, Lily stood up. Taking this as a cue to sit down and listen, James hurried to his seat.

"I am sure that you all know what you can or cannot do as a prefect, but this is just a refresher.

"You can take points off Houses, but only for reasons that are sensible and NOT because they are from a particular house. You can give out detentions, but like the points, you can only give them out for sensible reasons. You cannot give points to Houses, and you cannot abuse your position as a prefect. You can swap patrols for reasons such as falling ill, but you have to make sure that you make up that patrol. You cannot skip your prefect duties because you don't feel like it. You are supposed to be helpful prefects that students look up to, admire and go to if they have a problem or concern. And that's about it for what you can or cannot do as a prefect. If you have any questions or concerns, you can owl either me, Po-James – "

James raised his eyebrow at the mention of his first name. Then he reasoned to himself that it was a prefect meeting and that they were meant to be on a first name basis.

" – Or your head of House. If you yourself have a problem that needs advice that your friends can't help with, then you can go to your fellow prefects, your Head Boy or your Head Girl, or to your head of House.

"And now, it is time for suggestions on things that we can pull together during Halloween, before or after Christmas, New Year or an event that we can create to preserve the respect we have for Hogwarts. We will continue with this next week, in case you have any brainstorms or something like that and we will take a vote next week as well. Raise your hand please if you wish to put forward an idea or suggestion."

It took a while for a few hands to hit the air, but when they did, Lily called on them.

"Cameron?"

"My idea," said Cameron, with a touch of superiority that made James raise his eyebrows, "Is that we should have some sort of day to celebrate the memory of the founders of Hogwarts. Maybe there are some hidden_ descendants_."

The way Cameron said descendants made bells ring in James' head.

_Maybe this kid is a 'descendant'_, thought James, _could be a reason why he's so smug._

"Are you a descendant?" asked, or rather called out, James.

"Of Helga Hufflepuff herself!" said Cameron with pride, puffing out his chest. The girl beside him – Sarah – sighed immediately, and leaned against Cameron, making him beam. It was evident that she was his girlfriend.

No one talked to Cameron on the matter after that, because it was plainly obvious that he'd start rattling on and on about how he was so special because of his heritage and how he knew some secrets about Helga Hufflepuff, or something like that.

"Bridget?" said Lily, pointing to her friend, who had been appointed as the Gryffindor seventh year prefect since the last one was Lily and she had been 'upgraded' to the status of Head Girl.

"How about, for Halloween, we have just a plain old dance with prizes, food, bands and whatever else a customary dance should have?"

"Excellent idea," said Lily with a nod. James gave an involuntary snort that pretty much said that the idea wasn't much of an idea. Lily ignored it and called on another person.

"Jane?"

"Uh, uhm… I-I suggested th-that we do some sort of Chri-Christmas ball, because th-the incentive to stay at Ho-Hogwarts will be str-stronger then – " Jane took a large gulp of fresh air, as if she was a fish out of water, gasping and desperate to get back into the water, "M-more things c-could be plan-planned – m-maybe fo-for charity – with-without sc-school getting in th-the way. Pl-plus, things will b-be l-less expensive and bands won-won't be in such hi-high d-demand."

_Bless her_, thought James kindly, _she's terrified out of her mind. Hang on a tick… bless her? I sound like my mother!_

Jane immediately sat back in her chair, looking at her lap, her long, dark hair covering her face.

"That's a great idea," said Lily, smiling warmly, "Who's next? Belinda?"

She pointed to a Gryffindor prefect, a year under James. Belinda rattled off her idea – something to do with having a party for the New Year, the day when, coincidently, all of the students would be getting home from the Christmas break.

Belinda was going so fast that James barely caught onto what she was saying. He was sure that Rita Skeeter's quill would be on fire to keep up.

"And then I had another idea about Christmas – we could have a party, but we could also have a school wide Secret Santa!"

Belinda grinned widely, and James saw this as an opportunity for Lily to call on someone else.

It was almost as though she could read his mind, because she said,

"Two lovely ideas, Belinda. Melissa?"

Hand after hand shot up as almost all of the prefects shared their ideas, and it was five minutes to six o'clock when Lily said,

"Now, it's almost time to wrap up and start the patrols, so one more person… Lucius."

James straightened in his chair, surprised that Lucius Malfoy even took the time and energy to think of an idea for a prefect meeting lead by the most 'despicable' wizards in the Wizarding World (James being a 'blood traitor' and Lily being a 'mudblood'). At least, in a Pureblood maniac's eyes.

"My idea," started Lucius with a sneer, "Is that we have a recreational day in which we burn dolls representing witches and wizards caught by muggles during the witch hunts. Of course, none of _our_ kind ever got hurt, the Freeze-Flame charm being the key spell that allowed us to live.

"The day is to show how stupid those muggles were and to study their mind set and what made a 'witch' or a 'wizard' in their minds. And perhaps, there could be volunteers to be burned alive – the Freeze-Flame charm being activated, of course. And perhaps, the mudbloods of the school could tell us how petty their parents and their previous world was."

Lucius gave the characteristic sneer of a Malfoy at the end of his idea. James glanced up at Lily, her face showing shock and horror mixed with anger. Slowly, she sat down. The room was silent, and James arose to dismiss them.

"Right, well, that's it for today – off you go, enjoy your two peaceful hours to do your homework or to, I dunno, have some alone time with your significant other," he said, waving his hands in a dismissive wave. Immediately, the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, some Slytherin and most of the Gryffindor prefects leapt to their feet, and exited.

Most of the Slytherin prefects took their time, sneering at the left over Gryffindors and high-fiving Lucius. Rita Skeeter placed her record of the prefect meeting on the desk with an apologetic look as she passed.

Finally, the last of the Slytherins left, and Remus and Bridget rushed up to Professor Flitwick's desk, going over to their corresponding friends.

"You okay?" Remus asked James quietly. James looked down at his hands, surprised to see them clenched and shaking in anger.

"Let's just say that Malfoy's idea is _not_ going to be used," said James, grabbing his bag and glancing at Lily, who looked as though she had shut down on the inside.

James and Remus walked to the common room in silence.

_I can't believe the nerve of Malfoy_, thought James angrily. He spent the next minute or so abusing Lucius mentally, so much so that he nearly ran into the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Careful, Prongs," said Remus, a bit too late.

"You might as well have warned me three days ago, for all the good that did," said James.

"Yeah, whatever," said Remus, "Monsoon under the Moonlight."

The portrait swung open, and they climbed through it.

Sirius and Peter practically ambushed Remus and James with questions once they were in sight.

"What happened? Nells ran in here three minutes ago, seething."

"Were you that bad at leading a meeting?"

"Did you and Evans have a fight in the middle of the meeting or something?"

"What's happening for Halloween?"

"Are you two on patrols?"

"How are you going to fit all of your homework in between dinner and patrols?"

"Do you realise how much McGonagall set?"

"Well, it's not that much, Padfoot," started James before stopping at the sound of the portrait door opening and closing.

Remus and James turned and saw Bridget and Lily walking into the common room, Lily's face blank once more, but her eyes were red, as though she had just been crying. James' eyes met hers and they stared for a moment, before Lily broke away and passed him.

Bridget and Lily climbed the stairs to the Girls' Dorm and out of sight.

James turned back to Sirius and Peter, who were staring at Remus.

"You're blushing… and so was Jones," said Sirius, "She even gave you a small wave. Are you sure something's not going on between you two?"

"No," said Remus, "I'm not sure. That's the problem."

"Oh," replied Sirius thoughtfully.

"Why are we still standing?" asked Peter. The Marauders glanced at each other, and they dashed towards the armchairs and couch, taking all of the good seats.

"Ahh," said Remus, reclining in his seat and closing his eyes.

"Indeed, ahh," replied Sirius, also reclining in his seat.

"So," started Peter lazily, "Have you two got patrols on this fine night?"

"No," replied James, equally as lazy.

"Fantastic," said Sirius. Suddenly, he stopped reclining and leaned forward.

"What happened in the meeting?" he asked Remus and James. Remus opened an eye and James sighed.

"Great start, interesting middle, horrible ending," said Remus, closing his eye again.

"Detail, please?" pressed Sirius.

"Malfoy managed to insult all of the muggleborns in the school, their parents and the muggle world in an 'idea'," replied James.

"The whole room was shocked – at least, all of the decent people in the room were shocked," added Remus.

"Oh," said Sirius, his eyes darkening.

"Of course, he had to sneer and carry on like a twit after the meeting – it took about five minutes for them to leave," said James, dislike colouring his tone.

"And how did the Head Girl take this?" asked Peter.

"I wouldn't know – she sort of shut down," said James.

"I'd want to hex the heck out of him right then and there," said Sirius solemnly.

"I almost did," admitted Remus.

They spent the next hour discussing the prefect meeting, Sirius and Peter giving some good ideas that Remus wrote down and slipped into his bag, and happily abusing Lucius. That is, until something occurred to James.

"Why are you three so interested in me and Evans?"

"Evans and me," corrected Remus.

"Whatever," said James, "Answer the question. Er – please."

"Well," started Sirius, "It's because we are sick of you two fighting."

"And you moaning about it afterwards," added Peter.

"Not to mention you pining over her," said Remus.

"We want you to get over Evans," stated Sirius.

"Plus, we're your friends, and it's more or less our obligation to be supportive and helpful," shrugged Peter.

"And you remember the deal? We help you with a girl, and you help us with a girl," said Sirius.

"Well, I guess so," said James.

"Anyway, I suggest we better start on that History of Magic essay, eh?" proposed Remus, standing up and stretching.

With a groan, the other Marauders rose, scratched and stretched in unison, each grabbing their essay and a quill and inkbottle.

Remus Summoned a textbook and they settled around a desk, working quite late into the night…

* * *

><p>When James crawled into his bed at midnight, one roll of parchment drying beside the window in their dorm, he noticed that Lionel wasn't in his bed.<p>

_He's probably with some girl_, thought James with a mental shrug, _he's been doing that a lot lately._

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with a yawn

_What a day, huh?_ he asked himself, staring at his canopy.

He briefly wondered what Lily was thinking. Was she lying in her bed, thinking about her day, too?

_I can't believe that about 16 hours ago, I got the reply from Charlie, the items, and we eavesdropped on Slughorn and his student. _

He laughed, but stifled it, for Peter gave a great snort._ Wonder what's up with them, anyway… _

_What I also can't believe, _thought James, fingering a loose thread on his shirt in which he slept in, _is that merely 15 hours ago, I jumped out of a window in front of Evans. What was she thinking then? She was probably thinking that I was immature, nuts, stupid, reckless and attention seeking all at once._

James chuckled, quietly so as not to disturb the others.

_Then at Charms, I thought I was going to get killed but instead I got laughed at before making the perfect duplicate. I definitely showed her. And then, after Charms she got angry because _I _got praise and she didn't, Though, I probably got more OWLs than her, so it was to be expected sooner or later. But then we started _talking_ rather than fighting for the first time…_

_She seemed to open up or restrain herself from fighting me – at least, until someone poured water all over her. Perhaps I should observe the library to see if they'll do it again. Maybe I'll catch them._

James rolled over with a sigh and closed his eyes.

_Then I got that freaky as dream in Divination. Wonder what that was all about… ha, then we disrupted History of Magic. _James laughed again, and it wasn't loud enough for anyone else to wake up.

_And then there was the prefect meeting. Stupid Malfoy and his stupid idea and his stupid friends. It probably took him the whole hour to figure out the whole stupid 'idea' of his,_ thought James venomously. He calmed himself down effectively by looking at the moon, which was showing in the window opposite James, and he thought of something else, _Evans' blankness slightly scared me – people with no emotion are like the walking dead. Zombies, actually. At least ghosts have emotions. _James internally winced as he remembered a particular moment in his first year.

He had offended Moaning Myrtle and she screeched and wailed for about an hour – attempting to leave the boy's bathroom had only made her follow him. _What the hell was Moaning Myrtle doing in the boy's bathroom? Being a peeping tom? _He shuddered at the thought. James yawned yet again, and he checked his watch and closed his eyes again.

His last thought before he drifted off into sleep was, _She likes deer._

**_A/N: So! Tell me, folks, should the next chapter be Lily's POV, but a recount of the day? If so, should it be 1st person or how James' is? *still don't know which POV it is… It's 3rd, right?* Or should I just progress with the story, to keep it all mysterious? (perhaps a one-shot could develop, hmm?) TELL ME! I need to know before I even start _****thinking****_ about the next chapter! More reviews = quicker updates, love and cookies! (and a mention in chapter 20, ^^) Yes, I am bribing you. And yes, I'm hoping it works. :D_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Yello there! Well, here's James' chapter – I'll post Lily's POV of that interesting day in a one shot titled 'Lily's Day' soon. I know it sounds quite boring, but I could rename it if you had any suggestions ^^. _**

**_A/N: Really unrealistic chapter, but it has to happen – didn't really know how to put James in a situation where he would 'hang out' with Lily's group of friends (and her) without the Marauders, without having them all on detention, or something drastic like that. :/_**

**Chapter Twelve**

James woke on the following Saturday to a particularly cloudy and gloomy sort of day. He could almost hear Professor Redthorn mutter things about 'bad omens' being present. He grinned to himself as he reached for his glasses.

Except, they weren't there.

And neither was his wand.

James panicked.

"Guys?" he asked. There was no answer.

"Uh, guys?" James asked, with more urgency. Still there was no answer.

_Where is everyone? What kind of sick joke is this? At least I know where my clothes are…_

He threw the bed covers off him and, slightly disorientated, he got up and opened his trunk.

"Clothes, clothes, clothes," he muttered, the images before him severely blurry. The grabbed a top (he had to open it and make sure it was a shirt) a jumper, a pair of socks and pants (he had to check these as well. He was quite famous for mixing up his clothes before early morning Quidditch practise.).

He put all of them on and slipped his feet into his shoes.

_Now what?_ He thought hard about what he was going to do.

"I'm going to have a blind adventure around Hogwarts and put my friends in a headlock! Yippee!" said James in a falsely cheery voice.

He went out of the door and went down the stairs, practically clinging to the banister.

James kicked his way to the portrait, making sure that if he was going to trip, it would be because of his feet and not because of a cat or a quill or something stupid.

And down the stairs he went again, clinging to the banister. He almost fell down the Grand Staircase because he jumped over the trick stair (which was what he ordinarily did), rather than walking over it sensibly.

"Whoa!"

He swayed, as if about to fall flat on his face, and caught himself in time.

_I hate this, I really do._

James stumbled across the Entrance Hall blindly and paused. Should he go right, into the Great Hall? Or should he go left, into the Entrance Courtyard?

James was about to go into the Great Hall when a hand caught his elbow.

"James?"

"Er – "

"Where's your glasses? Do you have your wand on you? Oh, James."

"Neither… if you don't mind me asking, you are…?"

"Bridget. Where's your friends?"

"Probably Transfiguring my glasses into a grindylow and setting it loose in the Black Lake," muttered James darkly. He sighed, and looked up, seeing a blurry form staring at him intently. At least, he thought she was staring at him intently. It could've been hungrily, or murderously or even angrily.

"Well, we'll find them at some point. Come on, you need some breakfast."

Bridget tugged James into the Great Hall. He was soon seated and being asked, "Bacon? Eggs? Toast?" and other one-worded questions regarding food. He was mildly perplexed, but he was grateful that someone wasn't letting him wander around Hogwarts without glasses or a wand. What if someone wanted to do him in?

_Do me in?_ thought James, _Who'd want to do that? Stop overreacting!_

"Er – "

"Oh, that's right! You eat bacon, sausages and toast with strawberry jam on them on Saturdays," said Bridget, somewhere to his left.

"Uh, how did you – ?"

"Easy. Sirius was shouting it about the Gryffindor common room before. Quite scary and very suspicious, mind you. Well, he sung it and had a dance routine to match – he drummed it into our heads," chattered Bridget.

The loss of sight seemed to have heightened his other senses, and he heard three pairs of feet approaching them cautiously. It was separated from other pairs of feet because… well, they were the only pairs of feet wandering around the Great Hall at this time.

"Uh, Bridget?" said a voice that James recognised as KayCee's.

"Yeah?"

"What're you… what're you doing?" KayCee asked.

"Oh, I found him wandering around, lost, glassesless, and wandless. He'd hurt himself and others. So I decided to feed him and then help him find the Marauders. Well, the rest of them," replied Bridget, sliding a plate full of breakfast towards James.

"Uh… that made it sound as if James was a lost puppy or a lost kitten, not a seventeen year old Head Boy who's a wizard without glasses or a wand," said a voice that sounded like Lionel.

James started to shovel food into his mouth, ignoring the conversation for his stomach had taken over his bodily functions. There was silence, and a scraping of chairs as four people around James sat down.

Mere seconds afterwards, James polished off his last sausage and wiped his fingers.

"I've got to go wash my hands and find my friends," said James. He felt four pairs of eyes rest on him and he fidgeted, uncomfortable. Blurry though those figures were, he could see Bridget and KayCee glance at each other.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just that we haven't seen any of the Marauders all morning, besides that time when Black was screaming your menu at the top of his voice this morning," said Lily.

James groaned. They could be anywhere!

"Well, I've still got to find them. The only chance I've got is to find them because they've taken my wand as well, and what's a wizard without his wand?"

"But you can't go walking around without your glasses! How about we _accio_ them?" asked Lionel.

"No!" yelled Lily, Bridget and KayCee.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Lionel.

"Remember when Lily _accio_ed her Ancient Runes textbook?" asked KayCee.

"Oh yeah. Silly me, how could I forget?" asked Lionel. Even though James could barely distinguish Lionel, he could see Lionel looking away from KayCee and fidgeting.

_What happened when she did _accio_ her textbook?_ wondered James, _Not my business though. She might tell me in a few months or so though…_

He grinned to himself.

"Anyway," said Bridget, "While Lily and KayCee might be more than willing to let you roam Hogwarts partially blind and with no wand, Lionel and myself will not let you do that. So, we're all going to go find your friends and I hope that they'll have your glasses and wand."

"All of us?" asked KayCee.

"All of us," confirmed Lionel.

"Well, I – "

"KayCee, don't argue. It's not kind to have someone wander around, blind and feeling everything to find his friends and get his wand and glasses back. I mean, we would have a guilty conscious because we _know_ that he's roaming all of Hogwarts without being able to see anything properly," said Lily.

"Oh yeah?" said KayCee angrily, "Last year you would've been left him here without a second thought!"

"KayCee, drop it. Now," said Lionel.

"Oh, so you're going against _me_, huh?"

"KayCee, quit the attitude," said Bridget firmly.

"Me? What about you!"

"I don't have an attitude!"

"I don't understand, KayCee, why you can't understand that Potter _needs_ our help, and that it's not _right_ to let him go about the castle like this! What if some Slytherins ganged up on him, huh? Would he stand a fair chance like this?" asked Lily fiercely. They all fell silent and James felt uncomfortable again.

"We'd – we'd better go and find my friends, then," said James quietly, looking at his lap, feeling that he was a major intrusion and causing all these fights within Lily's group of friends.

"Yeah," said Lily just as quietly. James heard her get up and get her bag, and he heard Lionel and Bridget get up as well.

"KayCee?" asked Bridget in a much softer voice than the one she used before, "Are you coming? You don't have to, since you obviously don't want to."

"No, no, I'll come," said KayCee. They all left the Great Hall in a silent pack, Bridget leading James by his elbow because he couldn't distinguish the difference between the wall and the door.

* * *

><p>"This is impossible! I'm starting to doubt their existence!" Lily cried, an hour later.<p>

"Relax, Evans," said James cheerfully, "We've only checked the first and second floor."

"How can you remain optimistic?" asked Lily.

"Well, it's only because this is actually kind of fun," replied James, with a grin in her direction.

He figured out how to tell who was who was by their hair colours – which were all unique, which was lucky for James. Lily's hair was a dark red, Bridget's was a silvery blonde, KayCee's was dark brown – almost black, and Lionel's was a sandy colour.

He saw Bridget and KayCee look at each other and snigger. He narrowed his eyes, and as they filed out of the second floor doors to the Grand Staircase, he said, "Just think of this as a tour from a Marauder, who knows just about every inch of this castle – well, maybe not every inch. I can't pretend to know all of the castle's secrets, but I know almost all of them."

James saw Bridget and KayCee glance at each other again, but this time it was with an air of doubt.

"If you don't believe me, that's fine. Just don't go through that tapestry – it's essentially a pit of spiders, no one's been there for about a century, except for ghosts, and what good are they at cleaning?" said James with an amused chuckle, imagining Nearly Headless Nick brandishing a feather duster, wearing a maid's apron and going through everything he was trying to clean.

"Prove it," said KayCee, with a hint of amusement.

With one clean movement, James swept the tapestry aside. It was a tunnel, filled with cobwebs.

"Where does it lead to?" asked Bridget, curiously. She looked in and then backed away with a scream.

"What is it?" KayCee asked immediately.

"A-a huge spider!" gasped Bridget, a hand on her chest.

"Oh, hey Heath!" said James.

"You _named_ it?" asked Bridget incredulously.

"Why not?" asked James with a shrug.

He let go of the tapestry, and walked down the empty yet colourful corridor (it was absolutely _covered_ with tapestries of all sorts of things, from a witch making a tapestry of a witch making a tapestry, to a student in the library beaming while holding a pot of Devil's Snare and managing to not have it strangle her). James ducked into a few empty classrooms and squinting, trying to see if any of the Marauders were in there.

"You lot coming or are you waiting to see if the tapestry keeps on adding to itself with time? If so, you're at the wrong one – it's on the sixth floor."

"Wait a second – there's a tapestry that adds to itself with time?" asked Lily, hurrying after James.

"Yeah," said James, "The Founders' last gift to the school – to show how much time has passed. But it's all irregular, so we can't accurately judge when the school was finished. It's almost as though the tapestry also reacts with the students' collective emotions.

"If there's no activity or excitement, it slows down, and if something really exciting happens, it speeds up. It's quite fascinating – I wonder if it'll ever get finished. I doubt it though, not in my lifetime."

He turned around, and was surprised to see that Bridget, Lionel and KayCee were still staring at the other tapestry.

He walked back to them, wondering what they were staring at. He heard Lily following him.

"The end of the corridor is that way," said James when he reached them.

"Where does the tunnel end?" Bridget asked again.

"It leads to a room that the four Founders reportedly slept in. It was also their offices, before they built the main one," said James.

"How do you know all about this, since no one's been in there for ages?" asked KayCee.

"I read _Hogwarts: A History_ and it said that there was a tunnel to a room on the third floor that hasn't been accessed in about a century, and that the room were the sleeping quarters of the Founders and that it was their offices. So, I assumed that this was the tunnel," said James. _And the fact that the Marauder's Map shows a large room separated into four at the end of the tunnel_.

He added this privately to himself.

Lionel, KayCee, Lily and Bridget glanced at each other.

"Let's go," they said in unison.

"How about we do that _after_ I get my glasses and wand back? It'd be nice to see the room properly," said James.

"Alright then," said Lionel.

They continued down the corridor, when suddenly James flung out both of his arms, stopping the other three.

"What?" asked KayCee.

"Trip jinx line," said James, pointing to a thin, white line a centimetre from the ground.

"How could you see that?" asked Bridget.

"I could sense it, plus – a prankster always knows these sorts of things," said James, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's the difference between a trip jinx and a trip jinx line?" asked Lionel.

"There's three types. There's the trip jinx, the trip jinx circle and the trip jinx line. The trip jinx automatically trips the target, the trip jinx circle makes a circle around the target or group of targets, and if they move out of the circle, even if they jump, they will trip. The trip jinx line can range from a small random line in the middle of the corridor or to a full length one. If someone crosses it, it will trip them. It works for about five to ten people, depending on the strength the caster put in behind the incantation. This particular one doesn't touch the wall, so that means we can pass it by pressing against the wall and sidling past it," explained James.

Lily and Bridget glanced at each other.

"What's with all this glancing!" asked James, exasperatedly throwing his hands in the air.

Lionel, Bridget, KayCee and Lily just glanced at each other.

"Whatever," grumbled James, pressing himself against the wall and sidling past the trip jinx, "I get it, it's a secret code in your friendship group. Doesn't mean the rest of us know what's going on!" he added loudly.

The others glanced at each other once more then, as if they were discussing who was going to follow James, Lionel stepped forward and passed the jinx. Bridget followed Lionel, then KayCee and then Lily.

"You know, you're handy to have around," said Lionel conversationally.

"I will take that as a compliment. By the way, that particular style of the trip jinx is a Marauder trademark. Means they were here," said James.

"Are we close to finding them, then?" asked Lily.

"Not at all," said James grimly.

Lily groaned in exasperation.

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" said James thoughtfully, another two and a half hours later.<p>

"What?" asked Lionel.

"I think that they're playing games with us," said James.

"Well that much is obvious!" exclaimed Lily.

"Glad you think so," said James, flashing a smile. She coughed and awkwardly looked away. James raised an eyebrow but said nothing on her strange behaviour.

"Is _this_ the tapestry?" asked KayCee pointing to a nondescript tapestry.

"Nope. It's in a special room, kind of like a study rolled in one – sometimes the Marauders and I work in there. It's very relaxing, actually," replied James.

"Oh," said KayCee.

Within seconds, James held out his hand towards the other four.

"Can I borrow a wand?"

"Uh, sure," said Lionel, handing his to James.

"Thanks," said James. He directed the wand down the corridor and said, "_Accio _cleaning broom."

Nothing happened. In fact, the wand in his hands felt all wrong, and opposing. He tried again. Nothing happened.

James returned the wand to Lionel with a shake of his head.

"Can't do anything with your wand," he said.

"Oh well," said Lionel with a shrug.

"You can use mine," said Lily, giving her wand to James. After using Lionel's wand, Lily's was almost like a breath of fresh air.

"_Accio _cleaning broom," he said again. It took about a minute for a cleaning broom to come zooming towards him, but it was good enough.

"Why do you need a broom?" asked Bridget, staring at it.

"I don't," said James, tossing it aside.

"He _accio_ed it as a tester," said Lily. He nodded in Lily's direction and faced the west wall.

"Tapestry, tapestry, oh tapestry," said James, tapping the wand in a line on the wall three times, "Why must you hide? Reveal your beauty to us five students."

"What kind of stupid password is that?" muttered KayCee.

"I think I did it right. Anyway, put your hands on the wall," said James, pressing his palm against it.

"Why?" asked Bridget.

"Just do it, quickly before it seals itself for twenty minutes!"

With a wild, lunging moment, James grabbed Bridget's arm and pressed her palm to the wall, for she was just staring at the wall.

He couldn't really blame her though, the colours of the portraits and tapestries were glowing brightly, and the more prominent colours (red and green) seemed to detach themselves from their origins and were arranging themselves into a door, large enough for only one rather tall person to go through.

The wall stopped glowing, and the door opened with a creak.

"In you go," said James, letting go of Bridget and gesturing for her to enter.

The girls entered first, Lionel and James preferring to wait for them to file through rather than barging past them. James, at least, could hear his mother shrieking at him, "Wait for girls to enter a room first!"

James let Lionel go past him and the moment James entered, the door swung shut and another door at the other end of the room made a clicking sound, as though it was being unlocked from the outside.

"Wow," breathed Lily.

_Wow indeed_, thought James, standing beside her. A large tapestry covered the wall opposite an assortment of couches, desks, chairs and bookshelves.

On it depicted the Founders, what the land had looked like before Hogwarts came about, what Hogwarts looked like to muggles, the scarlet train that all students and Professors were familiar with, the Quidditch pitch on which a fearsome match was being played, the library, the Kitchen, and all sorts of other things, including the Whomping Willow. And it was still growing slowly.

James had to look several times to confirm that the knotty tree was in fact the Whomping Willow near the edge of the tapestry.

The colours of the tapestry were so bright, eye-catching and complementing – in fact, the whole tapestry was. James searched the area for the Marauders while the others stared at the tapestry and pointed out things to each other.

Then an idea hit James.

"I think I know where several hiding places of the other Marauders are," he said to the others.

"Where?" asked Lionel, glancing at James.

"They'll be on the seventh floor, because they'll be expecting that that's the last place where we'll be. Most likely. They could be in the Forbidden Forest, in Hagrid's Hut, by the Lake, or the Quidditch Pitch.

"They definitely won't be in the Astronomy Tower, the North Tower or the West Tower – they tend to stay far away from Divination when it's not class time, they can't get into the Ravenclaw common room, so why be there? And the Astronomy Tower is usually full of couples, and Remus, Peter and Sirius are all single, so it'd be a bit awkward," said James.

"Why couldn't you have told us that before?" asked Lily, tearing her eyes away from the tapestry.

"Well, I've only just thought of that now," said James with an air of impatience.

"We're on the sixth floor!" cried Bridget, "The seventh floor's just above us, and the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's Hut, the Lake and Quidditch Pitch are ages away now!"

"Yeah, so?" said James, "Sometimes ideas come to me slowly, and sometimes they come to me quickly. I'm sorry that my brain sometimes doesn't work when I tell it to."

"It's just like you then," muttered Lily.

"Hey now, Evans, play nice," said James with a smirk.

"Whatever, let's just get to the seventh floor."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" asked Lily.<p>

"Training hippos how to fly, obviously. Now, shush, I need to concentrate," replied James. He started to pace, thinking about what his friends would be doing, if they were in there. Then, his train of thought was interrupted.

"Why? You don't need to _concentrate_ to pace," said Lily with a snort.

Lionel, Bridget and KayCee glanced at each other. Lily rounded on them.

"What's so glance worthy?" she asked.

"This is 'The Saturday Date Night' wall," said Lionel.

"The what?"

"'The Saturday Date Night' wall," said KayCee.

"What's that?" asked Lily.

"It's where guys and girls pace three times before this wall and it's a free dancing and restaurant type place. It's on every second Saturday," said Bridget.

"Haven't you ever been there?" asked James, interested.

"No," said Lily, "All of my dates have been in Hogsmeade."

"Interesting," said James, "I thought that you must've been here!"

"Well, I haven't, Potter. Anyway, what are we doing here?" asked Lily, "It's not even night time!"

"That is because, Evans, this is not just a 'Saturday Date Night' wall – it has other purposes. Now, shush, I need to figure out what they could be doing in there, if they are in there," said James.

"But – "

"Bloody hell woman, do you not know the meaning of shush?" asked James exasperatedly, turning to face her.

"Yeah, of course I do, Potter – "

"So shush!"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to – "

"Shush," said James, pressing a finger to his lips to emphasise his point.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but she 'shushed' anyway. _They could just be waiting to ambush me or something,_ thought James. Then, he thought of the perfect place – a replica of the Gryffindor common room that all of them always 'hung out' in when the common room was full.

James paced past the wall three times, thinking hard about the common room replica and about how he needed to go into it.

A double door materialised in front of them, and Lily gasped.

"Where does it lead to?" she asked.

"A replica of the common room – the Marauder's and I go there all the time," said James, opening the doors, allowing the girls and then Lionel to enter.

"I would think that this was common room if the stairs to the dorms weren't missing, and that I just passed through the portrait of the Fat Lady," said Lily, sitting on an armchair by the fireplace.

"This looks very different to 'The Saturday Date Night' place," said Bridget, brushing her hand across the couch in front of the fireplace and she took a seat. KayCee seated herself in an armchair, and Lionel sat beside Bridget on the couch.

"That's because I thought of a different place," said James, walking over to the couch and sitting at the other end of it.

"So what is this room actually called, then?" asked KayCee.

"It's called the Room of Requirement – if you need something once you're in the room, think about it and it shall appear! As long as it's an object and not a living creature," said James.

"So… if I really needed to go to the bathroom and if I paced before the wall out there, I'd end up in a place full of toilets?" asked Lionel, poking the couch.

"Yeah," said James.

"That's handy," commented Lily.

"Very," said KayCee.

"You know, you're getting better at this whole 'being partially blind' thing," said Lionel.

"That's because my other senses are working overtime. And you four are coloured blobs – I just distinguish you by height and hair colour," replied James with a shrug.

"Oh," said Lionel, "Is that all?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well," said Lily, getting up, "It's obvious that they aren't here. Where to now? The Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's Hut, the Lake or the Quidditch Pitch?"

"Did I ask one of the House Elves in the Kitchens to tell me when the other Marauders enter?" asked James, scratching his head.

"Yeah, I think so. I _still_ can't believe that they have House Elves working at Hogwarts!" said Lily indignantly.

"It's quite obvious, though, if you think about it," said Lionel.

"That doesn't mean that I knew that House Elves worked here before our Kitchen trip," grumbled Lily.

"Well, I think that I can manage the Forbidden Forest on my own," said James.

"What?" asked Bridget, "You can barely manage Hogwarts on your own! What makes you think that you can go around the Forbidden Forest? I mean, there are dangerous things in there!"

"I've been managing quite well in Hogwarts," said James coolly. Lionel and Bridget glanced at each other. James just rolled his eyes.

"Well, since the Quidditch Pitch is at the other end of the grounds from Hagrid's Hut, the Lake and the Forbidden Forest," said KayCee, "I suggest we go to the Quidditch Pitch and come back the other way to the Lake, Hagrid's Hut and the Forbidden Forest? Since Potter's pretty sure that he can manage in the Forest, we can separate by the Lake."

"You know what, Williams," said James, "That's the most sensible thing you've said all day."

* * *

><p>"Man, I wish I had my wand and glasses right now," said James, looking at the Quidditch Pitch longingly. Several people where either practising or mucking around on their brooms.<p>

They all leaned on the barrier in the stands and watched the people on the Pitch.

"I wish I could fly," said Lily with a sigh.

"What?" asked James, "You seriously can't fly?"

"I tried to, but it was a complete flop. It looks… fun," said Lily, looking at James for a second, then she looked back out onto the Pitch.

"I've offered," said Lionel with a shrug.

"That's because I don't want to zoom around the Pitch wildly – you're like a Bludger when you're out there," said Lily.

"I've offered, too," said KayCee.

"We'd end up gossiping and I'll probably slip off the broom and fall to my untimely death," replied Lily.

"I've offered as well," said Bridget.

"You'd be waving to the boys – especially Rem-uh, Ravenclaws," said Lily as Bridget glared at her.

James smiled to himself. Lily had been about to say Remus.

"Plus, you're not the best flier in the world – I know it's a far cry, but you're better flying by yourself rather than teaching someone how to fly," said Lily with a shrug.

"Yeah, I know," said Bridget with a sigh.

"How about James, then?" asked Lionel.

"Huh?" asked James.

"You're the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor – who better to teach Lily than a Quidditch captain?" said Lionel.

"Yeah," said Bridget, "Besides, you two don't fight as much anymore, and you're not the type to let anyone, not even a Slytherin, fall off their brooms."

"Plus," added KayCee, "You've got a great broom – you could lend it to Lily while you fly on one of the newer school brooms. And you're a good flier – it won't be much of a bother."

"Uh…" said James, confused about how this conversation had turned out, "I guess…"

Lily looked like she was about to say something when someone from the Pitch yelled, "BLUDGER ALERT – COMING YOUR WAY, GRYFFINDORS!"

Immediately, James ducked into a crouching position and pulled the others down. Sure enough, a few seconds later, a Bludger soared over their heads and through the back of the stand. It flew back through the hole, though, and James got up and dusted himself up. Slowly, the others got up.

"Good thing I want to learn how to fly, rather than how to play," said Lily, pale as a ghost.

"Someone might want to _reparo_ that," said James, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah," said KayCee. She pulled her wand and repaired the stand with the help of Lionel.

"Well, they're not here," said James, stating the obvious, "Let's go to Hagrid's?"

The others nodded, and they left, Lily still paler than normal.

* * *

><p>They left Hagrid's, and while Hagrid beamed and welcomed them happily, James could tell something was off. Was one of Hagrid's dangerous 'friends' sick?<p>

Either way, James was losing hope of ever finding his friends.

"Well, at least he didn't try and serve us his infamous cakes," joked James as they made their way over to the Lake. The others laughed.

They stopped at the large tree that the Marauders tended to favour during the summer.

"Well, they aren't here," said James with a sigh. He looked over to the Forbidden Forest.

"Looks like I have to go to the Forest and find them. It's been fun, and thank you for coming with me and yeah… I'll see you guys later, then," said James, making to go over to the Forest.

"Oh, stop with all this macho crap, let us come with you to the Forest!" said KayCee suddenly, grabbing his arm and shaking it.

Everyone stared at her, shocked at her change in attitude.

Before, she had not wanted to go with James on his hunt for his friends. Now, she was practically begging to go with him to the Forbidden Forest!

"Hope you're not falling for him. What about Cameron, hmm?" said Lionel, with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I'm not falling for James," said KayCee irritably, "The Forest is more dangerous than Hogwarts or getting ambushed by Slytherins as James at the moment.

"Besides… don't you want to see what's at the end of the tunnel? You said that we could all go after we get your glasses and wand back, and to be honest, Lionel's as much of a girl as us when it comes to the dark and hairy spiders."

"Oi!" said Lionel. She poked her tongue out at him.

"Did you just call me James?" asked James.

"What of it?" said KayCee, with a grin.

"Well I'm just surprised. I suppose I've been upgraded or something. Should I start calling you KayCee, then?" asked James, grinning back.

"Why not?"

"KayCee it is, then."

"Well, after that heart-warming moment, are you going to let us follow you into the Forest?" asked Lily.

James glanced at KayCee, then at Lionel and then at Bridget.

"Er – if you guys want to come…? Besides, we can see what's at the end of that tunnel," said James with a shrug, "It doesn't really bother me."

_After all, I was going to change into a stag – I don't need glasses as a stag. But, if these guys are with me, who needs glasses?_ thought James.

"Well, I'm going," said KayCee.

"Me too," said Bridget.

"Count me in. I've never actually been in there," shrugged Lionel.

"Guess that means I'm going too," said Lily with a sigh.

**_A/N: I've decided to cut it short here, because I've reached about 5,000 words and I'll continue this in the next chapter. Then, end of day, ha ha. :D _**

**_A/N: Wah, I'm going back to school pretty soon… yippee! For about the billionth time, I wish Hogwarts was real and that I went to it. :'( But don't we all? Ha ha, of course we do! What Harry Potter fan doesn't? :P_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Yeah! Next chapter, woo! *dances around with pompoms* Sorry, I got a little over excited there._**

**_A/N: Anyway, I'm back at school which is a happy and a sad moment – happy because I get to learn more things, and because I get to see _****all_ of my friends, rather than the select few who've been available and sad because, well, who likes homework and assignments *no offence to those who do, but most people in my class aren't fond of them, and that includes me*? Plus, I won't have much time to write this as much as I'd like to. :( So! To make up for that, here's a long chapter :D _**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You know what? I kind of regret this," said KayCee as she raised her wand high in the air as if to check for any animals spying on them.

"Aww," said James, "KayCee's having second thoughts?"

"Not second thoughts as much, it's more that I'm… regretting but still going through with it," replied KayCee, stumbling on a root and grabbing Lionel's shoulder to steady herself.

Suddenly, James raised his hand, his head cocked to one side.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Bridget, raising her wand a little higher and squinting ahead.

"Voices – I heard voices. They must be near," said James, hurrying forwards.

"Careful, there, you might trip over," said Bridget.

"Yeah, yeah," said James, waving his hand behind him.

He disappeared into the trees and ducked into the clearing.

And there were the mischievous Marauders, lolling about lazily on the logs. Except, Sirius and Peter weren't human.

"Ah, finally, James. Do you know how long we've been in here?" asked Remus, turning around to face James.

"Nope, but I've got company," said James, with a significant look towards Peter and Sirius. They changed back into humans, obviously getting the hint.

"James? Where've you gone?" asked Bridget, her voice quite near the trees circling the clearing.

James hurried back through the trees.

"I've found them," he said, "Come on, it's actually a nice little spot."

The others cautiously followed him, and they entered the clearing. It seemed as though the sun's rays were beaming directly into the clearing, forgetting about the rest of the Forest.

"_Nox_," muttered Lily, KayCee, Lionel and Bridget. They put their wands away.

"Huh, what do you know. It's actually quite nice. If there weren't any dangerous creatures in here, I'd organise a few picnics here," said Bridget, looking around.

"OK, I'm here, where's my glasses and my wand?" asked James as Lily, Bridget, KayCee and Lionel inspected the clearing.

"Well, here's the thing," said Sirius, "We don't have them."

"WHAT?" bellowed James, with a sudden anger, "I'VE SPENT ABOUT FIVE OR SIX HOURS WANDERING AROUND HOGWARTS TRYING TO FIND YOU THREE, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU DON'T HAVE MY STUFF?"

"I'm kidding," said Sirius. James just glared at him.

"You better be. Never mind the fact that you are going to be pranked so damn hard after this," growled James.

"Wormtail, where's the glasses?" asked Sirius. Peter pulled them out of his pocket.

"Moony, where's the wand?" asked Sirius, turning to Remus. However, Remus wasn't paying much attention to Sirius. Instead, he was staring at Bridget. Sirius threw a rock at Remus' head, and it hit his arm instead.

"Huh?" asked Remus.

"I asked you where the wand is," said Sirius impatiently.

"Oh, right, it's just… here," Remus pulled James' wand out of his pocket.

Peter and Remus passed James' items to Sirius, who gave them to James. Then, they knelt on the ground and started to bow at James' feet.

"What the heck?" asked James, stepping back. They just shuffled forward, still bowing.

"This is our hope that you'll put us on the Quidditch team," explained Sirius.

"What?" asked James with a laugh, "You take my wand and glasses, two of my key items at Hogwarts, and you expect to be put onto the Quidditch team?"

"No," said Sirius, "we took them because we were sick and tired of having to wake you up all the time and then having you blame us when you're late. We're hoping that you've learned your lesson to wake yourself up early enough so that it doesn't happen again. We were actually following you too, and about twenty minutes ago, we hurried into the clearing. It was quite fun, too."

"I suppose so… but did it really have to be my glasses and wand? Since it was my glasses and wand… I suppose I'll have quite a bit of fun quite soon," said James with a sly grin, slipping his glasses on. The effect was quite astounding. He almost took a step back.

"Wow, it feels good to have these back on," said James. He transfigured a dry twig into a ball of snow, and he threw it at Sirius.

"Feel better?" asked Sirius.

"Not quite. You know how after you prank me, I get you back so badly? Now this'll be even worse. I can't wait," said James, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got another adventure to attend to."

"Hang on a second," said Sirius, "Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm going with this lot to the Founder's quarters," said James, waving a hand towards Lionel, Lily, Bridget and KayCee.

"Why?"

"Because during my adventure to find you people, Bridget here found me in the Entrance Hall and we all had a tour of Hogwarts," said James.

"Can we go?" asked Remus.

"Well, I suppose. As long as you know that I'm going to prank you _very_ hard and _very_ soon," said James.

"I believe you mentioned that a minute ago," said Remus.

"I believe that I did," replied James.

"Anyway," interjected KayCee, "Are we going now, James?"

James saw Sirius raise his eyebrow at KayCee's mention of James' first name.

"Perhaps," said James, more to the Marauders than to the others, "I will tell you about my morning and afternoon. But for now, let's go back into that castle!"

* * *

><p>"You people ready?" asked James as they all stood before the tapestry that hid the tunnel to the Founder's quarters.<p>

"Is it _scourgify_ then look or look then _scourgify_?" asked Peter.

"You pick," said James with a shrug. Peter looked terrified at the prospect of choosing on his own.

"Anyway," Sirius cut in with a roll of his eyes, "Let's do this, now. Before I run away screaming."

Lily looked perplexed.

"Spiders are his worst enemy," Remus explained.

"They would be yours too if you woke up to a room infested with them, crawling all over your hair and in your drawers…" Sirius shuddered.

"How many times do we have to tell you that it was just a dream?" asked James, slightly exasperated.

"It was real enough!" said Sirius indignantly.

"Well, you're not the only one with a fear of spiders," said Lily, a smirk on her face, "Bridget here hates them. You'd make a good couple, fearing spiders together. I suppose your friends will have to save you from them, though, and that's never fun."

"No way," said Sirius, "Not in a billion years. No offence to Jones, I mean she's hot and everything, but… she belongs to Moony."

"Shut up, git," muttered Remus, blushing brilliantly and whacking Sirius' arm.

James rolled his eyes, and pulled his sleeves up and frowned.

"Who's holding the tapestry?"

"Magic, of course," said Sirius, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said James, "I didn't realise that magic was the solution to all of our problems."

Sirius merely stuck his tongue out at James.

"Uh, guys…" said Bridget, "I think I'll hold the tapestry – I had enough of Heath to last me a life time."

"Who's Heath?" asked Sirius.

"Only the biggest, ugliest and hairiest spider in the tunnel. I suppose we'll see him as soon as Bridget pulls the tapestry back," said James cheerfully. Sirius' face turned into an interesting shade of green.

"I thought you were afraid of headless corpses," commented Remus.

"Oh, I am," said Sirius, sounding as if he was trying to restrain himself from crying or vomiting, or both.

"I think it's best, then," said Lionel, glancing at Sirius, "That he and Bridget assist with the tapestry? After all, it looks quite heavy…"

"James managed it quite fine," KayCee pointed out.

"That's because James is a Chaser. Chaser's and Beater's are meant to be rather strong," said James, pointing to himself.

"Did you just refer to yourself in third person?"

"James thinks it's fun," replied James shortly.

"This process is taking longer than expected!" stated Lily.

"James thinks that that was a good observation," replied James.

"James… shut up," said Remus.

"I think I'm about to vomit," said Sirius. He indeed look greener than before.

"Alright!" said James, clapping his hands, "Let's get this done!"

Bridget hurriedly attended to the tapestry, dragging Sirius by his left arm.

"_Scourgify_!" everyone else cried, pointing their wands directly at the tunnel.

Soon enough, the tunnel was looking quite clean and the spiders where definitely gone. It even looked a little brighter.

"Calmed down enough, mate?" asked James, "'Cause, the coast is clear."

"Or at least, spider less," added Peter.

"Now, the main question now is… how the hell are we going to get up there?" asked James.

"Boosting?" suggested Sirius, coming back to the large group. Bridget let go of the tapestry and hurried after him.

"What about the last person?" asked Lily.

"Either the second last person pulls them in, or the tallest person goes last – they'll be able to get up there," said Remus.

"How about a bit of both?" said James uneasily. He was obviously the tallest in the group, Lionel and Sirius two or three centimetres short of passing James in height.

"If you feel you need it," said Remus.

"Right then, girls first. But what if there's just one booster and it's me," said James.

"Why would it be you?" asked Bridget.

"Because I am the last person," stated James.

"That doesn't mean you have to boost everyone," said Bridget.

"Yeah, who'll hold the tapestry?" asked KayCee.

"Touché," replied James.

"Good thing you've got fast reflexes, because you'll have to be quite fast to beat the tapestry," said Sirius.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just make sure you get your _lumos_ on," said James, waving a hand.

They sorted out their boosting method between a not-so-friendly game of Wand, Cloak and Stone – a game derived from the popular children's story, The Tale of Three Brothers.

_Who knew that Wand, Cloak and Stone could be so dangerous?_ wondered James as Remus reeled back after being furiously poked in the eye by Sirius.

"Just because I won," muttered Remus.

James pulled back the tapestry and watched as KayCee was being boosted by Bridget, and then Lily boosting Bridget, Remus boosting Lily, Peter boosting Remus (with much difficulty), Sirius boosting Peter (again, with difficulty) and finally, Lionel boosting Sirius.

Well, until James awkwardly shuffled towards Lionel, the tapestry weighing on his left side.

Soon, after a strained minute in which James was deciding whether or not he should boost Lionel with one hand or both, Lionel crawled through the tunnel.

James pulled back the tapestry so that the tunnel was fully exposed. He quickly dashed the the tunnel and hauled himself up, which proved to be a bit of a challenge – even with Lionel's help.

"So," said James as he brushed himself off, "This is quite a tall tunnel."

He emphasised his point by jumping.

"Yeah, we know, Potter," said Lily and he could almost imagine her rolling her eyes. James pulled out his wand and contributed to the light in the tunnel.

They walked and walked for what seemed like an hour. Realistically, however, it was about five minutes.

Suddenly, Lionel stopped and James walked into him.

"Sorry for that," called KayCee from the front of the single file line (it wasn't wide enough for the group to be anything other than a single file line), "I've just found a door."

"What're you waiting for?" asked Sirius grumpily.

"Shut up, Black, I'm trying to decide whether or not it's a trap, or if I should use _alohamora_," replied KayCee scathingly.

"Well, hurry up about it before Heath and his buddies decide to come back," snapped Sirius.

"Why don't you do this then, if you're in such a hurry?" snarled KayCee.

"Merlin knows how they'll survive their Transfiguration assignment," muttered James.

"Hear, hear," replied Lionel.

"Why are you so frustrating, huh, Williams?" yelled Sirius.

"Me? ME?"

"Yes, you!"

"Merlin's pants, I've got to open the door before they start _really_ going at it," James murmured to himself.

"Excuse me, thank you, excuse me, please, thanks," James repeated, slipping past the bored group of friends. When he passed Sirius, Sirius didn't pay even the slightest bit of attention to James.

"Excuse me, KayCee," said James, having successfully reached the front of the line.

" – I DON'T KNOW HOW YOUR FRIENDS EVEN STAND YOU, BLACK!" she was yelling, waving her wand about wildly, almost poking out James' eye – or at least, almost breaking his glasses.

"Excuse me," said James again, louder this time. She didn't answer James. Instead she yelled, "YOU'RE A GIT, YOU KNOW THAT?" to Sirius.

With a sigh, James placed his hands on her shoulders and shuffled her along to the left of the tunnel. KayCee didn't seem to notice.

"_Alohamora_," muttered James, tapping the doorknob. There was a loud click from the doorknob, and James turned it, surprised at how easy it was to turn it.

He pushed the door open, surprised to see a huge ray of sunlight pouring into the room ahead. He didn't spare a second glance at the room, however, because he wanted them all to see it at the same time because they were all there to see it.

"Oi, you lot, the door's open," James called over his shoulder. Everyone gladly pushed past KayCee and Sirius, who were still shouting at each other. James didn't dare drink in the appearance of the room because one of his best friends was still outside, and the others seemed to restrain themselves from really looking at it, too.

"They remind me so much of you two last year," said Remus, nodding at James and Lily.

"We didn't fight like that, did we?" asked James, surprised.

"Actually, you did. All of the Gryffindors were getting quite sick of entering the common room to yet another fight. I would've hexed both of you to the Hospital Wing so that there'd be a few days of peace," said Lionel honestly and unabashedly.

There was a sudden silence from outside the tunnel.

"They've stopped, just like that?" asked Remus.

"Wonder what's happened," said James. Remus pushed open the door, which Lionel had partially closed behind him to minimise the shouts.

"Holy cheese and crackers!" exclaimed James in surprise.

There was KayCee and there was Sirius, but James was finding it hard to distinguish whose face was whose because their faces were… joined together? At least, James couldn't think of a better description than that at that current moment. He was more shocked to find them snogging than to be inquisitive about describing what their faces looked like.

Sirius and KayCee broke apart, and she looked into his eyes, as though searching for something. James thought that she was about to say something resembling, "Hogsmeade next weekend?" or "Be my boyfriend?" but instead, she slapped Sirius and ran out of the tunnel. James was sure that he heard a faint sob as the tapestry swung back in front of the tunnel.

Sirius, however, just stood there, looking as shocked as everyone else. Then, without a word to his friends and spectators, he ran after her.

James blinked a few times, and then said, "Looks like we're going to explore this without them."

"Sometimes you can be so insensitive," said Lily. Then she sighed.

"I think you're right, though. They need to work things out between them – especially after that."

"Well then," said Remus, clearing his throat, "Let's look around?"

The room they were in wasn't very eye catching in itself – it was more or less a large, stone walled room with handsome, dark brown wooden flooring that had been split into four, spaces between them large enough for several people to comfortably stand next to each other with large antique windows on each wall.

"I suppose the exciting bits are in the smaller rooms," said Lily.

"What's up with those windows, though," asked James, pointing.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Remus.

"Their positioning is a bit weird – they're on the left and right walls."

"So?" asked Lionel moodily as though the windows personally offended him.

"So there shouldn't be any sunlight because the left and right walls aren't on the outside of Hogwarts – on the other side of them is a different room or a corridor," explained James.

"Maybe this was a room built attached to the main outer shell of Hogwarts?" suggested Lily with a shrug. James rolled his eyes at her and pointed to the window above the door they had passed through to get into the room.

"Then explain that one."

"Magic," said Lily.

"Sorry to break this _enthralling_ conversation," said Remus sarcastically, "But I think that we should get to the more interesting rooms."

"You're right, Moony! How about that one?" asked James, pointing to the room on the left of him.

"Why not, Prongs?"

The group followed James and Remus to the door. There was a handsome portrait of Salazar Slytherin on the door.

"Well, I think I know who's room this is. It's Helga Hufflepuff's," said James sarcastically, reaching out to turn the knob.

"Wait, James," said Remus, grabbing his arm.

"What?" asked James.

"This is _Salazar Slytherin's _room. No doubt he's rigged the door knob with all sorts of curses," said Remus.

"Why would he do that?" asked James, "He's with his best friends – why would they attack him?"

"Still, be careful," warned Remus, letting go of James' arm.

Now James felt a bit worried.

"_Alohamora_," he muttered, tapping the doorknob with his wand. There was a click and James, with an uneasy glance at Remus, turned it. To his surprise, it opened quite easily and without any harm to him.

"That's good, then," said Lionel, clapping James on the back, though there was something off with Lionel. James decided not to ponder about this because, while they were friends, they weren't that close. For all James knew, it could be that Lionel's mood reflected the sun – happy and high in the sky in the morning, especially around midday, and then diminishing as the sun fell behind the horizon.

James made to enter when he found that he couldn't pass the threshold for some odd reason. It seemed as though there was an invisible barrier preventing him from entering.

"There's a barrier," said James, after realising that all eyes were on him.

"Ah well, we can see what's in there just by looking at the doorway," said Remus with a shrug, as though he was expecting there to be a barrier.

"Maybe only Slytherins can enter," suggested Bridget.

"Maybe only those of Slytherin lineage can enter," said Lily.

"Or maybe just purebloods?" said Bridget. James gave her an 'are-you-serious-I-am-a-pureblood-so-explain-that' look.

"I said purebloods, not blood traitors," said Bridget, obviously being able to read his 'look'.

"Anyway," pressed on Remus, "I think that we should take it in turns to look at the room, in this… line we're in at the moment."

He said line as if he was unsure whether or not to call how the group was arranged a line.

"Good idea, Moony," said Peter approvingly, speaking for the first time since entering the room. James jumped – he had almost forgotten that Peter was there. **(A/N: I bet you did, too :P)**

"Guess I'm the first to get a peek," said James, flashing a grin over his shoulder.

"Just hurry up, James," said Bridget.

"Alright, alright."

James pressed up against the barrier, peering around as best he could. In all honesty, the room was breathtaking, even though there were barely any possessions in there – there was just a mysterious yet enchanting aura about it.

Faded silk banners of the silver Slytherin serpent against a dark green background and the silver word 'Slytherin' against a dark green background were hung on all of the walls and there was a four-poster bed against the right wall with faded silk hangings. The ceiling was quite high and there were two more windows on the left and right walls. The flooring was the same dark wood that was on the ground outside the office of sorts.

On the left wall, there was a dark wooden desk with a chair made that looked as though it was make from the same piece of wood. A green cushion sat on the chair, which was placed in such a way that you could imagine that Salazar Slytherin had just gotten up to get a drink of water or to take a shower.

On the desk sat a handsome array of eagle, owl and hawk feathers, aged rolls of parchment and several stamps and books. There was another door at the end of the room, either to the outside or to a bathroom. James lowered his head to check if there was a trunk under the bed, but there was none.

It was then that James remembered the old story – Salazar had left his friends after an argument of some sort. So of course he would take his trunk.

_But why not the stuff on the desk?_ James wondered, _Maybe he expected to come back._

"Well?" asked Bridget.

"It's not exactly got a lot of stuff in there, but then again, Salazar Slytherin did leave," replied James, stepping aside so that Remus could look around. After a few minutes, he moved aside so that Bridget could look at the room.

"Why's there stuff on the desk? Why didn't he take it?" asked Remus.

"I thought that maybe he expected to come back someday – perhaps he hoped that the feud would fade away with the years?" suggested James.

"That'd be likely," said Bridget, stepping aside for Lily, "Wonder why the House Elves stopped cleaning the place."

"Maybe they lost interest since their original Masters left, and over time the knowledge of this place left too," said James with a shrug.

"Stop shrugging, otherwise your shoulders will stay like that," scolded Bridget playfully. James gave her a 'whatever' shrug and poked his tongue out at her.

"That would be quite a sight, though, watching James uncontrollably shrug his shoulders forever," remarked Remus.

James just poked him in response.

Lily stepped aside, and Peter took his turn to stare at the room.

"Quite a nice design, cosy yet roomy and quite simple but effective," commented Lily with an approving nod.

"Lionel, don't sulk like that," said Bridget suddenly.

"Why not?" he snapped.

"Hey, don't argue with her," said Lily defensively.

Lionel sighed and ran a hand frustratingly through his hair.

"I know, I know," he said in a much gentler tone. James glanced at Remus with a 'what's-going-on?' look. Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe you should move on," suggested Lily, placing a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Move on?" asked Lionel, as if he never heard of the words.

"Yes, move on. Or, you could try and make her jealous, though I don't recommend it," replied Lily, "Lots of things can go wrong and she can either blame you for using a girl and hate you for it, or you get slapped in the face by both of them, among other things. Or lots of things can go right. But I don't recommend the risk."

Finally, James caught on.

"KayCee's tickled your fancy?" he asked.

Lionel groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Well – "

"Please don't tell me."

"OK then."

Suddenly, Bridget blushed.

"Um, we kind of told her, actually," she said, a guilty look on her face.

"You what?" yelped Lionel, staring at Bridget.

"Actually we both did," said Lily, taking the heat off Bridget, "We thought she knew."

"Of course she wouldn't know, no one does unless someone tells them!" said Lionel.

"I think Lily is right," said Remus quietly, "I think you should move on, because if she hasn't talked to you about it and she knows, then perhaps… she's after someone else."

"Oh, of course she's after someone else," said Lionel, a savage edge to it. He glanced back at the entrance, as if expecting Sirius and KayCee to come through it.

"There's a reason that some arguments end in kisses," said James defensively, "It's usually because you're both moving towards each other and you get so close that you don't realise what's happening 'til it happens! Plus, you have so many emotions and you kind of… take it out on the other by a kiss. It's how I got my first kiss, actually," he added, blushing.

"Wait a second, you've actually argued with girls other than Lily?" asked Bridget as Lionel looked thoughtful and moved over to look at the room.

"Well, we were discussing whether or not to go to the 'Saturday Date Night' thing or sneak into Hogsmeade. She was the one who suggested 'Saturday Date Night' because it was 'wrong to sneak into Hogsmeade, especially unsupervised', and I said that she needed a bit of adventure in her life, and she accused me of calling her boring, and then we got really stuck into it and… well, that's what happened," replied James, slightly embarrassed.

"Who was this?" asked Remus.

"Rebecca Ellen," replied James.

"That Ravenclaw goody-two-shoes who's always fascinated with hexes and jinxes?" asked Bridget, surprised.

"Yeah, her. She's a bit of a daydreamer too. Annoyed the heck out of me sometimes," replied James.

"Bit of a looker now," said Peter. James jumped again.

"You fond of her?" asked Remus, teasingly.

"I might be," said Peter, with a blush.

"Woo hoo! We should set you two up," said James enthusiastically.

Peter just blushed even brighter.

Lionel returned to the bigger group, closed the door and relocked it, and said, pointing across the room, "How about we go over to that one?"

"Sure," said the whole group in unison. Then they burst into laughter, once more in unison, Lionel joining in. After they sobered up, they travelled across the room and saw a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff, a House Elf on her shoulder, smiling a shy smile that was breathtaking.

This time Remus reached over to the doorknob and turned it. It opened easily.

"Well, there's no barrier," he said, putting his arm through the doorway.

"Does that mean that we're all going in there?" asked Bridget.

"Three at a time?" suggested Remus.

"Why not?" said Bridget, grinning at him. A faint blush tainted his cheeks.

"If we go by the line," said James, interrupting their sweet moment abruptly, "Then that means Remus, Bridget and Peter go in first."

"Alright then," said Remus with another blush. The three of them entered, while Lily, Lionel and James hung back.

"This is fun," said James lazily, leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets.

"Heaps of fun," replied Lionel, also lazily.

"Gee, this is great fun," said Lily.

"I think I might explode because of how fun this is," said James sarcastically.

"Well, don't," said Lionel with a grin.

"Because you asked, I might just do so," said James.

"How fun that will be for the person who has to clean it up," said Lily.

"I think that it will be the highlight of their life," said Lionel.

"Quite," said James.

"Are you three having fun out here?" asked Remus, coming out of the room with Peter and Bridget.

"Too much fun," Lily, Lionel and James replied at the same time sarcastically. They glanced at each other and laughed.

"I suppose you better go in there before you die because you've been having too much fun," said Bridget, grinning.

"Oh no," said James, "She's right!"

"I almost always am, James, and don't you forget it," said Bridget with a wink.

James entered the room with Lionel and Lily, and drank in the appearance.

It looked very much like Salazar Slytherin's room, however the banners were a faded black badger against a yellow background and of the word 'Hufflepuff' in black writing against a yellow background, the hangings on the four-poster being black and yellow. The objects on the desk were different as well, and there was a trunk under the yellow four-poster. There was a different feel to this room than Salazar's. It seemed much friendlier and welcoming.

There was a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff and what James presumed was her family. They all smiled and waved at James and James couldn't help but smile back at them. The Hufflepuffs made James think back to his own family, and how much they resembled the Hufflepuffs in the way they seemed so friendly and their smiles were infectious and (by the way that one little girl was laughing in the portrait) it seemed that the Hufflepuffs were quite funny too – like the Potters.

James tore his eyes away from the portrait and looked instead at the other objects on the desk. There was a letter that looked like it would crumble at James' fingertips, so instead he read it with his glasses slipping off his nose frequently. His mind automatically corrected and translated the Latin to English – his mother made a point to teach James how to read and write Latin, should the need arise.

_Dearest Helga,_

_The baby has been fair. She will be a beautiful girl, like you. It's a shame that you have to go back and forth to Hogwarts and home. Stay for Christmas?_

_Love William_

Beside the letter was an open owl cage, a container containing quills, a small box that contained inkwells that were gluggy and cracked with age. There was a box of stale chocolates on the other side of the letter, and there was a small portrait of Helga, someone who James presumed was William, and a baby girl propped up against the wall.

A yellow coat hung on the edge of Helga's chair, and it was remarkable how there was barely any dust on anything.

James made his palm face upwards and observed large dust particles from the window touch his palm and magically disappear.

"I don't think that they had much use for House Elves routinely cleaning in here," said James, "It was just the tunnel that was a problem."

He turned, and found that Lionel and Lily had disappeared. The door at the end of the room was ajar, and a light was on. Curious, James made his way to the smaller room, and saw that it was a splendid bathroom with white marble tiling and the light was coming from two burning candles at either side of a large mirror. The bathtub was porcelain and the toilet was very clean.

"It seemed like they did pretty well, knowing how to make sure the sewerage and everything worked," Lily was saying when he entered.

"Of course they would know," said James, "Wizards have used this system, but with dodgy pipes and more leakages than you can count, for ages. Why would there be bathrooms everywhere else if they didn't know how to work the system? Obviously, they improved overtime though, but they still built the space for bathrooms. It took ages for the muggles to catch on, though."

"I suppose," said Lily, chewing on her lower lip.

"Let's go back before the others suspect that a huge spider or a ghost has come to attack us," said Lionel.

They returned to the other three, who were in a deep debate about whether or not having a wand made you a wizard.

"… but five year olds are magical!" said Remus, "They don't require a wand."

"Yes, but without training, they are not a wizard. They are just a child with magical powers. Training makes you a wizard, and with that, a wand is required," countered Bridget.

"Interesting debate guys," said James, clasping his hands together, "But I think we should be moving on before dinner comes and goes. Maybe then you can continue your debate."

They hurried up the corridor and took the left path.

The handsome face of Godric Gryffindor greeted them, a hat with a wide brim on his head and a sword in one hand.

"Hey, isn't that the Sorting Hat?" asked James, taking a closer look.

"Why yes, it is. I think this was the Hat's glory days – looks much better here," said Remus.

"Of course it does, the Sorting Hat was new then!"

"_Alohamora_," Lily interrupted abruptly, stepping forward, and tapping the doorknob with her wand. There was a click, and she opened it. The doorway was significantly bigger, and it was obvious that the room was bigger too.

"Maybe there'll be room for all of us," said Remus, peering inside.

"I think so, too," said James.

"Well, I still like the three people at a time thing," said Lionel, looking doubtfully at the room.

"Those in favour of three people?" asked James. Peter, Bridget and Lionel raised their hands.

"Well then, there needs to be a representative of each idea to play Wand, Cloak and Stone," said James.

"I'm a pro at this game," said Lionel, rolling up his sleeves. James raised an eyebrow.

"OK then, best out of three," said James, also rolling up his sleeves.

"Wand, Cloak and Stone," Lionel and James chanted twice, shaking a closed fist. Lionel kept his fist closed and James opened his.

"Ha! One out of three for me," said James.

"Remind me, again, how the Cloak beats the stone?" asked Lionel, a grumpy expression on his face.

"It's because if you cover the Stone with the cloak, it's as good as gone."

"I guess so. Anyway, back to the game."

"Wand, Cloak and Stone," they chanted twice again. This time, however, Lionel had his index finger pointing, and James opened his fist again.

"Boom!" said Lionel, thumping his chest.

"How does the Wand beat the Cloak?" asked James, with a touch of unhappiness on his face.

"A powerful charm can destroy the Cloak!" Lionel sung.

"Whatever," muttered James, "Last round."

"Wand, Cloak and Stone," they chanted twice for the last time. James pointed his index finger, and Lionel still having a closed fist. Before James could ask, Lionel imitated smashing James' index finger. Then, Lionel pumped his fist into the air.

"Ha, I win!" said Lionel.

"Yeah, I let you win," bluffed James.

"Sure you did, James, sure you did."

"So," said Remus, "Same groups?"

"Why not?" asked Lionel.

"You can go first," said Remus and Bridget, nodding to Lionel, James and Lily. Remus and Bridget glanced at each other and turned away quickly, Remus blushing and Bridget biting her lower lip, as if to hide a smile.

"Oh for goodness sake," snapped Lily, "Why don't you two just admit having feelings for each other?"

Remus and Bridget turned a bright red colour.

"Come on, Lily, you can chew them out later," said Lionel, pulling her arm into Godric Gryffindor's room. James followed.

The room followed the same sort of style, but it was considerably larger and there was a cabinet in the corner of the room closest to the door. James didn't dare touch the cabinet, even though he was tempted. A picture of Godric and a petite blonde woman stood on the cabinet.

The faded banners had a scarlet background on top of which was a golden lion and the word 'Gryffindor' in gold. The hangings on the four-poster were the same as the hangings in the Gryffindor dorms. There was a trunk under the four-poster.

James turned to inspect the desk, which, like the room, was larger than Salazar and Helga's desks.

There was a large portrait of all of the Four Founders of Hogwarts above the desk, all of them beaming and smiling at James, and sometimes Salazar would slip out of the portrait and Godric would glare at the space that remained.

A pot of eagle and phoenix quills and a box that held inkpots that were gluggy and cracked with age, and stale chocolates sat on the desk beside an assortment of books on Transfiguration, dated centuries before James' time. A perch sat on the desk, a few phoenix feathers under the perch. A few letters were scattered across the table. James read only one.

_Godric,_

_I am so, so sorry to tell you this, but your youngest daughter has died in an accident involving her husband. Don't do anything drastic – your two other children need you to stay strong._

_Love, Elizabeth_

Beside the desk was a large, glass case and there was the sword that was in the portrait of Godric on the door. It had a ruby encrusted hilt, and Godric's name engraved on the blade. A replica of the Sorting Hat sat beside the tip of the sword, though James didn't know why that was there. There was a shrunken robe hanging on the edge of the chair, and once more, Lionel and Lily had disappeared into the bathroom.

James entered, and it was exactly like Helga's bathroom but a tad bit roomier. The three of them exited the room.

"We've only got Rowena Ravenclaw's room to check out now," stated Remus as the group headed off to Rowena's room.

"That much is obvious," said James, "because did you ever hear of a fifth Founder?"

Remus just shot him a playful glare.

"Hahaha, you are _so_ funny."

"I try my best," said James with a wink.

"Well then, _alohamora_," said Lionel, clearing his throat and tapping the doorknob with his wand. However, it didn't click. Lionel twisted the doorknob and tried the spell again. It refused to be opened.

James felt a slightly uneasy feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. Why was this room different?

"I suppose that's it, then," said Remus, looking at the door curiously. James sighed, and led the way back to the tunnel.

"That was fun, I suppose," said Lionel.

"Yeah."

James pushed past the tapestry when he reached it, and jumped out of the entrance. The rest followed him, jumping out with a slight _thud_.

They all walked to the end of the corridor in a sort of pack in silence. They turned the corner and saw an exasperated Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew," said Professor McGonagall, hurrying towards them when her eyes rested upon them.

"Yes, Professor?" asked James, putting his hands in his pockets.

"There's a few Fanged Frisbees attacking students on the fourth floor. Any attempt to charm them to stop attacking students only makes more fangs appear and they double. If anyone can get rid of these, it's you four. Or three, rather," said the Professor, looking behind Peter as if she could find Sirius hiding behind Peter.

"Yes, Professor," said Remus, saluting her. There was a hint of a smile on her face before she led the boys to the Fanged Frisbees.

James turned and waved to his newfound friends, who were already walking away. It was only Lily who turned back. She smiled at him.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Yay! I'm back, haha. Didya miss me? :P (I officially hate assessments… no time for writing D:)_**

**_A/N: Anyway, there's a bit of romantic adventures of sorts in this chapter (finally) :D_**

**Chapter Fourteen**

After successfully getting rid of the Fanged Frisbees, the three Marauders trudged up the Grand Staircase, tired. In the end, Peter had to tackle them and the others had to smash them with their feet and textbooks.

"Magic mushrooms," sighed James to the Fat Lady who looked sympathetically at them. The portrait door swung open and they clambered into the common room.

Sirius and KayCee were sitting quite closely on the couch in the common room and whispering things to one another. James cleared his throat and immediately the two of them sprung apart.

"You two are awfully cosy," observed Remus with a grin. He sat down beside Sirius who looked mildly uncomfortable. James sat down next to Remus and KayCee. Peter squeezed himself beside Sirius.

There was an awkward pause.

"So are you two-?"

"Yeah, yeah, we are."

"You know about Lionel?"

"Yeah, we do."

There was another pause.

"It'll be awkward in the dorm, I suppose."

"Yeah, it will be I guess."

The portrait door opened, and the Marauders plus KayCee turned to look at who was entering.

Lionel, Lily and Bridget entered, whispering. Then, they saw the Marauders and KayCee on the couch.

Lionel's jaw set and his fists clenched. He purposely walked past them and up into the boys' dorms. Bridget and Lily glanced at KayCee and Sirius a few times before doing up to the girls' dorms.

KayCee sighed sadly and Sirius pulled her into his chest comfortingly. James shifted uncomfortably in the couch, Peter fidgeted and Remus looked like he was struggling for words. Seconds stretched into minutes of awkward silence.

Finally, James decided that he had enough with sitting around and being unsure as to what he should say.

"I'm going to bed," he announced, stretching and yawning to prove his point.

"Yeah, me too," said Peter. Remus stood up gratefully and didn't even bother to announce his departure.

"I guess I should go to the dorms," said KayCee with a glance at the stairs leading into the girls' dorms, "The girls will want to know what's going on too. I can't leave them in suspense."

"Sure you can," said Sirius with a playful smirk.

"Well, you probably could – I can't," replied KayCee. She stood and gave him a soft peck on the cheek and waved goodbye. She headed up to stairs of the girls' dorms.

Sirius watched her leave and then he yawned and stretched before standing. The other Marauders were still standing around waiting for Sirius to finish saying his goodbyes to KayCee and they all climbed the stairs together.

"I'm beat," stated Sirius before leading the group of them up the stairs. The Marauders opened the door to the dorm and found Lionel already asleep. They quietly undressed, each preoccupied with their own thoughts.

James sank into his sheets, and the fatigue from the day's adventures seemed to roll into him and he felt at least fifty years older.

_Imagine what it'd be like when I'm fifty,_ he thought with a laugh. He ran through the day's events in his mind and, just before he fell asleep, he saw in perfect clarity Lily turning back and smiling at him.

* * *

><p>James awoke, fresh and content.<p>

"Morning, guys," he said, slipping his glasses on and peering around the dorm.

"Morning, James," said Remus and Peter.

"Where's Sirius?"

"Mm 'ere, blushing my Heath!" came the mumbled reply from behind the bathroom door.

"What?" asked James, amused.

There was a sound of gurgling and spitting of water before Sirius replied.

"I'm here, brushing my teeth, you twit."

"Ah, OK, at least you're not blushing your Heath. I mean, it's only been a day for you and KayCee and you're cheating on her already!" said Remus with a grin. Sirius entered the dorm again, a towel hanging around his shoulders and another hanging around his waist.

"Oh, shut up," said Sirius with a roll of his eyes and a lazy grin.

"If you're going to show your teeth, do it with some effort," chastised KayCee playfully from behind Peter, who was sitting on the bed nearest to the door. Peter squeaked and toppled off the bed with a _thunk_.

"What're you doing here?" asked Sirius, whirling around and covering his manly bits (despite them already being sufficiently covered).

"Can't I see my boyfriend in his natural habitat?" she asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Well, you can, but not completely naturally," said Sirius.

"We don't want to see that, either," said James.

"That's true," said Remus.

"Alright then," said KayCee with a quick glance around the room, "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Sounds like a plan," said Sirius. She turned and closed the door behind her softly, making her way down the stairs.

Quickly, Sirius grabbed some clothes and retreated into the bathroom.

"Well, I'm going downstairs," declared Remus.

"Me too," seconded Peter.

"I've still got to have a shower after our resident Drama Queen gets out of the bathroom," said James loudly.

"I'm not a drama queen," stated Sirius indignantly. He opened the door again, both towels gone and fully dressed.

"Meet you in the common room?" asked Remus as Sirius made his way down the stairs.

"Sure," replied James. The door closed behind Peter and Remus, leaving James alone. He grabbed his clothes and had a quick shower. He brushed his teeth, didn't even bother to fix his hair (it would never decide to suddenly cooperate with him anyway) and he pocketed his wand.

James was about to leave when the door banged open and Sirius and KayCee tumbled in kissing furiously.

"My God you people!" exclaimed James, "Invasion of privacy much?"

Suddenly, KayCee leapt away from Sirius, her face burning with embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry," she said, looking at her feet. She made to leave when Sirius grabbed hold of her arm.

"It's alright, I always walk in on the others," he said. James took this as a cue to leave and he heard no more of their conversation.

* * *

><p>Hours later, James found himself wandering around with Sirius, KayCee, Peter and Remus.<p>

"I can't believe that Evans can't fly," stated James.

"You've told us this many times," said Remus.

"I know, but I still can't believe it! How can you _not_ be able to fly? It's the easiest thing that you can do travelling wise!" exclaimed James.

"Besides walking?" asked KayCee, "Or Apparating?"

"Well, say that there's barriers to make sure people don't Apparate onto other people's properties, and walking is too dangerous, what are you going to do?" asked James.

KayCee didn't have an answer to that.

"Exactly," said James smugly.

"Well, if you're so worried about her flying skills, why don't you teach her?" asked Remus, slightly exasperated.

"She probably won't let me," said James.

"She will if you repeat that scenario," said KayCee, "And besides, she knows that she needs to be able to fly but she's too scared to practise on her own. Not that she'd tell anyone."

"You're the perfect candidate anyway. You wouldn't let _anyone_ fall and you're the Quidditch Captain," said Sirius, wrapping his arm around KayCee's waist.

James was about to answer when he spotted Lionel, Bridget and Lily walking at the other end of the corridor, huddled and talking in low voices.

"Hey, there's Bridget," he said with a smile and a shoulder bump towards Remus.

"So?" asked Remus lightly, looking determined to not look at Bridget.

"Ask her out," said Sirius.

"She won't say yes," said Remus doubtfully, risking a glance down the corridor.

"She will," said KayCee with a smile, "The amount of times she's mentioned you in the dorm and moaned about how she wished that you would ask her out."

"Really?" asked Remus. KayCee nodded.

Lionel glanced up at the five of them and immediately started walking back the way he came. Lily and Bridget glanced at each other, as though considering whether to follow him or join the others.

They didn't follow him. They continued walking towards James, Remus, Peter, Sirius and KayCee.

"Hey guys," said Bridget once she and Lily had reached them.

"Hi there," said Remus, James, Sirius and KayCee. Peter raised a hand in recognition.

"How's it been?" asked Bridget, towards KayCee. Bridget's eyes flickered down to KayCee's waist, which was in the hold of Sirius.

"Good. You?" replied KayCee.

"Good I suppose," replied Bridget.

"He's hurting, you know," burst out Lily.

KayCee sighed.

"I know, Lily, but what could I do? I can't tell the future, can I?"

"You need to _talk _to him," said Lily.

"Why? It's not my fault he's decided to be all sulky, is it?"

Lily took in a deep breath and then started to rant. James ignored this, and instead looked at a very interesting shadow on the wall across from him.

Remus tapped James on the shoulder and, in barely a whisper, he said,

"I'm going to do it."

Remus then turned to Sirius and whispered in his ear, and in turn, KayCee and Peter's ears. Luckily, he did it very surreptitiously; otherwise, Lily would probably have stopped her rant about being a good friend and helping Lionel get over KayCee and glared suspiciously at Remus.

"Hey, I've got to go to the Quidditch Pitch," said James, "I need to figure out my 'game plan' for the trials."

"Good idea! I'll go with you!" declared Sirius.

"I'm going to go to the common room – I've got loads of homework to finish," said Peter.

"Hey, Lily, how about we continue this at the library? God knows how many people will flood the corridors soon," said KayCee.

"OK…?" said Lily mid-rant, confused.

"Great, let's go."

The group separated, leaving Bridget and Remus alone. The last thing James heard before he rounded the corner was Remus saying,

"Hey, Bridget, let's take a walk to the Kitchens."

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys!" said Remus half an hour later, his hand intertwined with Bridget's hand. She was blushing furiously. Sirius and James grinned at each other.<p>

"Oh, here comes the lovebirds," said James, standing up from his seated (and, quite frankly, uncomfortable) position on the Quidditch Pitch stands.

"I was thinking that we should go and have lunch," said Remus, ignoring James' comment, "At Hogsmeade sometime."

"Did you have to come all the way over to the Quidditch Pitch to tell us this?" asked Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah."

"Plus, he wanted to show us his new girlfriend. You know, the one he's been _pining_ after for several months now," added James with a grin.

Remus blushed furiously, and so did Bridget.

"Aww, Remy!" said Sirius, "You didn't have to! We were going to lunch anyway."

"He's a bit of a dork when it comes to relationships," James informed Bridget, but not unkindly.

"Am not," said Remus with another blush.

"Are we going to go get us some lunch," asked Sirius in a bored voice, "Or are we going to starve to death on the Quidditch Pitch?"

"Hmm… let's starve," said James with a grin. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You can go starve alone. I'm going to get some food."

The four of them walked to the Great Hall, chatting and laughing about many random, whimsical things, such as gigantic toasters eating very tiny people, namely Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Later that night in the common room, Lily and James sat on the couch uncomfortably as Bridget and Remus flirted heavily and Sirius and KayCee started to grow very close to one another. Peter was out and about in the castle (he hadn't met up with them in the Great Hall, and they had no clue as to his whereabouts… not that the two couples minded that much).<p>

"I can't believe you can't fly," said James after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"KayCee told me all about it," said Lily. There was another gap of silence.

"Do you want to?" asked James.

"Want to what?" asked Lily.

"Learn how to fly."

Another heavy pause.

"I mean, you don't have to, you know. It'd save loads of walking or running time, and if there was a dangerous situation where you couldn't Apparate but you had a broom, it'd be helpful to be able to fly," said James quickly.

There was yet another pause.

"I suppose so," said Lily, "But who'd teach me?"

James considered for a moment.

"Me."

Another pregnant pause.

"…I suppose I could learn how to fly with you," said Lily hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" asked James, turning to look at her in the eyes.

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Hey, guys… sorry it's been a while – seemed to be waist deep in all of other stuff, and I got distracted by new ideas for new fanfics and original fictions (if you want to read the prologue of one of my originals, it's on fictionpress with the same penname as the one I'm using here). :/ Sorry about that… _**

**Chapter Fifteen**

A week later, James pinned a bright yellow notice to the board after everyone had gone to bed. It said,

_Quiddditch Trials, next Friday afternoon at 4:30 pm at the Quidditch Pitch! Be there if you want to be on the team! All slots to be filled (except for one Chaser, that's me!) as this is going to be the strongest team Gryffindor can pull together (sorry old players, you're going to have to reaudition). Go, go Gryffindor!_

James was rather proud of his announcement. He had spent the last half hour working on it (with the guidance of Remus and Bridget until they went to bed) and he thought it sounded appealing. Somewhat.

He stepped back from the board, admiring it for a little while. When he turned around to grab his bag and start up the stairs, he saw Lily standing behind him.

"Oh, God," said James with a jump, "You scared me."

"Did I?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. She shook her head with a smile.

"Are you alright?" asked James warily. Somehow, they both managed to sit on the couch in front of the dying embers.

"I guess. I couldn't sleep and I heard that someone was still up. I was watching you stick the notice onto the board. Then I remembered we haven't gone flying…" trailed off Lily, staring into the embers.

"Can we go tomorrow?" she said suddenly.

"Pardon?" asked James.

"I want to go flying tomorrow afternoon. You've been making me think of flying, and now I really want to fly. Before, it was just 'I can't fly. Oh well.' Now it's this burning desire," said Lily desperately, suddenly full of energy. She turned her pleading eyes towards him.

"Please?" she asked. James faltered for a moment, losing his train of thought for a moment.

"I suppose so – it'd be good to get out there again and practise before the trials. My team might not take me seriously if I start behaving poorly on the Pitch," said James.

"Thank you," said Lily. She suddenly looked uncertain. She leaned forward, as if she was going to tell him a secret, but she pulled back. James watched her curiously as she shook her head and smiled.

"Never mind," she said, "See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," echoed James. Lily got up from the couch and walked up the steps to the girls' dorms.

_What was that all about?_ James asked himself. James wracked his brains, trying to think of something that would fit Lily's actions. _What was she going to say?_

James shrugged, too tired to think anymore. He grabbed his bag and headed up to his dorm.

* * *

><p>James awoke the next day, feeling refreshed, calm and eager. He was going to get back on the Pitch.<p>

He showered and dressed with a determined force, brushed his teeth aggressively, threw his bag over his shoulder and bounded down the stairs two at a time. Remus and Sirius looked up from their girlfriends in alarm.

"Someone's happy," said Remus.

"Why yes, yes I am," said James with a grin.

"Any particular reason?" asked Sirius.

"No, not at all," sang James, "Let's go down to _brrreeeeeaaaakfast_!"

"He's almost too happy," said Sirius to KayCee, "And it's scaring me."

"Well, you can't be depressed all the time. It's unhealthy," said Bridget.

"And you're the authority on this?" asked Sirius.

"Fiercely," said Bridget.

"Pardon?" asked Sirius as Remus chortled and fell backwards off the couch.

"Never mind," giggled Bridget, helping Remus up.

"Oh, come on, you bunch of sillies," said James, sounding like a five year old.

"Alright then, Jamsie boy," said Sirius, making James frown.

After about five more minutes of useless conversation, jokes and falling about, they set off down the Grand Staircase.

* * *

><p>The day passed by without much incidence, and James was bouncing with energy and anticipation. The moment his last Professor (His Muggle Studies Professor, in fact) dismissed his class for the day, he was off and running to try to find Lily.<p>

He found her outside her Ancient Runes class, her hair pulled away from her face and hugging her textbooks close to her chest. She bit her bottom lip anxiously and was looking a bit lost until James found her. She looked effortlessly beautiful. He felt an odd sensation occur in his stomach, but he shook his head as if he could shake it out of his system.

"Hey," said James, touching her elbow in greeting. Lily jumped and turned towards James.

"Oh, there you are. I didn't know what class you had, so I didn't know if I should have stayed here or gone to find you. I'd probably get lost, though," said Lily with a laugh.

"Well, what are we going to do? Shall we go to the Pitch or do you want to get changed into something more fly-worthy? It's not necessary, but if you want to be more comfortable…" trailed off James. Lily looked down, inspecting herself, and then she hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder.

"I think I'd better put my things in my dorm at the very least," said Lily.

"Alright," said James, "Let's go."

They walked to the Gryffindor common room in relative silence, receiving a few odd looks from the surrounding people.

_I suppose they think we still hate each other,_ thought James. Then another thought occurred to him. _Do we hate each other?_

He watched Lily disappear up the girls' dorm steps and he decided that he might as well change into something more comfortable and to clean up somewhat.

When he returned, he was in a fresh shirt and pants and so was Lily.

"Let's go," said James. Lily nodded.

They arrived at the Quidditch Pitch without much disturbance or talk (save for a few misbehaving students who were promptly and suitably punished… but they still got a lolly from James).

"Righto!" said James excitedly as he entered the gates to the Pitch, "I'll just go get my broom and a suitable school broom."

He dashed to the broom shed and grabbed a new looking broom, and then he went into the Gryffindor change rooms (the team had a running joke of taping their brooms to the ceiling, and James had immediately done so at the start of the year so that he wouldn't have it stolen) and retrieved his broom with some difficulty.

James bustled out of the change rooms and towards Lily, who was looking around in an interested manner.

"Hi again!" he said cheerily.

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?" she laughed.

"Of course I am," he replied with a grin, "I'm about to do what I love."

Lily smiled at his enthusiasm. Ten minutes later, and Lily was nervously sitting on James' broomstick, hovering a foot from the ground.

James was still on the ground, instructing her on how to maneuver through the air. The broom rose a little, but she managed to bring it back down after a few minutes of struggle. James smiled, thinking that she was making good progress.

"Alright," said James, walking over to Lily, who lowered herself to stand on the ground again. He gently adjusted her grip on the broom silently. She looked up at James for a moment, her eyes bright and a little bit eager. James finished adjusting her grip and they stood there for a moment, before James went off to the school broom he had brought out.

"Now, what we have to do to get ourselves up high in the air is to have a solid jump, or kick, off the ground. You know how to do that?"

"I think," replied Lily.

"Just follow my lead," said James. He jumped off the ground, and he managed to hover a few feet in the air. He turned over to where Lily was, and she looked like she was concentrating very hard. She ran and jumped off the ground, and she hovered in the air right next to James.

"Hi," said James with a grin, "I didn't see you there."

"Neither did I," said Lily, poking her tongue out at him.

"First time for everything, I guess," he said with a sigh.

"… Yeah, first time for everything…" said Lily. She was about to lean forward when she realised how high she was.

"Whoa," she said, "Is this what it's like to be tall?"

James chuckled.

"Enough chit-chat," he said, "it's time to see how you fly."

* * *

><p>"That was… better than I expected," said James, wincing as he limped up to the Hospital Wing, with Lily looking extremely guilty and bruised.<p>

"I'm so sorry!" she said for the millionth time.

"I know," said James, "it wasn't your fault, either."

"How?" asked Lily.

"I wasn't paying attention and someone threw a rock at you," pointed out James.

"It's still my fault that I panicked and fell on you," muttered Lily.

"And I'm glad I was underneath you," said James with a cheeky grin, "I'm not ready to lose a student."

Lily gave him a small smile, but it was obvious that she was feeling guilty.

"Hey, it's alright," said James, stopping and turning to face her with a wince, "I've had worse."

Lily looked like she was considering this, and she nodded.

"It doesn't make me feel any less guilty, though," she frowned.

"Well, try not to," said James, "the Marauders and I are always in a mostly guilt-free zone."

They didn't speak for a while until the doors of the Hospital Wing were before them. James held out the door for Lily, who rolled her eyes and gently pushed him in the Hospital Wing.

"Hello!" said James, startling Madam Limes and Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr Potter," said Madam Pomfrey with a fond smile, "why are you here again? Did you miss us already?"

"Oh, of course, Madam Pomfrey!" declared James, "There is not a day that goes by that I think, 'What are those two Healers up to?' and with that thought, I miss you too much! The pain in my heart, it gets too much!"

"Alright, alright," said Madam Limes with a smile, "that's enough of that. Why are you here?"

"Well, I was on the Quidditch Pitch – "

Both Healers groaned. Madam Limes pushed him towards a bed and started inspecting and prodding him. Madam Limes nodded and asked for a potion that would heal sprains in the ankle.

While James was unhappily drinking his medicine, Madam Pomfrey spied Lily and gasped.

"What happened to you, Miss Evans?"

"I… fell down some stairs," said Lily, looking down.

"Well, let me fix those bruises," said Madam Pomfrey gently.

"Alright," said Lily. In a matter of seconds, Lily felt a stinging sensation on all of her bruises, and suddenly the sensation disappeared. She touched her forehead – the bruises were gone!

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," said Lily.

"You're welcome, Miss Evans."

James finished drinking his medicine, and Madam Limes lightly tapped her wand on his ankle. A few moments later, James felt a slight pain in his ankle, and then there was no pain at all.

"Huh," said James, "that's handy. Or rather, footy."

The Healers and Lily rolled their eyes and grinned at his lame pun.

"Now roll your ankle," demanded Madam Limes. James did so a few times, hearing a small crack once.

"Was that supposed to happen?" asked James.

"Yes, now please pace up and down the Hospital Wing," said Madam Limes.

James did so, his ankle feeling as it did before he went to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Thank you, Madam Limes," said James, "I'm feeling much better."

"Now jump," said Madam Limes, ignoring his comment for the moment.

James jumped, and suddenly, he crumpled like a puppet. Then, just as Lily was about to help him up, he jumped up again with a cheeky grin.

"Got you," he said, "why, what were you expecting to happen?"

"That," said Madam Limes, "but in a more serious manner."

"Well, I'm fine, Madam Limes," said James gently, "if anything happens, I'll be sure to be here immediately."

"Sure you will," muttered Madam Limes. James and Lily walked over to the exit, healed.

When they left, James was sure that Lily was going to attack him with demands and accusations about his fall, or about her fall. She didn't.

"Same time next week?" asked James.

"I'm not sure," said Lily, "if I'm going to hurt you or myself like that again, I think I'll retire."

"Retire?" chuckled James.

"Yes, retire."

James shook his head with a grin.

"You won't, I promise."

"You can't promise that someone will throw another rock at me," said Lily with a frown, "you don't even know who did it."

"I have a fair idea."


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Hi there! Woot woot, chapter sixteen :D_**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Later that night, the Marauders were celebrating.

"YES!" said James, high-fiving Sirius with a grin.

"You're going to have to thank Remy darling for that amazingly sexy throw," said Sirius, grinning as well.

"Amazingly sexy?" asked Remus, raising an eyebrow, "And I thought I told you NOT TO CALL ME REMY DARLING!"

Sirius and Remus leapt from their beds and started chasing one another around the room. James shook his head fondly, then he pulled out his list of parchment he had been working on.

He crossed out the first item and smiled. Lily would be his soon enough, and he would win.

* * *

><p>"And that, students, is how to defend yourselves against a kappa," finished Professor Greens, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.<p>

Most of his students were snoozing on their desks, besides the Marauders, Lily, KayCee, and Bridget. Lily nudged Lionel gently, but he didn't sit up or take notice of her at all.

"Maybe we should… no, that's too complicated."

"That'd be happening way too fast."

"I agree, maybe he could – "

"I _don't_ think so. Maybe we could – "

"Nah. Too simple."

"What are you guys working on?" asked Lily, peering over James' shoulder.

"Nothing," said James, flipping the parchment over so that Lily couldn't read anything written on it.

"Then why are you being so secretive about it?" questioned Bridget, narrowing her eyes at Remus in particular. Remus sighed.

"Because it may or may not be a surprise for a few people, and we need to keep it a secret," said Sirius in a childish voice. All of the females narrowed their eyes at him.

"Perhaps," said KayCee. The three females huddled around each other, whispering and conspiring about what the Marauders were whispering and conspiring about. If that wasn't not a circle, James didn't know what was.

The Professor sighed, and began to pack away his things. He was a young Professor, under 30 years of age and quite obviously over James' age.

"And this is where I leave for a few minutes to go to the bathroom and come back to an empty classroom," he announced. James checked his watch. He rolled up the parchment, and began packing away his things into his bag.

"How's your Transfiguration assignment working out for you?" asked Remus as the Marauders finished packing away their things and sat down again.

James and Sirius clapped a hand to their foreheads as one.

"I can't believe I completely forgot!" they both exclaimed.

"How are they _doing_ that?" asked Peter incredulously.

"Well, they do live in the same house," said Remus, "perhaps they were practising their timing each day we weren't there."

"No, we weren't," said James and Sirius indignantly… and at the same time.

"Sureeeeee," drawled Remus.

"Whatever, Remus, that's beside the point – Lily and I have barely touched our assignment!"

"And perhaps the assignment is quite grateful for that," smirked Remus.

"Oh, shut it, will you?" asked James, pushing Remus playfully.

"Not bloody likely," muttered Sirius darkly. Then he grinned.

"Just kidding, Remy DARLING!"

"I TOLD YOU PLENTY OF TIMES, PADFOOT!" cried Remus, leaping onto the desk, emitting a strange battle cry. Sirius also emitted a strange battle cry and he leapt onto the desk as well.

They tackled one another and scuffled around on the desk before falling to the ground and rolling around.

"Boys," said James in a high-pitched voice and a roll of his eyes. He dramatically flicked his imaginary shoulder-length hair and turned to Lily, who was looking towards him with amusement.

"What?" asked James in the same high-pitched voice. He cleared his throat.

"Nothing," smiled Lily.

"Sure," said James, "that's exactly what I'm wearing."

Lily looked at him, confused.

"I'm just kidding. At least I think I am. I don't want to look down, it's horrible over there," said James with a grin. Lily rolled her eyes, but still managed to hold a grin on her face.

"I'm sure it's not, James," she said.

James paused for two reasons. One, she called him James without the presence of prefects, and two, had she complimented him?

"And how are you so sure?" asked James, "Have you been watching me shower?"

James immediately wished he hadn't said that, because Charlie's rule (no insinuations, blah, blah, blah) invaded his mind again. Lily, however, laughed and leaned towards his ear, whispering,

"In your dreams."

* * *

><p>"So, I said to my mother, 'You're as mad as a hatter' – she didn't get the joke, but my dad did. He laughed, and mum got all suspicious. That night, I caught her whispering to our neighbour, asking 'What's a fetta?' and the neighbour got all into cheese and all that, and then mum storms in going, 'I'M AS MAD AS CHEESE? MUGGLE CHEESE?'"<p>

The whole common room laughed at Greg Bushfly's joke, even though most didn't get it – he was a third year half-blood who always liked to pull on someone's leg. Both literally and not so literally.

"Did I tell you the story of when we were at a Victorian-themed party?" Greg asked, his grey eyes sparkling. Most shook their heads, while Greg's best friends groaned.

James leaned forward, quite entertained. Perhaps Greg and his friends were like mini Marauders. _Haha, mini Marauders… hey, Minnie Marauders!_ thought James with a laugh. If Professor McGonagall had any children, then that might fit… Perhaps he should investigate…

Before Greg could delve into his Victorian-themed party story, an owl tapped on the window. James recognised it as Charlie's.

"Sorry, guys," said James, "I have to read this."

James patted Greg on the back as he passed him, and opened the window to let the owl fly in.

He untied the letter, fed the owl a treat that James had in his pocket and released the owl back into the dark, cold wilderness. Or, at least, Hogwarts' backyard.

James headed up to his dorm, laid down on his bed and began to read Charlie's letter…

_James – _

_Nice work, she seems to be more comfortable around you. Now, phase three of this plan will go like this;_

_Plan either a dance or ask for a Hogsmeade weekend to be granted. Since your friends are dating her friends, they should be eager to meet up or take each other along to the ball or Hogsmeade. Lionel might ask Lily to go to a dance with him to attempt to get KayCee 'jealous', but don't worry. Lily seems like a friend who won't oblige to the dark workings of Lionel's lovesick mind. How tragic._

_Anyway, ask Lily to go as friends, since there's no one else really (unless you want to be homosexual and ask Peter or Lionel out, but that won't work out). Ask her soon. REALLY SOON. **REALLY SOON**. Otherwise, someone else will nab her and your efforts for this phase has failed._

_Be charming, be cool, be fun, be _fabulous_, darling. Otherwise, I'll be hearing from you, 'WHY DIDN'T YOUR PLAN WORK? YOU'RE USELESS AT THIS!'. Please don't send me a letter like that. That's a waste of parchment. Send a howler instead. Much more fun. If you can't tell, I'm being sarcastic._

_Best of luck, _

_Charlie_

_P.S. Your usual subscription of protection will appear very soon. _

James was about to close the letter when suddenly, a very heavy chastity belt fell upon his stomach.

"Oh God," said James, winded slightly.

Remus and Bridget entered the dorm holding hands. They didn't seem to notice James, and it didn't take long for him to figure out why.

Bridget laid upon the bed as Remus climbed on top. They began to passionately kiss and Remus –

"OH GOD!" cried James. Remus fell off the bed, and Bridget screamed.

"Sorry, guys," said James, "got a slight cough."

James heaved the chastity belt off his stomach and walked over to Remus.

"Looks like your lovely lady will need this more than I will," said James, depositing the chastity belt at Remus' feet.

"Where did you get that?" asked Remus.

"Uh, no answer? Or is it no comment? Or is it pass?" asked James, "I forget which one."

He waltzed over to the door, still holding Charlie's letter.

"BE SAFE, BE WELL, BE HAPPY, BE MARRIED, BE NAMING ME THE GODFATHER OF YOUR FUTURE CHILDREN!" cried James as he exited the room dramatically.

Everyone in the common room looked up at James.

"Er – this letter was very… uh – you know what, never mind, go about your daily business," said James, waving away the people.

"James," said Sirius once James had reached him.

"Siriusly Sirius," said James.

"Jamsie Waymsie Jamie Boy," replied Sirius.

"Siriusly Serious Oh-Wonderful-Almighty Siriusness Sirius," said James.

"Why thank you," said Sirius with a grin, "Anyway, enough with the name calling – "

"Only because you're unwilling to compliment me via name war," said James with a pout,

"What was in the letter?" asked Sirius, ignoring James' comment.

"Oh, you know, stuff. And a free chastity belt. First class, very heavy," said James, "Perhaps you could give it to KayCee as a present. Might stop you from going that far before you regret it."

"Now who's the love doctor," said Sirius.

"Still Charlie," said James. He gave the letter to Sirius, who read it with a growing smile.

"Just what everyone needs! A break! An adventure, romantically inclined or otherwise!"

"Alright, alright, don't be so pushy. I'll bring it up with the Head Girl," said James loudly as Lily passed them with her bag over her shoulder. She paused and approached them.

"Bring what up?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking that we should either have a Hogsmeade weekend or a dance," said James, "You know, since Halloween is very near."

"Alright," said Lily, "I'll bring it up at the Prefect meeting and ask Dumbledore if he can grant one or both."

"YAY!" shouted Sirius, jumping in the air like a little girl.

"Uh…" said James and Lily in unison.

"Oh, I'm just excited. You know, for Hogsmeade. And stuff…" said Sirius awkwardly.

"Right, yeah, I am too. But I'm keeping it hidden. Very hidden," said Lily before heading up to the Girls' Dorm for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Whoa, new record, two chapters in the space of two days :O Shows how much I LOVE YOU, GODAMMIT! :P Seriously, guys, I love you -insert platonic hug for everyone here-. Over 60 story alerters and over 50 favourites. I'm over whelmed! –cries- :D_**

**_A/N: Back to school soon! YAY! Not… It's freezing over here in Australia. -.- WHY MUST I GET OUT OF MY WARM BED AND RECEIVE EDUCATION? :P_**

**_A/N: Speaking of education, the information about Gamp's Law was obtained from a role-playing website and the information is fictional, and not canon to the Harry Potter world. I.e. IT'S NOT MINE! D: It's been edited a little, but the main content is someone else's. Don't sue me! But Narcissa and Lucius' speech was made by me. There's no information contained within that that's someone else's._**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"I would like to check out this book, please," said James to Madam Pince. She eyed him warily.

"I know it's a rare occurrence, but please, can I check out this book?"

"Why?" barked Madam Pince.

"If you must delve into my personal affairs," said James, "I need it for an assignment."

Madam Pince pursed her lips.

"Sign here," she said, opening the book's front covers and pointing to the area to sign.

James signed and thanked the librarian, who still looked at him suspiciously.

He headed back to where Lily and he had been working. He found Lily flipping wildly through a book, muttering.

"Lily?" he said.

"Finally," she said, relieved, looking up from her book, "what took you so long?"

"Madam Pince couldn't believe it when I wanted to borrow it out."

"Why?" asked Lily, surprised.

"Well, I don't normally borrow out books. Yeah, I study here all the time, but my methods are to finish combing through the book for anything I could use in assignments or essays before I leave or find another book."

"Sounds like a sensible idea," said Lily, "I'm very surprised."

James poked his tongue out at her and took a seat in front of her.

"I'll take notes from this book," he said, "and this is the last one, alright?"

"Yes," said Lily, "that's the last book. I'll start on the introduction."

An hour later, James finished reading the book and writing down notes. He flexed his fingers and rotated his head in circles. Lily had her head on the desk, having what looked like a peaceful nap. James sighed and checked his watch. The assignment was due in two days, and James decided to work on the Transfiguration diagrams, what to cover and spells. Another hour and a half passed, and Lily was still having a nap. James had finished all diagrams, and had sorted out the spells and what to cover. All Lily needed to do now was to finish the assignment with his help.

He checked his watch again. It was almost time for dinner. James packed up everything besides the parchment with the half-sfinished introduction (Lily was sleeping on it, after all) and Lily's things.

"Lily," said James gently. She mumbled something that James didn't catch.

"Evans," James tried again.

"James," she mumbled, "Potter."

"Yes, that's me," said James with a grin. He gently nudged her and she immediately sat up, a look of panic on her face.

"Time to get to dinner," said James with a grin.

"What? Oh, right," said Lily, her expression calming down.

"I've finished the diagrams, and plotted out the spells and topics to cover during the little speech," said James as Lily packed up.

"Really?" asked Lily, looking a bit guilty.

"It's alright," said James, "it's NEWT year, I can understand your dozing off. Besides, the introduction is the most boring part of the essay."

Lily laughed, but she still looked guilty.

"Well, I'm hungry," said James, clasping his hands together, "I'll give you the diagrams, list of spells to practise and what to cover after dinner. Alright?"

"OK," said Lily.

"And, hey, if you still feel guilty after the delicious dinner, then you can write the whole assignment without me," suggested James with a cheeky grin.

"We'll see," said Lily as they headed out of the library.

"Well, what else are we going to do? Hear your guilt that makes you write an entire assignment in two days?" said James.

"We can do that, too," said Lily with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"Miss Evans and Mr Potter, please arrange yourselves and present your assignment," said Professor McGonagall, two days later.<p>

James positioned himself in front of the black board and placed his diagrams where the chalk as meant to be. He tapped the diagrams and the board, and the diagrams appeared on the board. All James had to do was flick his wand while thinking of the next diagram until it was his time to speak and perform the spells.

"Good afternoon, people in my classroom," said Lily with a yawn as she took out her wand and adjusted her palm cards. She stretched and blinked multiple times. She gave the room a brilliant smile.

"Let's start that again, shall we?" she asked.

"Yeah, start it again," called out Sirius and KayCee from the back of the room with identical grins. Lily rolled her eyes at them and poked out her tongue.

"Anyway, good afternoon classmates and Professor McGonagall," Lily started, "Today, my partner, James Potter, and I will show you a presentation about Gamp's Law of Transfiguration.

"As you should know by now, Transfiguration is a branch under the term of 'wand magic' – " James tapped the board and a picture of a wand with sparks being emitted under the heading 'Wand Magic' in fancy writing, " – which includes, but is not limited to, Charms, Defence, Hexes, Jinxes, and Curses. Transfiguration is the act of changing one thing into another, as such," said Lily, transfiguring her notes into a parrot, which said, "Of course, just like everything in the world, Transfiguration has certain rules and exceptions. This law is called Gamp's Law of Transfiguration. There are five exceptions in total and are: Food, Money, Information, Love and Life."

Lily reversed the spell and held her palm cards again as James tapped the board (the five exceptions with pictures of ham, a pile of galleons, a book, a love heart and a small baby being held by an old man).

"Food cannot be magicked out of thin air, or if you prefer, out of nothing. This means that, although you can manipulate food that already exists, that you have in front of you, you cannot conjure some up right out of your head without an existing object on hand. By manipulating, I mean duplicate it, modifying it and transfigure something into food, although not every object gives a great taste or results. For example, you cannot just take out you wand and make an apple appear. You would need a rock or a ball first and then you would transfigure that into an apple.

"Money cannot be conjured or obtained in ways not rightfully gained. This simply means that you can not transfigure anything into real galleons, sickles, knuts or anything else that can be used to purchase goods of any kind. That is why leprechaun's gold disappears after a few hours, although there are other reasons behind that. Also, you cannot duplicate your money to enrich yourself but you can duplicate it as a means of keeping it safe, yet only Gringott's is allowed to use this method of protection."

James tapped the board twice during the presentation, and diagrams of food, transfiguring a rock into an apple, diagrams of galleons, sickles, knuts, leprechaun's gold and Gringotts. During her speech, Lily performed spells relating to what she was saying.

Lily stepped towards the board and they swapped positions.

"Out of all the Law, information might be the hardest to understand. There is no way you can magically gain knowledge. You have to gain it by hard work just like everyone else. Also, you cannot replicate knowledge that you do not know or have. This means that there are no spells that can give you the information you need for your Transfiguration exam or an easy way to do that History of Magic essay. There are no shortcuts when it comes to learning, not even when you are an adult and you deal with serious problems. You have to go out and search for your answers but once you have gained knowledge, you can use magic to record it if it is to share with others that will come after you, yet it will not work if the purpose of sharing is for cheating. So if you, one day, decide to write books for any classes or whatnot, it can be magically placed in it since you worked hard and gained this knowledge for yourself by sitting in class, doing work and passing exams.

"The last two are very easy to grasp. There is no form of magic that can re-create Love and bring someone back to Life, from the dead. Love Potions do not re-create the feeling of love; they just give a false sense of it. It is just an artificial feeling that goes away once you stop using the potion and when the effects wear out. No one would want to hold on to their man or woman by untruthful means, ever wondering if they loved them for real or not.

"As for Life, nothing can reverse death. Ghosts are just echoes of the person's former life. Paintings of people who have passed on, like paintings of former Headmaster's and Headmistress' are an imprint of the person. Not everyone that dies become into ghosts or have a painting made of them. If that were to be the case, we would be overrun by ghosts and paintings and there would be no place for us to live anymore. Therefore, no amount of magic on any of those things can give the person a body, mind and soul back. There are ways to delay death of course, like the Philosopher's Stone, but we all have to move on from this world one day or another."

Throughout this, Lily tapped the board, showing diagrams, and James performed more spells relevant to his speech.

They finished their presentation with a bow and all of the Gryffindor students clapped, and some Slytherins unenthusiastically applauded them. Professor McGonagall nodded at them.

"Good work, Miss Evans and Mr Potter," she said, "I warrant that either an E or an O. Just let me think about that after everyone else's presentations are finished."

"Thank you Professor," said Lily. James and Lily headed back to their seats in the back row.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss N Black," said Professor McGonagall, "please arrange yourselves and present your assignment."

Reluctantly, very reluctantly, Lucius and Narcissa got out of their seats.

"Gamp's law is a law in transfiguration," started Lucius when Professor McGonagall nodded for them to start. James half-expected Lucius to drawl 'the end' after that sentence. Narcissa attempted for a cheerful tone, but it didn't work with what she said.

"Gamp's law was created by a man who had painfully died at the stake – not for burning, for stabbing. Selicio Gamp had been marked as a vampire by an angry mob and attacked and tortured brutally for several hours."

"Awful," muttered Lily, looking slightly horrified. They hadn't read about his death or birth, mostly because it was irrelevant to the task.

"I know," replied James.

"And painful," said Sirius, whispering into James' ear.

"Nah," said Remus, who had overhead with his superhuman hearing, "not a bit."

"Alright, oh sarcastic one," said Sirius huffily, "how we do that to you tomorrow evening?"

"Shut up," whispered Bridget, jabbing Remus under the ribs. He gave a tiny yelp.

"He himself had thought he was a vampire at that point, mostly because he hadn't met one and he was an insomniac, and succumbed to their torture, ashamed by his weakness," continued Narcissa, still cheerfully. Apparently, she hadn't realised that death and torture were very sombre things.

"Despite his very timely death, he was, after all, over a century and perhaps on the brink of Alzheimer's, Gamp had been a very brilliant man…" It was then that James tuned out, because Lucius had continued in a very boring manner. It was like being stuck with a younger Professor Binns. Soon enough, however, their speech ended with rather unenthusiastic applause.

"I warrant that an A or lower," said Professor McGonagall with a disapproving look, "I did say to make it interesting, after all."

She checked her watch, and allowed them to pack up and leave without further incident.

* * *

><p>"Hey, James," said Lily the next day.<p>

"Hey, Lily," said James, spinning around and facing her in the surprisingly empty corridor.

"Dumbledore's agreed to a dance and a Hogsmeade weekend," said Lily.

"Fantastic!" said James, "Now what do we do?"

"We inform students of both events, and then we go and get the Prefects to help organise the dance," said Lily patiently.

"Oh, that's right. Well, I'm off to attend to manly duties," said James.

"The fact you're manly is debateable," teased Lily.

"Hey," reprimanded James with a smirk. There was an awkward silence, as they didn't know what to say.

"Uh – "

"Er – "

"I, uh, I've got to go now," said James, moving to walk in Lily's opposite direction.

"James," said Lily before he walked off.

"Yeah?" he asked, a tad impatient.

"With my flying lessons, I think we should start them again," she said nervously.

"Alright," said James, "every Thursday afternoon? Or Wednesday?"

"Wednesday would be fine," said Lily.

"See you on Wednesday, then," said James. They parted ways.

* * *

><p>"Wednesday, Wednesday, gotta get down on Wednesday," sang James in the common room, late that night.<p>

"Why are we getting down on Wednesday?" asked Remus.

"Or are _you_ getting down on Wednesday?" asked Sirius.

"I'm getting onto the Pitch next Wednesday," replied James.

"Oh, really?" asked Remus, "Isn't tomorrow good enough?"

"Tomorrow?" asked James blankly.

"Yeah, tomorrow. You know. The _Quidditch trials_," said Remus, with a shake of his head.

"Oh!" cried James, "I completely forgot!"

"Merlin, Prongs," said Sirius, "I can't believe you almost forgot about the Quidditch trials. You're the one who organised them!"

"Heh, must have been a lot of things on my mind recently," said James sheepishly.

"Jeez, it's ten o'clock!" cried Sirius, "You know what that means?"

"Blimey," said Remus and James, immediately grabbing a pillow. Several other Gryffindor students, who were now accustomed to this odd ritual, grabbed something as well. A few slow ones didn't get what was happening, however.

Ever since KayCee had complimented his singing (he had apparently burst into Christmas carolling song and dance during their most recent date because he was giving her a gift), Sirius had taken to singing a Christmas carol every night at precisely 11 o'clock. At night, because if he burst out singing and dancing in the middle of Transfiguration, Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures, a detention and many odd looks would soon follow. Oh, and whispering and murmuring.

"AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" wailed Sirius, "IN A !"

"Merlin," said James, covering his ears with the pillow. The pillow didn't absorb the sound, however. Sirius' singing was as… strained as ever.

"_squeak_ IN A MANGERRRRRRRRRRR!"

"What happened there?" asked Remus.

"Voice break, probably," replied James.

"He's still getting those often?" asked Remus, surprised.

"Yes. Especially when he's singing in the shower," said James, "it's hard not to point and giggle."

"At him, or the direction of the bathroom?" asked Remus, "Because pointing at Sirius himself would be very awkward when he's in the shower."

"The bathroom, of course. What do you take me for? A homosexual pervert?" asked James.

"You never know," said Remus with a sly grin, "that's probably why you can't get Li-"

"WILL YOU PLEASE TAKE A DOSE OF SHUT THE BLEEPING BLEEP UP?" yelled a redheaded figure in a nightgown at the foot of the Girls' Dorm. Well, she didn't actually _say_ bleeping bleep, but James automatically filtered them out. He never really liked swear words coming from a girl, for some reason. Or swear words in general.

"At the end of this verse," replied Sirius, taking a deep breath.

"DE-"

"_Silencio_!" said Lily, pointing her wand at Sirius' throat. He gasped for air, looking like a fish out of water.

"Thank you," sighed half of the common room's inhabitants. They relinquished what they were using as protection and continued on as normal.

"That's much better," said Lily, "now I don't have to think of my aunt in childbirth."

"Sirius' singing reminds you of your aunt in childbirth?" asked James, bewildered.

"Yes," said Lily matter-of-factly, "because she was singing that exact same song as baby Connor was being forced out from between her legs. I was eight at the time."

"Lovely," replied James drily.

"Only the song was mixed with expletives. That's how I learnt that creative one I used to yell at Sirius just now."

"Ah, I see. Sounds like a charming aunt," said James.

"That she is. You should meet her one day," said Lily with a nod.

"Goodnight, Marauders," she said, before turning on her heal and heading back up to her dorm.

"That was interesting," remarked Peter. James jumped. He had forgotten, again, that Peter was there. Peter needed to talk more often.

"Anyway, as I was saying," said Remus, "that's probably why you can't get… now I'm lost. What was I saying?"

"Something about Li. Didn't know there was an Asian in our year," said James.

"Hmm… we need to investigate," said Remus. Sirius began to gesture wildly, but Remus, Peter and James ignored him.

"Yeah. Let's start now," said James, standing on the surprisingly sturdy coffee table.

"OI! ANYONE KNOW A LI?" asked James, his hands cupped over his mouth to magnify what he was saying.

"Ali?" asked one, "That's a nickname for my sister."

"No, not Ali. A Li. L-I. Most likely Asian," said James. Everyone shook their heads. Little did they know that a fourth year, by the name of Li, was sleeping upstairs, and so were her friends…

James got off the table and Sirius began punching the sofa because none of his friends were paying attention to him.

"Hey, don't do that," said James, "sofas have feelings too. You can't just go around bashing them up. You need to be nice and polite to them… and then sit on them when you're tired."

Sirius began to grin at James' attention to him, and began to gesture towards himself wildly.

"Don't be so self-centred," said James, "gosh, other people have lives too."

Sirius crossed his arms.

"I'm tired," Remus stated suddenly, "and I'm going to bed. Night."

"Alright, Moony. If you bump into Li, tell him/her I said hi," said James with a grin.

"Will do," said Remus with a yawn.

"Oh, and no prancing around the dorm naked," said James as an afterthought, "that's Peter's job."

"That was only once!" whined Peter.

"And once was enough," James shuddered.


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Yo, liking my updates? :P Hehe :O But now I'm at school… On a Monday that's so dreary that I had to upload this to hear from my lovelies (that's YOU! :D)_**

**_A/N: What's with this whole 'Follower' business? It makes me feel like Voldyshorts D: No matter, I'm still going to say 'Alerters' because it's more awesome :D_**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Alright, aspiring Quidditch players," James announced, clasping his hands together and rubbing them. He was a few feet in the air, wearing his Quidditch robes to indicate what the team would be wearing during the matches ("Like they didn't know," James had snorted when Remus suggested it. He did it anyway because, well, he missed them) and training. Sirius was already in his Quidditch robes, because he also missed them, apparently.

"There are going to be five lines. Over here are aspiring Keepers," James pointed to his left, towards the right hoops, "and here are aspiring Chasers," he pointed to just a little down the field before the Keepers, "here are the Beaters," he pointed to the middle of the Pitch, behind him, "the Seekers are over here," he pointed to his right, "and people trying out for many or are unsure of what position they want and beside the Seekers. Please organise yourselves quickly. You do not need to get on your brooms yet. I'm just up here because then I feel fancy, and higher than all of you, therefore in authority. Even though I am technically in higher authority than all of you. Combined. But never mind that. Hop to it!"

There was a flurry of activity as boys and girls alike scrambled to their lines. Some of the older ones fought to be first in line, while some of the more timid, younger ones stood at the back of the line, offering their place for the person behind them.

A few places in the audience filled as people came to either heckle (the Slytherins, at least), cheer on, or just observe the trials. James looked over as a few waving people caught his eye. Peter, Lily and Bridget waved to KayCee, Sirius, Remus and James. James waved back and grinned at them playfully. Lily stuck out her tongue at him and he laughed.

After seeing his friends try and grab the other three's attention, James flew higher and spun around to face the people trying out. A lot of people were over in the 'unsure' or 'multiple' line. Hmm…

"Well now," said James, once everyone was sorted, "the Keepers shall be trialled first, so I ask you to sit or stand where you are, so that we know what's going on. When you've finished your trial, you may sit where the Healers and reserves sit. If you desperately want a retrial, ask me after everyone else has finished."

The first in line of the Keepers stood confidently. She was in the sixth year, with long, silky black hair and honey coloured eyes. A few guys followed her every move with their eyes, looking a bit lustful. James shuddered.

_Should I be cruel? _James asked himself, _Should I make those at the back go first?_

He decided against it, because some looked like they were about to faint, and hopefully some more time would allow them to breathe again.

"Righto," said James, "let's start with you. Your name?" A second year boy, who could write ridiculously fast, sat expectantly on a broom with a trampoline beneath it – parchment in hand and about ten self-inking quills in his shirt pocket.

"Eliza Penelope Waters," she said, loud and clear. The boy noted it down in a flash.

"Right, Eliza," said James, "I'm going to attempt to get ten Quaffles past you. If you deflect more than seven, it almost guarantees that you'll be in the top three choices for being on the team."

She nodded. The boy noted down the activity and her nodding. He was useful, but sometimes he took things too literally and wrote everything down. Maybe even the amount of times one blinks in a minute.

James _accio_ed a sack of ten Quaffles and hung it in front of him, so that he could easily reach and throw. A few people in the stand giggled, and James could feel his face turning red. He coughed, and waited for Eliza to hover over the middle hoop. Ten throws later, and Eliza had spectacularly managed to save eight of the Quaffles. _Perhaps if she stopped trying to make it look fantastic, she would have gotten ten_, thought James. Eliza flew towards an empty Quidditch stand. During the game, the Healers and reserves usually sat there.

"Who's next?" asked James. Remus stood up, and James almost fell off his broom.

Bridget whooped, while Lily clapped politely, pretending not to know her. A few other spectators stared at Bridget, while she yelled, "You can do it, Remus! You can do it!"

A sixth year boy in the 'unsure' and 'mixed' line sniggered at her comment.

"Oh, shut up," said the guy behind him.

"Right, well, unless you weren't paying attention, Remus Lupin, you should know what to do."

James _accio_ed the Quaffles again and promptly placed them in the sack. Remus nodded, signalling that he knew what to do. Ten throws later, and Remus had saved… nine Quaffles?

"Where have you been hiding this skill?" asked Sirius from the ground.

"From you, apparently," replied Remus with a grin. He flew over to Eliza, who looked a bit upset. Four more potential Keepers later, and James moved onto the Chasers. Lionel grinned at him as he stood up.

"Well, Lionel Case," said James, "you will throw these Quaffles at the hoops at…" James scanned the box for the nearest to perfect or perfect Keepers, "Remus. We will start from where you are standing, and we will pass the Quaffles back and forth."

Lionel mounted his broom and took a Quaffle as James motioned for Remus to be the Keeper. Remus looked flattered and pleased.

Lionel was quite the Chaser, and he only fumbled twice. Lionel flew to the stands and sat down next to Eliza, who refused to look at anyone since Remus had saved only one more Quaffle than her. KayCee stood up with a steely glint in her eye. The activity was restarted, and KayCee also proved to be an excellent Chaser. James knew this already because KayCee was on the team last year, but he didn't let bias or past memory to get in the way of making this trial fair. Five more hopefuls later, and then it was the Beater's turn. James tossed Sirius a bat, and kept one for himself.

"So, Sirius Black, I'm going to keep hitting the Bludger to you – you need to hit it back to me ten times. We will both be flying around the Pitch a bit while this happens and both Bludgers will be flying around, so watch out," said James as Chase Hazelworth, the boy flirting with his partner, Jessica Kent, during Transfiguration in their first assignment lesson, released the two Bludgers.

After Sirius hit the Bludger to James ten times with a lot of power, and without skipping a beat, the Bludgers were refrained again. Instead of joining Remus and the other potential Keepers at the stand, Sirius stayed at the bottom to release the Bludgers as Chase Hazelworth rose up to the challenge. Chase missed the Bludgers twice, but he had somehow mastered the art of reaching backwards and hitting a Bludger without falling – so, technically, he missed none at all. The six hopeful Beaters finished their trials without much incident, although one almost knocked James out with an unexpected double Bludger hit, and sat on the stand.

James and Sirius wrestled the overly excited Bludgers back into the case and put the bats away. Sirius flew up to join the others.

"Righto," said James to the two hopeful Seekers, "I will throw ten golf balls in every which way. You catch all ten, and remember some will be far and wide and some will be short and not so wide, and that almost guarantees a spot."

The two Seekers didn't quite manage to get ten, but if you put their totals together, they did.

James rubbed his forehead as he picked up the golf balls, but them in a small sack and dropped the bag to the ground as softly as he could.

He stared hard at the nine people in the 'unsure' or 'mixed' group.

"Those who want to try out for Keeper, meet me over there," he said, pointing to where the previous potential Keepers had been sitting.

Three of the group stood and walked to where James indicated. Two sat down and the Keeper remaining didn't save very many Quaffles, to say the least.

After trialling them out, James called for the Chasers. One of the potential Keepers (the one who did terribly, in fact) flew to the Chasers side, and four of the remaining stood and walked over to where the potential Chasers sat. The same activity occurred as the first potential Chasers, and all of them seemed adept, but all dropped or fumbled the Quaffle. This was going to be a hard decision.

James asked for the Beaters and no one stood.

"Ah well," said James, "at least the Bludgers know that they're unloved."

At this, the box rattled menacingly.

"Moving swiftly on!" said James, speeding over to the Seekers row. Two of the potential Chasers tried out, but they weren't very good, either.

"Those who have finished with their trials, please go and wait at the stands," said James. Two students remained, a scrawny-looking third year boy and feisty looking fourth year girl.

"Do you know what position you'd like to go for?" asked James. They both shook their heads.

"Well then, let's go from Keeper, all the way back to Seeker, then," said James.

"Alright. It's not like I have a choice, do I?" asked the girl, whose name turned out to be Felicity Gold. She was alright at all of them, except for Seeker.

_No!_ thought James in dismay, _This can't be right! We need a decent Seeker!_

Felicity flew to the stands.

"Alright," said James, "hopefully no one wants a retrial. I'm tired enough as it is."

The boy, Daniel Berry, nodded, not knowing what else to say, probably. He was absolutely rubbish at Keeper, Chaser and Beater! Things weren't looking good for the Gryffindor team.

"Daniel," said James, "why did you decide to try out?"

"Well, my friends were and I didn't want to be that loner sitting on the stands," replied Daniel honestly.

_Oh God_, thought James, _is there any point trying him out for Seeker?_

"Right, well, this'll be over quickly, alright?" said James. Daniel nodded. He was like a bobble head.

Ten golf balls later, and James almost fell off his broom. Daniel had caught all ten with complete ease! Even James could only catch about nine or eight, and people told him that he might be a good Seeker.

"Wow," said James, "can I throw a few more?"

Daniel nodded. _Again with the nodding! _thought James.

Daniel caught them all again. Perhaps Gryffindor's team wasn't looking so bad after all. James motioned for the others to come down – the sun was setting at a dangerous level – it was almost six thirty. Dinner had already started.

"If you did make it on the team," started James, "I will owl you at some point before Sunday." Everyone nodded and headed back to the castle, besides James, Remus and Sirius. Remus and Sirius took a few glances at their girlfriends before hurrying after James.

"I'm going to tape my broom to the ceiling and change," James informed them. Sirius and Remus shrugged.

"You don't need to go with me. I can see alright in the dark."

"Fine," said Remus, "we'll meet you in the Great Hall."

"Fine! Go on, do it then!" said James. They all stuck their tongues out at each other and laughed, before going their separate ways. By the time James taped his broom to the ceiling, it was after twilight.

He was half-dressed when he saw someone's reflection in the mirror suddenly appear. He jumped about a foot in the air when he turned around and just saw it was Lily.

"Oh, hey," said James, turning to face her. She stared at him, her face flushing a deeper shade of red the more James looked at her.

"What?" he asked, slipping off his robes to reveal his boxer-oh, wait, no, James already had changed his pants. James wasn't that rude to go around parading around in boxers in front of a _girl_.

"You're not wearing a shirt," said Lily, growing redder. She gave a slight cough and James looked down at his bare chest, and he began to turn red as well.

"Oh!" James quickly turned around and threw on his shirt, throwing his pants and robes over his arm, still red. _She walked in on me without a shirt! God, how embarrassing…_ he thought.

"Haha, yeah," said Lily awkwardly as they stood there, just wondering what to say.

"So, why'd you decide to barge in on me?" asked James.

"Well, I wanted to discuss the next prefect meeting because I'm not sure when we can, since everyone will be wanting to know what's happening with Quidditch, and we've got a lot of homework, so I wanted to talk to you about it when we're not so busy," Lily babbled, still blushing.

"Alright," said James, "let's go back to the castle."

He offered her an arm, but she didn't take it. Either she didn't notice or she pretended to be looking away.

"We're going to be talking about the dance, and the weekend, right?" asked James.

"Yes," said Lily.

"The Tuesday after the next is the meeting, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then what is there to discuss?" asked James, bewildered. He wasn't _that_ forgetful!

"Well," said Lily, taking on a very different persona, "there's the date of the dance and Hogsmeade weekend. I mean, Dumbledore didn't really specify when we could have it, he just said we could. There's also the costs for the dance, and there's also activities or prizes or such to do at the dance. We also have to decide when and what we're doing for the prefect meetings. I mean, we can't just hold them willy-nilly. Is it going to be a monthly thing, a weekly thing, a daily thing?"

Lily was about to take a deep breath to add more to her debate about what to discuss when James chuckled.

"I get the point," he said, "what do you want to tackle first?"

"Maybe the dates for the dance, weekend and prefect meetings," said Lily as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"Well, Halloween is in three weeks, on Sunday…" said James, "So maybe the dance could be on the Saturday before it, and the weekend before that. The prefect meeting would have to be pretty soon then, so, what, one on Monday, since everyone has weekend obligations and homework to finish?"

"I'll send an owl," said Lily with a sigh of relief.

"And maybe the meetings could be once a month, or once every fortnight," said James, "we'll have a vote."

"Alright," said Lily, "we'll have a vote."

They stopped before the Great Hall.

"We can discuss the rest at the meeting, I suppose."

"Lily!" cried a voice. Both James and Lily turned to the sound. It was the male sixth year Hufflepuff prefect. His golden eyes shimmered as Lily approached him.

"I'm off to eat," James announced, sensing he wasn't really wanted in this conversation.

"Bye, James," said Lily, turning to him and waving. As James entered the Hall, he heard Lily saying, "What do you want to talk about, Marvin?"

* * *

><p>As James lounged in the common room after midnight, alone, he heard the portrait door open.<p>

"What am I going to do?" asked a voice that sounded like Lily's.

"I don't know, Lily," responded a voice sounding much like Bridget, "there's no one stopping you from going out with Marvin."

James was now very interested in their conversation.

"But it feels like something's holding me back, and I don't know what it is," said Lily.

"Maybe you're attracted to someone else?" suggested KayCee, "Or maybe you just aren't interested?"

"I think you need to go and have a date with Marvin the Hufflepuff," said Bridget, "because then you might not feel so lonely when we're off and about with our boyfriends."

"Or you could go out with Lionel," grumbled KayCee, "God knows he needs to loosen his robes every once and a while with a girl."

"KayCee!" reprimanded Lily with shock.

"What?" she replied, "It's true."

"Just because it's true, doesn't mean you have to go around saying it. For all you know, he could be sitting on the stairs, listening in," responded Lily.

"Riiiight. It's midnight, who'd be up and about?" asked KayCee.

"Well, we are," pointed out Bridget.

"And so am I," said James loudly from his somewhat complicated position on the sofa. Bridget screamed.

"Oh, _shut up_," said KayCee, exasperated, "you're screaming all the time at nothing!"

"Just being cautious," said Bridget with a sniff.

"Cautious of what?" asked KayCee. Bridget didn't answer. The three girls walked into view of James, and Lily caught his eye. They immediately blushed, James thinking of when she walked in on him without a shirt. James untangled himself from his peculiar position and sat on the sofa as though he was in a Professor's classroom.

"Oh, _hello_, Miss Blushington," said KayCee immediately grabbing Lily's wrist, "please excuse us."

She said that to James, before dragging Lily up to the Girls' Dorm. Bridget followed them up.

_What was that all about?_ wondered James. He assumed that Lily blushed because she was also thinking of when she walked in on James without a shirt.

James settled himself onto the sofa comfortably, lying down this time and shut his eyes.

_So Marvin asked Lily out. Probably to Hogsmeade, since only the Prefects and a few other select people know. Or to Saturday Date Night. Which reminds me…_

James had been thinking a lot about Slughorn and Will, the boy who had an argument with Slughorn in the Potions room. **_(A/N: Re-read chapters six and seven if you've forgotten about them)_**

James decided to write a letter to Charlie about that situation and about Marvin. In any case, it would refresh James' memory of the incident, and he could think of a way to get Marvin away from Lily – at least, for the weekend and dance.

James sat up, grabbed a roll of parchment, a quill and an ink bottle of bright green ink from his bag and began to write…

Soon enough, he was happy with the result. And the fact that he might startle his cousin with the shade of ink.

_Hi there, Charlie,_

_Firstly, the ink is in this season's shades! Don't blame me, it's hot._

_Secondly, this letter isn't really focused on Lily. This letter is focused on two guys, and no I'm not being homosexual about it, it's an issue that I want to address._

_The first issue is about a boy in Ravenclaw named Will. He had written a death threat to Bridget earlier on in the year (something that's stopped, thank God) and he and Slughorn (remember him? He's the Potion's professor) had an argument in the Potions classroom. I didn't know what it was about, because the only thing I heard was Slughorn yelling "Don't come back here again! Ever!" and Will saying "Fine!" and having a tear down his cheek, his robes going all over the place and his face going red at the sight of us._

_I'm not sure if it's a Potions tutorial gone wrong, or something sexual (i.e. lovers) – the Marauders were with me at the time and added on to those thoughts. Actually, I think Sirius added those thoughts. Anyway, I'm just wondering how to handle it – should I interrogate Will, Slughorn, or leave it? I'm curious to know what happened between them – why were they arguing? I am the Head Boy, and I know that Will and his little posse of friends threatened Bridget, and I can get him suspended for it, but it seems like a touchy subject by the way Will wiped the tear from his face. He's in Ravenclaw, and his friend Ethan dobbed him in because he thought death threats were too far in terms of pranking (which is true, that's **way** too far). I think Will's last name is Bradley or Branley or Bradston, or something like that._

_The second issue is a Hufflepuff prefect named Marvin who's meddling with my – uh, our – plans. He recently asked Lily out, and I'm not sure what to because I didn't hear him go through the process of asking her out, but I know he did. All I need for him is to stay away from her in regards to the dance and Hogsmeade weekend (both were granted, by the way). I think he'll try again for the dance. And, that's about it, I guess. I'll tell you how phase three worked out after the dance (which is the weekend after Hogsmeade). I'm also not sure how Hogsmeade goes – do the Head Boy and Girl plan them all, or are there set dates and we just added one to the mix? Though, you probably can't remember, being a Head Boy for you was a time ago. Just kidding!_

_P.S. Today, I was changing out of my Quidditch robes, when Lily walked in and saw me bare-chested – quite embarrassing._

_From, James_

He rolled up the letter with satisfaction, when something occurred to him. What were Bridget, Lily and KayCee doing outside the Fat Lady after hours?

He was going to ask them tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: I'm like a writing machine, I actually wrote this on the 13th (_****Friday****_ the 13th, in fact) but I'm so eager to get the bloody story movin'! :P _**

**_A/N: This is dealing, mainly, with subplots, not with the main plot since the prefect meeting is on Monday (not literally, in this!) and also since James wrote the letter the night before, so the answer has to be arriving soon. :P_**

**_A/N: Oh! That reminds me, next chapter is dedications and name mentioning and all that business, and let me tell you, there's a lot. I LOVE YOU GUYS :D The more story alerters, favouriters and reviewers, the more I write. I guess I was feeling guilty about neglecting you guys back there, but here we are, almost four chapters later. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^_**

**Chapter Nineteen**

James was eating in the Great Hall. He was eating cereal, for once. Which was a horrible idea, as it turned out later on.

"Wrote a letter to Charlie last night," James said to Remus, Sirius and Peter. Remus looked surprised.

"But the last one hasn't been finished yet!"

"I know, but I didn't write about that. I wrote about that Slughorn and Ravenclaw boy incident and about someone else," James said, leaning in and lowering his voice. You never knew who was listening, these days.

"Oh, right," said Remus.

"Yeah. Oh, and did I tell you guys about an interesting endeavour yesterday?" asked James, slightly blushing.

"Nope," said Sirius, sounding bored already.

"Well, you know how I was changing out of my Quidditch robes?" said James. The three other Marauders nodded.

"Lily walked in on me changing. I had no shirt on, but luckily I had pants on."

Sirius and Remus started laughing, and Sirius said, "She must've enjoyed that!"

"Who must've enjoyed what?" asked KayCee, plopping herself down next to Sirius. Bridget sat next to Remus with more dignity, and Lily sat next to KayCee. Lionel walked past them, his nose in the air.

"God, he's still uptight about that?" grumbled KayCee as Lionel sat at the other end of the table.

"Maybe it's because you and Sirius seemed to have become some disfigured thing," said James, raising an eyebrow. Sirius and KayCee had immediately sat closer together, wrapping their arms around each other – KayCee with her head on Sirius' shoulder.

"Oh," said KayCee, "right." She made no move to separate them, however.

"Anyway, my cousin's fiancé must have enjoyed his once-in-a-decade cooking," said James, "I got a letter about it yesterday."

"Oh," said KayCee, "once in a decade?"

"Well, not really once in a decade, but it's very rare either way," explained James. This was partly true – Charlie had been baking his rare cookies for his fiancé a few months ago… but KayCee, Lily and Bridget didn't need to know that.

"That makes more sense," laughed Lily.

Everyone began eating their breakfast once more, when the owls flew overhead, delivering parcels and letters to the students. Just as James was about to take a spoonful of his cereal, one lousy bird decided to release its bowls and pooped right into his bowl.

"Disgusting!" said James, moving his bowl forward.

"What?" asked Sirius, looking over at him.

Just as he did that, another lousy owl cannonballed into the bowl, splashing milk and cornflakes all over everyone.

"Disgusting!" they cried. None of them got it worse than James, who had the owl excrement running down his face.

"What day is it?" asked James, "Friday the 13th?"

"No," said Remus, "it's Saturday the 16th."

"I was being sarcastic," said James as the owl recovered from its journey into milk and cornflakes. It stuck out its leg, and miraculously, the letter wasn't wet. James untied it, and the owl flew off with a hoot, its legs hitting the edge of a jug of pumpkin juice and spilling it all over the group of fourth years (which was Li's group) next to them. James glanced at them, and spotted Li, who was sitting next to him and who was so obviously Asian that it almost pained him.

"Hey, is your name Li?" he asked her as she stood in indignation, pumpkin juice all down her front.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, somewhat frightened. James shrugged.

"Dunno."

Li accepted his answer, and everyone moved on with their lives.

"Do you want a _scourgify_ cast on you?" asked Lily, who was almost literally squeaky clean.

"So long as you don't _scourgify_ my face off," replied James, closing his eyes. A few moments later, James was also almost squeaky clean. _Scourgify_ had been a medieval witch or wizard's shortcut to bathing. Quite useful, but it never got rid of the smell. Another moment later, and James was smelling like roses.

"What the heck?" he asked.

"You were starting to smell," remarked Remus drily. Remus was sitting right next to James, and had also gotten a large amount of cereal on him.

"Yeah, well so do you," said James, pointing his want at Remus and a moment later, Remus smelt like… cats?

"Why do I smell like cats?" he asked with a sniff and wrinkle of his nose.

"Woops, meant lavender," said James, quickly removing the cat smell and replacing it with a smell of lavender.

"How on earth did you get cats and lavender mixed up?" asked Bridget.

"Uh, I think I made a mistake in my wand movement, or I was thinking of cats," said James with a shrug. Then, he remembered the letter in his hand.

He tore it open, and began to read, Remus joining in on the reading session.

_Dear James,_

_Firstly, the owl is in this season's choosing! Don't blame me, it's hot! (And yes, that was payback for the ink colour, I could barely read your damn letter.)_

_This 'Will' sounds a lot like William George Brocklington. How I know this is because his alleged mother is the most famous witch singer over here in Brazil. Lately, there has been a lot of controversy about Will's father – he's been raised by his mother and a few maids – because one of those helpful maids leaked the issue of his parentage over the summer. Perhaps, and I know this is ridiculously farfetched, but perhaps Slughorn is the father? Or Uncle, or the only relative on his father's side, I don't know. I say you pull up Will for the death threats, and tell him he'll only get a detention for it if he'll exchange his argument with Slughorn, because I'm pretty sure he might even be grateful for telling someone else about it. By the sounds of it, Will would probably keep this issue to himself._

_As for the second issue, maybe you shouldn't interfere – just ask Lily for the dance, because as Head Boy and Girl, you need to set an example. And for Hogsmeade, as I said before, everyone'd want to meet up at some point anyway, unless you want to ask her on a one-on-one date (which is unadvisable at this point). _

_Oh, James, what a lovely encounter! Being bare-chested in front of Lily would be sure to help sway in your direction! (Not sure if she's the type to see a man's privates and then jump on him, but you never know.)_

_From Charlie_

"Why can't I read it?" complained Sirius after James folded up the letter, with a nod from Remus, and put it in his robes.

"Maybe because it's a 'I'll tell you later' letter?" said James, giving the girls significant looks.

"If it's about your man-parts," said KayCee, "I'm glad Sirius isn't reading it, since I'd be tempted to read it as well."

"Much more information than I would have liked," frowned Sirius.

"I meant, since it's a letter, I'd be tempted to read it since we're so close now anyway," said KayCee, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Sure."

"Do you honestly think that I want to know about James' source of manliness?" asked KayCee.

"Dunno. Ladies, is James a looker?" asked Sirius loudly to everyone around him. Most of the girls nodded, and one of the guys.

"Oh, shut up, Jeremy," said the guy's friend next to him, "you think anyone is a looker."

"Right, well, that's sorted," said Sirius, frowning at his bacon and eggs, which were arranged in a smiley face, so his frowning didn't work after a few moments since he cracked a grin anyway. James, meanwhile, started blushing bright red – he had never considered himself a 'looker' – he just thought that he was passable.

KayCee also frowned at her bacon and eggs, which were arranged in a sad face, so her frowning almost made her cry after a while. Sirius hugged her, saying,

"I don't care if you think James is a looker, just as long as you don't, I don't know, lustfully attack him or anything," said Sirius. KayCee nodded and smiled.

Breakfast and the rest of the day passed without much incidence (when James asked the girls why they were out after hours, their excuse was 'The bathroom was blocked', which James had a feeling was false, but he didn't press the matter any further), except for the fact that James had to complete his pile of homework.

As the year wore on, the homework got heavier. Which wasn't very good for how James was handling his homework.

James was peacefully completing his homework up in his dorm when Sirius barged in, yelling,

"WORMTAIL! CHANGE MY HAIR BACK!"

James looked up just as Sirius, with a bright pink Mohawk and banana yellow stripes, rushed into the bathroom. Sirius girlishly screamed as James burst out laughing.

"It's worse than I thought." Sirius moaned, "No wonder everyone was laughing. And SHUT UP, PRONGS!"

* * *

><p>James had a plan. And it was a good plan, he had to admit.<p>

"Uh, William?" James asked at the Ravenclaw table, that Sunday morning. Will stopped laughing with his group to look over at James. He almost gave James a sneer before James turned to the side, allowing the light to glint on his Head Boy badge. Suddenly, Will's face turned as white as a sheet.

"Can you come with me? I just want to talk to you," said James very seriously.

"Y-yes," stammered Will. He stood up, his friends watching them with a solemn look on their faces. Ethan looked the most solemn of them all, and a little guilty. James gave Ethan a reassuring smile that no one else saw.

James turned and walked out of the doors of the Great Hall, feeling the whole of Ravenclaw and a few curious folk staring at his back. They kept walking until they reached an empty classroom. James made sure the door was locked as Will stood around awkwardly.

"First things first," said James once he looked the door, "what is your full name?"

"William George Brocklington," answered Will nervously, glancing at the locked door a few times. James nodded. Perhaps Charlie was right.

"I'm assuming your mother is that famous singer over in Brazil?" said James.

"Yes."

"Does she sing in Spanish or English?"

"Both, but mostly English."

"I see."

There was more silence as James leaned against the teacher's desk and folded his arms.

"Let's not beat around the bush, shall we?" asked James.

"Uh-"

"I know it was you who wrote or organised the death threats to be written to a close friend of mine. Fortunately for you, I haven't told the Head Girl yet, otherwise she'll rip your balls off and slice your head open, since she is best friends with the victim."

Will gulped and backed away.

"However, I will not send a form for suspension if you tell me what you and Slughorn were talking about that day-"

"I won't," interrupted Will, "suspend me, give me detention, send me away from Hogwarts for a month, I don't care. You can't make me tell you."

"I can," said James, "I do know a lot of jinxes and hexes you know."

Will stepped back again. James analysed him for a moment. What would make Will so defiant?

"I'm guessing you got rejected by Slughorn," said James, "because he is either your mysterious father, or a relative of your mysterious father."

Will began to crumble right then and there.

"He is my father," he said with shuddering gasps every so often, "I found out by asking Mum how many men she encountered, and asking them one by one over the summer when they last encountered her."

"So you asked Slughorn that, and he said sixteen years, right?" asked James.

"The only one who said that," said Will, still with shuddering gasps, "I told him I was his son, and he said no, and I said all the evidence, and he still said no and kicked me out. I haven't had a father my whole life, and the only one who is rejected me! I'm a failure…"

Will started to tear up, and James immediately comforted him.

"You're not the failure," he said, "Slughorn is. He's not fit to be a father to reject his son like that. You're better off without him in your life."

"But, he rejected me," said Will, really crying now.

James patted him on the back comfortingly and began to degrade Slughorn's parenting, and Slughorn in general.

"Can we talk about something else?" asked Will as he calmed down.

"Yeah. Writing death threats should not go unpunished. You have a detention, and I am going to supervise," said James, "so it won't be horrible, but it will still be punishment. Remember that. Now, are you calm enough to continue on your merry way? I have a Quidditch team to pull together very shortly otherwise Gryffindor will skin me alive and cut off my head and play Quidditch with my head as the Quaffle."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Will, "and James? Thanks so much for that, I feel so much better."

"Don't go all mushy on me," said James with a grin, "I already have to deal with Sirius Black."

Will laughed – he had obviously seen or heard about Sirius' public displays of affection with just about everyone.

"I'll owl you the detention times, yes times, because for an hour every day for one week, you will have detention," said James. He thought that was a good enough punishment, considering the circumstances.

"Alright," said Will. James unlocked the door, and they walked back into the Great Hall, an awkward silence still hanging between them.

James entered the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table, as Will walked to the Ravenclaw table. Immediately, Will's friends huddled around him and Will said loudly,

"Just got a detention, that's all."

_Huh. So Charlie was right. Will kept the issue to himself._

* * *

><p>"Alright, the Keeper is, drumroll please," announced James, standing on the surprisingly sturdy coffee table in the middle of the full common room, "Remus Lupin."<p>

Remus stood, staring blankly at James while the whole common room erupted in cheers, claps and whistles.

"W-what?"

"You're Keeper, Remy!" Sirius roared in his ear, for the room was still cheering, clapping and whistling.

"Congratulations," said Eliza Winters, who was standing next to them, conveniently.

"But I thought you would-"

"Oh, shut up, Moony," said James with a grin, "you saved nine – the highest score, therefore, it's obvious that you should be Keeper."

Remus blushed, and a few girls said, "Awww!" in that annoying way girls do sometimes.

"Anyway," said James once the commotion simmered down, "the Beaters are... Chase Hazelworth and Sirius Black!"

Again, the common room erupted in cheers, clapping and whistles as the two new Beaters took it in.

"Score! Same position," said Chase and Sirius at the same time, high-fiving.

"The Chasers are KayCee Williams and Felicity Gold," said James when the common room was silent, "oh, and me."

KayCee grinned, and Sirius hugged her tightly. Felicity Gold was beaming. Lionel Case turned his head with a grin, probably to congratulate KayCee. When he saw what was going on, his face turned stony and he retreated into the crowd.

"And the last member of our humble Quidditch team," said James, "is Daniel Berry!"

"Who?" asked several people. Either way, the room erupted into cheers once more.

"The subs are, Lionel Case for Beater and Chaser, Mary McDonald for Seeker and Eliza Waters for Keeper," said James. People clapped and cheered again, though without as much enthusiasm.

"Alright, that's enough," said James, "training's on Thursday at 4:30, to give everyone time to get there and changed. Don't be late, your robes will be handed to you before we actually start at 5 – subs included."

The people in the common room dispersed, chatting and gossiping.

James sat down from the coffee table, Remus, Sirius, Bridget, Lily, KayCee and Peter sitting on the sofa and armchairs.

"Why did you choose Felicity over Lionel?" asked KayCee.

"She has potential, and if she's trained right, she could be a Quidditch captain someday. And besides, I don't want any Quidditch drama between you, Lionel and Sirius. I decided since you two were the best out of Beater and Chaser, I had to let Lionel go. But he's still a substitute, so he won't miss out on much," replied James with a yawn.

"I see," said KayCee, "and subs only train in the lead up to a match, right?"

"Right," nodded James.

"Then why is Lionel and the other subs training this Thursday?"

"So to get used to the team, and being there but not there. An introduction of sorts," replied James with a shrug.

"Oh, right," said KayCee with a nod.

James stretched and yawned. He checked the time. It might have only been 8 o'clock, but he was dead tired.

"I'm off to bed. All this excitement has worn me out," he said, standing and waving.

"'Night."

"Good night."

"'Nighty night."

"See you in the morning."

"Have a nice sleep."

"Where's he off to?"

"Mars, Peter, Mars."


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: Yay! This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers, but mostly to reviewers, alerters and favouriters (you're all mentioned at the end of this chapter, and there's a lot of you :D). Enjoy chapter twenty!_**

**_A/N: And… I'm sorry this took a while to get to you, but I had almost finished the chapter – on a USB… and I think someone at school found it (dropped onto the ground, probably) and stole it. :( Oh well… I wasn't really bothered to continue on with the chapter until I got reminded by reviews and favourites and story alerts. You make me write faster! :D_**

**_A/N: This is really a plotless chapter, however some of the events in this will be discussed again later between James and Lily (ooh lala, my dear readers, SOON… SOON!)_**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Wake up."

"No."

"Wake up."

"No."

"James _Bloody_ Potter, you better wake up or feel the wrath of all of us," said a voice crossly. It sounded like Lily. What was she doing here...?

"...Nah," said James, rolling over.

"Padfoot, it's 1:30. You slept through your morning lessons."

"Whatever," mumbled James. Then it occurred to him. 1:30? What?!

James flew out of bed, throwing the bedcovers to the floor without a second thought, stuffed on his glasses and began gathering his robes. All of his friends, including Lionel, were standing around his bed. The girls turned a bit pink and looked away.

"What?" asked James, "It's just a singlet and tracksuit pants, it's not like I'm naked or anything."

"James, that's a very thin singlet, and you're wearing boxers," Remus informed him. James blushed and dashed into the bathroom. He finished showering, brushing his teeth and dressing very quickly, and returned to the dorm to pick up his bag and go off to lunch... when he realised the windows were dark and everyone else was in their pyjamas.

"What time is it?" asked James warily.

"2… AM," said Lily with a grin. James spluttered.

"What?!" he asked, very confused, "Why on earth did you... Why?"

That was when everyone in the room burst out laughing. They didn't stop for ten minutes.

"We got you so good!" said Lionel, tears in his eyes as he clutched onto James' bed post for support.

"Did you see his _face_?" asked KayCee, howling with laughter and leaning against Sirius.

"You can be so gullible sometimes," said Remus with a grin.

"Will you stop laughing now?" asked James grumpily. Everyone sobered up and began to explain why they did the prank on him in the first place…

"You just looked too peaceful, sleeping in here when we came in. Plus, we haven't pranked you when you were sleeping yet," said Remus.

"And also just because," said Sirius.

"Then why did you bring the girls?" asked James.

"We wanted in," said KayCee.

"It would also seem more credible if the girls had to come in and disturb your sleep, since, well, they're girls," inserted Sirius.

"And also just because," said Lily with a grin.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny guys," said James, "would you like a medal?"

"No, go back to sleep, James," they said as one. It was kind of… creepy.

"I can't now!" said James, "I just had a shower!"

"Well, lie awake and plot your revenge," said Bridget with a shrug. The girls exited the room while James' dorm mates slid back into their beds, sighing.

"I will get my revenge," said James grumpily.

"We know you will," Remus, Peter, Sirius and Lionel said in unison before going to sleep. What was with all this unity?

James sat against the wall behind his bed, thinking about various things, such as breakfast, how to get revenge, the dance, Hogsmeade, Lily…

James had figured out the perfect revenge by the time it was 5 o'clock. He'd have to do his revenge in the next morning.

Suddenly, his mind took an interesting turn.

_"Lily, I want to go with you to the dance," said Mind-James._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, James," gushed Mind-Lily, "I'm going to the dance with every other boy besides you!"_

_Mind-Lily gave a cackle and hurried off, a gaggle of boys watching her._

Then, James suddenly sat up again – it was six thirty. His stomach growled.

"Dammit," he said, knowing he would have to walk to the Kitchens to get food, since breakfast was on at seven thirty. It was going to be a long walk…

When he did, eventually, reach the Kitchens, after stumbling along and yawning, he found that all of the House Elves were either dashing to make food or were disappearing to clean various areas of the castle. There was barely a spare elf.

"Hey, uh…" started James to a passing House Elf with two full plates of boiled eggs and scrambled eggs. The House Elf skidded to a stop and stared at James, eyes wide.

"I is so, so, sorry mister," squeaked the House Elf, "I has to put this on the table."

"That's alright," said James, rubbing his stomach for a moment. The smell of bacon wafted in through his nostrils and he immediately inhaled.

"Mmm… bacon…"

"Would you like bacon, mister?" asked the House Elf after he brushed his hands on his Hogwarts House Elf uniform.

"That'd be great, th-"

"DID SOMEONE SAY BACON?!" burst in Sirius, waving his arms wildly.

"Yeah," said James, staring at Sirius strangely, "how'd you know that?"

Sirius tapped his nose in answer and said, "Two plates, please."

The House Elf dashed off, as James continued to look at Sirius strangely.

"_What_?" snapped Sirius, obviously peeved by all the staring.

"Well, I'm assuming you found me saying bacon by implanting an extra sensitive ear in your nose," said James.

"I didn't," said Sirius, "I just smelt and heard bacon."

"From all the way up in the dorm?"

"The scent and your voices are very strong," said Sirius with a grin.

"Were you following me?"

"That's a matter of opinion," said Sirius haughtily, accepting his plate of bacon after an eager House Elf announced his presence with a big grin and squeaky "Hi there mister! I has your bacon!" that almost burst James' eardrums. James also accepted his plate of bacon and Sirius and James sat down to eat at the replica Gryffindor table.

The House Elves paid them no more mind as James and Sirius munched happily on their bacon (saying nothing, of course) until they felt an unpleasant sinking sensation, as though being suffocated. They also felt as though they were getting shorter…

With a resounding 'pop', James, Sirius and the Gryffindor table full of food were magically transported in the Great Hall. Immediately, James began to feel a bit uneasy and sick.

"Ugh…" moaned Sirius, clutching his stomach, "why do I feel so sick?"

"Would that be because you just spent a nice little trip from the Kitchens and into the Great Hall while sitting down?" asked Remus with a yawn. Remus was sitting across from James and Sirius, looking bleary eyed and looking as likely to tackle a grizzly bear as he was likely to tackle the day without yawning.

James was about to ask when the full moon was when Sirius vomited.

"Uh – "

"GROSS!" yelled the girl sitting next to Sirius, leaping from her seat.

"Sorry," mumbled Sirius, wiping his mouth with a serviette. Remus sighed and pulled out his wand, Banishing the pile of vomit into the nearest bin. He also cast _scourgify_, the Marauder's new favourite spell, and a fragrance spell around Sirius and where the vomit had been.

"I think you need to go to the Hospital Wing," said Remus, looking tired yet concerned.

"And I think you need to, too," said James. He lowered his voice.

"When's the full moon?"

"In five days," said Remus, also with a lowered voice.

"Well then," said James, straightening up, "in five days, you shall be met with three animals."

"Are you becoming a Seer?" asked Bridget conversationally, seating herself next to Remus. Lily, KayCee and Lionel (surprisingly) sat down as well.

"Yes," said James with a solemn nod, "I fear so."

"Fear?" asked KayCee with a grin, "Why would you fear on becoming a Seer?"

"I don't want to become even more batty than I am now, do I?" replied James smartly. Then, he was suddenly overcome by dizziness.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," he groaned.

"Whoa what?" asked Lily.

"I don't feel so well. They should check if there's people sitting at the tables next time!" said James indignantly, grimacing and clapping a hand to his head, his face pale.

"What's he talking about?" asked Lionel.

"He and Sirius went on a little trip from the Kitchens to the Great Hall," explained Remus. Lionel's face was one of sympathy, and Lily and Bridget winced. James assumed they had either done it themselves or had heard about it from someone else. _Honestly_, thought James, _Dumbledore needs to train the House Elves to check the tables properly before letting them slide into the Great Hall!_

"Oh my poor dear!" cried KayCee, sidling up to her boyfriend and hugging him until he just about exploded.

"Right, well, you need to go to the Hospital Wing," said Lily, standing up and tugging James' sleeve. James allowed himself to be tugged out of his seat and Lionel, Bridget, Remus, KayCee and Sirius rose from their seats.

They all headed off to the Hospital Wing, Sirius and James pausing every so often as a wave of nausea passed through them.

"You know, Lionel did this twice last year," said Lily conversationally as they waited for a staircase to move so that they could get to the fourth floor.

"Really?" asked Remus.

"Yeah," added in Bridget, "Dumbledore should have the House Elves double check the tables in case someone's sitting there."

"Usually, they let the tables go down when all the stoves have stopped cooking, and when every House Elf has both hands free," supplied KayCee helpfully.

"They're so busy checking their hands and squeaking, 'Finished!' to one another that they don't realise that someone's eating at a table," said Lionel with a grimace.

"How'd you manage to do it twice, though?" asked Sirius, "After this, I swear I'll never go to the Kitchens after six thirty again."

"I was too hungry," said Lionel, "I was up at five the first time, hungry as a horse. I went to the Kitchens, chatted with some Elves, and ate for an hour or two. The second time it was six, and I was also too hungry to wait."

"Next Hogsmeade weekend," announced James, "you're getting a lot of chocolate."

"Why?" asked Lionel, bewildered.

"So that you won't be so hungry in the morning."

"How thoughtful of you."

"Why thank you, Moony."

"You're so welcome, Prongs."

"Right, shut up now," said Lily with a grin, "we're here."

Lionel and Remus pushed open the doors as Lily, James, Sirius and KayCee entered. Bridget stood awkwardly for a moment before Remus gestured that she should go inside. She blushed and entered sheepishly. Remus and Lionel had a staring match for a few moments before they both let go of the doors and entered at the same time.

"Madam Limes? Madam Pomfrey?" asked Lily and Bridget tentatively. There was a sound of clacking heels.

"Yes?" asked Madam Limes as she approached them.

"James and Sirius were in the Kitchens," said Remus, "and they got sucked down into the Great Hall."

"Oh dear," said Madam Limes, touching Sirius' face and moving it side to side. She did the same with James, and nodded at the group.

"Just one day or two's rest and a mild potion will fix this up. Thank you for bringing them up here."

"That's alright, madam," chorused the group, minus James and Sirius. Madam Limes directed James and Sirius to separate beds and bustled off to a cupboard and rummaged around while the group awkwardly hung around, not sure what to do.

"Go finish your breakfast and go to classes, guys," said Sirius, "it's alright, I think we can survive a day or two here."

The group departed with a few waves and goodbyes (KayCee kissing Sirius on the cheek twice before leaving).

* * *

><p>James woke on Tuesday evening after a very exasperated Madam Limes placed a sleeping charm on him.<p>

"Morning, mate," grinned Sirius as James groped around for his glasses.

"Ah, James," said Madam Pomfrey with a grin, "you're awake. Here, drink some water. After that, you may both leave."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," said James before downing the cup of water in one gulp. James threw the white sheets off him and stretched.

"Let's go," said Sirius, who was already standing.

"Nah," said James, "let's hang around for a bit among the sick and injured."

"Either sounds good to me," said Sirius, cracking a grin.

"Alright, alright, enough joking around, you two," said Madam Pomfrey, "Go back to your dorms. Or to dinner, if you'd like."

"Don't mind if I do," said James with a dazzling grin. He and Sirius exited the Hospital Wing as Sirius explained who came to visit.

"Of course, everyone in our small friendship visited. Remus kindly told me that our homework is waiting upstairs a few hours before you woke up. A few of those strange 'I LOVE YOU!' girls came by, disappointed that you were asleep. I guess they don't want to fumble around with me now that I'm taken. I prefer it this way. Oh, and Evans visited many times. Must've been… 10 times."

"Yeah right," snorted James, "you're just pulling my leg."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not," said Sirius, "after all, who wants to touch your hairy legs?"

James playfully bumped his shoulders with Sirius. They neared the Great Hall quickly enough, and they entered to many enthusiastic waves from their friends.

"What's happened?" asked James, sidling into a seat next to Remus and Lily.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary," said Lily, scooping mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"So what's with all the waving?" asked Sirius, already sitting next to KayCee and piling food on his plate.

"Can't we be excited to see you?" asked Remus.

"No," said James sarcastically, "you must be so bored with seeing our faces that you practically ignore us."

"Alright," said Remus, turning away from James.

"I was kidding."

"Oh, hi James! I didn't see you there!"

"Of course you didn't."

Dinner proceeded as normal, and James found himself too hyped up to go to sleep, even after finishing his homework. The common room was quiet, and it was well past two in the morning – everyone else had already gone up to bed.

_Now's the perfect time to act out my revenge!_ thought James eagerly, whipping out his wand…

* * *

><p>James awoke to a cool breeze wrapping around his face, ruffling his hair gently. James yawned and stretched like a cat, opening his eyes slowly. He sat up, his glasses sliding down his nose a little, as he looked around dumbly. <em>Oh,<em> he thought as he looked towards the lake, _that's right._

James relocated from under the beech tree, after yawning for about five minutes, to the edge of the lake. The water looked as though it was covered in an icy blanket – but James knew that that icy blanket was very thin. After all, James almost fell into the depths of the lake a few hours ago.

James sighed, content and watching the sun lazily rise. The sky was stained with beautiful colours, and James felt himself slowly wake up with the sun.

However, there was something blocking his picture of beauty. Seven somethings, to be exact.

Hovering ten inches from the surface of the lake were Remus, Sirius, Lionel, Peter, KayCee, Lily and Bridget, who were slumbering at the moment in over-sized baby cots with wooden bars around them. The boys were in stretched, pink and yellow dotted footie pyjamas (complete with diapers and a cotton baby-friendly skirt), a dummy in each of their mouths. The girls were dressed with more dignity, all in blue cotton baby pyjamas with pink socks, no diaper but also with a dummy in each of their mouths.

James checked his watch. It was only six in the morning – none of them would be awake until at least half an hour. James decided to get a spot of breakfast, and hurried to the Kitchens. Even though James still was wary of the Kitchens after that… episode, James had a stomach to feed!

He quickly breathed instructions to a House Elf (scrambled eggs, bacon and cut sausages on toast, please. Oh, and could you put that in a container of some sort, please? I want to eat that out by the lake…) and only had to wait for a grand total of five minutes before hurrying downstairs with his container of breakfast and cutlery.

James seated himself by the lake, enjoying the marvellous view and the marvellous food. None of his friends woke up as he finished his breakfast. Soon, it was seven o'clock, and still none of his friends awoke. However, James gained a few people for company – he had plastered a poster proclaiming that there were to be giant babies sleeping on the lake in the common room (and enlisted the help of three friends from the other houses to plaster the same poster on their house's notice board).

"So, James," said Will lazily, lying on his stomach beside the Head Boy. Will and his little gang of friends had become warmer towards James – they even asked for Maraudering tips (not that James would give them the good ones).

"So, Will," replied James in the same tone with a small grin.

"How did you think of this one?" asked Will.

"By reading a few muggle prank books – one of them was moving the victim's bed into a public area where they slept. Muggles can be very strange…" trailed of James. More people exited the doors towards the lake and joined James in watching the reactions of his friends.

"Do you think this will be a good one?" asked Will. Ethan, who had arrived with the latest group of people, waved to James and Will and flopped onto the ground beside them. Which didn't turn out to be a very good idea, as he moaned in pain and turned away from them for a few moments, clutching his stomach.

"Hope so – they were the ones who suggested that I plot my revenge, anyway."

Another group of students moved out of the Entrance Hall and by the lake – it seemed that almost the whole student body of Hogwarts was outside.

The Slytherin twins that James and the Marauders saw during their carriage ride grinned at James and gave him a thumbs up sign. They settled themselves beside Ethan.

"I trust you put the posters up and spread the word?" asked James.

"Of course," nodded Cynthia Robinson obediently, "did so as soon as you sent the owl yesterday, during lunch."

James frowned for a moment.

"I heard you blackmailed a few people to going out here."

Dylan Robinson shrugged.

"We're still Slytherins after all. Plus, we only blackmailed Lucius Malfoy and his gang of friends."

"Well, that's fine with me, then," grinned James.

"Told you he'd be fine with it," smirked Cynthia.

"Shut up," said Dylan with a blush.

"Right, well, shut up the both of you," said Will, "it's almost seven thirty – one of them is bound to wake up by now."

A few more people trickled out of the doors (Lucius and his friends among them) and quickly seated themselves by the lake. Once they had settled down, all of the students fell silent, waiting with bated breath for the waking of one of the Gryffindors.

Slowly, just as everyone was about to ask their neighbour when the hell someone was going to wake up, Lionel sat up and yawned. His hand reached his mouth as he yawned and touched on the dummy. He opened his eyes in confusion.

He pulled out the dummy and stared at it for a moment, then looked around. He was staring at a nearby tree for a few moments when it hit him.

"WHAT the bloody HELL is going ON?!" he yelled, jumping up from his bed. Most of the students watching giggled at his pyjamas. He hit his elbow on one of the bars on his cot. Lionel swore loudly, and more students giggled. Lionel didn't seem to notice them. He turned to his friends.

"Wake up," he said to Peter, the one closest to him.

Peter just mumbled and turned over. Lionel sighed. Then, he had a brilliant idea.

"GUYS! BREAKFAST IS ON!" he bellowed. Immediately, Peter, Sirius, KayCee and Lily shot up.

"Breakfast?" they asked eagerly. Lionel didn't answer as he let them take in their surroundings. KayCee woke up Bridget gently and Sirius managed to punch Remus awake (and received a very contemptuous look).

"Where are we?" demanded Sirius. Then, he noticed James waving at him.

"Uh, guys…"

"What?" asked Lily angrily – her and the others were discussing how to escape when Sirius interrupted.

"Anyone else notice the whole of Hogwarts watching us?" asked Sirius.

The others looked mortified, to say the least, and James chuckled. Everyone else on the bank laughed at them as well, some even cackling. Remus took this as an opportunity to see what they were wearing.

"And did anyone else notice that we're wearing baby pyjamas?"

"What is this?" asked Lily in a frustrated manner.

"Revenge," called out James, "careful guys, I almost drowned putting you out here. So worth it."

Lily glared at him.

"Glaring won't help," called out Will gleefully.

Lily turned her back on the jeering Hogwarts students.

"How do we get out of these cots?" asked KayCee.

"Uh…"

Sirius swung, or attempted to swing, his leg over the edge of the cot, but managed to hit himself in the family jewels.

"Oh God…" he whimpered, falling back onto the mattress.

"Well, that's not how we get out of these cots," commented Lionel, smirking.

"Oh shut up," snapped KayCee, unable to comfort her boyfriend.

"Are you serious? Are you serious?" asked Lionel, immediately firing up, "You're telling _me_ to shut up because _you_ can't get to your _boyfriend_!"

KayCee grew pink, then she grew very mad.

"You're just sour because I kissed _him_ instead of _you_! You are pathetic, pining after me! I. Don't. Like. You. In. That. Way. I NEVER WILL! Got it?"

A collective gasp escaped the lips of all Hogwarts students, even the ones on the lake. Lionel's eyes grew shinier than normal – he wiped his face, and the shininess was gone. Instead, cold formidable eyes appeared from the depths of his skull.

"You'd rather me dead, or to stop hanging around you, is that right?" he asked, his voice emotionless, and somehow cold at the same time.

"N-no," said KayCee, taking a step back, confused by the sudden change.

"Yes! Yes, you would!" Lionel yelled, his voice containing such furious intensity that everyone standing took a step back.

"Don't – Don't argue," Lily tried to intervene, but Lionel ignored her.

"If you didn't want me around, then you could've just said so!" yelled Lionel, his voice breaking a little, "It's just that simple! I simply hang around because you've been my friends since the first year! But no! You just abandon me for _Sirius Black_!"

"STOP IT!" yelled Sirius, finally managing to get up from his mattress, "THIS IS GOING TO HELP NO ONE BUT HURT EVERYONE! STOP IT!"

There was silence, until they all realised that Bridget was on the ice of the lake and making her way to the edge.

"How'd you do that?!" everyone on the lake asked incredulously as she delicately made her way to the edge. **A/N: Now I'm imagining her dancing to 'Edge of Glory' o_o**

"I just kicked over the mattress and slid under," said Bridget, "sneakily."

Lily and KayCee looked at each other, shrugged, and kicked over their mattresses. Where the mattress had been left enough room for a slim person to slide under and escape. Lily and KayCee proceeded to slide under and delicately make their way across the ice, most of the Hogwarts students holding their breath. Then, KayCee slipped.

"Oh, shit!" she yelled, cursing underneath her breath. Lily grabbed her arm, and the ice miraculously didn't crack. They quickly made their way to safety.

The boys sighed in relief, and kicked over their mattresses. However, there was a slight problem…

"I'm too muscular!" cried Sirius, "My legs are like tree trunks!"

"I think I'm too portly…" said Peter sadly.

"I'm also too muscular…" sighed Lionel, attempting to slide under and getting caught. He quickly took his leg out from under the cot.

"And I don't think I could manage to get up," said Remus wistfully.

"Hi, James," said Bridget while all this was going on. She sat down near him.

"Hi, Bridget," replied James with a grin, "did you like my revenge?"

"Not at first," said Bridget with a small smile growing on her face, "but from here, it's actually quite funny."

"Thank you," said James with another grin.

Lily and KayCee had reached the edge by then, both with less-than-pleased looks on their faces.

"What the bloody hell was that?" spat Lily.

"Revenge. You interrupted my dream. So, I had to re-enact it. For revenge."

"You already said revenge," said KayCee, her anger dissipating as she sat beside Bridget.

"I know. I wanted you to get the point," said James. Lily couldn't help herself.

She grinned and sat down beside Bridget and KayCee.

"They look really stupid from over here, don't they?" Lily asked with a smile as Lionel stood up properly again.

"When do they _not_ look stupid?" teased James.

"That's true," Lily joked.

"Hey! That's my boyfriend you're talking about," said Bridget reproachfully.

"And mine," said KayCee, though her eyes were laughing.

Back over to where the boys were complaining about their predicament, Peter had a brilliant idea.

"You know how we are all pretty much good at balance?" asked Peter.

"Yeah…?" trailed off Sirius.

"Maybe we could, I dunno, hoist ourselves onto the edge and balance our way to one of the girls' cots. They're shorter and we can probably get off them without breaking anything."

There was silence for a moment, when suddenly, Sirius, Remus and Lionel grinned.

"That's a great idea, Pete," said Lionel appreciatively.

"Agreed," said Remus, "let's go."

* * *

><p>Needless to say, the rest of the school day followed with many smirks and giggles from passing students. Remus, Sirius and Lionel were still surly after what had happened.<p>

"I told you I would have my revenge," said James for the fiftieth time.

"Did you have to do it like that?" asked Sirius grumpily.

"Well, yes. That was the dream you interrupted – I had to relive it."

"What?" asked Remus incredulously, "Your dream was us in baby clothes?"

"And in cots, yes."

"What is _in _that insane mind of yours?"

"Nothing worse than what's in yours," grinned James lazily. Remus gave him a light push.

"Are you excited about the Hogsmeade weekend?" asked Lily, abruptly disentangling herself from the crowd to walk beside them. Her face was bright and lively. James wondered what was going on with her.

"What's up with you?" asked James.

"Oh, I'm just excited for the dance," said Lily dismissively.

"Why? Has someone totally hot asked you out for it?" smirked James, though his mood deflated a little after he said it.

"No, no," laughed Lily, "I've always been a fan of dancing. Particularly ballroom dancing."

"A fan?" asked Sirius, "What's there a fan to be of? It's just a few people milling around and swaying."

"Now that," said Lily with a frown, "is a form of dance I am not fond of. I always used to watch old movies with my parents that featured dancing from times long gone – well, not that long gone, about twenty years ago or something like that. I always loved the long skirts and the swish in the girls' steps. There's just something about dance…"

"Have you ever danced?" asked James, extremely interested.

"No," said Lily with a sigh, "unless you count the time Dad decided to have an impromptu waltz in the living room a few years ago."

She was quiet for a moment.

"Sometimes, I catch Mum and Dad dancing in the living room when they think no one's around," she grinned. She fell silent again, looking at her shoes.

"Petunia and Vernon take dancing classes," Lily said, "Petunia says that it keeps them bonded and Vernon fit. Vernon is too walrus-like to ever get fit."

The three Marauders fell silent, and Lily suddenly looked like she was about to cry, but the moment was gone.

"So, Hogsmeade weekend," she said, "any of you willing to spend time milling around with me?"

"We would," said Sirius, gesturing to himself and Remus, "but we're taken."

"I will," said James with a shrug, "but I would have thought that you would prefer to travel in a group."

"I would, but…" Lily trailed off, concentrating for a moment, "I have an idea! How about we travel in a group?"

"Sure," said Remus with a shrug, "I don't like Bridget would mind. Especially since she is your best friend."

"Great!" Lily beamed, then waved before dashing off to the Great Hall, "See you then!"

"See you then, indeed…" muttered James with a grin, suddenly eager for the week to be over. He didn't know why.

**_A/N: So! There you have it! Chapter 20… Next chapter, the Hogsmeade weekend and the chapter after that is the dance... Just so you know what's coming up :). And now, for the dedications/mentions! Yay! Oh, and I put Guest twice because I'm not sure if you're the same person, or if it's a different Guest each time. I have more to say at the end of the mentions, but it's more 'I LOVE YOU GUYS!' and if you guys are sickened by authors being all mushy and soft towards their readers, then the chapter is finished for you._**

**_Reviewers:_****_ DreamWeaver0509, harry potter is my muse, harrypotter554, jwtwifan, Anna Louisa, Cinderella's Trickster, Witchy Nike, janedoe101, Georgia, Dragonheart Wandcore, willtheranger, JenniDCP, Guest, harrysgirl24, sunshiniite, J-star Black, ArtemisDianaApollo, lilylimes22, BraveryisStrength, kdancerlala, Jaisler, HPFan, NarglesAreBehindIt, booksrbetterthanmovies, FlyingTiger6599, Regina de Morte a.k.a. Mezza, GinnyWeasley5, LilyGinnyLuna, Rexie123, Fur and Feathers 77, JessandDarcy, CharmedAnodite, computer geek, kerreb7, Laveycee, GinnyEvans4, Guest, mingygirl12, PussyWillowCat and Rosebetweentwothorns. (There's a funny story with Rosebetweentwothorns – I was thinking of writing a story called that, or that as the theme… o.o)_**

**_Favouriters:_****_ harrypotter554, PhantomPotterGirl, sunshiniite, girly-ish, ShadowOfMyLight, Glad to know, LilyLunaEvans, Paigeeykins, ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm, Weasley-and-Proud, Angels In The Dark, harrysgirl24, 3AllTimeLowLover3, ArtemisDianaApollo, HOAinazumiku, maryam hashim, MillionPages, Twilightgirl105, Dark Kisuna, Carter TomlinsonPotterWeasley, SunflowerNDraco, Limidge15, MegzieBeth, .lee, DevineOne, J-star Black, Jaisler, sparrowflyaway, TheUndineBlue, FlyingTiger65599, adalanka, kdancerlala, lilylimes22, computer geek, Miss Dray Potter-Black, BloodAndViolence, Goaliebaby, I'mMrRecklessWithACapitalR, InsertPenNameHere21, Audrey Lowe, Laray M, MrsPotterDrEw, niki500, LilyGinnyLuna, Katielynch18, perdyprincess, Cinderella's Trickster, powerofthename, megaroni13, Fur and Feathers 77, KidsoftheGods2, patpattycakes, ihatemakingupusernames, JessandDarcy, mingygirl12, freakingenius, RoseMyrtle, kerreb7, HibaS, Witchy Nike, ZhiPurpleNinja, willtheranger, I'm A Witch So Deal With It, Duskfire1954 and Rosebetweentwothorns._**

**_Story Alerters_****_: harrypotter554, Jen2626, jwtwifan, Lessa-the-Lioness, LJ Dreamer, PhantomPotterGirl, girly-ish, lilyflower009, Romantically Hopeless, ShadowOfMyLight, starlit888, gimarkley2013, Glad to know, ProudMudblood42, Sparkle Ninja27, L-U-N-A-654, RozesRRed, jamesandlily4ever, purplepozz, . , 3AllTimeLowLover3, Thepinkhouseowner, ArtemisDianaApollo, hoperocks98, isabellasvl, HalfBloodMoose, emmettcullenlover45, Lilmidge15, NarglesAreBehindIt, .lee, brit123abc, iamnumbernine, winterchip, KayInInk, Calliope Muse, kdancerlala, FlyingTiger6599, AshesofGrace, Dogs6, BloodAndViolence, I'mMrRecklessWithACapitalR, Regina de Morte a.k.a. Mezza, InsertPenNameHere21, Saphy18, kararisen, Fyre Fey, computer geek, millie da meelster, WizardAtHeart, Katielynch18, Mallovoriel, lilylimes22, Cinderella's Trickster, CharmedAnodite, megaroni13, RavenclawWithHisNoseInABook, Fur and Feathers 77, KidsoftheGods2, patpattycakes, JessandDarcy, mingygirl12, freakingenius, RoseMyrtle, whattheflippincrap, GinnyEvans4, kerreb7, Laveycee, Princess Kasei, futuremrsstylesluv, Fangirl79, Willowcloud, AnnabethWeasley22, Witchy Nike, GinnyWeasley5, I'm A Witch So Deal With It, PussyWillowCat and Rosebetweentwothorns._**

**_A/N: Alright! So, with that awesome amount of people reviewing, favouriting and story alerting, I have to say… I LOVE YOU, GODAMMIT! Hehe, but platonically – I'm not about to turn up to your house with a bouquet of flowers and ask you on a date or anything. Big shout out to Witchy Nike, whose reviews always make me laugh and warm and fuzzy on the inside :D. And for those dedicated people who love being loved, I am giving you a hint! _**

**_A/N: JAMES IS GOING TO DO SOMETHING VERY, VERY, VERY BAD IN REGARDS TO GETTING CLOSER TO LILY! That'll be after the dance, though… but it stems from the dance (and, of course, from Charlie)._**

**_A/N: Oh, and does any of you object to a smidgeon of POV changing? As in, to Lily's POV?_**

**_A/N: THANKS GUYS for reading I LOVE YOU, GODAMMIT! and bearing with me in general. I can get very strange sometimes… See you next chapter!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: Yay! Hogsmeade! Yay! *I honestly have nothing else of interest to say…* Enjoy the chapter!_**

**_A/N: However, I am concerned for my science teacher… his emails are comprised of chatspeak – 'ur drafts r due 2day before end of lunch' and 'ur drafts have been marked com n coolect them now or straight after school'… O.O NEVER get a teacher like that, I pray to you all – it's so weird, especially since he's about 40, give or take a few. Anyway, thought that was the most interesting part of my week and that I should share it with my lovelies. :D KEEP READING! NOW! NOWWW! *ahem* I have one massive snitch of a cough today, I keep doing that… (The message below is actually in reaction to a point a few people keep bringing up)_**

**_A/N: Guys, it has come to my attention that at least two of you have picked up on the 'Lily is good at Charms' thing. What I was trying to represent here is her self-confidence, and she was blinded by hubris (part of the reason why she made so many boxes). She was trying to say that 'I'm essentially better than all you lot, look at all my boxes'. James addresses this when they yell at each other – he called her a princess and stuck up (though that doesn't explain much…) *Sigh* Sorry if that bothered you, I was just trying to bring a flaw to her personality that I haven't touched on a lot. Also, an anonymous person said that Moaning Myrtle would cry if James said that she was like Peeves. This story was set a few decades back, and Moaning Myrtle was still on her high-horse for stalking her tormentor – therefore, she wouldn't have much of an affect if someone teased her because she was still very pleased with herself. She also was more vindictive in James' time, because people didn't tease her as much – she had been away from the castle for most of the one or two decades before James' time. That's just my explanation. :/_**

**_A/N: Anyway, tried to get this to you people quickly because, well, I am a very big procrastinator._**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Oi," said Sirius, whacking the side of James' head with a pillow.

"What?" asked James angrily, turning around from his Herbology notes.

"You're going to have to eat breakfast soon."

"No, you mean you're going to have to eat breakfast soon," said James with a roll of his eyes. He turned back to his notes.

"Do you _want_ to go to Hogsmeade on an empty stomach?"

"It'd be better than vomiting everywhere," mumbled James, a blush creeping up his neck.

"In front of Lily, is that right?" teased Sirius, turning on the sofa he was sharing with James and swinging his legs over the back of it, so he looked up at the ceiling.

"No," said James delicately, "that's not the reason."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"You sure you're positive?"

"Yes, Padfoot, I'm sure."

"I thought you said you were positive."

"Oh, SHUT up!" groaned James, grabbing a pillow and smacking Sirius in the face with it.

"You sure?"

James ignored him.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" asked KayCee, buttoning her jacket. Sirius shrugged and got up from his seat, Remus, Bridget and Lily following suit.<p>

"Wait a moment," said James, "this sausage is too delicious to be ignored."

James speared the sausage with the end of his fork and shoved the sausage in his mouth, chewing for a moment, then grabbing the coat hanging off his chair.

"Ready."

The group headed out of the Entrance Hall doors and travelled down the path to Hogsmeade. KayCee and Sirius were flirting immensely, tickling each other and giggling. Bridget slipped in her hand into Remus'. Remus looked surprised, then pleased as they calmly walked down the path. James and Lily walked down the path, an awkward silence hanging over them as they watched their friends being romantic couples.

"So what did you do with Lionel?" asked James after a few minutes of the unbearable silence.

"We ended up separating ourselves from him – at least, for a while," said Lily, sounding as though she was glad for the distraction.

"Ah," said James. A silence enveloped them once more, somehow less awkward than before.

"What do you think we'll be doing once we get there?" asked Lily, looking up at James with her wide, emerald and honest eyes.

"I think we'll all go to the Three Broomsticks for a little while," said James with a knowing smile, "then Sirius and Remus will be so preoccupied with their girlfriends that we can slip away and look around everywhere. Maybe we'd get to know each other a little better. After all, we are Head Boy and Girl."

Lily nodded, her forehead creased in the middle.

"What's on your mind?" asked James.

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on," said James with a playful grin, "you can tell me! I'm trustworthy! Most of the time…"

"That's not a very good thing to say to someone," pointed out Lily with a laugh.

"Oh well," shrugged James, "what's the point in lying?"

Lily nodded, seeming to come to a resolution.

"I'm thinking about Marvin," sighed Lily. James' face remained neutral, but somehow it prompted her to go on.

"He asked me out, to the dance," continued Lily, staring ahead.

"Did you say yes?" asked James. He hadn't addressed the Marvin issue with Lily – as far as he knew, she thought he didn't know about it.

"I don't know _what_ to say," wailed Lily.

"Do you want to say yes?" asked James, attempting to pull off the casual tone. In any event, Lily sighed and continued on.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?" asked James, even more interested.

"I feel like there's something pulling me back," said Lily, "I mean, I think I should go out with someone – to distract me from the mundane life I lead."

"Your life isn't that mundane," said James, "you're friends with the Marauders after all."

Lily laughed.

"That's true."

There was a wrought iron sign that loomed ahead, proclaiming the entrance to Hogsmeade, with two metal sculptures of hogs on small platforms by the sides of the gate. The six friends entered Hogsmeade, each beaming.

"What first?" asked Remus, looking around.

"James and I thought that maybe we could all have some Butterbeer over at the Three Broomsticks," offered Lily.

"Oh, did you now?" asked KayCee with a grin.

"Yes, we did," said James, humour in his eyes, "because watching you and Padfoot giggle like twits was so exhausting that we had to do something."

That shut KayCee up.

* * *

><p>They ended up going to the Three Broomsticks, and were having a grand old time.<p>

"So, Remus," asked Sirius casually, "have you and your lovely lady kissed?"

"YES!" answered James, jumping up from his chair, "I _still_ can't get that image out of my mind!"

"What image?" asked Lily.

"Just one where Remus and Bridget were kissing on the bed and really getting into it," replied James, flopping back down into his chair. Remus and Bridget were as red as tomatoes, and Sirius and KayCee started laughing.

"What did you end up doing with the chastity belt?" asked James, leaning forwards across the large round table that they sat at towards the back.

"Gave it to Annie Smith," Remus managed to say.

"That innocent one?" asked Sirius, surprised.

"Yeah. Didn't explain what it did, though. I think she already knew, by the way she grinned when she received it," said Remus, still red. The rest of the table, besides Bridget, laughed rambunctiously. They didn't stop for a few minutes, and by that time, Remus and Bridget had joined in as well.

They calmed down eventually, the discussion turning to the dance – more specifically, what Lily and James were going to do.

"I am going to turn down Marvin," said Lily, "I don't think I should go with him."

"Why?" asked Remus, perplexed, "He seems to be a nice kid."

"It's just that, I don't really want to go with him," said Lily, "I don't know why! I don't even feel flattered… I feel like an object. Maybe it was the way he asked it?"

"If you don't want to go with him, then it's fair enough to turn him down," said Sirius reasonably.

"Besides," said KayCee, "you're gorgeous, someone else is bound to ask you to the dance."

James saw this as his chance to add in what Charlie said in his letter.

"And if no one does, or if someone does but you don't want to go with them, you can always go with me. As friends. We also need to be seen as mature Heads, so going together would make a bit more sense – at least, just the process of going together. After that, you can party as hard as you want with someone else."

There was a bit of resentment in his voice that he didn't mean to be there. No one besides Remus seemed to pick up on it – James knew this because Remus' eyes lit up when James was midway through his sentence. Lily smiled at him appreciatively.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>Lily looked at James pleadingly.<p>

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"PLEASEEE! I'll-I'll make a scene!"

"Are you alright today?"

"Yes. But don't change the topic. Please?"

"No! I will not go into the store with you!"

"It's only ladies underwear," Lily tried to reason.

"'It's only ladies underwear'," mimicked James, "It's not just ladies underwear! I… I feel like a pervert!"

"Well, just look at the floor then."

"… I'm still a guy, I'll probably be too busy ogling the bras to remember my morals."

"Are you serious?"

"No!"

"Oh, good."

"Why don't you go in by yourself?"

"Because I don't want to be a loner – it's always good to have someone with you when you're shopping for these things when you're a teenager. You can laugh about things. You can recommend things."

James looked at her with an 'are-you-serious' face.

"Do I have to explain the distinction between a girl and a guy?"

"No, but being a girl or guy doesn't matter."

"It does! I'll be completely useless."

"Fine – I just want to have you as company. Someone to talk to while I browse. You can do that, right? Or…" Lily had a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "are you just a chicken?"

James glared at her.

"I am _not_ a chicken."

"You won't even go into a store with me!"

"That particular store has a lady's personal things in there."

"I'm pretty sure that by now, you would have seen a 'lady' in or out of them."

James blushed furiously and avoided her eye.

"So you have!" laughed Lily.

"Actually, never."

"What?" asked Lily, her laughing stopping abruptly, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah… So what?"

"I'm just… surprised, that's all. I would have thought that you would have, you know, done _that_ a million times."

James looked shocked at the implication.

"I would… never! No! What!" he kept shaking his head, the colour rising in his cheeks again.

"Sorry," said Lily with a small, self-conscious laugh. This made James look at her sharply.

"Have you?"

"… No…"

"That doesn't sound very convinced."

"Well, it was once – on the holidays…" Lily blushed again furiously.

"My God!" James leaped away from her in shock, "You're the last person I'd expect to go around _sleeping_ with –"

"Shut up," she growled, her face scarlet, "I'd bet that Sirius or Remus or Peter have gone around sleeping with a lot of girls."

"Never."

Lily looked shocked again.

"Are you sure?"

"Unless they've been lying, which is a big no-no in our pact."

"Not even Sirius?"

"Ah, that was an almost, until he realised all she wanted to do was get into his pants to have his children."

"What?! At THIS AGE?!"

"I'm joking, Lily. She just wanted to get into his pants and brag to all her friends. None of us liked her in the start, anyway. Besides Sirius, of course. He was smitten."

They were silent for a moment. Then, James looked at the store again.

"Not going in there, in any event."

"Not even if the place was burning down and all your friends were in there?" asked Lily cheekily, but something was off.

"Alright, that's a maybe to that situation. Fine, that's a yes – who cares about a few personal items?"

"Well, just pretend that's happening, then."

"If you seriously want me to do that, I'll be charging in there, grab you, hoist you over my shoulder and run back in again after I've put you down outside while screaming 'EVERYONE, GET OUT!'."

Lily laughed, until she saw the seriousness on his face.

"If you can do that, I think you can go into a store with me. Just… read this," Lily rummaged around in her back and pulled out a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen, "and follow me while reading that."

"Didn't you know that men can only do one thing at a time?"

"Fine, either that or just follow me and look around awkwardly. I bet a few Hogwarts girls are in there – they'd spread anything suspicious, like when you stare at the biggest bra there is. I think the word 'pervert' can be applied here."

James gritted his teeth and grabbed the book, a heavy sigh whistling between his teeth. What else was he going to do, anyway? Go and be a third wheel? Find Peter and drag him to Hogsmeade? Peter was probably hanging out with Lionel, so he'd have to come with James – that'd be very awkward when the group met up again in two hours.

The plan was that the group would separate into pairs and mill around for two and a half hours, then come back together to spend some 'man-time' or 'girl-time' for about one hour. Then they'd come back together again and head up to the castle. In reality, that was the ideal time for the guys and girls to discuss what happened and find some mind-blowing outfits for Halloween and buy a few gifts or whatnot for their significant other.

Since James had no significant other, he had pre-decided to get all of the girls a simple bracelet with 'Marauder Lover' on it. If Lily looked at it and groaned, James would add 'As a friend' to hers. It was deemed 'acceptable' by the boyfriends of Bridget and KayCee. After all, Christmas _was_ coming up – James was known for having his gifts early. Because in all that time, he could make his friends/gift receivers grovel at his feet in order to know what the gift was.

James shook himself out of his reverie, to find Lily grinning at him.

"Come on. The underwear won't bite, unless you go to the 'freaky animal' isle. Don't do that."

She tugged his wrist, and lead him into the store.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God…_ thought James, taking a quick look.

"Don't fret, read your book, you silly duck," said Lily comfortingly, her smile like a mother who was trying to reassure her child before releasing them to school for the first time.

"Don't patronize me, go look for underwear then leave, you strange, strange witch," said James, with a small grin.

"Fine," smiled Lily, releasing his wrist and silently browsing. James took another glance around, turned pink and started to read the blurb of _Pride and Prejudice_. James raised an eyebrow when he had finished. Sounded a lot like Lily and himself in the past few years… James, intrigued, opened to the first page.

He was momentarily befuddled by the formal language Jane Austen used. James shook his head and proceeded to read. When he looked up after the first chapter, he saw that Lily had strayed away from him and disappeared somewhere. James immediately started to panic – until Lily emerged from one of the changing room stalls.

"Hey, James, could you put this back?" she asked, a black lacy bra and underwear swinging from her finger, "It's too small."

James blinked at her for a second – all of a sudden, Lily was being very confident around him about things like underwear and… sex. This was something he'd have to tell Charlie.

"James?"

"Sorry, too busy reading," said James, opening the book and diving into the second chapter. He heard Lily give a breezy laugh and sidestep him.

When he just about finished the second chapter, he felt Lily grab his wrist again and tug him out of the store. He was momentarily disorientated, honestly feeling as though he was in the Victorian Era for a few moments. James shook his head, and looked down at Lily. She had a purple bag swinging on her left arm and James spotted the black lacy thing and a few others before being blinded by a rare ray of sunshine.

"Ack!" he said, stepping back and effectively releasing his wrist. He rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning sunshine," said Lily with a grin, "welcome to the outside world."

"Oh shut up," said James, handing her back the book.

"How did you like it?"

"It was alright. Sounded a bit like us, though. Except the falling in love bit, haha," said James, his hand running through his hair nervously. He didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous. Lily looked at him closely for a moment.

"Yeah. Except the falling in love bit. How did you know they'd fall in love?"

"This is a novel written by a woman, Lily," James grinned down on her, not even protecting his shoulder when she punched it – hard.

"Not all novels written by women are romance novels," said Lily with a sniff.

"Ah, but give me a novel written by a woman that does not have some sort of romantic adventure in it."

"… Frankenstein."

James thought to Frankenstein. Wasn't there some sort of romantic relationship between two characters?

"I'm pretty sure that there was a romantic relationship between two characters in that."

Lily muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Sure. What was it?"

"I said it was nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing."

"It was nothing."

"Tell me. Or I'll… tickle you."

"You'll tickle me?"

"Yes."

"… I guess I have no choice then…"

Without warning, Lily dashed off down the street, laughing and blending through the crowd.

"Cheeky…" James muttered under his breath. He set off at a leisurely place after her, knowing that if she went far, he'd be able to see her hair – particularly if she was isolated.

He looked into the windows of several shops, wondering if she ducked into one of them. He saw a flash of red, and turned, and saw it was just Amos Diggory in a red jumper.

"Hey!" said Amos Diggory, a charming smile growing on his face as he hurried towards James.

"Hello, Amos," said James pleasantly, looking over Amos' shoulder. Amos turned around, saw nothing of interest, and turned back to James.

"How are you, James? Haven't chatted in a while."

James murmured his agreement, still looking over Amos' shoulder.

"What're you looking at?" asked Amos, annoyance colouring his voice in a decidedly distasteful manner.

"Nothing – but, have you seen Lily?"

"Evans?" asked Amos. James nodded. Amos looked behind James, looking deep in thought.

"Can't say I have, sorry. Why?"

"Oh, she just – it's a long story."

"I've got time," said Amos, "besides, she'll have to come back here eventually. There is only one way back into Hogwarts, after all."

James was about to say, "Actually, there's plenty," but he spotted Lily at the top of the street, which was curved upwards since it was on a hill. She looked like she was searching through the crowd, and James noticed that her jacket, instead of being black with white embroidery, it was white with black embroidery. Probably to deceive him, the sneaky witch. Two could play at that game. James flipped the top of his hood onto his head, murmured, "I've found her, sorry, but I have to go," to Amos, before setting off through the vibrant crowd to catch up to Lily.

It didn't take very long. Lily was obviously either waiting for him, or trying to find him through the crowd. In any event, when he tapped her shoulder, she leaped about a foot in the air and screamed.

"It's alright," James laughed, pulling his hood to rest on his back again, "it's just me."

His eyes twinkled mischievously, and Lily grinned before pushing his shoulder.

"I knew that," she said, "I just lost you in the crowd for a moment. What did you and Amos talk about?"

"Nothing, actually. Nothing really developed in our conversation before I spotted you. Nice trick, by the way."

He gestured to her jacket and her grin grew wider.

"It's a reversible jacket," she said, "I picked it today in case I needed to escape from the loonies I call friends."

James poked his tongue out at her, then he checked his watch.

"It's almost time to meet up with everyone," said James.

"Are you serious?"

"No, that guy is," said James, pointing to the back of Sirius' head. He and KayCee were exiting Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, giggling and entwining their arms with one another.

Lily laughed and took James' wrist once more and dragged him through the crowd to meet Sirius and KayCee.

"Hi!" said KayCee cheerily, her cheeks a little flushed.

"Hello," replied James pleasantly. Lily let go of his wrist and stood beside KayCee, Sirius already beside James. Now they just needed Remus and Bridget.

They waited for a few more minutes, everyone chatting freely about the dance, and homework and other such things until Remus and Bridget arrived, holding hands and blushing.

"Aw, how cute," said James and Sirius simultaneously, identical grins on their faces.

"Shut up," said Remus, blushing even more, which made the moment even more cute.

"Right, well, let's separate, shall we?" asked James after Remus and Bridget stopped blushing.

"Yes, let's."

* * *

><p>When the group met up again, having told everything about their girlfriends, at least, Sirius and Remus did, it was starting to get dark.<p>

James didn't share anything about his adventures with Lily. He didn't know why he had such withdrawal, but he figured he would tell his friends about it later on.

The three boys got assorted things for birthdays, Christmas, and whenever they felt like it. It was quite boring, to be honest, and James kept thinking that it wouldn't be so boring if Lily was there.

What was wrong with him?

James mentally slapped himself several times during their trip.

"I'm starved," said Lily, bags upon bags weighing down her arms.

"Me too," said James, several bags on his arms as well.

"Too bad we have to put everything all the way up in Gryffindor tower," said Lily, falling into step with James. Sirius was trying to be chivalrous to KayCee by taking a few bags, but KayCee insisted she was fine. Remus and Bridget held hands, both having the same amount of bags (a sensible amount of three).

"Yeah," said James, "this is one of the only times where I wish I was in Slytherin. Their dorms are just one floor under the Entrance Hall."

"One of the only times?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow as they climbed one of the many hills back to Hogwarts.

"There was that one time where I had to go up to the Gryffindor tower after a truly awful Quidditch practise session."

Lily nodded her head in sympathy.

"Ah. KayCee ranted on for days."

"I would've too, had Remus not known a few jinxes and hexes that I was, and still am, afraid of."

They both laughed, and there was a silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence – it was a companionable sort of silence.

James knew that after today, Lily's attitude towards him changed. It was almost confirmed, in that silence up to Gryffindor tower, that they were friends. Good friends.

**_A/N: Yay! Sorry if that was either too sudden or already confirmed in your minds, but yeah – it's official. They're good friends. A few steps closer to what you all want. SOON. SOON. :D_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: Dammit. Guys, I bet you're getting sick of this as well, but my hardrive failed on me AGAIN, so I lost this chapter. I had to rewrite it, and format the whole story AGAIN, but that's alright. Currently, however, this part of the story isn't attached to the main part, but whatever. I also distinctly remember having something of somewhat importance to say, but whatever that was, I forgot it. Mustn't have been that important, then._**

**_A/N: Anyway! I have my first advertisement, hehe. Here we go. My friend is just starting off on , and she'd really appreciate it if you took a look at her profile and read and review on a story. Plus, I offered to advertise her and I would feel guilty if I didn't do it and if none of my readers checked out her page/her fanfictions/whatever else. Her Author name is MesmerisingDuck, and her profile picture is… well… ducks. Rubber ducks, to be precise. *Tintin… I love those graphic novels or comics or whatever people call them nowadays. Read them since I could read, with my dad*_**

**_A/N: Right, well, that's enough of that. Keep reading on, but beware! There is a POV change within the chapter! To Lily's! How exciting! And this is the dance chapter! But, not at first – you guys gotta wait a few page breaks before we can get boogie-ing. We still have to set up this sort of thing! (BTW, please tell me how the pace is for you – of either the story telling or the plot, or how James and Lily's relationship is going. I'll slow it down if you think it's going too fast)_**

**_A/N: And I really hope that you guys don't mind POV changing – it's rather essential to my plot outline that I worked for a whole day on (first time I've done that, and I feel VICTORIOUS. :P)_**

**_A/N: IT'S THE SCHOOL HOLIDAYS! One more term to go…_**

**_A/N: P.S. Long chapter, to make up for time. Plus, I didn't realise it was so _****long****_ until I looked at it halfway through the dance… ^^_**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

James felt nervous. Really nervous. And he didn't even know why. Maybe it was because he felt like he was going to be eaten alive.

"Hey, Lily," said James, finally making himself talk. He had been incessantly stalking her for the past few minutes, nervous about what he was about to say. Or do.

Lily, KayCee and Bridget all turned around, and Lily did so with a smile.

"Hey, James. What's up?"

"I uh… I-I need to talk to you, about some Head things, since the dance is tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, sure," said Lily, as James gave Bridget and KayCee a significant look.

"You know," said KayCee suddenly, "I really need to do some research. On… the…"

"Moon. Lunar eclipse," said Bridget, "it's coming up soon. It'd be interesting to research."

"Yeah, totally," said KayCee, looking bored already, "we'll be in the library."

James watched KayCee and Bridget hurry out of sight, amused, butterflies temporarily forgotten.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Lily, directing his attention back to her.

"Oh! Oh, yeah… uh, I just wanted to-to… ask how the budget was going," said James, the last part spoken quickly. He cringed on the inside. That wasn't what he was going to ask at all.

"Oh, it's going swell," said Lily, "by the time this dance is over, I'd say we have about 100 galleons left over. Maybe we could donate 50 to charity, and have 50 back into the school. Maybe it should be 75 to charity, actually…"

She trailed off, and took a better inspection of his face.

"But that wasn't what you were going to ask, was it?"

"… No, not at all."

"Well, ask away," said Lily, "that Lunar eclipse thing _does_ sound rather interesting."

"Right, well, since the dance is tomorrow," said James, "I just wanted to know if-if anyone had asked you to the dance already."

"Why?" asked Lily.

"Don't you remember? At Hogsmeade?" asked James.

Lily paused for a second.

"Which part? I remember me trying to convince you to come into the store with me, I also remember running away from you because you were going to tickle me for some reason, and I also remember receiving advice on what to do with Marv – oh."

"Yeah…" said James awkwardly, his hand flying to the back of his head.

"Well, I have been asked two more times, once by Gilderoy Lockhart, and once by a sixth year," said Lily, "but I turned them down." **_(A/N: Any When Pixies Dance readers? Haha, yeah… if Lily said yes to Lockhart, well… I'd just be writing WPD all over again. Speaking of which, I find it's easier to concentrate on one story at a time, particularly now that I'm at school. So… all other stories are on hiatus :/. Sowee, once this is finished, I'll get right back onto them! Promise!)_**

"Lockhart asked you?" James said, surprised, "Why didn't you say yes? I thought girls were falling over themselves to get asked by him."

"I don't know. It just didn't seem right – his smile was too insincere, and it freaked me out, actually."

James laughed, and Lily joined in. James' nerves had returned with bigger force by the end of it, however.

"So…" prompted James.

"So, I guess I'm going with you."

"You sure?" asked James, even though the butterflies seemed to disappear and a warm feeling was flooding to his whole body.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Lily with a shrug, "we are Heads after all, and besides – we're friends, aren't we?"

"Well, I hope that we aren't enemies, after all that time and effort we've spent together," said James with a laugh.

"Are you OK?" asked Lily suddenly, confused, "You seem a little… stressed."

"I do?" asked James, surprised.

"Yeah. At least, you were before."

"Huh. Maybe it's cause everything is all settled down."

"Maybe," said Lily. Then she grinned.

"See you at, what, seven thirty?"

"I was under the impression that the dance started at eight," said James.

"I said seven thirty as a guide."

She winked at him before turning around and heading back to the library, leaving James bewildered but thrilled.

* * *

><p>Lily waltzed into the library, a smile across her face. Talking to James always made her smile. Such a change from last year. Now if Lily and James had a fight, Lily didn't think she could survive.<p>

Not in that weird girlfriend kind of way where she cries for what seems to be an endless amount of time, using up thousands of tissues and snotting everywhere. Lily would just miss James and his cheerfulness. And it was true that boys had less drama – James carried zero drama, and KayCee and Bridget carried a lot.

For example, the other day, Bridget had decided to ask the girls something.

"Do you think Remus and I should… go all the way?"

"All the way?" KayCee had asked, setting down her book, "What do you mean?"

Bridget had flushed violently.

"Oh," said Lily with a small laugh, "you mean…"

"Yeah," said Bridget.

"I still don't get it," frowned KayCee.

"She means giving all of herself to Remus," said Lily, deciding to take a romantic prose to the situation. KayCee wasn't impressed.

"What the hell are you on?"

"I mean sex, if you just want it to be thrown out there," said Lily irritably.

"Oh, now I get it," said KayCee. She sat up straighter in her bed.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I think Remus and I are ready," said Bridget.

"You might be," said Lily, "but he might not be."

"Well, I think he's ready. I mean, we almost did."

"You did?" asked KayCee, bewildered.

"Yeah," said Bridget, "but when I thought about it later, I wasn't ready then. I think I am now."

Lily looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure? Because it can go in two ways… the relationship will go awkward, or it will be perfect."

"Of course I want it to be perfect," frowned Bridget.

"It's your choice, really," said KayCee, "but I'd rather you talk this through with Remus. I don't want you losing your virginity and being completely misunderstood."

Bridget was silent, and it was as though her being had deflated a little. Then, suddenly, she turned to Lily.

"Have you lost your virginity yet?"

Lily blushed and nodded. Eagerly, Bridget sat closer to Lily.

"What did it feel like?"

"Er, you can't really describe it. I mean, it was good, but that was only because I knew the person well enough to do it. You need emotion for it."

"Who was it?"

"Muggle friend, a guy that my family and I have known since I was quite young."

"OK," said Bridget with a resigned sort of sigh, "I guess that I have to talk to Remus about it. But do you think I should go through with it?"

Lily sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Only you can decide, what we say doesn't matter. If you think it's right, then it's right. Any second guessing and you can go back to us for advice."

"Alright," said Bridget with a nod, "thanks guys."

Lily sighed, brought back to the present. Another part of drama was Lionel. He was still sulking like a girl, and Lily was really not enjoying it. Why couldn't he just let go?

But, then again, he did confide in Lily.

"It's because I've been KayCee's best friend for her whole Hogwarts life, I've been there for her the whole time, I've loved her for a few years, and yet this grinning, swaggering buffoon that she's only really known for about what, a day or two, manages to be her boyfriend because of a heated argument!" he had yelled, causing a scene in the hallway. Luckily, KayCee, Sirius, or Bridget wasn't there at the scene – they'd be sure to tell KayCee or Sirius and either or both would feel guilty or rather angry.

"Lily! Over here!"

KayCee and Bridget waved her over, books on the Lunar cycle surrounding them.

"That seems fascinating," said Lily, plopping herself down.

"I think it's boring, but apparently Bridget _loves_ this sort of crap," said KayCee, wrinkling her nose at the books.

"Really?" asked Lily, "I never knew that!"

"That book is wrong," said a deep, most definitely male voice out of nowhere.

The three girls jumped, and Sirius smiled at them. He made his way over to KayCee and repeated his statement.

"That book is wrong."

"How?" asked Bridget, flipping through the pages and skim reading – a talent she had accomplished many times before. She obviously couldn't find a fault and looked up at Sirius.

"It's wrong because the moon does not make its own light."

"It doesn't?" asked KayCee, interested.

"No," said Sirius, with a shake of his head, "it reflects the sun's light."

"Oh!" said Bridget, "Is that all?"

"I'm not sure," said Sirius, "I only read that about five years ago."

"What for?"

"I was interested," said Sirius lightly. The girls did a bit of poking around, trying to find out why he was interested, but Sirius wouldn't budge.

The three girls ended up poring over the books, and even reading about creatures affected by the moon.

"Hey, look at this, werewolves who are born are more likely to be wild than those who were made."

"Oh, and what about this water pygmy – they are vicious during the full moon and are more likely to attack because it is their mating time – there's even one account of a whole group of pygmies dragging a human under the water and attacking him, ripping flesh off the bone and then leaving him to drown in his own blood."

KayCee wrinkled her nose at Bridget.

"Lovely."

They continued reading until Lily checked her watch.

"Oh shit!" she cried, jumping up and grabbing her bag.

"What?" asked Sirius, KayCee and Bridget.

"I've got to set up a few things for tomorrow!"

"What on Earth is that?" asked Bridget, surprise splashed across her face.

"Oh, just a few bits and bobs, costs and making sure everything arrives tonight, you know."

"Oh," said KayCee, "you best be off then. Go and grab James, too. He'll be a big help."

Lily blushed. _What the hell is up with that?_ Lily demanded of herself, _Stop it!_

Her demands weren't met in time, however, and KayCee raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Lily, attempting to act casual, "bye!"

She hurried out of there, patting her flaming cheeks. _Stop it!_

* * *

><p>"Miss Evans!" called a distinctly Scottish voice down the hallway as Lily pulled James towards the prefect meeting area, "Mr Potter!"<p>

Lily sighed heavily and turned around. She began to tug James towards Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I'd like to inform you that the Head Boy and Girl are to open up the Halloween dance with a waltz. The prefects are then to join you both, either with their dates or with other prefects. That's a decision for all of you to decide. However, the prefects have to wait for about a minute before joining. After the song finishes, the rest of the students can begin to fill up the dance floor and dance, or eat, or whatever they decide to do."

The Professor waited for a few moments, then nodded – obviously satisfied that they had gotten the message.

"Have a good evening," she said, hurrying off down the hallway, back the way she had come.

Bemused, Lily looked at James, shrugged, and began to tug him back down to the empty classroom where the meeting was to be held.

"Explain to me why you are pulling me to the meeting?" asked James, amusement evident on his face and in his tone.

"Because you are hopeless with these sorts of things," said Lily. To be honest, she didn't even know why she was doing this – it was just a whim on her part. He still looked amused, but allowed her to pull him into the classroom.

"Evening, everyone," said Lily, hurrying to her seat upon releasing James, "firstly, if anyone would like to report about their part in the organisation of tomorrow's dance, do that now."

Four prefects stood, and rattled off what was missing, what had arrived, how the budgets were going, how the decorations were being placed and things like that.

"Right, well, what do we need to organise?"

"When we are going to decorate the Great Hall, what amount of food will be there, when and what music is going to be played…"

The list went on and on, and Lily was sure that they weren't even going to finish all of it by the time of the dance.

"Let's make a checklist," suggested James, speaking for the first time. Lily started, and James pulled out a long roll of parchment.

He wrote down almost everything the others had said in one go, and Lily added that he missed. Then, James separated everything into four.

"Right, well, you lot," said James, pointing to all of the Hufflepuff prefects, "you will do the first section. You lot do the second," James pointed to the Gryffindors, "You lot do the third," James pointed to the Ravenclaws, "and you will do the last."

He pointed to the Slytherins. Lily looked over his shoulder, and saw that the Slytherins were on rubbish duty, clean-up duty, setting up the tables and chairs duty, food duty, and all of the things that no one likes to do. Lily supressed a smirk.

"Alright, so what can be done right now?"

"Everything besides all of Ravenclaw and Slytherins' jobs," said Lily before anyone else could answer.

"Righto," said James, "Lucky Ravenclaw and Slytherin prefects. C'mon, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff – planning and organising we go!"

* * *

><p>James nervously tugged on his dress robes, smoothing down the front several times.<p>

"You OK?" asked Sirius lazily, hanging upside down on his bed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm OK. Just… nervous."

"Why?" asked Sirius. James gave him a significant look, but Sirius didn't seem to get it.

"Why?" he asked again blankly.

"Because I'm going with Lily!"

"You shouldn't feel nervous," said Sirius, his expression suddenly frosty, "you're just using her to win your game."

James was about to answer, when he stopped. He was barely sure of himself anymore. Lily was just… sweet, kind, caring, funny, _beautifu-_

James stopped himself right there.

_Pull yourself together,_ he reprimanded himself, _it's just a dance. Just a dance._

That seemed to calm him down a bit, but he was still nervous.

"Why aren't you dressed?" asked James, turning away from the mirror and frowning at his lazy friend.

"Why are you?" asked Sirius, checking his watch, "Girls take ages to get ready. It'll be a good hour before KayCee turns up."

James took his watch again. It was 7:15.

"Lily said seven-thirty, though," frowned James.

"Maybe she's different," shrugged Sirius, "but KayCee sure takes about five years until she's dressed and ready for anything."

"Well, I'm going into the common room now anyway," said James, turning back towards the mirror and trying to flatten his hair, to no avail. He sighed, then headed down the stairs before he realised what he had forgotten. He hurried back up the stairs, burst through the door and startled Sirius off the bed.

"Why are you back again?" asked Sirius, getting up from the floor.

"Brushing my teeth," said James, before dashing into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth for what felt like hours.

"I think that's enough teeth brushing," Sirius called lazily from his bed.

James promptly spat out the toothpaste, rinsed his mouth and stomped back down the stairs.

Upon his arrival, he saw Lily. To put it simply, she looked… stunning.

Her hair was curled into glossy ringlets, cascading down her shoulders. Her rather long fringe (she decided to try it out in the fifth year… it made her look like a child, and it was pinned back for the rest of the year) was swept to the side.

Silver eye shadow was on her eyelids and surrounding her eyes, which was darkened around the rim. The result was her eyes looked brighter than usual. The rest of her makeup was practically non-existent, besides a lip gloss.

She wore a black and silver dress which was knee-length, and hugged her frame. James couldn't describe what made the dress so pretty and effective, particularly on Lily, but she looked great. Her feet were covered in heels that were white. Lily was wearing a gold chain with a key that was almost to her stomach.

"You look… beautiful," said James with a shy grin.

"Thanks," said Lily, a small blush appearing on her cheeks, "you're not looking that bad yourself."

They both grinned at each other and headed out into the entrance hall.

"So many people are so eager for this dance!" exclaimed Lily.

"What else is there going on for them to be eager for?" asked James, "NEWTs? OWLs?"

"I guess you're right. Oh, never mind, let's just see if all the prefects are here yet and round them up."

"You make it sound like they're lost sheep and we're just on a farm," said James, amused, as he followed her through the chatty crowd.

"We might as well be, with so many people acting up like headless chickens," responded Lily with a laugh.

"Especially me?" asked James, grinning.

"Particularly you, and the rest of the Marauders. Oh, look, here's one pair."

"Pair of what? Headless chickens?"

Lily's response was to chuckle and swat him playfully on the arm.

Narcissa and Lucius looked on, their faces devoid of any amusement.

"Well, this is fun," said James sarcastically after a minute or two of awkward silence.

"Yes," agreed Lily, "but anyway, you two know the plan? You're to dance with Bridget, and you're to dance with Remus, then swap with the seventh year Hufflepuffs."

Lily pointedly stared at Lucius when she said Bridget, and at Narcissa when she said Remus. James was surprised that Lily didn't say the Hufflepuff prefect's names (Nathan and Christine). But then he reasoned with himself that Lucius and Narcissa didn't even care for Bridget and Remus' names.

"Why do we have to do this?" complained Narcissa suddenly.

"For inter-house unity."

Lucius snorted, and James took this as a message to leave before punches could be thrown.

"Come on," said James to Lily, "let's find some other prefects."

They were proud to say that they successfully reminded all the prefects about their opening dance with a few minutes to spare before entering into the Great Hall, shepherded by Professor McGonagall fiercely.

James led Lily and the rest of the students into the Great Hall, after the Professor finished chatting with the musicians standing onstage.

There was a collective gasp as all of the students took in the décor of the Great Hall.

"Oh… my… gosh!" a fifth year girl behind James gasped.

James murmured his agreement.

Strips of black cloth hung from the ceiling, some falling and some attached to the ceiling like arches. Some strips were dipped in bright red, and others had streaks of orange running through them. All of them had small glittering stars on them. All around the room, the lights were held by gruesome little statues that turned to the nearest person, red lights glowing behind the eyes. Gold sparks fell harmlessly from the ceiling, covering the shiny black floor.

Tables that were black, but carved to look like tree trunks, had special effects on each one, all different. One had blood splatters, another had knives sticking out of it, and another still was wrapped in something like the cloth Egyptian mummies wore.

In the middle of each small round table was a gruesome skull that breathed heavily and screamed occasionally. Like the special effects, however, each skull breathed and behaved differently. Some screams were a woman's, and others were children or men's. Sometimes they were combined. Some skulls screamed "No, don't!". Three skulls spoke twisted, spooky tales in hushed tones whenever someone sat in the tree-trunk like chairs.

The light was dim, and shadows of gnarled trees crossed the room, as though there were moving trees. Some branches looked like hands, reaching to steal a student. There were knights all placed around the room, walking occasionally, heads rolling, arms out, weapons bloody.

Where the Slytherin table had been was a refreshments table. It contained snacks (cockroach clusters, acid pops and whatnot) and drinks like Firewhisky, Butterbeer and pumpkin juice.

Where the Professor's table had been was a stage for the musicians, who were dressed in black. Some had make-up to look dead, or bruised, or stabbed or a good many other gruesome things.

The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables had been cleared away for a dance floor, many tables littering the side for where the Gryffindor table had been and creeping towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

James gave a low whistle after taking in everything. The detail and dedication brought by the Ravenclaw prefects was astounding. Everything came together brilliantly.

Many students stood around, mouths agape and staring. A good many of those students were in costumes, and some of the remaining were dressed like a masquerade ball participant. The rest weren't in costumes, but in dresses, tuxedos or dress robes.

"Mr Potter, please kindly lead Miss Evans to the middle and begin dancing."

James didn't have to look around to see who had urgently murmured this in his ear. He nodded, hoping that Professor McGonagall saw.

He gently led Lily into the middle into the room, and placed a hand on her waist and the other gripping her hand, which was shoulder height.

Her hand gently rested on his shoulder, and the music filled the room. Students scrambled in to watch as Lily and James waltzed.

"I never knew you could dance," murmured Lily after a while. Their solo minute was almost half-way gone, and chatter was slowly filling the Great Hall.

"Ah, but I can," grinned James, "it's called being in a Pureblood family, particularly a rich one. Dancing lessons and proper ball etiquette was essential to my young pre-Hogwarts years."

She looked up at him and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked James, holding her gaze.

"Nothing," she said, colour flooding into her cheeks, "I'm just imagining a small, younger version of you dancing with an old tart."

James pursed his lips.

"An old tart? That's not a nice way to describe Minnie."

"Minnie?"

"Professor McGonagall."

Lily snorted, and so did several other students listening in to their conversation.

Slowly, the Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects entered the dance floor, and James took the liberty to twirl Lily.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Lily, "Lift me in the air?"

"If you say so, Lils," said James. He hoisted her in the air, holding her waist so she was horizontal. She practically squealed, and hit James' shoulder. He let her down, and her cheeks were flushed.

James grinned playfully at her, and once she caught her breath back, she punched his shoulder, with a _lot_ more force than earlier on. He laughed, and they resumed their waltzing position. During the lift, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students entered the dance floor.

Now, in the middle of the introductory song, all of the prefects smoothly swapped partners, as if they had all rehearsed this.

Which they never got around to, come to think of it.

_Well, perhaps that's why Dumbledore chose them as prefects. For their slick dancing moves._

James blinked, perplexed by his own thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" asked Lily, looking up at him again, through her eyelashes this time, however. It was like she was suddenly shy.

_Shy about what?_ thought James, _The prefects' 'slick dancing moves'?_

"Hello?" asked Lily. James shook himself.

"Oh, just the prefect's wonderful perception of timing."

"James," said Lily with a sigh, "when you were practising your Quidditch, I was dancing with the prefects, making sure everything looked satisfying enough for Professor McGonagall. Or, Minnie, as you so call her."

"What?" asked James, "How? We only knew about the whole dancing thing since yesterday!"

"I always felt that the prefects should have the first dance, no matter if Profes- _Minnie_ said so or not."

"Well, they're wonderful," said James, watching Remus, Lucius, Joseph Gaul (Seventh year Ravenclaw prefect) and Paul Slider (Seventh year Hufflepuff prefect) twirl their partners in sync to a high violin note.

"Thanks," called Remus over his partner's shoulder, "took bloody ages."

"You were always in my practises!" James called back.

"Ah, but Lily held these classes every Tuesday as well."

"Why wasn't I told?"

Remus shrugged, and all of the prefects twirled around Lily and James, the glittering dresses spinning around them elegantly. All of the dresses were in all sorts of colours – there was even a rainbow dress (worn by a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect).

"Why wasn't I told?" James repeated his question with a frown towards Lily. Lily blushed.

"I didn't think you'd be interested."

"Was it mandatory?"

"For the prefects? Yes. But you're the Head Boy. You had other duties, or homework or whatever."

"Is that why you always looked flushed on our Tuesday patrols?"

"Yeah."

The partners switched again, and James wondered when the song was going to bloody end. It was certainly taking it's time.

As if Lily was reading his mind, Lily said, "They've got another three minutes. There needs to be another switch in partners."

"This decoration is spectacular," said James with a grin after a few seconds of silence.

"Thanks, bro," said Joseph Gaul, clapping James on the shoulder. James was startled – he didn't even notice Joseph was beside him.

All of a sudden, all of the male prefects lifted the females, and Lily lead herself in a strangely complicated twirl. Then, the females were twirled and swapped, whilst twirling, to their next partners (their house counterparts). A few golden stars fell into Lily's hair, and James felt an urge to remove the star and inspect it. However, all James did was pick it up out of her hair and allowed it to fall onto the ground.

Lily looked startled, and her cheeks turned a pale sort of red.

"You're blushing quite a lot recently," observed James. This made Lily blush even more, but she said,

"It's a crowded and hot room."

"And you're dancing," said James. He grinned and spun her out, away from him, and back into his chest. A break in routine seemed good.

He could feel her body heat against his chest, and he himself felt a little flushed. It _was_ a little hot in here.

He spun her out again and they resumed their usual waltz position. All too soon, however, the song petered out into silence, and the Hogwarts students applauded them. The prefects bowed, and immediately dispersed, either to cool themselves down or find their dates or just sit around with their friends.

"Want anything?" asked James, looking towards Lily and jerking his thumb behind him – towards the refreshments.

"A Butterbeer sounds good," said Lily with a smile, "and I see KayCee and Sirius waiting for us over there."

As James headed off to the refreshments table, a new song started up, this time with singing. The song was remarkably fast paced after hearing the mild and slow pace of the song before it.

James shook his head, that one sentence confusing him and clouding his mind.

He found two glasses and filled both up with Butterbeer and headed off to where Lily had been pointing – a table with one of the screaming skulls.

"Where's mine?" teased Sirius when James reached the three of them. Sirius and KayCee both had glasses of their own, so James just rolled his eyes, handed Lily her drink ("Thanks," was her grateful reply) and poked Sirius' stomach.

"There, probably."

"Don't touch my flubber!" cried Sirius, his arms shielding his stomach from any more potential attacks.

James grinned, and Lily drank her Butterbeer in one go.

"You up for another one?" she asked, putting her glass down. It immediately vanished.

"Another dance or Butterbeer?" asked James.

"Dance, of course. You haven't even finished yours yet."

"Well, wait a second. Can't dance with a Butterbeer in one hand, can I?"

James gulped down his drink, Sirius egging him on, and placed his glass on the table. It vanished, too.

"Hmm," said Sirius, "I wonder if mine will vanish if I put mine down…"

Sirius placed his half-drained glass of Butterbeer onto the table, and it stayed put.

"Intriguing," muttered Sirius, staring at the glass.

"Right well, may I have this dance?" James turned to Lily, gasped her right hand and bowed deeply.

"No," said Lily.

"What?" asked James, taken aback.

"I'm joking. Come on!"

* * *

><p>James, Lily, Remus, Bridget, Peter, Sirius, and KayCee were all laughing and dancing in one big group. Peter's date was hanging off to the side, awkwardly. It was fantastic, really. James loved every minute of the Halloween dance. He had to hand it to the prefects – he didn't know how it would all be pulled together at the start, but it all came together spectacularly.<p>

"There's something missing," said KayCee later on, when they all sat around a skull. It shrieked, but KayCee ignored it.

"What?" asked Lily, looking contented.

"Lionel."

"Where is he? He couldn't have ignored the whole dance," said Remus, looking around.

"Oh well," said Bridget, "he's probably just sulking in his room."

"Or eating children."

"Where on Earth did you think of that, Peter?"

"Dunno."

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and in came Lionel, looking quite deranged.

"KayCee!" he bellowed, staggering in.

"Lionel?!" asked KayCee, shocked.

"How could you do this to me? I've been your best friend since day one, and you turn around and go for some _ponce _that you claimed to hate since day one!"

"Lionel, what are you saying?" asked KayCee. The musicians had stopped, and everyone was staring at the pair of them.

"I'm saying that it's unfair that you reject the guy who's been here for the ups and downs, and go for the guy who existed to give you, Lily, Bridget and me misery!"

"That was James that gave us misery!"

"No, it was Black. He always teased you beyond reason!"

"Beyond reason?" muttered Sirius, "You're beyond reason."

KayCee seemed to have heard this, and she yelled out to Lionel, "Just take a look at yourself right now!"

"What's that meant to mean?" asked Lionel.

"You're being an idiot right now!"

"Oh, yeah, that's me. Lionel, the idiot best friend."

"Why are you even here?" asked KayCee coldly, "You're obviously not wanted, or even needed. Recently, you've been the worst friend in the world. You are not my mother, and you are not my boyfriend. You have no right telling me who I should or should not go out with."

Lionel looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"Fine," he said, "if you don't want me around, then I won't be around. But you're making a mistake."

"Lionel, just get the hell out of my life! You're just making me feel pain. I can't ever have fun around you – you just suck it right out of the air."

Lionel then proceeded to call her many names, each getting louder and louder, his eyes getting wild and desperate and brighter. It looked like he was about to cry until Amos Diggory led him out of the Great Hall and slammed the doors shut behind them.

"Well, that was dramatic," sighed James.

"Why so much drama? It's not like he even loves me or anything. _He's_ the one who exists to give me misery," muttered KayCee.

After that, the party atmosphere had disappeared. It felt drained and awkward. And there was still another two hours left until it was over.

It took a good half hour and several brave and outgoing people to get the atmosphere back up, and soon there was dancing, chatter and laughter again. However, James and his friends still felt a bit bummed out.

When the Halloween dance finished, and everyone cleared out of the Great Hall, James, Lily, Professor McGonagall (who had joined the party fifteen minutes before it was due to be over) and the Slytherin prefects helped finished cleaning up and putting everything back the way it was.

"I'm dead tired," said James with a yawn as he and Lily headed back up to Gryffindor tower.

"Too bad we have to climb a whole bloody tower to get to sleep," muttered Lily.

"You seem like you're in a bad mood," observed James.

"Let's just say I'm glad that it's the weekend," said Lily. She even looked a little sad, and James guessed that it was Lionel that was pulling her down.

"Good night," said James when they were inside the common room.

"Good night," sighed Lily, climbing the steps to the Girls' Dorm.

James sighed as well, and went into his dorm, but instead of changing and falling asleep, he sat down on his bed and pulled out some parchment, a quill and ink.

He turned his lamp on, and began to write to Charlie about the dance. He had promised that he would, right after it ended.

So he did.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I know you said that I had to write to you immediately after the dance, but I had to help clean up, so this is an hour later than intended. But anyway, the dance was spectacular. The decorations were awesome, Lily looked beautiful and the introductory dance was alright. I mean, I'd rather not have a hundred or more people staring at me dance with Lily, but we talked during it. She blushes a lot now, actually. Dunno what that's meant to mean. She's embarrassed to be around me?_

_Anyway, Lionel gate crashed the party. I don't even know why he does these sorts of things. Essentially, the rest of the dance was ruined._

_Can't think of any more specifics that I want to tell you about, because I'm so tired. _

_From James._

James nodded at the letter. So what if it was short and had no details? It wasn't like Charlie was going to yell at him for not telling him every little thing.

He wanted to keep some things to himself.


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: Now that everything is all planned out, there will be 50 chapters – if everything fits together when I write it out. Hopefully, this will also mean that I get time to edit – earlier, as soon as I had written out a chapter, I just published the darn thing, and re-reading though it was sometimes embarrassing. I'M SO SORRY I SUBJECTED YOU ALL TO THAT! D:_**

**_A/N: Long one this time. Sorry. Lots of things to cover, and I even had to omit several scenes. But who cares, eh? You can always throw canvases out the window… *Mysterious and shifty chuckle* The next chapter will most likely be a respectable, what, under 5,000 word chapter? But maybe you guys like long chapters… It's all too confusing! JUST READ ON!_**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"… And that is how the venomous tentacula plants reproduce."

James, Sirius and Remus looked at their Herbology professor in horror. Peter, KayCee and Bridget looked a bit green. Lily just looked very shocked.

"Make sure you remember this, since this will be in your NEWTs," said Professor Sprout, tapping her palm with her wand.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Peter, slumping down onto the desk.

"I think I'll join you," said Sirius, also slumping down onto the desk.

"Cheer up, students," said Professor Sprout with a frown.

"No thank you," said James, "I'd rather stay miserable."

"Suit yourself," said Professor Sprout. She turned around sharply, and headed over to the blackboard she had conjured earlier. She scrawled across a description on how venomous tentacula plants reproduced, and took the liberty to draw diagrams… with _colour_.

"Oh _God_," murmured KayCee, turning away from the board. Professor Sprout checked her watch, and declared that there were only five more minutes left in the lesson.

"I want you all to at the very least copy down a brief description on how the venomous tentacula plants reproduce," she said, giving everyone a stern look. Or at least, as stern as she could muster.

"But Professor," said Sirius weakly, "what if you can't move?"

"If you can't move, then you'd hardly be talking, would you?"

Sirius grumbled, then obediently pulled a piece of parchment and a loaded quill towards him and copied down a _very_ brief description on how venomous tentacula plants reproduce. James grinned at Sirius' lame description, and wrote down a more detailed paragraph on how the evil little things reproduced, even though it made him shudder every so often.

"You're all dismissed," said Professor Sprout a few moments later. James gladly packed away his things. He doubted that he could ever look at venomous tentacula the same way again. Or even tentacles. Or even the _word_ venomous.

He shuddered again.

"You cold?" asked Lily, her bag already packed.

"Nah," said James, "just remembering how the plants reproduced."

Lily shivered, and James grinned.

"You cold?"

"Nah," she replied, with a wide grin, "just remembering how the plants reproduced."

They laughed, and the rest of the group clustered around them.

"Everyone here? Let's escape from this classroom."

"Like apes?"

"What?"

"Like apes, escaping from a zoo."

"A zoo?"

"You know what, let's just go."

"What a brilliant idea."

* * *

><p>James enjoyed the feeling of wind rushing through his hair.<p>

"You gonna train us, or are you just gonna zip around on your broom?"

James' love affair with the wind briefly stopped when Chase Hazelworth's words floated to his ears.

"Dunno," said James, grinning teasingly, "you gonna hit the bat, or are you just gonna stare at your newly acquired girlfriend?"

Chase blushed, and James flew down to the Pitch and landed with a hard _thump_.

He followed Chase into the changing rooms, where most of his team were waiting.

"Where's Daniel?" asked James.

"I'm here-humph!" Daniel Berry jumped out from behind a wall that was supposed to shield the more shy players from changing. The 'humph' was caused by the fact that Daniel wasn't really jumping out from behind the wall, but rather tumbling. James supposed that Daniel had lost his balance, but James didn't bother asking - after all, he had a team to train.

"Right, you know the drill. Same as usual, but more intensity, guys. Any complaints, or feeling the need to change the routine, just yell my name. Beaters particularly. I don't want anyone's face to be broken by the end of this training session."

"Is it because our faces are particularly stunning?" asked Sirius, batting his eyelids.

"No, it's because I don't want to scare Slytherin into oblivion. They're already frightened because of your ugly mugs. We need a fair game, guys. Not a scared game," said James with a grin.

"Let's go?" asked Remus.

"Indeed. Let's go. Like apes."

"I believe the expression was, 'Let's escape like apes.'"

"Details, details."

* * *

><p>"Chase, stop staring at your girlfriend!" James yelled over his shoulder.<p>

"I'm not!" Chase yelled back, though James could see that Chase was not only staring, but he was gawping.

"Sorry guys, I have to break Chase out of his daydream," said James, excusing himself from a series of intensive drills with his two Chasers.

They both nodded, and continued passing the Quaffle to one another, occasionally mixing up their styles a little.

"Look, Chase, mate, I know your girlfriend is attractive and stuff, but you have to pull your head it, otherwise it'll be bludgeoned off. Either by me or a Bludger," said James, hovering next to Chase. James glared at Jessica Kent, the Slytherin girl in Transfiguration, who gave James a shy wave as she sat in the stands.

"If you're going to distract my teammates, or steal tips, then you'd better get out of here!" James bellowed to her. She nodded and stopped doing whatever it was she was doing that distracted Chase so much.

"I gave you a fair warning," said James, before flying back over to Felicity Gold and KayCee.

"Now, the first Quidditch match of the season is on in a fortnight," James said to KayCee and Felicity, "so, the next four training sessions will be very intensive, and also very strategy based, alright?"

"Whatever you say, Captain," said KayCee with a mock salute. She rose towards the golden hoops, where Remus was hovering, looking a bit bored. She flew backwards a far bit, then suddenly dived at Remus and hurled the Quaffle at him outside of the boundary line.

"Hey!" shouted Remus as the Quaffle hit his thigh, "Abusing the Keeper is not allowed! Right, James?"

"Depends if the Keeper is annoying or not," called James.

"Some help you are," said Remus, flying down to the bottom of the Pitch and picking up the fallen Quaffle. He tossed it to Felicity, who took a careful shot at the left hoop. Remus caught it on the full.

James flew to Felicity and helped improve the force she threw the Quaffle with. Her next shot hit Remus' other thigh.

"What's with you ladies and my thighs? What am I, a chicken on a broomstick?"

"That depends," said James, "are you deep-fried or raw?"

"What's that got to do with anythi-"

Mid-sentence, James threw the Quaffle at the right hoop, with was very unguarded.

"Remus, stop hovering over to one side," said James as he dived to retrieve the Quaffle, which had gone into the hoop, "if you're in the middle, you can easily dive left and right, but since you were to the left, I took ten points to my team."

"Alright, James. If you say so, James. If it makes you feel any better, Ja-"

"Oh, just shut up and get into the centre," said James, with a grin.

Remus nodded and tugged his broom over to the right - ensuring that he was firmly planted in front of the centre hoop.

"Right, now start practising again," he said to Felicity and KayCee, "I'm going to see how Daniel is going."

Felicity and KayCee nodded and passed the Quaffle between themselves and took turns in taking shots at goal.

James flew upwards and hovered next to Daniel, who looked very bored and lonely.

"So…" said James, "watcha doin'?"

Daniel jumped a little, but not enough to unseat himself.

"Waiting," he replied, refusing to look at James.

"For what?" asked James.

"For the Snitch."

"Ah," said James, "why?"

Daniel looked at him, with a confused expression.

"That's what Seekers do."

"No, no, no," said James, "Seekers aren't Waiters. They're SEEKers. So go seek."

James flew back to his Chasers and started training with them, adding more and more intensity.

"James," whined KayCee, "my arms are about to fall off."

"You don't have time to let them fall off," said James, hurling the Quaffle at Remus, "get used to the feeling."

KayCee and Felicity groaned, and James took this as an opportunity to add more intensity to the Beaters' training.

"Chase, Sirius," called James upon his arrival, "you need to change the way you're training. Put more power and intensity, then slow it down a little. I don't want you to just hit it as if you're hitting a teddy bear. I want you to hit is as if you are hitting someone you really hate."

"But violence is never the answer!" Chase objected. To be honest, though, Chase was a laid-back kind of guy.

Despite all of these minor problems, James felt confident about their odds against Slytherin. He sent a spy out to watch a training session (a first year that no one really knew) and the spy reported that Slytherin were… well, crap.

However, James knew that he had to train his Gryffindors hard, because crappy Slytherins also equalled crappy moods for Slytherin, which equals anger and with that comes a _very _dirty game.

Plus, James didn't like the idea of slacking off when it came to Quidditch.

His team were going to train really hard, and they were going to like it. James was determined to make it so.

"Uh oh…" muttered Sirius.

"What?" asked Chase.

"He's got that look in his eye…"

"He's got that look in his eye?!" Chase looked alarmed.

"Yes. I indeed have that look in my eye," said James.

"MY GOD!" yelped Chase, "What the heck does that even mean?"

"It means hell," said Sirius solemnly. Chase laughed.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, however, over the next two weeks, no one had the time or energy to laugh. They had no reason to, anyway.<p>

"Remind me to kill James soon," KayCee muttered darkly as she donned her Quidditch robes for the last practise session before the match.

"Hey, now, we're going to knock the socks off Slytherin on Sunday," said James, "and then you will be glad I pushed you all."

"I don't think so," murmured Chase darkly.

"Oh, cheer up," said James, "it's only two days away."

"That's 48 hours," said Sirius, "I can't even make it to lunch without crying."

"What?" asked James.

"That, my friend, was a joke."

"Oh. Anyway, let's get out there and give it our best, then have two days of rest."

James had taken to saying that for the past few training sessions - they all had two days of rest in between, so it fit perfectly anyway.

"But it's raining," whined Sirius.

"Padfoot," said James with a sigh, "chances are, it's going to be much worse on Sunday."

Daniel Berry jumped up and cried, "Don't jinx us!"

"I don't even have my wand on me," said James, confused.

"It's a muggle thing," explained Chase.

"How would you know?" asked Sirius, looking at Chase perplexed.

Chase looked at Sirius confused.

"Didn't you know I'm a half-blood?" he asked.

"You are?" asked Sirius.

"Apparently you didn't know," said Chase with the first grin of the training session, and probably the last.

"Anyway," said James firmly, "let's get out to the Pitch."

The team regretfully trudged out onto the Pitch, some complaining, and many blinking against the gentle rain.

That training session turned out to be the worst. The rain got heavier, and barely anyone could see a thing. Everyone was wet, muddy and tired – which also made them all hungry and angry. James was cracking the whip, forcing his team to run around the Pitch five times, do ten push-ups and several other different things (sit ups and the like). The end result was a very big drain of energy and hunger. Even James was feeling rather hungry.

"I COULD EAT A BLOODY HORSE!" yelled Sirius as he wacked a Bludger towards Chase.

"MAKE SURE YOU CLEAN IT FIRST!" Chase yelled back, hitting the Bludger to Sirius' left. Then, as an afterthought of sorts, he yelled, "AND THEN SHARE IT WITH ME!"

"WHAT, ARE YOU HUNGRY TOO?!" yelled Sirius, dodging the Bludger and backhanding it.

"OF COURSE I AM! WHO ISN'T?!"

"ME!" yelled Felicity, as she passed the two of them after diving for the Quaffle, "I'M STARVING!"

James couldn't help but frown. He frowned because it was raining on his glasses and he had to routinely remove them and wipe them on his robes, but he was also frowning because it seemed that no one was taking this seriously. He called his team together. Thunder rumbled ominously from the distance, and James could see that the practise session would have to end a little early.

"TEAM," he yelled when everyone huddled together.

"WHAT?" everyone else yelled back as he wiped his glasses against his sleeve.

"I DON'T THINK YOU'RE TAKING IT SERIOUSLY ENOUGH. IT'S TIME TO HAVE AN IMPROMPTU GAME."

"IMPROMPTU?!" yelled Daniel, "WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

"Impromptu – something done spontaneously, or planned in advance," replied Remus, the only calm one in the situation.

"WHATEVER," James shouted, "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT IT MEANS BECAUSE IT'S HAPPENING ANYWAY! TOMORROW, AGAINST QUIDDITCH PLAYERS FROM RAVENCLAW, HUFFLEPUFF AND A FEW SUBS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

"TOMORROW?" yelled KayCee, a clap of thunder sounding behind her.

"YES, TOMORROW," yelled James as the rain became even heavier, "BE THERE AT TWO IN THE AFTERNOON. NOT THE MORNING, BECAUSE I'LL BE DEAD TIRED."

"ALRIGHT," shouted Felicity, "AND, WHAT, WE PLAY LIKE WE'RE VERSING SLYTHERIN?"

"YES!" bellowed James, as the rain fell even more heavily, "AND THEN AFTER THAT WILL BE A BREAK! THEN, AFTER THE BREAK, I WILL TRAIN YOU TO FIX UP WHAT WE'RE MISSING! I WILL OWL THOSE PLAYERS TONIGHT!"

"CAN WE LEAVE NOW?!" hollered Chase.

"YES! YOU CAN LEAVE AND HAVE A SHOWER AND EAT!"

Obviously, James had heard what Sirius and Chase had been bellowing about earlier. Though, it was rather hard not to, to be honest. Everyone else had been concentrating rather hard on their tasks, so there was barely any talking. Unless you counted, "WILLIAMS! TO ME!" and all of that sort of thing. And it didn't help that Sirius had been using his whole vocal force.

The team gave a grateful and slightly feeble cry before hurrying off to the change rooms. Another clap of thunder sounded behind them, and that hastened the members at the back to move quickly.

James really hoped that it would be a clear day on Sunday.

* * *

><p>"Do we have to wear our Quidditch robes tomorrow?" asked Remus inquisitively, placing his muddy Quidditch in the large basket in the bathroom. It instantly vanished.<p>

"I hope not," said Sirius, "I don't want to wear that thing again until Sunday."

"I guess that we could ditch the robes," said James, looking at his own muddy robes. In some places, the mud had hardened and it was starting to smell. He put his robes in the large basket as well and washed his hands.

"Have you owled everyone yet?" asked Sirius, climbing gratefully into his bed.

"Yeah," said James, "and I got a few replies back. They're looking forward to it."

"How many more players do you need?" asked Remus, also climbing into his bed gratefully.

"Two," said James, "but they haven't replied yet. We'll see in the morning."

* * *

><p>"What?!" asked Chase incredulously, "We weren't meant to have our uniforms?!"<p>

"Calm down, Chase," said James, "if you want to play in them, play in them."

Chase grumbled and put his protective arm pads on his arms.

The rest of the team sat around, waiting for Chase and Felicity to finish suiting up. The rest of the team hadn't bothered with bringing their robes.

"Since this is a practise game, try not to injure the opposition… severely," said James, checking his watch, "other than that, just treat it like any other game. Alright?"

"Let's do it!"

* * *

><p>"Good game."<p>

"Good game."

"Hey, good game."

"_Great_ game."

"Really?"

"Yeah, seriously."

"_Sirius_ly."

"… uh…"

"Good game."

The opposing team, exhausted, trudged off the Pitch after shaking the Gryffindor team's hands. James watched them go, and ushered his team into the change room.

"Great game, guys," said James, "I really think we're going to be able to kick Slytherin to the curb on Sunday."

"Nothing to fix?" asked KayCee hopefully.

"There's room for improvement," said James. Everyone's face fell.

"But," said James with a grin, "I think we can risk going to the match with this amount of training."

The rest of the team cheered, wolf whistled and high fived each other before taping their brooms to the ceiling and heading off to Lord knows where.

James sat on a bench with a sigh after telling Remus, Sirius and KayCee to head off to… well, Lord knows where. James would find them. Even though that's, like, such a totally creepy thing to say (as commented on by Sirius with a girly touch that made KayCee raise her eyebrows… and Remus, Sirius and James chime in unison, "If you hang around girls as much as I do/he does, you pick up a few things.").

James stretched out his legs in front of him, relaxing. All thoughts were out of his mind, and he was at peace…

"James?"

James leapt up, his heart racing. A figure entered the room, a hand over their eyes.

"Are you fully clothed?"

James raised an eyebrow until he recognised the long red hair cascading down the figure's front.

"Would you like to check?" asked James with a grin. He walked to Lily and nudged her shoulder. She tentatively lowered her hands, then grinned at James.

"Thought you were."

"What're you doing here?" asked James, striding over to his bag and hitching it on his shoulder.

"Prefect meeting," said Lily, "got a few owls."

"Couldn't you have told me later?" asked James, as they both exited the changing room.

"I also thought you were a bit lonely."

"I was relaxing," James corrected her.

"In a lonely manner," she grinned. James rolled his eyes playfully and nudged her shoulder with his. Or at least to some extent, for he was rather taller than her. That thought actually startled him.

"I've never realised how much taller I am than you," said James.

"Oh, here come the short jokes," said Lily with a laugh.

"You're not _short_, per se," said James, "just… shorter than me."

"At least it's not a fat joke."

"You're not fat!"

"I know. That doesn't mean I'm not mentally fat."

"Mentally fat?"

"Oh, you know. Those days where you just feel… _fat._ Obese even. Fatter than Hogwarts."

"I think the term is _unfit_."

"Oh, great," said Lily, "not only do I have KayCee on my back for my unfitness, but I have you on my back for it."

"I'm not on your back," frowned James, "I'd squish you."

"Is that a short joke?"

"Thank you for noticing."

They both burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>"And here comes the Gryffindor team Captain and Chaser, James Potter. His two flanking Chasers are Felicity Gold and KayCee Williams. The Gryffindor team Beaters are Chase Hazelworth and Sirius… Black," drawled a lazy and dry voice as James flew upwards from entering the Pitch. Grey clouds circled the Pitch, threatening to rain. James hoped that it wouldn't – the weather was fine as it was, thank you very much.<p>

James turned sharply to the commentator's box, and saw Severus Snape lounging about by Professor McGonagall, who was watching him sharply.

"The Keeper is Remus Lupin and the Seeker is Daniel Berry. Well, that's enough of that, let's get onto the game."

_Who let _him_ up there?_ wondered James as he flew over to the centre of the Pitch, where Madam Hooch was waiting with the Quaffle tucked under her arm, gleaming whistle around her neck and foot on a rattling chest, _The most he knows about Quidditch is that all the players are on brooms and hit, catch and throw round things._

"Now, I want a fair game from all of you," warned Madam Hooch.

Lucius Malfoy, Seeker and the Slytherin Captain, gave James a lazy but cocky grin. As if to say, "We can't always get what we want."

James squared his shoulders and clenched his jaw. He stared down into Lucius' utterly boring grey eyes and gripped his hand tightly. Lucius gripped back just as tightly and the two boys nodded, then flew into position.

With a loud, sharp blow of her whistle, Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air, and flew up and out of the main game play, releasing the Bludgers and Snitch simultaneously.

James caught the Quaffle and tossed it behind his shoulder to Felicity. At least, he hoped it was Felicity.

"… And Potter makes a lazy throw to the blonde Gryffindor Chaser," droned Severus' voice. James wondered how the supporters were doing. Were they being driven into a stupor already?

Felicity tossed it to KayCee, transitioning over to a Hawkshead Attacking Formation (KayCee in the middle and James and Felicity flanking her), something that Severus didn't pick up. Although, Severus did say something about an arrow in an uninterested manner, but James didn't really care.

Two Slytherin Beaters hit a Bludger towards the Gryffindor Chasers, and they all ducked, maintaining balance and grip, something that Severus mentioned with a slight bit of displeasure.

The group continued to fly in the Hawkshead Attacking Formation, Chase and Sirius encircling them rapidly, dipping below KayCee's line of sight, then rising again.

The Slytherin team looked as though they didn't know what they made of this strange situation, but the Chasers bravely attempted to tackle KayCee, to no avail – Chase elbowed one in the stomach hard and the Chasers didn't do anything to tamper their situation after that.

"And Williams shoots and scores, for a grand total of ten points to Gryffindor. Admirable effort," said Severus sarcastically as the Slytherin Keeper dived to get the Quaffle. The game resumed in much the same manner – each team taking turns to score, of course, and a few Bludgers moving about here and there.

James looked up to see how Daniel was doing, and to his discontent, Daniel looked like he was being harassed by Lucius.

"James, look out!" cried KayCee. James rolled sideways on his broom and clutched to it tightly as a Bludger zoomed over where James' body had been.

Two Slytherin Chasers seemed to have cornered KayCee and James flew under her as the Slytherins crept closer to her.

"KayCee! Under here!"

KayCee glanced down and threw it as hard as she could before taking off upwards. The Slytherin Chasers looked momentarily disorientated, and by the time they realised what was going on, Gryffindor had scored another goal.

Soon, Lucius called a time out to Madam Hooch and she blew the whistle. Both teams dived to the ground and dismounted their brooms, somehow managing to not make their legs buckle. James was beaming and Lucius was scowling. The score was 70 to 40.

"Good game, guys, keep it up. If you can, Daniel, catch the Snitch very soon," he said, as a first year hurried to him with a bottle of something. The team saluted in unison, and James laughed before taking a sip. It was a mysterious substance called water.

Before long, the game was back on and Slytherin seemed to have become stronger. Or at least, they played dirtier and gave an impression of strength.

More often than not, penalties were dished out for unruly body contact – mostly in Gryffindor's favour, but sometimes Gryffindor was called on for 'excessive elbow use', whatever that meant.

Every so often, James looked up, and saw Daniel circling the Pitch with a frown. James felt there was nothing to worry about – the score was 220 to 50. They were absolutely _killing_ Slytherin.

Not literally, of course. That was illegal.

Suddenly, Daniel and Lucius dived to the ground, and James found himself holding his breath.

Daniel lost speed, and Lucius pulled out of the dive with his arm in the air in a sort of fist pump, the Snitch's wings fluttering feebly.

"And Slytherin gets the Snitch, but that didn't really matter since Gryffindor won anyway," said Severus, his face surly, "and that's it for the game."

Gryffindor roared, clapped, cheered, whistled and stamped their feet in triumph. The supporters filed out onto the Pitch and began to carry members on their shoulders, singing, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Hear us ROAR!" all the way back to the castle.

* * *

><p>By the time the team was released from their supporters, James' ears were ringing.<p>

"Oh dear," said Sirius, as the team got changed, "it sounds a bit funny."

"Funny?" asked Remus, "I don't find it hilarious."

"Girls, be quiet," said James, "my ears are ringing."

"Yes boss!" squealed Remus and Sirius, sounding very much like girls, making the actual girls laugh.

The team finished changing and taping their brooms to the ceiling in silence and sat on the benches before James, waiting to be dismissed.

"As you all know, the next match we play isn't until after Christmas – so, I'm going to relax our training for a bit, then bring it all back up to speed when we return. The next we play is at the end of January, I believe. I think I need to talk to Dumbledore about Quidditch match times. They're so scattered and clumped together. Who thinks it should all be in October and November, instead of November, January, February and March?"

Most of the team lazily put up their hands.

"Great. Let's get back up to the castle."

* * *

><p>As November neared its end, James got his reply from both Professor Dumbledore and Charlie.<p>

"Who're they from?" asked Sirius, looking over James' shoulder, mashed up chicken in his mouth.

"That's bad manners, Sirius," said Remus sternly.

"Whatever," said Sirius. He swallowed, however, and re-asked his question.

"Charlie and Dumbledore."

"Read them, then," said Lily, her tone curious.

"_Dear James,_

"_Sorry I haven't written for a while. Hope you're doing well. See you at Christmas, hopefully. Pass on my 'hello' to all of your friends, and to Gareth and Jane. _

"_From, Charlie._"

"That was a short one," remarked Sirius.

"Indeed," said James, confused. That was it – the whole letter. Nothing omitted for Lily's benefit. James shrugged, and read out Professor Dumbledore's letter.

"_Mr Potter,_

"_Thank you for bringing the issues of concern about Quidditch to me. It had not occurred to me that they were scattered, but I believe that the amount of time getting a team together and training for a match is overlooked in your suggestion. I will not change the order this year, but next year it will be brought under heavy consideration._

"_Albus Dumbledore._"

"Oh, good," said James with a grin, "he got my letter."

Remus checked his watch, and stood up, Bridget standing up with him.

"Time to go to Charms, guys," he said. James wiped his mouth and grabbed his bag, and they all headed off to Charms.

* * *

><p>"Class, I am setting an assignment," squeaked Professor Flitwick.<p>

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter looked at each other excitedly, and James saw Bridget, KayCee and Lily do the same.

"I have already set the partners."

At this, the class groaned.

"Mr Black and Miss Williams, Mr Lupin and Miss Jones, Mr Pettigrew and Mr Worthy, Mr Potter and Miss Evans, Miss A Glenn and Miss Brown, Mr Hazelworth and Miss Blanchet, Mr Diggory and Miss Fall, Mr Heathwick and Miss Treacle, Miss C Glenn and Mr Davidson, Miss Rein and Mr Langley, and Mr Dean and Mr Case. Those are the partners, no swapping and no pleading to change," said Professor Flitwick, reading from his list.

"Now, the assignment is to produce two posters, one speech, three effective demonstrations of the particular charm we will be working on this lesson, and the history of that particular charm. The history can be demonstrated in an anecdote within the speech or in a book, or any other form you can think of – as long as it's approved by me. Before I teach you the charm, I would like for everyone to seat themselves by their partners."

James pulled his bag off the floor, grabbed his quills, parchment and textbook from the desk and seated himself beside Lily.

"Hello," he said, "I don't believe we've ever met before. I'm James."

"Hi, James," said Lily with a grin, "I'm Bob."

"You don't look like a Bob."

"Doesn't mean I'm not one," she said with a laugh.

"Well then, _Bob_," said James, "we'd better shut up, or else we'll be in a lot of trouble."

Lily… or Bob, murmured her assent and they sat in silence while everyone else scrambled or reluctantly travelled to their partner's desk.

"Now then," said Professor Flitwick in a satisfied sort of matter upon his stack of books, "let's go through the charm. The charm is _epoximise_."

"Oh dear," said James with a laugh.

"Why?" asked Lily, as Professor Flitwick magically lifted a piece of chalk and wrote the incantation on the blackboard, "Some strange Marauder thing?"

"My first sign of magic was gluing my dad to the door because he didn't give me my lollipop. It was the equivalent of _epoximise_," James said with a laugh.

"It is your assignment to understand every aspect of this charm," said Professor Flitwick, "however, I will teach you how to use this charm."

"But, sir!" said Sirius, "How are we going to do that? There's nothing for us to stick onto the walls!"

"Yes there is," said Professor Flitwick, magically procuring a fair few parchment canvases, "I daresay, you can find some time to decorate these drab walls."

"This is now art class?" Lily murmured.

"Art class?"

"I'll explain later."

Professor Flitwick quickly instructed his students on the charm.

"This is a simple charm, but effective to say the least. This is not as permanent as a Permanent Sticking Charm, but it is more permanent than a Temporary Sticking Charm. It follows these movements-"

Professor Flitwick pointed his wand at a canvas, Banished it to a wall and quickly cried, "_Epoximise_!" and it promptly stuck itself to the wall, with no sign of breaking away.

"Did you catch that?" James whispered to Lily, "Because I sure didn't."

"Should we just wing it?" Lily whispered back as Professor Flitwick beamed at his class and told them to go on and do their work, with a reminder that the assignment was due at the start of the next term and that they would only be getting two more lessons to work on it in class.

"Like a chicken? Sure."

James promptly lifted his hands under his armpits and started flailing his elbows, like a chicken. After some obvious hesitation, Lily followed suit. They added chirps and other such chicken noises and ended up laughing their heads off.

"Great work," said Professor Flitwick, with a warning glare at the pair of them.

"Was that sarcasm, sir?" asked James with a grin, relinquishing his chicken pose. Professor Flitwick wisely chose not to reply.

"Alright," said Lily, "play time's over. Let's try and see how to do that spell…"

She _accio_ed a canvas towards her, and James also _accio_ed a canvas.

"Are we being lazy now?"

"Now?" asked Lily, "I thought we were always lazy."

She winked at him and then pointed her wand at the canvas.

"_Epoximise_!"

Immediately, the canvas took the opportunity to fly out of the window and into the Forbidden Forest. Sirius, who had been watching them in a stalker-ish manner, cried, "Be free, canvas! Be free!"

"Well, clearly, that's _not_ how you do it," said James with a laugh.

"Oh, shut up," said Lily, her face burning.

She picked up her wand again, and pointed it at her canvas.

"_Epoximise_."

This one took its opportunity to slam James in the face, forcing him to fall over backwards.

"Oh, dear," said Professor Flitwick, "this is how you do it."

He demonstrated the wand movement again, and then teetered off on his way to a student stuck onto the wall after the spell backfired on him.

"Ah! I get it now!" said Lily, helping James up. She raised her wand, Banished the canvas to the wall and quickly shouted, "_Epoximise_!"

Promptly, as if it had meant to do that instead of hitting James in the face all along, it stuck itself to the wall, perfect and straight.

"High five!" said James, raising his hand. She slapped it, grinned, and _accio_ed two more canvases towards them, her face showing her eager to keep going.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, and James was relaxing on his bed when a harried looking Sirius burst into the room.<p>

"COME ON!" he yelled, "THE TRAIN IS GOING TO LEAVE SOON!"

"YEAH," James yelled back, "IN TWO HOURS!"

"JAMES, HAVE YOU CHECKED THE TIME?" yelled Sirius, concerned, "WE HAVE HALF AN HOUR!"

"WHAT?!" James leapt up, picked up his almost-bottomless bag, and pushed Sirius out of the door. Together, they ran out of the front of Hogwarts, jumped into the last carriage, shared by Peter and Remus, and dashed up the steps of the Hogwarts Express.

It gave a shrill whistle and jolted forwards.

"I thought we wouldn't have made it, to be honest," said Sirius conversationally, much calmer now than he had been in the dorm.

"Don't you have any faith in me, Padfoot?"

"Well…"

"Oh, that's just cruel."

The Marauders intruded in on a compartment shared by KayCee, Bridget and Lily.

"Do you mind?" asked James.

"Not at all," said KayCee and Bridget with identical wide grins, their gazes on their respective boyfriends.

"So, what are you going to do for Christmas?" asked James, sitting next to Lily as the train gathered more speed.

"Do NEWTs revision. Do some more NEWTs revision. Open gifts. Eat. Reply to letters. Do more NEWTs revision," replied Lily. James laughed and said,

"No, really."

"I am actually going to be doing that," said Lily with a frown, "do you think I'm a liar or something?"

The compartment doors slid open and the trolley lady called out, "Anything from the trolley?", before James could reply that he didn't think Lily was a liar.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter leapt up, galleons, sickles and knuts at the ready. They almost bought the whole trolley.

When they managed to get themselves and their food inside, the girls rolled their eyes and said, in perfect unison, "Boys."

* * *

><p>"See you in January, yeah?"<p>

"Mum!"

"Come on, you have _got_ meet my brother. He's _adorable_."

"Merry Christmas!"

"Happy holidays!"

"Yeah, I'll remember."

"You _sure_ you can't tell me what you got for me?"

The usual Christmas holiday chatter floated up to James' ears as he and Sirius said their goodbyes to their friends and hurried up to Mr and Mrs Potter.

"Hello boys," said Mrs Potter, giving them each a hug, "had a good term?"

"Yes," said Sirius with a grin.

"It was alright, I _suppose_," said James with a teasing wink. Lily, who had been passing him at the time and caught his wink, stuck her tongue out at him and grinned before heading off with her parents.

"And who was _that_?" asked Mr Potter, raising an eyebrow as the Potters, plus Sirius, headed off to a safe Apparition zone.

"Lily Evans," said Sirius promptly.

"I thought you were enemies-hold on," said Mr Potter, reaching the point where the muggle protection boundary started. He promptly Disapparated with a _crack_. Mrs Potter Disapparated away after him, and James and Sirius gave each other a glance before Diaspparating too.

The sickening journey into the Potter home had them both feeling disorientated, and Mrs Potter fetched two glasses of water for them both. Mr Potter led them into the living room, a cup of steaming coffee on the small end table beside the couch.

"As I was saying, I thought you were enemies," said Mr Potter, seating himself on the couch. James and Sirius followed suit, accepting their cups of water from Mrs Potter. She sat at an armchair, watching her son suspiciously.

"Well, we were, until Remus and Sirius ended up dating her best friends. Then we sort of… shifted from being enemies to being friends?" James said, his statement turning into more of a question than an answer.

"Friends?" asked Sirius, "I'd say that you were best friends at best, and good friends at worst."

"We let you run loose from here for three months, and you come back telling us that your enemy is now your best friend? What next, you come back and telling us she's _pregnant_?" asked Mrs Potter shrilly.

"Overreacting. Again," James pointed out, "And in any event, I don't think we'd get that far, ever."

"I hope not. Because if you do, you're going to have to marry her and buy a house. We're not taking care of it."

"You're talking about this as if it's a possibility!" said James, "It's not going to happen! I'll-I'll marry a muggle chef."

"Oh, good call," snorted Sirius. James glared at him, and Sirius silently sipped some water from his 'Save the Moke!' mug. **(A/N: A Moke is a creature that JK Rowling created – I think. It has a Ministry of Magic rating of 3 and it's like a magical snake, but it shrinks when whenever strangers approach it. It's highly prized because its scales also shrink, making it ideal for bags and wallets – so that thieves get horribly confused.)**

Mrs Potter still gave James her uncomfortable scrutinising look. James took a noisy sip from his 'Holy Mokes!' mug.

"Well, you two had better settle back in," said Mrs Potter suddenly, standing up, "we've got a busy few days before Christmas, don't we?"

James, feeling thoroughly confused, headed up to his bedroom, Sirius following him.

"I bet they're talking about you," said Sirius as the living room doors shut promptly.

"Why?" asked James, "They're not thinking of a strategy in case a girlfriend of mine does turn up pregnant, are they? And, I'm not even going to go that far until _after_ I've graduated. It's impractical otherwise."

"But you didn't say you weren't going to _think_ of going that far," Sirius said cheekily. James blushed bright red.


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: Man, am I on a roll or what?! I just wrote this in two days and edited it all… I guess having a plot outline is much better than just ambling on._**

**_A/N: … I've had another review saying, "But Lily is fantastic at Charms and Potions!". I have already addressed that previous issue in another chapter, so I guess I have to clarify this as well._**

**_A/N: If you did not notice, Lily was the one that suggested that she and James should wing it. James had asked if she had caught Professor Flitwick's wand movements. She had not. When Professor Flitwick explained it again, it clicked into her mind and she was able to get it perfectly. That can not happen with witches and wizards with average skills – they usually need to go through it a few times before it's perfect, or near to perfect._**

**_A/N: It's like Maths, really. Sometimes you need things to be explained to you more than once, and suddenly it clicks. Dunno why._**

**_A/N: So yeah, that's enough of that. Time for the Christmas season! In this Fanfiction. Not in reality. That's in two months… yay!_**

**_A/N: Warning: I have never been to London, Muggle or otherwise. That's why my description is so vague._**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Sunlight streamed into the bedroom, brightening slowly and rousing the occupants of the bedroom.

"Morning, Prongs," said Sirius lazily, turning around in his bed, away from the window.

"Morning, Padfoot," said James, also turning in his bed. He slumbered for another hour or so, before waking up again.

"It's ten o'clock," said James, sitting up. Sirius didn't seem to hear him.

"It's ten o'clock," repeated James with a little more force. Still, Sirius didn't seem to hear him. James sighed, and climbed out of his bed as quiet as he could manage.

He padded down the hallway and into the kitchen, where the smell of bacon wafted onto his face.

"BACON!"

James jumped violently, hand on his chest. Sirius was looking eager, and passed him and promptly sat at the dining table, where two plates of bacon were sitting, looking as though they were freshly cooked.

"You scared me," said James with a frown.

"Sorry," said Sirius, "you just awakened my bacon senses."

"I won't ask how that works."

"Good idea."

James sat down at the other plate and picked up a note sitting beside it.

"'Gone Christmas shopping.'" James read aloud, "'Back soon. Mum and Dad.'"

"Looks like I'm stuck with you," said Sirius around a mouthful of bacon.

"Not entirely," said James, a plan forming in his mind, "I'll be back in an hour."

James stood from his seat and hurried over to the stairs as Sirius swallowed and said,

"Hey, wait! Where're you going?"

James hurried into the shower, showered down and towelled himself off. He essentially streaked into his bedroom, shoved on a t-shirt, underwear, pants and a jumper.

He hurried back down the stairs, grabbed his 'Muggle Money' wallet and banged out the door, all while Sirius was finishing off his bacon for him.

* * *

><p>Muggle London greeted James as he exited the gates of Godric's Hollow in a business-like fashion.<p>

"What the hell is that?" asked James, leaping back immediately. The metal contraption beeped at him as it passed by quickly. James was about to cross the road again when another metal contraption, this time with lights on top, sped past him again, screeching an awful wail.

James covered his ears until he could only hear the faintest of sound. He looked left, right then left again (just in case some weird… _thing_ came by again) and jogged across the road.

"Oi kid!" yelled a portly man near him, "Don't you know what a car is?"

"Sorry," James mumbled before dashing off.

"H-hey! Get back here!"

James entered into the inner city of London, Big Ben chiming away behind him. People jostled him, many with cameras hanging around their neck and many in groups.

James passed a shifty looking group of teenaged boys and he swore he could see some metal contraption in one of their pants pockets. He avoided them.

_This is a nightmare_, thought James as he ducked into a side alley. He had no idea where he was going, no idea who to talk to, and no idea why he was even here.

Well, he did, actually. To get something for Lily – something better than a 'Marauder Lover' bracelet. He just had to find a friendly looking shop.

But what on Earth would she like? Certainly not one of those metal things that tried to attack James, nor one of the metal contraptions in the teenaged boy's pants.

It suddenly occurred to James that he should have done this with Lily. _She_'d know what was going on. _She_'d know what she wanted for Christmas.

James just kept on walking, thinking rapidly, and was tempted to go into a restaurant of some sort that he passed to get a bite to eat. But James was determined to get a present for Lily, and would not rest until he found it.

Why hadn't he written a letter to Lily, asking her about where to go?

Without realising he was doing it, James pushed open a wooden door, and a bell tinkled above his head.

All around him were shelves upon shelves of books, from leather bound to paperbacks. Something tingled in James' stomach and he hesitantly walked over to a shelf.

Titles jumped out at him, like _Romeo and Juliet_, _Hamlet_, _Pride and Prejudice_, _Oliver Twist_, _A Tale of Two Cities_ and many others.

"_Sense and Sensibility_," murmured James, picking up the leather bound book. It smelt old and musty, but there were other copies just like it behind and around it. They looked like they hadn't been touched for a while. He flicked open the cover and saw that it was written by Jane Austen. The same author as _Pride and Prejudice_.

James headed over to the counter, and purchased the book as the man smiled at him.

_I wonder if she's read it,_ thought James vaguely.

"Book for your missus?" asked the man conversationally.

"Oh, no, just a friend," said James hurriedly, grasping the plain, brown bag with the book tucked inside. The man winked at James and replied with, "Oh alright. Just a _friend_."

James blinked at the man, but turned out and headed back to Muggle London, stomach rumbling. Why'd that man say that sort of thing?

James didn't worry about it, however, and he bought a sandwich from a small stall tucked into the corner. It was delicious, flavours exploding in his mouth with each bite. If he was a muggle, he'd say it was… magical.

James quickly ate the sandwich, and wandered around, taking in the people, the sights, the stores. Before he knew it, several more pounds had disappeared from his wallet and he was clutching a few parcels. Muggle things were fascinating, really.

James finished browsing and looking around before heading into a secluded area. He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of Muggle London. It wasn't that bad of a place, really. James just needed to have someone who knew it with him next time.

James clutched his purchases to his chest, and Apparated back home.

* * *

><p>"Thought you said you'd be back in an hour."<p>

"What're you?" asked James teasingly, "My wife?"

"You left at ten thirty," said Sirius dismissively, "it's now two thirty."

James donned a guilty look.

"Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, mister. Your parents still aren't home and I got worried that you all got _murdered_ or something."

"You sound just like Mum."

Sirius looked at James seriously.

"What?" laughed James, "I'm here now, safe and sound. No need for you to worry your little head."

"I had nothing to do," pouted Sirius, "for five bloody hours."

"Four," James corrected him.

"Do I look like I take Arithmancy?"

"Well…"

"You're so dead."

Sirius tackled James and they began rolling around the floor, wrestling.

"Boys! We're home!" called a voice by the front door. The sound of two sets of feet clomping into the hallway met their ears and James leapt off Sirius and straightened his jumper.

"Hi, Mum. Hi Dad," he said, exiting the lounge room and giving his mum a hug.

"Well, don't you look smart," she said, spinning him around, "and I'm sure that's not for us. Any lady friends over?"

"No," said Sirius grumpily, exiting the lounge room as well, "I should know. I was the only bloody one home."

Mrs Potter raised an eyebrow and led the boys into the kitchen.

They all promptly sat at the dining table, except for Mrs Potter. Meanwhile, Mr Potter surreptitiously sidled up the steps with many parcels and bags in his arms. Or tried to at least. James still caught him on the corner of his eye.

"Where'd you go?" asked Mrs Potter sternly as she lit a fire under a kettle full of water, "A lady friend's house?"

"Why do you always say 'lady friend'?" asked James, "Can't you just say 'a girl's house' or 'a girl, who is a friend' or even 'girlfriend'?"

"Lady friend is more polite then 'a girl, who is a friend'. Besides, lady friend sounds better," replied Mrs Potter, "and you're avoiding the question."

"Yeah," said Sirius, "where did you go anyway?"

"Muggle London," replied James, "stop fussing about it."

"You went to Muggle London… without me?" asked Sirius, hurt across his face.

"You weren't dressed, and it was a… private mission."

"Private mission?" Mrs Potter's eyebrows raised up her forehead again.

"Yeah. A private, Christmas shopping related mission."

Mrs Potter looked satisfied with that answer, but Sirius just looked at James confused.

"We went Christmas shopping ages ago."

"I forgot someone."

"You could've just gone back to Hogsmeade."

James didn't reply.

"Who was it for?" asked Mrs Potter gently, taking the kettle off the fire and pouring it into a cup.

"No one special."

"You went to Muggle London without your best friend to get a gift for no one special?" asked Sirius, raising his eyebrows like Mrs Potter.

"Fine. I-it was for Lily," said James, blushing faintly.

"What'd you get her?" asked Sirius eagerly as Mrs Potter tried to hide a grin, or a laugh even, "A ring?"

"No," said James, "just a book."

"Just a book?" asked Sirius, "That's it? You bought a book for Lily? How boring."

"It won't just be a _book_," said James, defending his purchase, "it'll be a magical book."

"You can just go to London for that," said Sirius with a frown.

"I did."

"I mean… normal London."

"That depends on your definition of 'normal'."

"Fine. Wizarding London."

"But that's too… impersonal," said James, heat rising in his cheeks again.

"Impersonal?" asked Sirius, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know what, never mind."

James stood from the table, gave Sirius and Mrs Potter a dramatic look and hurried off into his room.

"DRAMA QUEEN!" Sirius yelled from the kitchen. James grinned and opened the bag with Lily's book in it. He duplicated it and scrawled, "James Potter" on the inside of the duplicated book's cover and started to read…

"James! Time for dinner!"

James jolted, completely taken by the book, in spite of its 'girly' themes.

He was halfway through already, and the time stated that he had been reading for three and a half hours.

"Never thought you'd resurface again," said Sirius upon James' arrival.

James didn't answer, and instead sat at the only lonely plate of spaghetti bolognaise.

"I told your father about Lily," said Mrs Potter seriously, taking a mouthful of spaghetti bolognaise.

"What do you mean?" asked James, "I thought I already told him about Lily."

"I told him about your adventure in Muggle London," clarified Mrs Potter, sipping from her cup of water daintily, "He found it very amusing."

James looked at his father, who was innocently dabbing his mouth with a napkin, obviously avoiding James' eye.

"He did, did he?"

"If you say that backwards, it's exactly the same."

"'Eh did, did eh' is not the same as 'he did, did he'."

"I meant say the sentence backwards."

"You're only saying that now because I made you look stupid."

"Uh, no I'm not,"

"Uh, yes you are."

"Uh, no I'm not,"

"Uh, yes you are."

"Uh, no I'm not,"

"Uh, yes you are."

"Uh, no I'm not,"

"Uh, yes you are."

"Uh, no I'm not,"

"Uh, yes you are-"

"Boys!" said Mr Potter firmly, "Eat your dinner before it gets cold."

James and Sirius obediently set to work devouring their meal, and it wasn't until ten minutes later that conversation started again.

"So you found my trip to Muggle London amusing, Dad. Why?" asked James, his plate three quarters finished already.

"Oh, it's just like saying that you live in France and you went to Italy – a foreign country – just to get a gift for someone because you didn't find the best one in all of France," said Mr Potter, "I just found that amusing."

James didn't reply, but he still didn't get why it was amusing. He ate another fork-full of spaghetti, when Sirius burst out laughing – startling a few meatballs off of James' plate.

"What's the matter with you?" asked James dismally, watching a meatball roll across the kitchen tiles. Mrs Potter levitated the meatball into the bin with her wand and continued eating her plate of spaghetti.

"I just got it," said Sirius with a few chuckles. He shook his head and continued eating.

"You owe me a meatball," said James with a glare before spearing his fork into a defenceless and undefended meatball. Sirius frowned at James but didn't say anything.

James finished his meal quickly, put his plate in the sink and dashed off to his bedroom. No one tried to stop them, but he swore he could hear conspiring whispers as he left the kitchen.

James picked up his copy of _Sense and Sensibility_ and continued to read well into the night…

In fact, when he finished the book, it was almost midnight.

James shut the book, a grin on his face as he remembered a few scenes and lines – "… in spite of all this tumbling about and spraining of ankles." "But Marianne could no more satisfy him as to the colour of Mr. Willoughby's pointer than he could describe to her the shades of his mind." – and more. It was quite the book, an interesting insight to Muggle London in the Victorian era.

He brushed his teeth quickly and as quietly as he could, for Sirius was already slumbering in the bedroom. James hadn't even noticed Sirius come into the room, he was so rapt.

James climbed back into his bed after changing into something more appropriate for sleeping and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lily,<em>

_The Charms assignment is due in the first week of term, and we're not going to be ready unless we meet up during the holidays. I don't really care where or when – you decide, ok? _

_Merry Christmas!_

_From James_

James gave his letter another once over before tying it to the family owl, Poirot (Mrs Potter was absolutely enthralled with Agatha Christie's mysteries, despite the fact that it used muggle methods and such).

He sent Poirot on his way, and sat down at his desk again, this time with his copy of _Sense and Sensibility_.

"Watcha dooooooooooooooin'?" asked Sirius, looking over James' shoulder. James jumped in his seat.

"Just planning out something."

"Planning out whaaaat?"

"Just something."

"Lemme see."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a Christmas gift."

"For me?"

"No."

"Then why can't I see?"

"Because I'm still working on it."

"Oh, ok. Well… I'll be outside. Practising Quidditch. Since you're the captain. And you'd say it was blasphemy if I didn't… soooo when you're done, wanna play a two on two?"

"Two on two?"

"Yeah. Your mum and dad."

"Alright. But let me warn you. Both are sore losers. We're either going to have burnt dinner or a slimy couch."

"Slimy couch?"

"Because that's a family object."

"… Alright… well… I'll be going… now…"

James waited for the door to close, but it didn't. He turned around, and Sirius was still standing there awkwardly.

"Shoo," said James, waving his hands in a pushing motion. Sirius turned and slowly walked out the door, before closing it gently. James locked it with his wand. He checked that it was locked by rattling the doorknob. When he was satisfied, he returned to his desk and pulled out several pieces of parchment.

James was not a bad artist. In fact, he was rather good. So, he set to work drawing scenes in the book of _Sense and Sensibility_, charming several things and recording his voice in the book – editing it several times to make it seem like the characters were either female or male and each were different.

It was almost lunchtime when he finished his interactive and completely magical copy of _Sense and Sensibility_. He flipped through the pages, and characters jumped up, illustrating scenes. Words floated in front of his face, twisting and turning, bending into beautiful fonts. Sounds and smells of a Victorian London enveloped him. A map of the Victorian city of London was at the back of the book, interactive and almost like a walkthrough. James pressed a finger to a street, and James could then walk through the streets. Paper figures tipped their hats to him, curtseyed or begged for money.

"Damn," said James, "this is one good book."

Now that he had a rough copy of what he was going to do, James exited his room, locked it again with his wand, and headed into the kitchen.

"Just in time, James," said Mrs Potter warmly, "lunch was about to be served. Sirius and Dad are outside."

"Should I call them back in?" asked James.

"Sure," said Mrs Potter, patting James' hair absently. James called Sirius and Mr Potter to their lunch, and the meal was quickly finished – but not without its questions.

"What were you doing all morning?" asked Mr Potter.

"Just… stuff."

"Without Sirius?"

"Yeah. It's… personal stuff."

"Such as?"

"Stuff."

They all quickly gave up on that subject, and James went back into his room and re-wrote, re-drew and re-characterised everything, but this time, into Lily's copy. He embellished a few things, polished sore points, and by the time he was nearing the end, he was sure that Lily would fall in love with – the book. Definitely the book.

James shook his head with a yawn. He must've been tired. He had been about to _think_ that Lily would fall in love with _him_ after reading it. What? That was just a weird thing to even _suggest_.

"Time for dinner," said Sirius, standing a few paces behind James. James started.

"Oh, yeah, of course."

"Have you finished doing whatever it was you were doing all this time? I mean, I gave you that Quidditch offer _two_ days ago. You've barely resurfaced since."

"I've almost finished," said James, "I just have to bring a few things into the map."

"Map? As in the Marauder's Map?"

"No. I'll show you guys later."

James and Sirius headed down the stairs and they both ate dinner in silence.

"What a quiet day it's been," remarked Mrs Potter, halfway through the meal.

"Probably because James has been focusing so much on a stupid _book_," said Sirius sourly.

"Whoa, hold on here," said James with a laugh, "you're jealous of my book?"

"Not quite."

James let the subject rest. Hopefully, Sirius would fall in love with James' copy of the book later on.

After dinner, James headed back into his room and opened the map of Muggle Victorian London.

"Alright…" muttered James, "hopefully this'll work."

James was surrounded in various inventions, clothes and other things you would expect to find in Muggle Victorian London. James wrapped himself around a few of these things and pressed his nose to a street filled with stalls.

Smoke and soot was everywhere, but James loved it. He didn't have much time to relish all of this, as a horse and carriage almost ran him over.

"Watch it!" yelled James, "A lady is about to own this map, and you daren't run over her!"

The man driving the carriage merely tipped his hat, showing that he had heard and understood James.

James hobbled over to an empty stall and set up shop, with a sign saying, 'Two Pound Each!"

James returned to his bedroom, grabbed more things and repeated the process, but with other stalls. Finally, he resurfaced and drew a few beggars, and transported the pictures with him. He animated them and placed them in between a few stalls.

"Please sir!" one cried out. James tossed a sickle to the beggar, who scrambled for it. He returned to his bedroom, satisfied.

He tapped the parchment with his wand muttering, "Adventure over." It turned blank.

He tapped it again, muttering, "Adventure start." Lines and figures drew themselves quickly, mirroring James' hand as he had drawn them. James turned it over, and folded it so that the words, "Welcome to Victorian Muggle London – as illustrated by James Potter. Merry Christmas, Lily."

James grinned, and turned it blank again and carefully placed it in a pocket at the back of the book. He pulled out another map.

This was of Victorian Wizarding London, with streets of Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Quidditch Arenas and many other things that would not be seen on the Muggle Victorian London map.

James quickly drew a few uniquely Wizarding items, before turning into Diagon Alley. He filled Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin's, and other such stores full with Wizarding artefacts. He saved the Magical Menagerie for last. He filled it with creatures you would expect to have in Wizarding Victorian London, such as a few Mokes, cats, toads, rats, and other creatures.

It was a shame that the only things that Lily could bring out of the maps were specific clothes, and a few souvenirs.

He returned to the modern world, feeling rather disorientated. He made the Wizarding Victorian London map blank, then back to full colour and writing. The message was the same as the other, except it was Victorian Wizarding London.

James made that map blank again and pushed it back gently into the pocket before pulling out the last map.

This map was specific to books written in or about the Victorian era. Jane Austen books, for example. Or Charles Dickens. Even Lewis Carroll and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. When James made this map bring its colours and secrets to him, a list presented itself to him. A list of various novels. Tapping the novel title with his wand would make the map ripple. Upon opening the map, it would change into the world that the author had created. Uttering a scene or chapter would mean that the character would be in a specific place, and if James entered the world at that place as well, the scene or chapter would present itself.

Lily couldn't purchase things, or interact nearly as well as the other maps. The other maps – well, you could ruffle bushes, feel the wind, smell the atmosphere, make it rain, snow, sunny! This map just showed the worlds as depicted.

Don't get James wrong, however. He finished Lily's book two and a half days after finishing the rough copy.

Christmas Eve was presenting itself soon. Two more days and James could send off Lily's presents.

He was very excited.

In fact… James felt his family, including Sirius, was ready to see the rough copy…

But not until he wrapped everyone's gifts. He saved wrapping the gifts until the very last few days, so that if someone did happen to stumble upon a gift, they didn't know if it was theirs or not.

An hour passed, and James had finished wrapping his Christmas presents.

"Phew," said James, wiping his hand on his brow.

"Hey James!" said Sirius, bounding up the stairs, "You finished?"

James grinned the widest grin he could.

"Of course."

Sirius laughed and whooped as hard as he could.

"YES! Come on, show me what you were working on."

"I've already wrapped that one up," said James, "but I can show all of you my rough copy. It's almost as enchanting."

Sirius pouted, but nodded.

"Hey, Jane!" Sirius called down the stairs, "James has finished!"

"Can we see it now?" Mrs Potter called from the lounge room.

"After dinner, perhaps?" suggested James.

"What a good thing to suggest," said Mrs Potter, "because I sent Sirius up there to drag you, kicking and screaming to the kitchen to eat your dinner."

James and Sirius laughed and hurried into the kitchen. Dinner was soon finished, conversation and laughter flowing freely, then James ushered everyone into the lounge room.

"Alright, guys," he said, "I'll be back with the book. Settle yourselves down. Have a hot chocolate. Relax. We all need it. Relaxation, I mean. Not the book."

James dashed up to his bedroom, grabbed the book, and hurried back down to see everyone lying on the floor, the fire lit, and a tray of hot chocolate with four mugs, adorned with Quidditch messages, beside them.

"No need to get so excited," laughed James. He tapped the book and it hovered in front of everyone's line of sight. He laid down next to Sirius and tapped the book to start.

James was very enthralled, having forgotten a few parts of what he had created and laughed loudly at the best bits. The rest of the family were utterly enchanted with the book, and by the end of it, they all looked incredibly proud – even Sirius.

"Just one word, buddy," said Sirius, "woooooooooooooooooooooow."

"Indeed," said Mr Potter with a grin, "that was very impressive magic."

"Very," said Mrs Potter, "you're quite remarkable."

"Only when I put my mind to it," blushed James, "and we haven't finished yet."

He sat up and stretched, turning to the back of the hovering book. He pulled out the map, and plucked the book out of the air and placed the map in its place.

"Oh my…" sighed Mrs Potter, "that's beautiful."

"And that's not the end of it," grinned James, "press your finger here and link arms, everybody. We're going for a trip down into Victorian London."

When the family resurfaced, James felt rather tired and sleepy.

"Time for me to go to bed, I think."

"I think you should, too," said Mrs Potter, kissing the top of his head, "you've made something really remarkable. If Lily doesn't appreciate it, give it to me!"

"Oh, Mum," said James, "don't worry, I'll be sure to make one for your birthday."

Mrs Potter merely grinned and sent him off to bed.

* * *

><p>"It's Christmas Eve!" said James excitedly as he sat down for dinner.<p>

"Yes, James," said Mrs Potter with a grin, "you've said so all day. We know."

"Can't wait until Christmas," said Sirius, leaning back into his chair.

"You're going to have to."

"Oh, dear."

The Potters, plus Sirius, ate a truly wonderful Christmas Eve dinner.

"You've outdone yourself, Jane," said Mr Potter, patting his stomach.

"Wait until Christmas, then," laughed Mrs Potter, kissing Mr Potter on his sauce-covered lips.

"MUM! DAD!" said James, "I'M TRYING TO EAT HERE!"

"Oh, shush, James."

Once the plates were cleared, the family brought out their gifts, Poirot, Towel (Sirius' barn owl), and two borrowed owls sat underneath the glittering Christmas tree. Bags sat beside Poirot and the last borrowed owl and James selected five of the bags.

He wrote, "Lily Evans" on one, the "Lupin Residence" on another, the "Pettigrew Residence" on the third, "Jones Residence" on the fourth and the "Williams Residence" on the last. Inside them all, he stuffed the respective presents into each bag.

"You sure he can hold them?" asked James, looking doubtfully at the borrowed owl at his knees. It hooted.

"Yes," said Mrs Potter, "and he knows where to go for those presents."

"Why can't I just use my emergency owl?"

"Because Terence can't possibly hold all of those and come back in one piece."

James grumbled and waited for the rest of the family to place their gifts in their bags. Sirius, Mr and Mrs Potter used James' bags for gifts to the Lupin and Pettigrew residence. Sirius used the Williams and Jones bags as well. James popped his gifts for Charlie and his fiancé in the Potter Residence bag that Mrs Potter made up.

"You know, that's a pretty big gift," said James, looking at Sirius' for KayCee.

"I know," said Sirius, putting it in the "Williams Residence" bag with delicacy.

"Alright guys. Figure out which ones go north, which go south, which go west and which go east."

"I don't know where Lily lives," said James.

"Give that one to the one at your knees. That one knows all of Britain," said Mrs Potter. James obediently tied the Evans Residence bag to the owl's foot.

Soon, all four owls were laden with the gifts.

James picked up the one with Lily's gift, Sirius picked up his owl, Mr Potter picket up Poirot and Mrs Potter picked up the last.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

The family released their owls into the dark, snowy night.

"Anyone want a hot chocolate before bed?" asked Mrs Potter as Mr Potter closed the window.

"Sure, Mum," said James. Sirius nodded.

Mrs Potter bustled into the kitchen and James, Sirius and Mr Potter pushed the gifts they had already received, or gifts they were giving to others in the house, under the Christmas tree.

The family all clustered around the fire that evening, drinking hot chocolate, then one by one, brushing their teeth and coming back into the lounge room to go to sleep – just in case owls came in during the night.

"Good night Mum. Dad. Sirius," yawned James, wriggling in his sleeping bag.

"Good night James."


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: Christmasss Christmassssssssssssss… anyone else notice this chapter and the chapter before it are dated like Christmas and Christmas Eve? It took me ages to figure out how I was going to get it to be like that. Well, I did it. And I am proud._**

**_A/N: Read on, and leave a lovely little review. Because I just love reviews. Gives me an insight to your minds… *creepy laugh*_**

**_A/N: This is a _****very****_ short one, compared to the rest – this is about 2,000 words. This is not a filler, though. It's just a short chapter, that's rather relevant. Sorry about that. Just think of it as… a short and sweet chapter. Besides, if I added all the plot stuff that's meant for the next chapter, this chapter would be about… what, 7-10,000 words? Not such a great idea._**

**_A/N: Honestly, at the rate I'm going, this story'll be finished by my birthday! I'm joking, but it seems like the writing is flowing through my fingers. How exciting._**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

James rubbed his eyes and rolled over in his sleeping bag.

_Hoot. Tap. Tap. Hoot._

James rolled over on his other side, but the incessant tapping continued. James frowned and sat up. Sirius and Mr and Mrs Potter were still sleeping.

_Tap. Tap. Hoooooooooot._

Then it occurred to James that it was _Christmas morning_.

James scrambled out of his sleeping bag, stuffed on his glasses and hurried over to the window. He threw it open, the very, _very_ cold wind waking him up very quickly. Many owls flew in, shivering and shaking. When the last owl flew inside, James lit the fire and shook his parents and Sirius awake.

"Wake up. It's Christmas," said James, "and we have to send these owls back home soon."

Much slower than James would have liked, Mr and Mrs Potter awoke.

They blushed bright red as they realised they were entangled together. James merely rolled his eyes.

"Mum, Dad. Come on. You're about, what, 35?"

"You flatter me, James," said Mrs Potter with a grin. She disentangled herself and set to work untying the parcels with Mr Potter, Sirius and James.

"There's a lot of gifts here," said Mrs Potter, "you boys must be popular."

"No, Mum," said James with a grin, "you must be popular."

They all shared a chuckle before sorting out their gifts. The owls watched on, somewhat impatiently.

"Ready?" asked Mr Potter, looking at both Sirius and James, then to his wife.

"Ready."

The epic unwrapping bonanza began, and by the end of it, wrapping paper was flying everywhere, some landing in the fire, others on the disapproving owls.

"How do we tell who they're from?" asked Sirius doubtfully.

"You were meant to keep tabs on them," said Mr Potter with a laugh.

"Oh…"

"That's alright, Sirius, you're the furthest away from the fire. None of your wrapping would have landed in there," said James reassuringly.

"Now what?" asked Sirius after everyone finished unwrapping everything.

"We inspect, and then we send thank you letters on their way by means of these lovely owls," said James, nudging Sirius' shoulder.

James was quite pleased with the haul he received – chocolates from Remus, a book on how to increase your aim from Peter, a tiny mouldable model of the Quidditch team, complete with _An Advanced Guide to Quidditch_ book by an ex-Ireland captain and instructions on how to mould the team from Sirius, a box of dungbombs, hot off the manufacturers, from KayCee, and a respectable scarf with a lion embroidered on the end from Bridget. He also received a book on what makes girls tick from Charlie, a card with ten galleons from Charlie's fiancé, a book on defensive magic from Mrs Potter, and a book on offensive magic from Mr Potter. He also received a knitted jumper and chocolate fudge from the newly wedded Mrs Weasley, who James still affectionately called Molly, who now had a small infant son called William (Or Bill, rather) Weasley. Mr and Mrs Weasley (Arthur Weasley's parents) were close friends with the Potters, and Molly and Arthur attended the occasional friendly gathering. James, Molly and Arthur were never close, but Molly always seemed to remember that James Potter did in fact exist and that she had spare yarn to knit him a jumper.

James also received, to his surprise, a large poster with the Gryffindor Quidditch team on it – signed by each member. He also received a mysterious box of Cauldron Cakes – he threw those away; the letter was signed, "With the biggest, bestest wishes of new love in your dawn, Ashley Gaines". He also received a "Merry Christmas!" card from Will and Ethan and their group of friends, as a sort of acknowledgement. James was touched by this. At the last minute, James also received a joke book from the Slytherin twins from across the road.

"What a large amount of stuff," remarked Mrs Potter, clearing away all the mess with her wand. Something was gnawing at the back of James' mind, however, as he headed up to his room and placed all of his Christmas presents on his bed and into the shower.

"JAMES! BLOODY HELL!" yelled Sirius, banging on the door of the bathroom, "IT'S BEEN FORTY MINUTES! ARE YOU TRYING TO DROWN YOURSELF ON CHRISTMAS DAY?"

James jolted. He didn't realise he had spent that long in the shower. He jumped out of the shower and towelled himself off. He dressed and brushed his teeth and unlocked the door to the bathroom.

"Finally!"

Sirius hurried past him and locked the door quicker than James could say, "Holy Mokes!"

James never asked the reason behind all of the 'Save the Mokes!' mugs, but he assumed that Mrs Potter just liked having enough mugs around.

James headed down the stairs, where Mrs Potter was cooking a roast turkey lunch, adorned with many, _many_ vegetables. James opened the refrigerator and saw a large treacle pudding setting. **(A/N: I'm going by my family Christmas traditions here, since I have no idea what goes on in England… he he… oh, and the fridge part – wizards don't need electricity – they modify 'muggle' inventions and these run off the magical energy. If you were playing a stereotypical fantasy game, it would be called mana.)**

"Smells delicious, Mum," said James with a grin before heading back out into the lounge room.

That annoying, niggling feeling in the back of James' mind grew stronger, until James couldn't take it any longer.

"What the hell do you want?!" he yelled.

"Me?" asked Sirius, towel around his shoulders.

"No," said James with a faint blush, "my stupid brain."

"My guess would be that it wants you to keep living."

"Whatever."

The tree giggled.

"Did the tree just-"

"Yeah. We put fairies on the tree. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So, what'd you get from KayCee?" asked James, sitting up.

"Oh, just a few… things."

"Such as?"

"Things."

"Why are you being so mysterious?"

"Payback!"

"But I told you eventually," James pointed out.

"She gave me a book, sweets, novelties and… _things_."

"_Things_?"

"Yes. Notice the significance I place on the word _things_?"

James took a moment to figure out what Sirius was getting at, and he blushed violently.

"Now he gets it."

An hour or so later, and the family was sitting down to roast turkey at lunch after sending off the owls sitting in the lounge room with thank you letters. No one spoke – the lunch was too delicious to be ignored. Even so, the niggling feeling niggled James' brain fiercely until he had to put his fork and knife down and take a very long drink of pumpkin juice.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"James, could you get that? You're closest to the window," said Mrs Potter, cutting a slice of turkey and pouring gravy over it.

James stood and slid open the window. A tawny owl swooped in and perched on his shoulder. A cold draft blew into the room and James shut the window hurriedly.

"Either that bird likes you, or that's a last minute gift from someone," said Mr Potter with a raised eyebrow.

James sat back down, and eased the bird off his shoulder, its talons digging into his many layers of clothes and just scratching his skin.

It proudly stuck out its leg, and there was a small envelope and small box tied to it. James untied it and it hooted happily, returning to his shoulder.

"Can I open it now?" James asked. Mr and Mrs Potter laughed.

"You don't need permission. Go ahead."

James tore open the letter, and saw that it was written the tiny, delicate and precise handwriting of one Lily Evans.

_Dear James,_

_Thanks for the bracelet and book. I haven't got a copy of Sense and Sensibility yet, and I was about to buy it, actually. But all the stores here were closed when it occurred to me. Thanks so much. How about you come over here on Sunday? It'd make it easier for me since I don't know how to get to your place – it's in Godric's Hollow, isn't it? I wonder how to get there... I don't even know what it _looks_ like... but yeah, noon? Lunch will be provided._

_Merry Christmas!_

_From Lily_

James blushed violently, while Sirius crowed and wolf whistled. Mr and Mrs Potter looked at each other, bemused, but started their own conversation anyway.

"Ooh, Jamesy-boy! This is your chance! You need to control her pants!"

"I'm not going to control her pants, Sirius," said James, blushing even more.

"YOU NEED TO CONTROL HER PANTS! OTHERWISE, YOU ARE NOT A MAN!"

"Excuse me!" said Mrs Potter, setting her knife and fork down with a forceful clash, "I don't want any of my sons to be controlling anyone's pants!"

"Yes, Mum."

"So, what was all that about, anyway?" asked Mrs Potter.

James quickly explained before Sirius could say anything. Mrs Potter grinned widely, startling Mr Potter, who looked like he didn't know what was going on. She gestured to herself and to Mr Potter, and he starts grinning too.

"Why all the grinning?" asked James, taking another sip of pumpkin juice.

"When your mother and I were your age, we had a similar thing to this and that was when we fell in love."

James spit out his pumpkin juice.

"James! Refrain yourself!" admonished Mrs Potter, handing him a napkin.

James wiped his mouth, and said,

"You said you two fell in love near the end of your seventh year.

"That's when we _really_ got into the thicket of it," explained Mr Potter.

"And, what, you expect that Lily and I will fall in love, or some preposterous conspiracy theory like that?"

Mr Mrs Potter didn't say anything besides,

"Go on, go to her house. Who knows, something could happen."

"MUM! DAD! She's just a _friend_."

"Last time I heard she was your enemy."

"Details, details."

"James, whether or not she's just a friend, you'll have to do the project anyway. And if she's more comfortable at her house, so be it," said Mr Potter in a fatherly voice. James bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Well, hurry up and reply to her, good sir! It's not good for a lady to be waiting for a man." said Sirius, "and make sure it's at her house. I'd be bursting in at every silent moment yelling, "MAKEOUT SCENE ACTIVATE!". Somehow, I don't think you'd appreciate that, mate."

"Maybe on Sunday you and KayCee could work on your assignment too."

"Righto," said Sirius, already whipping out a quill and parchment.

"If our boys are both out of the house on Sunday," said Mrs Potter slowly, "then we get the house to ourselves!"

"_Ooh_…"

"MUM! DAD!"

"Still the same," said Mrs Potter fondly.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A**_**_/N: Hey, hey, hey! We've passed the half-way point for both dedications, and this story. Whoa… the enormity of that just hit me. _**

**_A/N: But yeah, about one year from when I first started this story, and here we are. Halfway through. I hope that it won't take another year for me to write the rest. They haven't even gotten together yet!_**

**_A/N: Which reminds me…_**

**_A/N: _****SOON! SOON IT WILL HAPPEN! ****_The very, very bad thing at the very least. The numbers you gotta remember are… 30, 41 and 46. At least, for the bits and bobs you all want. There's a lot of drama lined up, because it's all got to be rather interesting, hasn't it?_**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The time came for James to Apparate to Lily's house.

"Will you stop pacing?" asked Sirius impatiently, "It's making _me_ nervous."

"I can't help it," said James, "I'm too nervous."

"Why?" asked Sirius, lazing on his bed.

"I've never been to a girl's house! Met a girl's parents! What if they get the wrong idea? Many things could go horribly wrong!"

"Just calm down," said Sirius, "you're over-thinking things."

"Alright, alright. I'll try to calm down."

"Maybe you should get everything ready," said Sirius, "pack your bag or whatever. Eat a snack."

"Alright, alright…"

Half an hour later, and James Apparated to Spinner's End. It seemed to be a rather nice, ordinary suburb – except, without owls and people in cloaks.

James checked the square parchment that Lily had written her address on – number 16, Spinner's End.

"Hmm…"

James looked left and right, before crossing the road. He checked the nearest mailbox for its number – 14.

He turned to the house on the left of it and there was number 16.

Lily's house was a large, white and average sort of a house. It looked like a spacious family home, but all kept in together at the same time. The lawn in front of the house was pristine – a nice shade of green, and cut precisely, though James didn't know whether that was for his benefit or not.

Rows of petunias, lilies, irises, and other plants James couldn't name at the moment lined the path towards the rich, dark wooden front door.

James decided that he might as well go to the front door. Upon the door was a golden number 16, a peep-hole and a strange button.

James didn't have time to ponder about the button, because before long, the door opened and out tumbled a haggard looking whale of a man (or was it a boy?). James didn't have enough time to react as this big, fat man-boy pushed him out of the way angrily and the result was a few crumpled looking geraniums.

_Who the hell was that?_ James asked himself as the man-boy struggled to get into his metal contraption and sped off at an alarming pace.

The door slammed behind James, and he turned back towards the door. He decided to not press the button, just in case another man-boy decided to run him over. James took a deep breath.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The door opened, and there stood a blonde girl, in her late teens to early twenties, grinning the widest and toothiest grin James had ever seen.

"Welcome to the Evans residence!" she said cheerfully. James was momentarily bewildered, but shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, er…"

"Petunia. Petunia Evans."

"Pleasure to meet you, Petunia," said James shaking her hand. He bowed and kissed the top of her hand, and she looked rather flattered.

"How are you today?" she asked.

"Fantastic. And you?"

"I feel great," Petunia smiled, "would you like to come in, Jamie?"

"This house is far too lovely for me to stand inside it," said James with a charming smile.

"Oh, please," said Petunia, "my sister will be down in a minute. You shouldn't be standing outside amongst the pansies."

"Well, then, if I must…"

James stepped inside after wiping his feet unnecessarily on the mat. After all, he had Apparated there and only stood on a geranium.

Petunia closed the door behind him as he took in the decoration of the home. It was subtle, but there was a family portrait on the left wall, a vase of dark violet orchids, which stood on a small table in the middle of the hall, and an old grandfather clock which stood beside James to his right. The walls had golden outlines of many flowers on them. A set of carpeted stairs stood before him, and suddenly Lily appeared at the top of them.

"James! Hi! Welcome!" she said breathlessly, hurrying down the stairs to meet him.

"Lily! Hi! Thank you!" replied James in the same breathless manner. Lily poked her tongue out at him and they both laughed. Petunia looked very satisfied with herself.

"Would you like a drink?" asked Petunia.

"Er-"

"How about a cup of water?" Lily asked, with a significant look.

"Water'll be fine, thanks," said James. The two sisters led him into the kitchen and Lily seated him at a rather square table. Petunia fetched a jug of water, and Lily grabbed three glasses from a cupboard above her head.

Petunia poured water in all three cups and the two sisters joined James at the table.

"So, what did you get up to for Christmas?" asked Petunia, the perfect hostess.

"Nothing really. It was just my family really."

"Oh? Do you have any siblings?"

"I guess you could say I have a brother around the same age as me."

"You guess?"

"He's not really. We sort of adopted him, but again not really. He's my best friend and he had a bit of a tiff with his family."

Petunia laughed a musical laugh, and she drank her water through pursed lips.

"What did you get up to this Christmas?" asked James.

"We decorated the Christmas tree in a traditional sort of way," said Lily with another significant look.

"Sounds fun," said James with a smile.

"We also tried to bake a gingerbread house, but that fell to pieces," said Petunia with a laugh.

_I wonder why Lily's always so uptight about her sister_, thought James as he laughed with Petunia, _she seems lovely_.

"Lily," said Petunia, standing up suddenly, "shouldn't we fetch our parents? Tell them that Jamie is here?"

_Why does she call me Jamie? Bit odd to refer to someone to a nickname straight off the bat…_ thought James.

"Uh-"

Petunia gave Lily a significant look, and she scrambled out of her chair.

"Be back in a minute, OK?"

"No point asking for my permission," said James with a teasing grin. They left the kitchen, closing the door gently behind them.

James waited a moment before creeping to the door, eavesdropping on their conversation. Well, he had nothing better to do!

"Jamie's gotten so _handsome_, Lily," gushed Petunia, "he's got wonderful manners. Why didn't you tell me about him sooner? I mean, this is the guy who took my baby sister's virgini-"

"-What?" interjected Lily.

"Jamie. The guy who took your virginity. You know, the one we knew since we were kids? I haven't seen him for _ages_. I can't believe you'd forget such a momentous occasion! Never mind that, let's go get Mother and Father."

"But-"

"You can't leave Jamie waiting. Are you two going out now? How wonderful."

"We're-"

"Maybe you two could get married!"

Lily sighed, and Petunia's voice floated away from the door. James hurried back to his seat, his cheeks flushed.

_So Petunia thinks _I_ took Lily's-… _James ended _that_ thought train right there with a very red blush.

_Maybe that's why she's so nice to me_, James pondered. _Oh well. Maybe she won't find out until much later._

A few moments later, the door opened. James stood up as Lily, Petunia, and Mr and Mrs Evans filed into the room.

"Mr Evans," said James with a nod. Mr Evans looked at James suspiciously, but they shook hands firmly, all the same.

"I like a man with a firm handshake," said Mr Evans, clapping James on the back before heading to a seat.

"Mrs Evans," said James with a bow, kissing her hand. She looked flustered.

"No one's had the decency to great women like that for years," she said simply, before heading over to the kitchen and starting to assemble ingredients together.

James could feel the awkwardness rising as Mr Evans glared at him suspiciously.

_Just think of something else. Kittens, perhaps. My new mouldable Quidditch team, perhaps. I wonder where Sirius found it. It's very remarkable. It'd be great for training._

James continued to think about how great his mouldable Quidditch team was when Mr Evans' words floated to him.

"How's school going?"

"Er, great. Really busy. We've got those pesky exams coming up, which I am going to loathe very much. But that's that."

Mr Evans' face broke out into a grin, and the awkwardness seemed to dissipate immediately.

"I can tell that Lily will hate hers too," said Mr Evans fondly, ruffling her hair.

"Dad!" said Lily, trying to avoid his hand.

He grinned at her, and the conversation flowed from there, Petunia looking even more satisfied with each passing second.

Lunch consisted of fried chicken and fried rice, with many strange vegetables mixed in with the rice – apparently, Mrs Evans was a sucker for anything remotely 'Asian' (food wise, that is).

"Looks delicious, Mrs Evans," said James charmingly, helping put the plates onto the table. She beamed at him.

"Thank you, James."

Once everyone had settled in their seats, and was starting into their meal, Mrs Potter joined the throng of conversation.

"So, what's this mysterious assignment you two have?" she asked, gesturing to Lily and James with a fork.

Petunia gasped and her face twisted unpleasantly. She stood up, almost upsetting her plate, her face cold.

"You're a _freak_," she spat out at James. James was completely taken aback.

"Now, Petunia," said Mr Evans, attempting to calm her down.

"It's bad enough _living_ with _one_ freak!" cried Petunia shrilly, "I WILL NOT SPEND THE AFTERNOON WITH TWO! FREAKS!"

She dashed away into the living room, and James could hear the punching of numbers. He looked around wildly, wondering what to do and what was going on. Mr Evans sighed, and Mrs Evans looked concerned. Lily just looked upset.

"Get me out of here!" shrieked Petunia, and the sound of plastic slamming on plastic reverberated into the kitchen. James and Lily stood up, rushing to the door after Petunia, coat swinging on her arm.

"Tuney! WAIT!" cried Lily as Petunia jumped into Vernon's metal contraption – James learned later that Vernon lived right around the corner, and that the metal contraption was called a car – and slammed the door.

The… car roared to life, and Vernon drove over the garden bed dramatically before hurtling out of sight, going a bit too fast for James' liking. As much as his attitude towards Petunia had soured in a matter of two minutes, Petunia _was_ Lily's sister – he didn't want her to get hurt, for Lily's sake.

James looked towards Lily, who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Come on," said James gently. He pulled her into the house, and by the time they were seated again, Lily looked blank.

Lunch thereafter was rather quiet, Lily picking at her food and looking troubled. Soon, however, James cleared away the plates and Mrs Evans wrapped up Petunia's plate in plastic. Mr and Mrs Evans disappeared into the living room, and Lily and James stood there, each thinking.

"Let's go into my room," said Lily with a sigh. James hesitated.

"Oh, come on!" said Lily with a half-hearted laugh, "Mum and Dad have taken the living room, and muggles can easily see through the kitchen window."

James followed her to her room reluctantly.

"Well, this is it. My bedroom," said Lily, pushing open the door with a large, white water lily on it.

Bookshelves decorated one wall, a desk on the adjacent wall, a bed on the wall next to it, and a wardrobe to the right of James. Beanbags of all colours were in the centre of the room, and a tall lamp stood in between Lily's bed and the desk. A large window opened out to the outside world, the curtains lacy and white, hanging above the desk.

The wall was carpeted in white, and the light-coloured wooden desk was decorated with photos and diagrams of the Wizarding world, and her family and friends. Her bookshelf was a scarlet colour, each shelf painted gold. Her wardrobe was of a dark oak, and her bed was covered with the same white water lily that was on the door, a light, watery green underneath the lilies. Lily's trunk was at the end of the bed, open and books on _epoximise_ and its origins spilling out. The walls were tinged with a light green.

"Your room is so neat and simple," said James, his face showing mock-envy, "I'm totally jealous."

"Totally?" asked Lily, leading him over to a beanbag, "And I cleaned it up, just for you."

"I'm touched," said James, putting a hand to his chest. Lily gave another half-hearted laugh and sank into a blue beanbag across from James' black beanbag.

"You seem… upset," said James seriously, staring straight into her green eyes. She blinked and looked away.

"Come on," said James, "you can trust me. Tell me, what's troubling you?"

Lily hesitated, then looked back at James.

"It's Petunia. She's always calling me a freak, and is just so horrible to me. I mean, I can take it when she's just yelling at me, but she's yelled at you too and made off with Vernon, the rudest guy I have ever met. And she's going to marry him soon, but I don't want her to leave here, because even though she's so horrible to me, she's my only sister and I still love her and it's all so difficult."

Lily took a few deep breaths, and was about to continue when James stopped her.

"Hey, calm down," said James, "she is your sister, but there's no reason for you to be putting up with her rudeness. I bet she's just jealous of you. And the whole marrying the whale thing – well, it's her life and sooner or later, you will have to let go of her, whether you want to or not. She seems to be… moderately happy with Vernon and that's the best you can hope for, right?"

Lily nodded slowly, and said in a quiet voice,

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But she's still my sister."

"That doesn't mean you'll love her any less. I mean, you want her to be happy, right? Maybe letting her be with Vernon will make her happy."

Lily seemed to take this in and rubbed her eyes, and finally, she sighed.

"I guess I just have a hard time letting go of things."

"I'll say," said James with a teasing wink. She laughed, this time a bit more natural.

"I guess we'd better get cracking," said Lily after a moment's silence.

"Just like pork."

"Oink, oink."

* * *

><p>An hour passed, and James felt they were sufficiently ready to start working on the demonstrations.<p>

"Come on, Lily," said James, "we've finished researching."

"We only spent an hour on it," frowned Lily, rapidly flipping through a book.

"Technically, we've spent two hours on it."

Lily looked up for a moment, but continued flipping the pages.

James laughed and gently pulled away the book.

"We've answered all the questions and more sufficiently enough. Now's the time to do interesting stuff."

Lily frowned at James.

"But this _is_ interesting."

James burst out laughing.

"This? _Interesting_? My dear Lily, you have lost the concept of interesting entirely."

"Whatever," said Lily, making a grab for the book. James, being very taller than Lily, held it high above his head. She pouted, but stopped.

"Now, shall we get onto the demonstrations?"

"… Fine."

* * *

><p>"That's one sexy assignment," said James, standing back and admiring it. Lily looked at him with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"What?" shrugged James, "It is!"

Lily laughed, and James joined in.

"Well, since it's finished already, and it's only…" Lily checked her watch, "three thirty, I suppose we have room for doing whatever before you're supposed to leave."

For an unknown reason, James felt his heart stutter for a moment.

"Yeah, we have room. Have you read _Sense and Sensibility_ yet?" asked James.

"I just haven't had time," sighed Lily, "and I'm already reading another book."

"Trust me on this – you want to read it. I don't even know if it's classified as reading."

Lily looked at him suspiciously.

"It's a book. It's classified as reading if you open it."

James gave her a sly look, and he could see the curiosity playing across her face.

"Oh, come on… you know you want to open it…" said James in the most persuasive voice he could muster while giving her a sly look.

"I'll take the bait," said Lily, attempting to get out of her beanbag. She failed multiple times.

"What're you? Fat?" teased James, getting up with ease and crossing the room.

"I'm mentally fat," clarified Lily, "the book's on the desk."

James secured the book, and headed back over to Lily.

"Relax," said James, "and watch…"

He used his wand to make the book hover in the air in front of Lily, and her curiosity seemed to grow. James flopped onto the beanbag next to Lily, and used his wand to turn the cover.

And then it started…

"Kids?" asked Mrs Evans, popping her head in, halfway through the book, "Are you watching a movie or something?"

Then, she noticed the hovering book. A character swore, and Mrs Evans shook her head and closed the door.

When the book was finished, Lily turned to James, and he was surprised to see tears glittering in her eyes.

"Uh-"

"That's the most thoughtful and wonderful gift anyone's given to me!"

"No need to get hysterical." said James, as the tears flowed down her face, "Maybe it's time I should leave…"

"No, no, don't. I'm just being silly," said Lily, "being an over-emotional teenaged girl again."

"If you're sure that you aren't going to break down into tears again, I want to show you the maps," said James, somewhat hesitantly.

"I won't. Promise."

"You won't promise?" asked James. Lily laughed.

"No, I won't break down into tears again – I promise," clarified Lily.

"Oh, good," said James, plucking the book out of the air. He replaced it with the map of Muggle Victorian London.

"Now, it's actually time for me to go," said James as his watch beeped, "so I guess I'll tell you the codes and a few things before I leave."

Lily actually looked disappointed that he was going to leave, but she nodded anyway.

"To open the map, tap your wand to the page and say, 'Adventure start'. When you want to close the map, tap your wand to the page and say, 'Adventure over'. I sincerely hope you enjoy this because I drew it all. Oh, and when you get to the stalls, you need to pay money. Why? So that the paper people release it to you. When you exit out of the map, the money should fall back onto your lap, or onto the floor. Oh, and to enter the map, you just tap a street or building with an appendage or wand, and you will be transported into that street or building. To exit, just do a _Wizard of Oz_ and think of home, or wherever you are, and you will be transported back. You can also leave by just jumping up, closing your eyes and pretending that you're jumping out the map, which you by then are."

Lily took in all this information, and smiled.

"Thank you James, sincerely. I love it. It must have taken you ages."

"No problem," said James bashfully.

He packed up his bag, and Lily led him back into the hallway. Mr and Mrs Evans walked out of the living room at that moment and beamed at him.

"Hope you had a lovely time," said Mrs Evans, "and I hope you finished your assignment."

"I just hope that you didn't try anything funny," said Mr Evans with a teasing wink. James blushed.

"O-oh, no. We're just friends," he said.

"If you say so," said Mr Evans humbly.

"Best friends, I should think," said Lily, bumping James' shoulder. He bumped back with a lazy grin.

"Well, maybe I'll see you all later. I'm lucky to have met you," said James.

"You flatter us too much, James. Hurry off now, before your parents get worried."

James nodded, and shook everyone's hand one last time (James even shook Lily's solemnly, but she just looked at him cross-eyed) and left the house, feeling as though he was full of energy.

In fact, James thought he'd do one last thing for the Evans family.

Checking to make sure no muggles were around, he casted a quick pick-me-up spell on all of the sad looking flowers. They sprang to life, but slowly curled back into themselves – the sun was setting, after all.

James felt that he was on top of the world. He had the best afternoon that he could remember – it was filled with talks, laughter, teasing, magic, fun and just pure…

James couldn't describe it. _Just pure_ _awesomness_, he thought.

With that thought, he walked back home – even though it would've saved him a lot of time to just Apparate.

He was just too happy.

* * *

><p>"So…" said Mrs Potter as James walked into the kitchen to grab a drink of water, "how was your day?"<p>

James gave her the widest beam he could.

"Fantastic. Really. But now I'm rather tired."

"Is that because you walked home?" asked Mrs Potter.

"Yeah – wait, how'd you know?"

"I could see you through the window. I swear I even heard you whistling."

"So?" asked James, "Whistling is fun."

"Alright, I'll stop with the questions."

James headed up to his room. Surprisingly, Sirius wasn't there. James was much later than 5:30, as they had planned to come back, but still, Sirius wasn't there.

"Sirius came by earlier to tell us that he was having dinner at KayCee's tonight. Some weird 'meet the parents and worm his way into their hearts' thing," said Mr Potter as James exited the bedroom, worry evident on James' face.

"Oh, OK."

James retreated into his room and sat at his desk. He wrote a letter to Charlie, talking about his day and about Lily, Petunia, Vernon and Mr and Mrs Evans. James sent the letter using Poirot, and fell back onto his bed after brushing his teeth. He was far too tired to even _think_ about having dinner.

But not too tired to think about Lily.

"Best friends indeed…" murmured James before falling asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: Back to Hogwarts we go!_**

**_A/N: Whoaaaaa… over 30,000 hits… whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… I knew you guys loved this story, but that's so many of you… o-O_**

**_A/N: And over 100 reviews. THANK YOU GUYS XD I LOVE YOU ALL GODAMMIT! (Platonically)_**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Eat."

"Alright, Mum. I'll eat. Just for you," said James with a wink. He wolfed down his waffles, wiped his mouth and took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Can I pack myself up?"

"Yes. Be back down here in twenty minutes. No later," said Mrs Potter, clearing away the plates.

James hurried up the stairs, Sirius in tow, and they quickly dismantled the bedroom for necessities – quills, parchment, toothpaste and other such items.

"You ready?" asked James, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Suppose," said Sirius, looking down at his bulging bag.

Before James and Sirius reached the bottom of the stairs, an owl flew in through the window from the kitchen.

It landed on James and he untied the letter. The owl flew off in the direction it came in, and James heard the window slam shut. James unrolled the tiny slip of parchment.

_James –_

_Soon._

James recognised the handwriting as Charlie's, and he quickly stuffed the letter into his bag.

Sirius gave him a questioning look, but James just shook his head. They both hurried down into the lounge room where an expectant Mrs Potter was waiting. Mr Potter had been called into the Ministry of Magic for an issue of importance (he was in a position of great importance of the Auror department) and as a result, he could not go to the King's Cross station with his family.

Mrs Potter, Sirius and James Apparated to the edges of the King's Cross station, at a blind spot for muggles.

Mrs Potter, James and Sirius hurried off towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and all of them ran through it – well, Mrs Potter walked sensibly, but James and Sirius couldn't help themselves.

"Alright boys, you be careful. None of this jumping into the first sign of danger business, OK?" asked Mrs Potter sternly. James and Sirius solemnly nodded, and she pulled them into her chest and kissed the tops of their heads before releasing them.

"See you in the Easter holidays. Quick, get on the train before it leaves," said Mrs Potter, pushing James and Sirius towards the train.

They jumped on the train just as the Hogwarts Express gave a shrill whistle. James and Sirius waved to Mrs Potter, and continued waving until the Hogwarts Express started moving and turned a corner.

James and Sirius sighed simultaneously.

"Another term to go," said James, "before the holidays again."

"You're thinking of getting onto the holidays already?" asked Sirius incredulously.

"Well…"

"Come on, let's find the others, you hopeless thing."

"I'm not hopeless," objected James as he and Sirius checked the compartments for either the Marauders or their counterparts.

"Perhaps," conceded Sirius, "but you surely act like you're hopeless."

James frowned, but had nothing to say to that. He opened the nearest compartment, and two figures that looked rather feminine were inside, kissing to the whoops and cheers of their compartment mates. James blinked a few times, but closed the compartment door all the same.

Just as he did so, a voice cried out, "You owe me five galleons!"

So maybe it was just a bet, but James wasn't hanging around to find out.

"Found 'em," said Sirius before sliding into a compartment. James followed suit, and there was Remus and Peter lounging around on the compartment seats.

"Why hello," said Remus in a snobby tone, "I don't believe we've met."

"Neither do I," said James in an equally snobby tone, seating himself next to Remus.

"Right, well, that's enough of that," said Sirius, his face brightening suddenly. He looked behind him and locked the compartment doors.

"Last Sunday KayCee and I worked on our Charms assignment," started Sirius, "and we both lost something."

"And that makes you excited?" asked Remus, sitting up. Peter sat up as well, his face rather confused.

"Yes," said Sirius, sinking into the empty seat beside Peter. James raised an eyebrow, exchanging a look with Remus.

"It was wonderful," sighed Sirius.

"Losing something?" asked Remus, looking baffled. Sirius didn't answer, but instead looked rather like he was floating.

"Are you alright, mate?" asked James, "Are you sure you didn't lose your brain?"

Sirius looked at them, suddenly exasperated.

"What is the one thing that I would lose at KayCee's house that would make me completely happy?"

It took a moment of silence for James to understand what Sirius was saying. He jumped up, wolf whistled and clapped Sirius on the back. Sirius blushed, for what seemed like the first time in _years_.

"My not-so-virgin man," said James with another clap on the back. Peter's face lit up in understanding and he congratulated Sirius.

Remus smiled, but it looked distant. He even looked worried.

"What is it?" asked James, sitting back down.

"Just the full moon," said Remus, but James didn't think that was very truthful. He let the matter rest, and they soon started talking about their Christmas holiday, thanking each other for what they got, and the Marauders grilled James on his afternoon with Lily.

Not that he would say much.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall filled with the usual chatter, each student waiting for the food to appear. It didn't – however, Professor Dumbledore stood up.<p>

"No student was left behind for Christmas," said Professor Dumbledore after the chatter quieted down.

"So, we have decided to have a Christmas and New Year's feast here."

Some students cheered and Professor Dumbledore merely smiled. Piles of food upon food appeared on the golden plates, as did Wizarding Crackers. Professor Dumbledore returned to his seat, and everyone immediately dug into their feast.

"Come on," said James, after devouring all he could see, to Lily, who was sitting next to him, "pull it. I dare you."

"You dare me?" asked Lily with a laugh.

"I dare you!" said James with a fierce glare. She laughed, and held her end of the Wizarding Cracker that James had offered her.

"On three…" said James, holding her gaze.

"One… two… THREE!" they both tugged the Wizarding Cracker, and it burst open with a blast like a cannon ball.

"Aw, man," whined Peter as blue smoke enveloped the group of friends, "now I can't see my food."

"Who the _hell_ opened a Wizarding Cracker?! At _dinner_?!" yelled the angry voice of KayCee.

"It's alright," said the soothing voice of Sirius.

The smoke cleared, and James and Lily's faces were one of guilt.

"Sorry, guys. Just trying to be festive here," said James, a green, red and white Wizard's hat by his plate of food. Lily held a packet of a mini orchestra in one hand, and a joke in the other.

"Oh God," said James, "what does it say?"

"'_One hippogriff walks into a bar, grazing around a bit on the grass supplied to him and a wizard asks, "What's with the feathers?" and the hippogriff replies, "Feathers? I thought I was a horse!_'" Lily read. Everyone at the table groaned and laughed, before settling into dessert.

* * *

><p>"What day is it?" asked James.<p>

"It's the 3rd of January. Why?" Lily asked, as their friends meandered ahead, giggling and whispering.

"I feel a party coming on," replied James with a grin.

"Well, Mister Potter," said Lily sternly, "you will not be able to attend that party."

"Aw," said James, "why not?"

"We have a patrol to attend to."

"Hairy warts."

"Pardon?"

"It's my… equivalent to swearing. It's like saying… uh…-"

"I think I can guess," said Lily with a smile.

James and Lily hurried to the Gryffindor common room, to change and relax for half an hour before heading off to Professor McGonagall's office.

When their time was up, they headed to Professor McGonagall's office to collect their patrol procedure. Along the way, they met and chastised a good many students meandering around after curfew.

"James," said Lily, "perhaps you shouldn't admonish them so fiercely."

"What's that got to mean?" asked James.

"It's the first night back. And we don't have classes tomorrow or the day after."

"Classes or no classes, these students need to know the meaning of respect and the meaning of curfew," said James firmly. He knocked on Professor McGonagall's door, and opened the door for Lily to enter before him.

"Good evening Miss Evans and Mr Potter," said Professor McGonagall, looking up as James closed the door behind him.

"Evening Professor," said James and Lily in unison. They glanced at each other for a second with a small smile.

"You two are to patrol the fifth floor corridor," said the Professor, swiftly standing up, her cloak swishing behind her, "and hold that post until ten o'clock. I am giving you this leeway because it is the first day back and I doubt many would be wandering around, being so tired and such."

James and Lily glanced at each other again.

"Yes, Professor. Thank you," said Lily. Professor McGonagall merely inclined her head. James and Lily took this as their cue to leave.

They slowly meandered up to the fifth floor, and when they reached it, they took a place in the middle of the corridor and slid to the floor beside each other. The past patrols seemed to consist of James and Lily walking and sitting, but this time they just… sat.

"How was the rest of your holidays?" James asked.

"It calmed down a bit," said Lily, "… well, a lot. Petunia stayed with Vernon for the rest of the week."

"Ah," said James.

"Thanks for the books and maps. They were really fantastic. Seriously. Maybe you should start your career by making those sorts of things."

"Nah," said James, "I want to become an Auror."

"In your spare time, then," laughed Lily.

"Hey, Lily…"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that guy who took your… er…" James blushed furiously.

"Jamie Colebrook," said Lily, catching on immediately.

"Petunia thought I was him. But she also said that she hadn't seen him for a while. Does he look like me or something?"

"He has black hair and golden eyes," said Lily, "and it's more like you look like him."

"How much older is he, then?" asked James.

"Two years."

"Geez!" said James, with a long, slow whistle. There was a few minutes of silence.

"Halloween was fun," said Lily.

"The prefects put together a wonderful job, didn't they? Decorating the Hall and all," said James.

"Wonderful job," echoed Lily, "Lucius was very snobby though. Would not dare touch Bridget's waist or take her hand. It was essentially Bridget just swaying to herself with a guy mirroring her moves about one metre away."

James laughed.

"Narcissa would not look at Remus once and he would have found a better dancing partner with the wall, apparently."

Lily laughed, and a companionable silence enveloped them.

"Do you still like him?" asked James.

"Who?"

"Jamie."

"Oh, no. We were just friends."

"Were."

"He moved away. Petunia didn't know that, though."

"I see."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Just thinking about holidays."

"Jamie reminds you of holidays?"

"What you told me about him does," said James, giving her a stern look. She blushed.

"Anyway, I thought you'd be expecting a card or something from him. Since Valentine's Day is coming up and all," said James.

"That'll be fun," said Lily sarcastically, "I'll be lonely again."

"Not if you'll be my Valentine," James joked with a wink. Lily nudged his shoulder with hers playfully.

Patrol was over with quickly – James was quite surprised when Lily announced the time and pulled him off the floor. Or tried to, at least.

When they arrived, laughing, into the common room, they found a party in full swing.

"Prongs!" cried a rather drunk Sirius, "Join the festivities!"

"New Year's, right?"

"Left!"

James laughed, and gently prised Sirius' drink away from him.

"No more for you."

Sirius gave James' shoulder a shrewd, or what James assumed to be shrewd, look.

"Aha!" announced Sirius so loudly that James jumped, "You're being _responsible_!"

He said the word responsible in a stage whisper before shuddering.

"Yes," said James, "and you should either find KayCee and snog the heck out of her, or go to bed."

"Alright, alright," slurred Sirius, "no need to be so pushy."

He disappeared into the crowd, and James looked towards Lily. A small smile was creeping into her face.

"Might as well, eh?" they asked each other in the same questioning tone. They laughed and pushed their way into the centre, towards not only the food and drinks, but the music…

* * *

><p>James fell into his bed at one o'clock the next morning, tired yet exhilarated. Lily and his friends were just about the best people to have a party with.<p>

Speaking of Lily…

James felt something had changed in him about her. He didn't know what it was, but he just knew it was a good thing.

At least, he hoped.


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/N: I have no idea why, but I always feel that I have to put an A/N before a chapter. If I don't it looks weird to me._**

**_A/N: So, sorry if some of the A/N's don't make sense. For example, one being,_**

**_A/N: Chicken._**

**_A/N: Then moving onto the chapter. :/_**

**_A/N: Oh, and minor swearing. Just a heads up._**

**_A/N: Oh, and this is rather short. Tried to make it long, but there's not much to say because all the action happens in the next chapter, and I want to make that one on its own, in case it turns out to be a long one._**

**_A/N: OH! And ten days until the one year anniversary of publishing I LOVE YOU GODDAMMIT! At least, in Australia. It's the 8th today._**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"'_You are cordially invited to Charles Potter and Eliza Hanes wedding on the 20th of January - the day they met. Formal attire required._'"

James spat out his pumpkin juice.

"What?"

"It says '_You have_-'"

"I know what it says. I'm just… shocked."

"Oh, hey, a letter for you," said Sirius, as a slip of paper fell out of the envelope.

"What's it about?" asked Remus, interested.

"Just a general letter," said James, skimming over it. He looked over the top of it, at the Great Hall doors. The girls were still not down from the Gryffindor tower.

"Probably just slept in," said Sirius, following his line of sight.

"Yeah, probably."

* * *

><p>"You excited?" asked James, standing beside Lily as they waited for Professor Flitwick to appear and allow them entry into the Charms classroom.<p>

"Nauseous, more like it."

"Why's that?" asked James.

"We worked so hard on this, and if we don't get a good mark, I will swallow myself whole," explained Lily, clutching her stomach.

"Miss Evans," said the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick, "are you quite alright? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, Professor," said Lily, straightening up and giving him a bright smile. Professor Flitwick looked at her doubtfully, but led the class into the Charms classroom anyway.

"As you all know, today is the day that everyone hands in their assignment," announced the tiny Professor as everyone settled themselves into chairs, "and I will be picking names out of a hat."

"What a traditional method," said James to Lily, who was sitting next to him.

As luck would have it, the Professor called on James and Lily to go first. They took a few minutes to settle themselves before their classmates, who looked bored already.

"Morning, class," started Lily, a large, friendly grin on her face.

"Morning, Lily," chorused Sirius, KayCee, Peter, Lionel, Bridget, Remus and James. Lily gave James a strange look before continuing.

"The charm James and I will be discussing is, as we all know, _epoximise_. This charm is a mild sticking charm. Its sister charms are the Temporary Sticking Charm and the Permanent Sticking Charm. _Epoximise_ is the awkward, middle sibling that everyone ignores because they simply forget that it exists."

The class laughed, and James took over.

"The history of the charm occurs like this. Sir Henry Wellington, yes, the creator of the Wellington boot, decided that he needed a display of his lovely fine boots. Ordinary sticking things didn't work, as they were so heavy. So, Sir Henry Wellington thought of a spell and started to investigate. He arrived at a muggle term, epoxy, for sticky things called adhesives."

"After many failed attempts, Sir Henry Wellington's spell came into effect."

Lily raised her wand, making a colourful poster of Sir Henry Wellington and his past float. (**A/N: By the way, the whole 'Sir Henry Wellington' stuff is bogus, because I just made that up.)**

"_Epoximise_!" she cried, flicking her wand and it immediately stuck itself to the wall nearest Lily.

"Usually this spell sticks to flat surfaces, such as a wall or a door or a desk," said Lily, walking over to the poster, "and its sticky hold on the surface is remarkable and works for a few years or so before the charm loses its effect and starts to peel. However, the caster of the spell may remove it whenever they wish. It differs from the Temporary Sticking Charm, in that the Temporary Sticking Charm lasts for a maximum of 6 months. The Permanent Sticking Charm lasts for at least one century."

"Actually, my first sign of magic," interjected James, as Lily looked like she was about to add more (which she wasn't), "involved something very similar to a wandless form of _epoximise_."

"Oh, do tell," said Lily.

"Well, I was very young, about five. My dad didn't allow me to eat a piece of candy, for it was about half an hour before dinner. I got a bit angry, and stuck him to the door. It took quite a while until my mum unstuck him from the door. By the end of it, my dad and my mum were laughing their heads off."

The class laughed again.

"Anyway, here is a poster on how to perform the charm," said Lily, holding it up, "and I'm sure James can demonstrate it for you now."

James nodded, whipped his wand out and stuck the poster to the wall quicker than anyone could say "Cheesecake". Though why anyone would want to say "Cheesecake" in the middle of a presentation, James was not sure.

"To wrap up this speech," said James with a rather cheeky grin, "Lily and I had some spare parchment and cardboard left over after making the posters and so…"

Lily dramatically unravelled the poster and the class burst into laughter.

"We painted Professor Flitwick in his entirety!"

The class laughed and clapped while James and Lily bowed, Professor Flitwick laughing as well. James and Lily had painted a very exaggerated version of Professor Flitwick, his face looking perpetually surprised.

On the count of three, James and Lily stuck the large poster on the wall nearest to them, their classmates clapping as they did so. They bowed again before hurrying to their desks, beaming.

"That was _brilliant_," said Sirius as James sat down.

"That is hilarious," said KayCee, pointing at the portrait of Professor Flitwick.

"He actually looks right at home already," said Remus with a laugh.

"He does so," agreed Bridget.

After the class settled down, Professor Flitwick resumed the presentations without further incident.

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to practise Quidditch now?" whined Chase as James hovered in the air above his team.<p>

"Yeah," said Sirius, "it's not as if the next match is ours anyway."

James sighed, and said,

"If you feel that we shouldn't practise, then that's when we should."

"What kind of bullshit philosophy is that?" asked Chase.

"It's not a bullshit philosophy," said James, looking hurt, "it's just something I thought of on the spot."

"I can tell."

"Anyway," pressed on James, "it's not a good thing to let down our superb form just because we aren't playing next."

Everyone groaned and James grinned, knowing that they wouldn't object any further.

"Can we at least not do laps around the Pitch?"

"Yes, we can lose that. In terms of the last Quidditch training sessions, these ones will be much tamer. This is more just making sure we know our skill."

"But we _do_ know our skill," whined Chase.

"My God, man," said James, "you are the biggest whinger I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"It's because his girlfriend isn't here. So he doesn't have to impress anyone with good manners," said Sirius.

"Oh, whatever," huffed Chase, "let's just get on with it."

It turned out that the Quidditch practise wasn't that bad. In fact, it was just a casual sort of thing, much to everyone's relief. Severe relief.

"Alright, guys," said James, "let's go get changed."

"Already?" asked Chase.

"Weren't you the one complaining about the fact that we had to?" said Sirius indignantly.

"Well…"

The team trudged off to the change rooms, sticky taped their brooms to the ceiling, and meandered off up to the castle.

That is, everyone besides James did.

He always ended up being the last in the change rooms, for no good reason. He sighed as he leaned back onto the wall, and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"James? You right, mate?" asked a voice James recognised as Sirius.

"Yeah, I'll be in the common room soon," replied James, glancing at the doorway, where Sirius was, and then resumed closing his eyes.

Sirius' footsteps fell away from the door, or rather curtain, and James sighed again.

He glanced down into his open bag after a few moments, and a strange feeling overcame him – a feeling of anxiousness.

Why would he be anxious?

_Seriously,_ James grumbled to himself, _it's just an invitation._

James' feeling of anxiousness didn't go away with a click of his fingers, however. James kicked the wall behind him in fury with himself. Which was a mistake, and James spent a few minutes swearing and jumping around on his not-so-injured foot.

After the pain died down a bit, James hoisted his bag on his shoulder and hobbled to the common room, where all his friends were waiting.

* * *

><p>"You are to patrol the third floor corridor. Yes, where the kitchens are. No need to look so downcast about it."<p>

"Alright, Professor," said James, with a pout and sad, wide eyes. The corners of Professor McGonagall's lips twitched, as though she was trying not to laugh. Lily and James exited their Head of House's office and headed over to the third floor corridor.

"You seemed a bit… nervous today," said Lily.

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"Well, when you came back from Quidditch practise, you didn't talk much, but you looked nervous."

"I did?"

"If you didn't then why did I mention it?"

"Good point."

They sat down in the corridor, beside each other once more. James pulled out something from his robes and handed it to Lily.

"Here. It's an invitation to my cousin's wedding."

"Really? How exciting. I'll go, then."

With that, James' feeling of anxiety disappeared and was replaced with excitement and joy.

The patrol seemed to go by in a flash, without much incident (unless that time when a sleepwalking Gryffindor third year, who was rather rotund, arrived at the kitchens counted. Needless to say, he was gently directed back without disturbance).

"I'm tired as heck," said Lily.

"Heck?" asked James.

"You don't like swearing," explained Lily, "so I avoided saying hell. Don't worry, it'll catch on."

James looked at her doubtfully before they both burst into laughter.

"Night, James."

"Good night, Lily."

James hurried over to his dorm and sat himself squarely in the desk underneath the big window. He grabbed his parchment, quills and ink bottles and stuffed a few on the desk before he started writing.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm writing to tell you that Sirius, Remus, Peter, KayCee, Bridget and Lily will all be able to make it to your wedding. So will I, of course. _

_Short but sweet letter,_

_From James_

Satisfied, James unloaded his quill and reached into his bag for his emergency owl. He sent it off to Charlie, hoping it would reach him in the morning.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A**_**_/N: Nothing much to say, besides the fact that I am excited by the rate I'm punching out all these chapters. I mean, honestly. I hope they're all good quality._**

**_A/N: Next chapter: DEDICATIONS! *sings* Slap down a review, and I will slap down your name within my story! YOU SHALL FOREVER BE NAMED IN THIS STORY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, GODAMMIT!_**

**_A/N: I swear that's a running theme within this._**

**_A/N: So much for the 'nothing much to say' XD. I do that all the ti-_**

**_A/N: You know what, just read the damn chapter :P_**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_Dear James Potter,_

_I hereby grant you permission to board the Hogwarts Express to London on Saturday, the 20th of January from 9.30 am to 6.30 pm._

_Show this letter to the guards that will be outside the gates of Hogwarts at 9.30 am and they will allow you to board the train with KayCee Williams, Bridget Jones, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

James grinned, handing the letter over to Remus before picking up the next one.

_James – _

_We'd love to receive you seven. Are you sure that Peter wouldn't like to bring someone? We'll have an extra seat just in case._

_Charlie_

James handed this one to Peter with a cocked eyebrow and a grin.

"So, Peter, anyone special that you want to bring?"

Peter turned bright red and involuntarily glanced at Rebecca Ellen, the girl that James had received his first kiss from. **(A/N: In case you forgot who she was… oh, and yes, this is Luna's mother. Didn't know her actual name and I didn't really want a complicated one like Xenophilius. However you spell his name.)**

"Go ask her, dummy," said Sirius after the revelation, which wasn't really a revelation considering that James caught Peter trying to touch her hair a few times when she passed him in the hall. That kid could be very creepy when he wanted to be.

James thought Peter was about to say something childish like, "Not if you ask her first!" but Peter surprised him. He squared his shoulders, nodded to the rest of them, and headed off to where Rebecca Ellen was sitting.

A few moments later, and Peter was back, beaming his face off.

"Are you feeling alright, Pete?" asked Sirius, raising an eyebrow.

"I've liked her for almost two years," shrugged Peter, picking a grape from the table and chewing on it, "why not ask her out now?"

James and Lily exchanged looks and raised eyebrows.

"Well, go Pete," said Sirius into the awkward silence. Peter blushed and sat back down, suddenly morphing back into the shy and daft Peter.

Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p>"My, my, my," said Sirius, waggling his finger, "aren't you just a little bit too fancy today?"<p>

"So?" asked KayCee with a laugh, spinning around, "It's a wedding. A formal occasion."

"It even says so on the invitation," pointed out Remus, poring over it for the umpteenth time.

"Alright then, mister smarty-pants," said Sirius with a huff.

"I would hate to be all left," said Remus simply. Sirius gave him a sarcastic, 'haha-you're-_so_-funny' sort of a look.

"Anyway, are we all set?" asked James, looking around and counting heads. _Remus, Sirius, KayCee and Rebecca, _thought James,_ hmm…_

"We're all here," said Sirius. Remus scoffed.

"Oi, what about my girlfriend, mate?"

"No one else counts besides KayCee," said Sirius, making lovey-dovey eyes at her. She blushed and they leaned in for a kiss-

"We don't have time for that," said James, sliding in between them. As a result, Sirius head-butted James and KayCee frowned.

"Here they are," said Remus gratefully as Bridget, Peter and Lily descended the steps out the front of Hogwarts.

"Thought I should round them up for you," grinned Peter. Rebecca looked at Peter suspiciously, but seemed to like what she saw. Remus blushed when he saw Bridget, and she blushed also.

"How cute," sighed KayCee, leaning into Sirius' shoulder, for James had moved on to get a closer look at Lily.

"Whoa," he murmured. Her straight hair was curled at the ends, and tied up to a sort of half up and half down thing. She wore white, sensible heels and a knee-length, soft blue dress which accentuated her curves. Her earrings were plain silver studs, and she had a silver locket resting in the middle of her torso. Simple, but it seemed to make her look fantastic.

Lily grinned at James and gestured to the carriages waiting for them. Professor Dumbledore, it seemed, had decided that eight was a crowd inside a carriage and had arranged for two carriages to be waiting for them.

"Let's get going," announced KayCee, fist pumping the air.

"Was that fist pump necessary?" asked Sirius.

"Dunno. _Was_ that fist pump necessary?"

"Well anyway," said Lily, "I was brushing up on some Japanese the other day, because I finished my homework, and I have a cute, fist pumping phrase for you."

"Cute, fist pumping phrase?"

"Well, it's one word, but it says a lot."

"Let's hear it, then."

"いきましょう!" cried Lily, fist pumping.

"Bless you," said James. Lily gave him a withering look – on any other day, when she was dressed casually, in her Hogwarts uniform, that look would have withered James' balls. But not today. Today, James laughed – she was just too cute.

"So, how would you go about saying that again?" asked KayCee.

"I-ki-ma-sho-u," said Lily, working on her Japanese accent.

"I-ki-ma-sho-u," repeated everyone else.

"Now say it together."

"IKIMASHOU!" Everyone fist pumped the air, even Rebecca.

"いきましょう!" cried Lily.

_Why does she get the fancy hiragana stuff?_ James asked himself angrily. _Wait a moment… what's hiragana? How does Lily have it? I'm going crazy!_

James looked up at the sky with crazed eyes. **(A/N: And the audience reading this jolted for the suddenness of James staring at everyone. Jokes. But I've wanted to have a weird sort of joke where the characters are like 'WELL WHY ARE YOU IN BOLD LETTERS, HUH?!' – maybe I'll work on that idea…)** Everyone tumbled into carriages, Sirius, KayCee and Lily jumping into the first, Remus, Peter, Rebecca and Bridget jumping into the other. Remus slammed the carriage door shut, and Sirius pulled James into the first carriage. James shut the door in a much gentler way, and off the carriage went, with a sudden, startling jerk.

* * *

><p>"There you are!"<p>

James looked around wildly as the sudden exclamation violently disturbed his ears.

"Ouch, Charlie," said James with a grin as his cousin clapped him on the back.

"The ceremony's to start in about twenty minutes. Please, make yourself comfortable. Where's your friends?"

"They're over in the back," said James, "making themselves comfortable awkwardly."

"Did Peter bring a lady friend?" asked Charlie as he and James made their way towards where James' friends were standing.

"Yes he did. She's the blonde."

"Perfect. Hello and welcome, friends of James," said Charlie as they reached Lily, KayCee, Bridget, Remus, Peter, Rebecca and Sirius, who all looked up guiltily.

"Why do you look so guilty, huh?" asked Charlie, jutting out his hip and waving a finger at them, as though he was a disapproving… nutter.

"They always look guilty," said James with a laugh, "it's in their nature."

"Right," said Charlie, "and that's why you're all friends."

James bumped Charlie's shoulder, and then Charlie directed them to their seats.

"How fancy," said Sirius, picking up a placement card with his name on it in golden, flowing writing.

"The ceremony will st-start in 15 minutes," said Charlie, stumbling over his words after checking his watch. He shakily smoothed down his tuxedo, something that Eliza, his bride to be, found endearing. Apparently.

"Charlie? You alright?" asked James.

"Not entirely," replied Charlie, "it's just a b-big day, that's all."

He bustled off before James could say another word.

Everyone glanced at each other and shrugged before sitting down. Soon enough, the ceremony started, Charlie looking nervous and excited at the same time. He turned and grinned at James, and the Potters (James' parents turned up a few minutes before, having been delayed for mysterious reasons) and then to his best man.

Then, Eliza Hanes entered the room.

Everyone stopped talking, stopped _breathing_ even.

"Jesus…" murmured James. Lily smacked his stomach quicker than James could say, "Blasphemy". Though, James did always get confused on the pronunciation – let's just say that Lily smacked James' stomach quickly.

"Ouch."

Eliza Hanes looked stunning, truly stunning. Her face was glowing, her brown eyes highlighted underneath a dark curtain of black hair. Her dress fitted her perfectly, and Charlie seemed to have lost his words forever.

_Man, for someone who knows a lot about women, he sure gets tongue-twisted when you mention his,_ thought James as Eliza walked slowly past him.

The minister at the altar stood before them, smiling in a friendly sort of a way.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of a young man named Charles Potter and a young woman named Eliza Hanes. These two fine young adults are to enter the joys of marriage, joined in holy matrimony…"

The minister droned on and on about marriage, and how great Charlie and Eliza was until he asked,

"Is there anyone in the audience to object the union of these two fine young people?"

James glanced at Lily, and Lily glanced at James. No one spoke, and no one raised their hands.

"Well then. Let's get on with the ceremony."

What the minister said next was so romantic and truly incredible that Lily started to sob beside James, and she hadn't even met Eliza and Charlie until today.

Even James began to feel a little emotional, tears threatening to spill. He grinned at Charlie and Eliza's backs, remembering the good old days. Well, they were still young in the average human lifespan, but to James they felt old.

He remembered when he was eight and Charlie was thirteen, fresh from his second year at Hogwarts. Boy, the stories Charlie told him made James hysterical for the rest of the night – hysterical with laughter, that is.

A few years later, and Christmas time came around. James had returned from his first year at Hogwarts, and Charlie's fifth.

"So, what's happening with you, Charlie?" James had asked with a sly grin.

"Nothing really. Met a girl last summer. She was nice," Charlie had replied, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

Trying.

And now, five years on, and James was witnessing their marriage. Man, just _thinking_ about it was almost enough to destroy James' tough 'I'm-a-man-and-men-don't-cry' armour.

"… promise to love and to cherish, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until parted by death?"

James' attention reverted back to the ceremony. He didn't realise that Lily was crying on his shoulder until then. He awkwardly patted his hair as his cousin replied.

"I do."

"And do you, Eliza Hanes, promise to love and to cherish, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until parted by death?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride," the minister nodded to Charlie.

In one swift movement, Charlie lifted Eliza by her waist and spun her around before giving her one lingering kiss.

Mrs Potter, Mrs Hanes, Mrs Helen Potter (Charlie's mother) and Lily all gave one sort of a wail amidst a tirade of sobs. Even James almost felt the need to be reaching for the tissues.

_What a sissy you are, James_, James thought angrily to himself.

"Why hello, Mrs Potter," James heard Charlie whisper to Eliza as he let her down gently, "I believe you are my wife."

"And you are my husband."

* * *

><p>Music pumped through the air, people milling about and dancing. The live band, <em>The Dragon Tamers<em>, played it's iconic song "Dragon Heartstrings".

"Let's dance," said KayCee flirtily to Sirius. He took the bait and they made their way out into the dance floor.

"And then there were fou- oh, never mind," said James, changing his sentence when Peter shyly took Rebecca's hand and led her dreamily onto the dance floor.

"Well," said James, "this is a bit awkward. You want to dance?"

Lily looked up shyly and took his hand with a grin.

"Why not?"

They danced to various songs, without speaking. Then, a familiar tune floated its way to them. Suddenly, it clicked in James' head and he beamed down at her.

"Hey, remember this?" he asked, as they waltzed to the same song they danced solo to at the Halloween dance.

"Of course I do," said Lily with a grin, "you kept stepping on my feet."

"Only because you were stepping on mine!"

"In retaliation of your foot stepping," said Lily with a laugh.

"You started it," said James, with a bigger grin.

"Oh yeah? We'll see who steps on who's foot first."

"You're on, Evans."

Soon, they raged war against each other, and they had fun, each trying to get under the other's feet, and as a result, they were breathless and exhausted. They laughed for what seemed like ages and they sat back at a table, chatting.

"Want a drink?" James asked after a while.

"Water'll be fine," said Lily with a tired grin. James wandered through the crowd in search of the drinks table.

On the way, he bumped into Charlie.

"Oh, hello," said James, "where's your wife?"

"She's off chatting with her parents," said Charlie, "I wanted to find you, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was going to say that I have made my evaluation and that I'll write soon, buddy," said Charlie, fondly ruffling his hair, "however, I gotta go on my honeymoon with my lovely wife."

James nodded and they went their separate ways, not willing to be emotional in front of the newly united family and friends. James procured a drink of Butterbeer for himself and a drink of water for Lily, and half an hour later, James and his friends found themselves waving away the honeymooned couple, being driven in a fancy car – Eliza had insisted.

Sometimes, James wondered who was wearing the pants in the relationship, but he wondered it fondly.

Soon, James, Lily, Peter, Rebecca, Sirius, KayCee, Remus and Bridget were boarding the Hogwarts Express.

"Well, that was fun. I'm tired," yawned KayCee, leaning back. Soon, everyone fell asleep. However, James woke up after about an hour.

He felt pressure on his shoulder, and when he looked to his right, it was to find Lily asleep on his shoulder. She looked so beautiful and peaceful on his shoulder that he didn't have the heart to wake her up. One by one, the rest of his friends woke up, and most wore amused smirks.

"Nice accessory," said Sirius, raising his eyebrows towards her.

James rolled his eyes at Sirius and soon a small chatter rose, but quiet enough to not disturb Lily.

Near the end of the train ride, however, Lily stirred. She looked up with wide eyes, a blush tainting her cheeks.

"Sorry," she said, her cheeks flushing brighter with every passing second.

"It's alright," said James, "that's what I'm here for. To be your drool catcher."

Everyone laughed as the train ride drew to a close.


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N: Woot woot, it's chapter… THIRTY! *sings* We're 3/5ths of the way through. Stay with me guys ._**

**_A/N: Oh, and guys, this is the VERY, VERY, VERY BAD THING part 1 - yes, there is another part. The second part is, you guessed it, the summary (not the long one, the one that shows up when you search for my story on here :P)_**

**_A/N: The dedications are at the end, as usual :D_**

**_A/N: It's I LOVE YOU, GODAMMIT!'s anniversary! Happy anniversary ;D_**

**_A/N: And I'm getting glasses and braces by the start of next year. Hooray, I've always wanted this -_- NOW EVERYONE WILL GET TO SEE ME IN A NEW, NERDY LIGHT! YAY!_**

**_A/N: AND THIS IS A REALLY REALLY SHORT CHAPTER, I'M SORRY GUYS, BUT THIS IS NOT A FILLER. IT'S PLOT MOVING, BUT REALLY SHORT JUST TO INTRODUCE YOU GUYS TO IT, GET YOU USED TO THE VERY, VERY, VERY BAD THING part 1 BEFORE ASSULTING YOU WITH PLOT POINTS. D:_**

**Chapter Thirty**

_Dear James,_

_Eliza is pregnant! I'm so thrilled!_

James spit out his pumpkin juice, much like when he heard that Charlie and Eliza were getting married.

"Hey, guys," said Remus, looking over James' shoulder as he wiped his mouth, "Charlie says that Eliza's pregnant!"

Everyone expressed their joy with cheers and everyone clinked their glasses. James retrieved his letter before Remus could read any more of it, and continued to read.

_James, you're almost there to capturing Lily – however, I have to be sure of this. You need to-_

Lily looked over James' shoulder, and James quickly shoved the letter in his pocket.

"What was on it?" asked Lily with a small pout.

"Just telling me to write to him about school life soon."

* * *

><p><em>You need to pick a girl, be her boyfriend, for about three weeks. Be all cuddly. Be all kissy. Be all romantic. Say that she's the love of your life, or something. Make sure you're blissful at patrols. Make sure you detail that you are using her, that that's part of the deal. If feelings are going to get in the way, then find another. Make sure she keeps it hush hush. Keep getting closer to Lily in the process…<em>

Charlie's words floated through James' mind all day and he could think of nothing else as the afternoon rush passed by him. He leaned against the wall surrounding the hallway, closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, it was to find two girls that looked familiar, chatting and pushing through the crowd. Then, it clicked and James grinned.

"Felicity!" called James, pushing himself off the wall.

Felicity Fall swivelled around, her golden hair flying around her shoulders. Felicity Gold, who was standing beside James, looked at him.

"Oh, hi," said James, "I meant the seventh year Felicity. Sorry about that."

Felicity Gold shrugged and moved off, taken by the crowd of hungry people.

Rose Rein, Felicity Fall's best friend and the girl she was talking to, made a gesture.

"I'll be in the Great Hall," she called as she was swept along by the crowd.

"How are you?" James asked pleasantly, as Felicity Fall walked towards him.

"Good, thanks," she said warily.

"I need you to do a favour for me…"

James explained what he needed Felicity to do, and her grey eyes brightened.

"Yeah, sure! I needed a guy to use like that anyway."

"Pardon?" asked James, blinking.

"I mean, to use a guy to see if another was attracted to me, or jealous or something."

"Who?" asked James, interested immediately.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you're trying to make jealous," challenged Felicity.

"Lily Evans."

"My best guy friend."

"That's unfair," pouted James.

"Fine," said Felicity, with an exasperated eye roll, "Amos Diggory."

"AMOS?!" exclaimed James, with a laugh.

"Yes, Amos. Now shut up. Ask me out. Now."

James looked around, and saw Amos inching slowly down the hall. It seemed suspicious that Amos slowed down even further as he neared Felicity and James, but James shrugged it off.

"Felicity, I feel like I've known you for so long, and we've shared a bond through Transfiguration that I don't believe I'll get anywhere else," said James loudly, "so, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, James!" said Felicity cheerily. She darted in for a kiss, and James twitched his mouth to the side so she kissed the corner of his mouth. He hoped it looked realistic enough for Amos.

James heard feet stomping away, and he looked over Felicity's shoulder to find Amos hurrying away.

"Well, either that scene's had an effect on him, or he's off to spread the word," said James with a shrug.

"Was the kiss too soon?" asked Felicity worriedly.

"A little bit, yeah. But this is just for show, right?" asked James with a shrug, "I guess I'll just have to make it look realistic."

"OK," said Felicity, "so, kissing is a yes, no sex, no groping, and no _stripping_, God."

"Yes, yes, yes, and why would I want to strip God?"

Felicity couldn't help a grin.

"You know what I mean."

* * *

><p>The news flew around the Great Hall, but Lily didn't seem like she knew about it. Or she didn't <em>want<em> to know about it.

_Good thing there's patrol on tonight,_ thought James, _because then I'll be able to tell her in person._

Lily looked around and smiled at James as she caught him staring at her.

"Oh wow," said Felicity dryly, seating herself in between James and Lily, "I really hate Herbology. I mean, seriously."

Lily looked a bit affronted at Felicity's sudden appearance, and even more so when Rose Rein seated herself in between Felicity and Lily, causing her to be two seats away from James.

"I get what you mean. That whole venomous tentacula reproducing thing about a month ago? I _still_ get nightmares from it," Rose declared loudly.

Soon, James was sucked into a long conversation with Felicity and Rose, but he didn't miss the look on Lily's face.

* * *

><p>"And then, Dad decided to climb up onto the roof to try and get Possum out for Petunia because she was crying so hard for her cat-"<p>

"Lily, I have to tell you something."

Lily blinked up at him, confusion evident in her eyes. He had never interrupted her stories before. James looked around needlessly at the hallway – he already knew everyone was in their dorms after curfew that night.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"It's almost the end of patrol."

Lily looked at him again, but this time harder – as if she was trying to peel apart his thoughts. He hoped she hadn't developed telepathy in a few short moments.

"And?"

"Let's just walk to the common room, I'll tell you on the way."

They started to walk to the common room in silence, James still trying to find the right words to say.

"I wanted to tell you before anyone else gave you the wrong idea. I'm going out with Felicity, the one in our seventh year."

"Where?" asked Lily, looking interested.

"Not that type of going out. Um… I'm her boyfriend."

Lily stopped in the hallway, looking as though he had Stunned her instead of told her about his new relationship status.

"… Congratulations," said Lily after a long pause. It sounded more like a question than a statement, but James didn't comment on it.

"Thanks," said James, letting a smile take over his face. They soon reached the common room, Lily not adding anything more to her statement, and James not breaking the silence.

James uttered the password to the Fat Lady, and he was greeted with Felicity, who sighed breathlessly at the sight of him.

"Welcome back," she said with an easy smile, pulling him into a hug. James slipped his hands down to her waist, and Lily slipped past them, her head high, as if she didn't care that James was hugging Felicity tightly.

Which was definitely what James had hoped for. Not at all.

**A/N: I know this is frustratingly cliché, but come on. It's a game, innit?**

**A/N: Anyway, to the dedications on the first anniversary of I LOVE YOU, GODAMMIT! If I finish this before the second, then I will post that Lily's Day point of view I promised you guys earlier on for the second anniversary. :D **

**A/N: It's actually quite entertaining to see how many of you changed your pen names in the past year or so. Really amusing, because I know many of you by your old one and now I get confused. I actually think some of you dumped me :(**

**A/N: You guys know the drill, Reviewers first, Favouriters second and Alerters third! :D**

**Reviewers: **

**DreamWeaver0509, harry potter is my muse, xxyou'remykyptonitexx, froyobadger13/jwtwifan/gatorfan213, janedoe101, jenniDCP, harrysgirl24, sunshiniite, J-star Black, ArtemisDianaApollo, kdancerlala, Georgia, Jaisler, lilylimes22, HPFan, NarglesAreBehindIt, booksrbetterthanmovies, Dragonheart Wandcore, FlyingTire6599, Regina de Morte a.k.a Mezza, BraveryisStrength, LilyGinnyLuna, Rexie123, Anna Louisa, The Lellaphant, Fur and Feathers 77, CharmedAnodite, computer geek, kerreb7, Laveycee, GinnyEvans4, Guest, Guest, Witchy Nike, mingygirl12, GinnyWeasley5, willtheranger, PussyWillowCat, Rosebetweentwothorns, Anonymous, HeadOverHeelsInHate, SonnyBob, Guest, ClaireBear1982, whatdotheydream, nedermg, Anonymous, Guest, hanayou343, loving-arizona, Ayra Alex Edge, Allie Auman, myloveisbeingBLONDE, PotionsForSev, AlwaysSlytherin, Pistal, harrypotterforeverx, WitchBurnes, elijahlover, WeasleyChick1998, Born2live and HPACFAN. Woo. That's a lot… Anyway, if I missed anyone or misspelt your name, feel free to PM bash me! -. Anyway, LOVE YOU ALL, GODAMMIT!**

**Favouriters:**

**PhantomPotterGirl, sunshiniite, xxyou'remykryptonitexx, ShadowOfMyLight, sleeplezzdreamer, LilyLunaEvans, Paigeeykins, ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm, Weasley-and-Proud, tokkiberry, Angels In The Dark, harrysgirl24, 3AllTimeLowLover3, ArtemisDianaApollo, HOAinazumiku, MillionPages, Maryam hashim, Twilightgirl105, Dark Kisuna, SunflowerNDraco, XoDreamWriterXo, Lilmidge15, MegzieBeth, tizzi . is . lee (the spaces is because fanfiction is a bit weird like that), DevineOne, J-star Black, Jaisler, TheUndineBlue, sparrowflyaway, FlyingTiger6599, adalanka, kdancerlala, lilylimes22, Miss Dray Potter-Black, computer geek, blurred motion, Goaliebaby, I'mMrRecklessWithACapitalR, InsertPenNameHere21, Audrey Lowe, Laray M, MrsPotterDrEw, nikki500, LilyGinnyLuna, Katielynch18, perdyprincess, The Lellaphant, powerofthename, megaroni13, Fur and Feathers 77, KidsoftheGods2, patpattycakes, ihatemakingupusernames, JessandDarcy, mingygirl12, freakingenius, RoseMyrtle, kerreb7, Witchy Nike, ZhiPurpleNinja, willtheranger, I'm A Witch So Deal With It, Duskfire1954, Rosebetweentwothorns, xVocaloidianx, BillieJamesPotter, HeadOverHeelsInHate, BrittMackenzie, SonnyBob, bigbluesparklez, Princess Juliet Rose, aprilx14, whatdotheydream, WolfpackxxSister, Ms. Moony157, , ILurvCupcakes, EchoPhoenix209, Just Another Muggle In Panem, Lovisa99, Rawr232, Greedling123, slindeman, Arya Alex Edge, Sabrielliew, Ellen1999, Adept137, KrazyKurls, You-Is-Ninja-Skilled, dudulehianette, hpfreakofalltime16, AlwaysSlytherin, NUDGELOVER, junicorn123, rebma89, Pgfarts1123, ncareichert, WeasleyChick1998, elijahlover, and Arianna Lovegood.**

**Alerters:**

**Jen2626, LJ Dreamer, Lessa-the-Lioness, PhantomPotterGirl, froyobadger13, xxyou'remykryptonitexx, Romantically Hopless, ShadowOfMyLight, lilyflower009, sleeplezzdreamer, starlit888, ProudMudblood42, gimarkley2013, tokkiberry, Sparkle Ninja27, L-U-N-A-654, RozesRRed, jamesandlily4ever, purplepozz, a . slytherin . at . heart, 3AllTimeLowLover3, Thepinkhouseowner, ArtemisDianaApollo, hoperocks98, isabellasvl, HalfBloodMoose, emmetcullenlover45, Lilmidge15, NarglesAreBehindIt, tizzi . is . lee, brit123abc, iamnumbernine, winterchip, KayInInk, Calliope Muse, kdancerlala, FlyingTiger6599, AshesofGrace, Dogs6, I'mMrRecklessWithACapitalR, Regina de Morte a. k. a. Mezza, blurred motion, InsertPenNameHere21, kararisen, Fyre Fey, WizardAtHeart, computer geek, mille da meelster, Katielynch18, Mallovoriel, lilylimes22, The Lellaphan, CharmedAnodite, RavenclawWithHisNoseInABook, megaroni13, Fur and Feathers 77, KidsoftheGods2, patpattycakes, JessandDarcy, mingygirl12, freakingenius, RoseMyrtle, whattheflippincrap, GinnyEvans4, Laveycee, kerreb7, Princess Kasei, futuremrsstylesluv, Fangirl79, Willowcloud, AnnabethWeasley22, Witchy Nike, GinnyWeasley5, I'm A Witch So Deal With It, PussyWillowCat, Rosebetweentwothorns, xVocaloidianx, BillieJamesPotter, hanayou343, LilyGinnyLuna, Nika565, SonnyBob, SophieJBlakey, Sugar-pulm fairie, vmars4ever, eeex, ClaireBear1982, aprilx14, whatdotheydream, WolfpackxxSister, ebb in and away, bubblezgirly1515, Ms. Moony157, kstanley, wizzie. Yeats, nedermg, BaSkiN, Beta 999, biscuit lover, ILurvCupcakes, EchoPhoenix209, Lovisa99, Rawr232, mellarkable5678, KatelynneElderledge, lifeisharrypotter, peridot82697, loving-arizona, madmoony, Arya Alex Edge, LDSgreaser, Sabrielliew, WitchBurnes, mspstar97, MRandMR, ginnyandharryluvr, Soniaham, Adept137, RoseWeasley929, PotionsForSev, KrazyKurls, AlwaysSlytherin, dudulehianette, harrypotterforeverx, hpfreakofalltime16, TheMaraudersSnake, rebma89, Pigfarts1123, WeasleyChick1998, Arianna Lovegood, aniruggs, Born2live, Wilma27, pottermommy1118, HPACFAN and GraceOrazio.**

**A/N: Woo! That's one heck of a lot of you! So many names to remember, and so many to forget and replace! XD LOVE YOU ALL, GODAMMIT!**


	31. Chapter 31

**_A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TO MEEEEEEEEE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! *blows out a sad little candle* YAYYY!_**

**_A/N: So, essentially, I'm 14 now. My birthday's on the 25th, and it's the 25th here in Australia so it might be the 24th for most of you guys. XD Ah, who cares? I'm 14 now!_**

**_A/N: Originally, I intended to have it up by the 25th, but as luck would have it… I GOT MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! So, I kinda sped through the outline… MIGHT SEEM FILLER-ISH BUT THE BEGINNING ISN'T. TRUST ME._**

**_A/N: _****_Righto_****_, time to get onto some Sirius business! Siriusly._**

**_A/N: Oh, and I missed the 'not' in the last sentence of the last chapter. Sorry if that confused everyone – at the end of this story, I'm just going to edit everything then re-release it, along with a PDF and a lovely cover I made on Photoshop XD_**

**_A/N: When I edit everything, a few things might be different but they'll be little details, so the main story stays the same – which means you guys don't have to go and re-read it. But if you noticed mistakes and were annoyed, then just go re-read it after I've edited it. But that's after I've finished everything!_**

**_A/N: AND ONTO THE CHAPTER!_**

**_A/N: P.S. My friend said that in the first page-break (that is the writing before the page-break), it was cute. Not quite sure what to think about that._**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"Guys, stop freaking out," said Sirius, leaning back on his chair in the library, "this isn't the real thing. NEWTs is like five months away."

"That's only twenty three weeks!" exclaimed Bridget, "It's not a very long time!"

Sirius looked at her like she was a dumbass.

"Right."

"Guys, stop fighting and just study, dammit," said James, his arm around Felicity, who was dutifully ignoring everyone.

As far as Sirius and Remus knew, James was going out with Felicity for real. James didn't want Sirius or Remus (particularly Sirius) to accidently tell Bridget or KayCee Charlie's plan.

There was a silence, a slightly uncomfortable one at that.

James, Lily, Sirius, KayCee, Remus, Bridget, Peter and Felicity were studying frantically (well, perhaps not _frantically_ in Sirius' case) for their pre-NEWTs exam. It was supposed to inform the students what they were lacking in terms of skill, knowledge and the like.

Supposed to.

James hadn't heard of a pre-NEWTs exam from any other students passing through, though that could be due to the fact that it was meant to be kept under lock and key.

Meant to.

"What's the opposite of _accio_?" Lily asked desperately, flicking through her notes. James looked at her, confused.

"We learnt this in the first year. It should be basic knowledge."

"Should be!"

James blinked at the abnormality of the situation – Lily asking _him_ Charms questions in the hopes he could tell her the answer. This was Lily! She was a straight Outstanding in Charms, everything about it clicking immediately and staying in her mind. James had every right to be asking _Lily_ what the opposite of _accio_ was!

"I think," announced Sirius, as though he had read James' mind, "that we need a break."

James promptly closed his textbook and jumped up, startling Felicity.

"Exactly! I think everyone's just going too crazy over this! We need to loosen ourselves up."

"But there's no _time_!" wailed Lily, flipping through James' textbook wildly.

"When it feels like there's no time, that's when you need a break," said James firmly, one hand holding her wrists (_God they're tiny_, thought James) and another closing the book shut. Lily flailed in his grasp, trying to grab at the textbook. Then, she grew limp.

"Look at me. I'm going mad," she said, sounding small.

"Then, it's time for a break," said James softly, letting his grip go slack. Immediately, with the battle cry of a warrior, Lily leapt at the textbook and climbed over the desk, away from James. She held up the textbook triumphantly and beamed at James.

"I _was_ going to suggest a flying lesson," said James, "or just going to lunch, but if you want to study about _accio_…"

Lily looked from her textbook to James, her forehead crinkling. She gave a heavy sigh and dropped the textbook to the floor.

"You win. Let's fly."

* * *

><p>"You're getting quite good at this," said James proudly as Lily soared across the Pitch.<p>

"Thank you," she said with a laugh, slowing down to an almost halt.

"Wasn't that a nice refreshing lesson?" asked James, lowering the tip of his broom so that he flew down onto the surface of the Pitch. Lily followed suit and James lifted her waist and pulled her down from her broom gently, his hands pausing on her waist – her eyes shining into his.

They stayed like that for a moment, the wind rustling around them gently. Then, an angry shout sounded from behind them.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, EVANS?!" yelled Felicity, her face red with anger, tearing down onto the Pitch, "YOU THINKING ABOUT KISSING MY BOYFRIEND?!"

Lily leapt away from James, but Felicity still looked furious.

"HE'S TAKEN! BIG DEAL! GO FIND ANOTHER GUY!"

"Felicity, calm down, I was just-"

"SHE WAS JUST STARING AT YOU ALL LOVEY DOVEY, AND YOU'RE _MINE_!"

"Calm down, Felicity. We'll talk about it later."

Felicity glared daggers at Lily, who was red in the face and looking appropriately bashful.

"Come on, let's go to the change rooms," said Felicity haughtily, half-dragging James to the aforementioned change rooms. James shot Lily an apologetic look but she didn't seem to catch it.

James changed behind the wall for Felicity's sake, and she sat on the bench looking up at the sticky-taped brooms.

"What an interesting way to put them," said Felicity with a laugh.

James laughed and returned from the wall, fully clothed and he sat next to Felicity, looking up as well.

"It's a sort of tradition we have," said James with a shrug. There was a pause, then James stood up.

"That was rather realistic," he said with a grin, offering his hand to help Felicity up.

"It had to be," said Felicity, accepting his hand and returning his grin, "Amos was there."

* * *

><p>"STUDENTS!" yelled Professor Flitwick over the excited chatter of students, "I know that you've just finished your practise NEWTs, but that's no reason to stop everything and not learn."<p>

"Awww, Professor," whined Sirius, James, Peter, KayCee, Bridget and Felicity. The Professor just glanced at them, as if in passing.

"Today, we shall be learning the Switching Spell."

The class gasped collectively. The Switching Spell was a very new and unstable spell. To allow _students_ to practise it showed a lot of faith and trust.

"Are you positive?" asked a Hufflepuff that James couldn't see. The Professor bounced on his heels with a happy nod.

"Of course I'm positive – the Switching Spell was moved out of its raw stage just last week. It is Ministry approved now. Professor Dumbledore was quite eager to test it out with the seventh years, in fact."

James could feel the excitement in the air and even Peter sat up, interested.

"Now, this spell borders on the Transfiguration side of wand magic because it changes one thing into another. However, this thing has to already exist and be in the caster's possession, because this object, once switched, is in the same position as the previous object. A visual demonstration should suffice."

The tiny Professor cleared his throat and whipped out his wand. He grabbed a Hufflepuff's textbook and suddenly (with fancy wand movements) – the book was changed into '_How to be a Fantastic Teacher_'. He tossed that book onto his desk, collected the Hufflepuff's textbook, and returned it to her.

Soon, after a few more demonstrations and pronunciation techniques, the whole class set to work on switching things.

"Hmm," said Lily, facing James. Amos and Felicity had decided to go and be partners, for Amos feared that James would 'unnecessarily distract Felicity'.

"Hmm," replied James, hand on his hip, mimicking her tone. She gave him a stern look, but otherwise she didn't comment. Instead, she exchanged James' bag into her quill.

"You did it!" said James with a laugh, slapping her hand in an exuberant high-five.

Halfway through the lesson, KayCee switched Sirius' pants with her skirt with a mischievous grin. James and Lily laughed as Sirius tried to cover all of his bits in vain then chased KayCee around the room, flashing everyone.

"Indecencies! Indecencies!" cried James and Sirius whooshed by him in a decidedly feminine flutter of KayCee's skirt. Sirius finally caught up to his girlfriend, and started kissing her neck. Soon after, it turned into a make-out session.

"URGH! INDECENCIES! INDECENCIES!" cried James, Lily and Remus in a disgusted tone, covering their eyes simultaneously.

"And that's a total of ten points taken from Gryffindor," said Professor Flitwick disapprovingly after another minute of KayCee and Sirius violently kissing and violating everyone's eyes.

"I'm fine with just a general kiss on the mouth, but this is too much," added Professor Flitwick, gently pushing Sirius and KayCee apart. They burst into laughter, and Professor Flitwick rolled his eyes and attended to a student who seemed to have turned his friend into a Bonsai tree.

"Give me back my skirt," said KayCee.

"Give me back my pants!"

"Only if you give me back my skirt."

"But then I'll have no pants!"

"I won't mind."

"GUYS! JUST SWAP YOUR CLOTHES DAMMIT!" shouted Remus impatiently. Bridget curled an arm around his shoulder, and KayCee and Sirius looked guilty.

"That's what I thought," sniffed Remus. Professor Flitwick called for the end of the lesson, and the gang of friends headed down for lunch… with Sirius refusing to give KayCee back her skirt. Oh, Sirius…

* * *

><p>"Welcome, students and Professors alike to the second match of the Quidditch season!"<p>

A roar erupted after Li's words (the fourth year Gryffindor girl) and she beamed from behind the commentator's stand. She introduced the players of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw team, but James wasn't paying attention. Instead, his eyes were fixated on the sky.

"Watchu lookin' at?" asked Sirius.

"It's a cloudy day today. And cold."

"Well, it _is_ sort of in the middle of winter."

"Touché."

"Girls and boys, the match is underway and immediately Helensvale has taken possession of the Quaffle."

James' attention diverted to the blue and bronze clad player pounding his way down the Pitch. Everyone in the stands seemed to hold their breath when a sudden well-aimed Bludger hit the Quaffle out of his hands, and being received by a Hufflepuff fifth year that James, for the life of him, couldn't remember – names wise. Even when Li said his last name, he came up blank. It didn't really matter anyway, to be honest. James was unlikely to go ask the Hufflepuff for an autograph or become his best friend.

"WHOA!" cried Sirius, KayCee and James, ducking as a wayward Bludger found its way into the stands. It burst through the other side of the stands and flew up and over the stands. A Ravenclaw Beater hit the approaching Bludger towards a Hufflepuff player who hung onto the broom upside down.

James looked up and saw Amos glaring at him. As if remembering where he was, however, Amos shook his head and began to scan the sky.

"… and the score is 200 to 50, in favour of Ravenclaw."

James looked at his watch. It had been 45 minutes already, but it was a VERY uneventful game. James was getting bored, which was impossible for him – he was an avid Quidditch fan. Quidditch was his life!

Suddenly, Amos fell into a dive, James' attention focusing on Amos. He barely saw the Ravenclaw Seeker, ten seconds too late, diving beside Amos. Amos reached out a hand, tentatively, a golden glittery ball just out of fingertip's reach-

"AND AMOS DIGGORY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" cried Li, jumping up with her microphone, "THE SCORE IS EVEN! WHAT A REMARKABLE EVENT! NO GAME HAS SCORED A TIE IN THE PAST CENTURY!"

James stood up in his seat, almost being decked by an over-enthusiastic, long-armed layabout friend of his – in other words, Sirius.

"Prongs!" cried Sirius, grabbing him by his shoulders, "Do you know what this means?!"

"Yes!" said James over the din, "How could you insult my intelligence like that?"

"It was easy," replied Sirius, as the confused voices surrounding them grew louder, "I was just imply-"

"You didn't need to answer it," frowned James. He looked over to the commentators box, and saw Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall speaking feverishly, Li looking on anxiously. Finally, Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall seemed to reach an agreement. Madam Hooch took off, to the middle of the Pitch, hovering above the ground, looking passive.

"Since this match has been called to a tie, ten minutes of this match is to be played out, without the Seekers and without the Snitch," called Li, her voice silencing the worried whispers of many a Quidditch fan.

Everyone sat back down, and the Quaffle was thrown into the air, the Bludgers releasing themselves from their struggling captors.

It seemed that the announcement of the tie induced a big ferocious nature between the normally passive teams and a Chaser from each side was sent to the Hospital Wing with a broken jaw and nose respectively.

James could not tear his eyes away from the game.

"Prongs?"

"Not now, Padfoot."

"But… Prongs…"

"No."

"Prongs."

James didn't respond. Sirius nudged him.

"Pppppppprrrrrrrrrooooooooooo oooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnngsss ssssssssssssssssss!"

Several people turned to stare at Sirius. James took a sharp intake of breath as a Bludger nearly conked the side of a Hufflepuff's head.

The two Hufflepuff Chasers passed the Quaffle rapidly, back and forth, back and forth, without missing a beat. The Beaters had no idea where to hit, and they reluctantly watched the Hufflepuffs score a goal.

The score remained even down to the last minute, until-

"AND ANOTHER GOAL, FROM THE REMARKABLE HUFFLEPUFF TEAM! THERE'S ONLY TEN MORE SECONDS LEFT! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN!"

The rest of the stadium counted down with Li, excitement rising within each of them.

"SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONEEEE!"

The Hufflepuff side of the stadium roared with delight, immediately scrambling down the stand's stairs to congratulate and cheer with their team members.

"They're going to be happy tonight," said James, nodding towards the Hufflepuff crowd.

"Are you?" asked Lily, who was next to James, but on the side_ not_ occupied by Sirius. Sirius was busy kissing KayCee furiously, and Remus and Bridget were flirting rapidly.

"Well, more or less," said James grinning down at her. The Pitch began to empty slowly, some students singing and others grumbling. James and Lily both got up to move out of the stands and Sirius and KayCee didn't even notice Lily and James sidle past them.

Lily and James travelled down the path back to the castle, the sounds of singing and moaning growing fainter and fainter.

"Well, Miss Evans, what's your opinion on the most well-known sport in the Wizarding world?" asked James, slowing his pace to match Lily's.

She didn't answer him for a moment, and James was about to ask his question again when she looked at him sharply.

"I think that Quidditch is a great sport. It's very entertaining, to say the least."

"That match was boring," said James.

"So? It doesn't make it any less entertaining."

"You're making no sense."

"You sure?"

James fell silent for a moment, then looked at her weirdly.

"I'm quite sure that you're making no sense."

"Well then." said Lily, "There's nothing else for me to do but… _this_!"

She took off down the pathway to Hogwarts, and James chased after her all the way to the common room. He finally caught up to her, and when he did, he spun her around the common room, the fire burning, before they collapsed into breathless laughter onto the sofa.

"That made too much sense, Miss Evans," said James in a panting sort of a voice.

"Indeed it did, Mr Potter. Indeed it did."


	32. Chapter 32

**_A/N: Oh. Oh hey there. Welcome to me. With braces. And they hurt. A lot. But anyhoo. ONTO THE CHAPTER!_**

**_A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LILY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LILY! *Well, not in this world, but in this fanfiction it is. Hehe*_**

**_A/N: Warning – L/Jness. And some innuendos. And anatomy naming. Yay for anatomy naming!_**

**_A/N: Oh, and I'm going to be away for two weeks (sadface) so I won't be able to post anything then, but since I'll be very bored, I'll write one or two chapters XD_**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

James paced around the dorm room. He paced so much that he was wearing out the carpet.

"Oi, Prongs, stop. Think of the carpet," said Sirius.

"I can't," said James, "I can't think any other way."

Sirius looked at him with a sigh.

"What are you planning now? World domination again?"

"No. Definitely not. But it might as well be. Do you know what's coming up?"

"What?" asked Sirius, sitting onto his bed and looking at James, bored.

"Guess. What happens on the 30th of January every year? What did I always do on the 30th of January every year?"

"Ask Lily out?"

James glared at Sirius, who just shrugged.

"In the first year, I gave Lily a chocolate bunny. In the second year, I gave her a bigger chocolate bunny. In the third year, I asked her out, giving her no actual gift. In the fourth year, I gave her a rose and asked her out again. In the fifth year, I gave her sixteen roses, a book on how to party and another invitation to join me at Hogsmeade. Last year, I threw a party, gave her a framed picture of her and me and asked her out again. Then she turned me into a fish. I'm running out of ideas on what I should do for her birthday, Padfoot."

"Ask her out again?" asked Sirius. James glared at him with more force.

"Alright, alright, no need to get your knickers in a twist," said Sirius.

"Maybe that's a question for Charlie," said Remus, looking up for the first time from his book.

"That's a great idea, Moony," said James, grinning at Remus. James patted him on the back and began to pen his plea for help…

* * *

><p><em>James – <em>

_Perhaps you should give her a break from her Headship duties and take care of it yourself. Give her a few things she likes. Have a nice lunch, in the kitchens or whatever. I'm sorry I couldn't be more of a help to you. I don't know her really well. But you should._

_Charlie_

James placed his letter beside his plate of eggs, disappointed. What on Earth should he get her?

Maybe it was time to talk to a girl.

* * *

><p>"Oi! You! Padfoot's snogging partner!"<p>

"Oh, well that's nice," replied the sarcastic voice of KayCee, detaching herself from Sirius.

"What else would you expect from the king of nice?" asked James jokingly. As he lead KayCee away from Sirius, he called over his shoulder, "Sorry for stealing your girl, mate. It'll take a few moments!"

"And then she'll be pregnant," Sirius answered back moodily. James looked over his shoulder, concerned. Sirius just flashed him a thumbs up sign before moving off through the crowd.

"Why's he in a bad mood?" asked James. KayCee sighed.

"I had to cancel on our Saturday Date Night thing. I got a stupid detention from Professor McGonagall for calling out in class the other day. You know when she asked for me to stay behind? I swear, she's either got a bad case of PMS or menopause."

James blinked, then shook his head.

"He'll get over it. Anyway, I have more pressing matters at hand."

KayCee raised an eyebrow.

"Why not ask your best mates?"

"Tried to. I just want to know what to get Lily for her birthday."

KayCee's eyes lit up.

"Oooh lala!"

"Oooh lala? What kind of gift is that?"

KayCee punched James' arm. The corridor was deserted, everyone munching away on whatever they could find, but James still felt the urge to whisper.

"I-I just don't want to hand her any old gift that a whale could have gotten her."

"A whale?"

"Or narwhal, but the creature doesn't matter. I want to give her something special."

"Well, Friday is only a few days away. You kinda left it a bit late to go and buy something."

"Good. I didn't want to just go out and _buy _something."

"Maybe a night off patrols?" suggested KayCee.

"That seems just mediocre."

"Wow! Isn't Jamie boy breaking out the big words!"

"Shut it, you. I just want to do something special with her."

"Like…?"

KayCee raised her eyebrows suggestively, and even wiggled them for effect. James blushed.

"Oh God no, she wouldn't want that."

"Oh, you never know…" KayCee wiggled her eyebrows some more.

"You're turning more and more into Sirius every day, I swear to God."

"I hope not," said KayCee, "someone's got to have the vagina in the relationship here."

James almost choked on his own spit at the abrupt statement.

"Anyway, I think something that no one has ever done for her. Like… an afternoon in the clearing we found. A flying lesson. A gift. Maybe even another party."

James' eyes lit up, an idea springing to mind.

"Party it is."

* * *

><p>"You guys know the plan, right?"<p>

"Yep. You distract, we set up, you pay for everything and we'll all have a good time," said Sirius, ticking everything off his fingers.

"Great. Now, I just need to inform Lily about a few things."

James turned his head from his scheming group of Marauders and shouted,

"Lily!"

"What?" she asked, pulling herself away from her conversation with curiosity on her face.

"I need to talk to you!"

Immediately, the common room began to buzz with excited and confused whispers.

"I thought they were enemies."

"Is he going to ask her out?"

"What a hunk!"

"Deidre, the only way you can extinguish a fire in your boyfriend's pants is by telling him that you've got a-"

"Oi, people, get your minds back to stuff that concerns _you_," shouted Sirius over the noise. The room was silent for a moment, then gradually chatter rose back up again.

"What was it that you were going to talk to me about?" asked Lily after making her way over to James.

"Maybe it's best if we talked… outside."

Lily looked worried as James led her outside the common room.

"Don't worry, its nothing life changing," laughed James.

"What is it then?"

"I'm pregnant."

Lily looked stunned for a moment, and James bit his lip from laughing. Then, without warning, Lily punched his arm.

"Ow!"

"I actually bought that!" said Lily, "You evil twisted human being!"

"What I actually came out here to talk to you about was your birthday."

Lily groaned.

"Hey, it's nothing bad. I just thought maybe a relaxing afternoon without patrol would be good for you. Since, you know, NEWTs is coming up in a couple of months and you're already stressing out."

Lily looked at him strangely, then smiled.

"OK, sure. A relaxing afternoon with who?"

James sank into a deep bow.

"With yours truly, of course."

It might have been the trick of the light, but James swore he saw a change in colour in her face. She looked uncertain, then into James' eyes. For a moment, it looked like she was going to decline and run screaming back into the common room.

"Alright then, Mr Potter. I hope you don't disappoint."

James grinned the widest grin he'd grinned all year and bowed again.

"Alright then, Miss Evans. I'll try my hardest not to."

* * *

><p>The day of Lily's birthday drew up quickly to James, so quick, he almost didn't see it happen.<p>

"So, Mr Potter," said Lily, sidling up to him after the last class of the day, "no birthday wish for me?"

James laughed.

"Of course not."

She looked taken aback, but realised he was joking.

"Come on. You need to get changed into something comfortable. We're going to take a little walk."

Lily didn't seem used to the idea of James bossing her around, but he took all of her books and marched away to the Gryffindor common room. When he entered, he gave a thumbs up to the Marauders, KayCee and Bridget.

He changed out of his school robes and into a comfortable sweater and pair of jeans. He brushed his teeth and tried to tame his hair – though it was futile. He tramped down the stairs, eager to get the afternoon with Lily started. She was nowhere to be seen in the common room, and the Marauders tried to busy themselves casually, glancing nervously at the Girls' dormitory staircase. James even draped himself over the couch in a 'casual' manner.

"Let's go," said Lily, startling James. He blushed, and coughed for a moment before nodding.

"Don't you mean… ikimashou?"

"Why yes, of course I do. いきましょう!"

And with that, James and Lily hurried off onto the grounds of Hogwarts, the Marauders and their lovely ladies sighing in relief when they did so.

James and Lily engaged in a polite sort of conversation, but James could barely hold it up, he was so nervous.

"You hungry?" he asked after a short pause.

"Very," said Lily with a laugh. As if in cue, her stomach rumbled.

"Great," said James with a grin, "because that's what's lined up!"

* * *

><p>They soon reached a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, James covering Lily's eyes.<p>

"How much longer?" asked Lily.

"We're here."

"Then unhand me, you fool!" cried Lily jokingly. He chuckled and obliged, removing his hand. She gasped.

"Oh my…"

In the centre of the clearing was a large, red and white checked table cloth laid out perfectly in the grass. Lily lowered her hood, dots of white snow falling onto her hair as she stepped closer. James marvelled at how well the snow suited her hair before shaking himself and stepping closer with her.

A freshly cooked lunch was sitting inside a traditional wicker basket, and a glass covering for higher foods was placed upon a great big chocolate cake (during patrol, James and Lily had 'fangirled' over chocolate and how amazing it was and how sad it was for Severus Snape, who was allergic to chocolate, because he can never experience the awesome flavour of dripping chocolate – though, James thought it was just plain sad that Severus was allergic to chocolate, not because he never experienced chocolate, but because Severus could never experience the wonderful wholesome goodness of a good-ol'-fashioned strawberry dip. Strawberry dipped in chocolate sealed the deal for James, and when he had told Lily that, she laughed and called him a silly boy, question his views on chocolate cake) on a white ceramic plate decorated with lilies. A napkin of a doe was beside a knife and fork, which was beside a white plate also decorated with lilies. On the other side of the tablecloth was a set of cutlery and a plate with a stag napkin. In the middle was a centre-piece of several white lilies.

Lily was about to take a step further when suddenly she stopped and looked at James suspiciously.

"Why is there green grass when clearly, everywhere else is covered in snow?"

"Well, Miss Evans, I created a protective barrier over the tablecloth, cutlery, plates, napkins and cake. It kept out the snow, kept in the heat (except for the cake. That's kept nice and cool)."

James shrugged as if it was all just simple, foolish, random wand waving that produced the desired effect, and Lily punched him on the arm.

"That's a fantastic display of charm work!" she gushed, "But you're best at Transfiguration!"

"Reading up on things helps a lot," said James, blushing and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Lily rolled her eyes and stepped into the protective barrier.

"Why does it protect from everything but, well, me?" she asked as James made his way to the other side. He shrugged off his jacket, and Lily followed suit.

"It's charmed so that humans can enter, but everything else can just go and piss off."

"Lovely choice of words," commented Lily dryly, the corners of her mouth curving up slightly. She looked around her, and James knew how she felt. It seemed all so surreal, being surrounded in snow, yet not feeling any of it in a small, invisible space. Then, she looked down at her doe napkin.

"How did you know that I love deer?" she asked, her gaze resting on his eyes unwaveringly.

He laughed at her confused tone of voice and said simply,

"I just remember things well."

It took her a moment to figure it out, but when she did, she laughed at James.

"So you should."

They began their lunch without much chatter, and in the middle of it, it occurred to James how…_ romantic_ this all was. Lily didn't seem to mind, but as the food supply started to dwindle down considerably, she started up a conversation.

"So, what are you going to do for Felicity's birthday?" she asked in a casual manner that perked up James' senses.

"Her birthday is in April. I'll get her something then."

That was the end of that, but soon Lily put down her knife and fork and declared,

"I'm done. I simply _can't_ eat anymore. I'll get fat."

James snorted at her declaration and insisted that she wasn't.

"Have you seen me naked? No, so don't go making judgements about things you don't see," said Lily tersely, reminding James severely of their Transfiguration Professor.

"Well, that was an abrupt statement," said James, raising an eyebrow. He was pleased that he kept his blushing under control at the thought of Lily-oh no, here it came.

"Are you _blushing_?" asked Lily. She looked closer and laughed.

"I'm _conservative_," said James, blushing a deeper red, "I happen to feel uncomfortable when people start to talk about their naked bodies."

"Well, well, James Potter, uncomfortable at the thought of me naked. Who would have thought this day would come?" she asked, wiping her mouth with the newly undone napkin.

"Hey, there's still cake left," said James, desperately trying to avoid the topic at all costs.

Lily looked like she would have rather told James where to shove it when he removed the centrepiece.

Her expression turned bemused and he placed the masterpiece of a chocolate cake where the centrepiece was moments before. Lily seemed lost for words.

"That's… a…"

"Pretty darn sexy cake," supplied James. She just nodded dumbly in reply. James removed the cover and started to place candles on the cake. Lily didn't respond, but he lit the cake anyway.

"Oh, go on, Lily. Say something."

There was a pause.

"Sing me the damn song so I can have at it," growled Lily, hunger flashing in her eyes. James gave a very big, hearty laugh, but gave the birthday girl her wish.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lily… happy birthday to you! Hip hip! Hooray! Hip hip! Hooray! Hip hip! Hooray!"

James clapped eighteen times as Lily blew out all of the candles, this being her eighteenth birthday, and grinned at her. Then, he pulled out a knife from the bottom of the wicker basket.

"You going to kill me?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow. James laughed again.

"No, but you're going to kill the cake."

He passed her the knife, and as she was about to cut it, he said urgently,

"Don't touch the bottom! You'll have to kiss the nearest male!"

"That makes _no_ sense _whatsoever_. How else are we bloody going to eat it?" asked Lily irritably, setting the knife down.

"I guess you're not one for superstitions. Huh. Carry on."

Lily seemed pleased that James let her get the show on the road and she cleanly cut the cake in two.

"There. Do I feel any urge to kiss you right now? No. I just want to eat this incredibly delicious looking cake and move on."

"Why so irritable, Miss Evans?" James asked as she cut the cake into eights.

"You keep me from chocolate, and you will feel my wrath. No exceptions, Mr Potter," said Lily, finally cracking a smile and waving the pointy end at James' general directions.

"Careful, woman! You could take my eye out!"

"That is protected by something called glasses?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as James pulled out a smaller plate from the wicker basket and handed it to her. She carefully placed a piece of cake onto it and handed it back to James. He passed her another plate and she placed a piece of cake onto that. Once she put down the knife, James handed her a small, silver spoon. Without answering her, he dug into his cake – at the exact same time she dug into hers.

"That cake… was so delicious," declared Lily, half an hour later. She fell backwards, her head still in limits of James' barrier. Conveniently, she fell on top of her very fluffy jacket. Then, she raised her head slightly to glare at James.

"You, Mr Potter, will be the death of me. I can feel the weight piling on."

"Why not go to the Pitch and exercise it off, then?"

She looked at him for a moment, then shut her eyes.

"Ten more minutes."

He laughed again, and laid on top of his jacket and for ten minutes, they rested. Then, James started to clear up the picnic. Lily opened one eye, then stretched before sitting up and shrugging her jacket back on and folding the picnic tablecloth. She was about to hand him the centrepiece when he shook his head.

"Why, Lily, that's for you."

She smiled and held it while James shut the wicker basket with a _phlumph_ – because wicker baskets make odd noises.

"Too bad we ate all the cake," said Lily wistfully, now holding onto the wicker basket as James removed the barrier.

"You're already wishing for more cake? What happened to all this 'I'm going to get sooo fat' business?"

"A girl has always got room for chocolate."

They headed over to the Pitch, joking around and joint carrying the wicker basket. When they reached the Pitch, they found it empty.

"Must be our lucky day," said James, setting down his half of the wicker basket. Lily followed suit and waited for James to return with two brooms, which he did promptly and with little regard to the sticky tape.

"It is my birthday after all," grinned Lily when he returned and handed her a broom. He quickly mounted it and flew into the air.

"Waheey, look at the _view_ from up here," he called down to her. And it was spectacular, the snow coating the Forbidden Forest with white, small flurries floating past, the sky a pale blue.

Soon, Lily joined him.

"It's beautiful."

"Agreed."

They quickly continued with the flying lesson, which mainly consisted of lazy laps around the Pitch. It was Lily's birthday, and James wasn't about to work her too much. There was a party going on after this!

After a while, James formed an idea on his mind, and he gestured to Lily to fly down onto the hard ground with him.

"Time's up already?" she asked.

"No, not yet. But… it's your birthday. Let's do something from your world. Know any popular muggle sports?"

"You mean like a Quidditch equivalent?" James nodded. Lily's face split into a very wide grin.

"Cricket."

It turned out that James was completely HORRIBLE at cricket, and by the time the sun started to set, James and Lily were tired from laughing so hard. James just couldn't wrap his head around the game.

James looked up cautiously at the sky and then at his watch.

"It's getting late. We should go back to the common room," said James. Lily nodded and picked up the wicker basket. James reversed the transfiguration on several sticks for wickets, a ball and two bats and off they set.

James prayed and prayed that everyone was finished and done by the time he and Lily arrived.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady. James stalled for a moment, talking to himself in case someone wasn't completely finished.

"Is it blue cupcakes? No, that was a few weeks ago. Hmm… uh it was- no, that's not right. It's not left either. Hmmm…"

"James, please get on with it," said Lily, amused and a little exasperated.

"It's _Once in a Blue Moon_," cried James, clicking his fingers. The Fat Lady looked at him with a raised eyebrow before swinging open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!"

Lily blinked in surprise and stumbled backwards as streamers, people, gifts and food in the common room started to sing 'Happy Birthday to You!' with a ton of energy. James just grinned, and pulled the shocked Lily inside.

"HIP HIP!" yelled Sirius, on top of the table before the fireplace.

"HOORAY!" everyone, including James shouted.

"HIP HIP!"

"HOORAY!

"HIP HIP!"

"HOORAY!"

Everyone clapped eighteen times then started to either hug Lily, give her gifts, or say happy birthday personally. Soon, Sirius turned on the music and the party really got started.

After Lily's initial shock at being shouted at for her birthday wore off, she really let loose and started to have a great time. That is, until Professor McGonagall arrived at the scene.

"GRYFFINDORS!" she shouted, her tartan cap askew, "PLEASE EITHER TURN DOWN THE MUSIC, THE SHOUTING, THE SCREAMING AND THE YAHOOING OR GO TO BED!"

Sirius cut the music dramatically and a few people tittered at the Head of Gryffindor's use of 'yahooing'.

"Sorry Professor," said Remus sincerely, "we'll keep it down."

The Professor gave him a 'look' before swirling out of the room.

A few people decided to go to sleep, since it was two o'clock in the morning anyway, and soon the common room had cleared out, Sirius still controlling the music.

"Happy birthday, Lily."

"Hope you had a good one."

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks guys," said Lily, "good night."

As the tired Gryffindors trooped out and gave her birthday wishes, she flopped (literally, she flopped) onto the couch. Soon, the Marauders, Bridget and KayCee joined her.

"Thanks guys, that party was amazing," said Lily, "one of the only ones I really enjoyed."

"Well, James gave us permission to throw a party," said Sirius with a shrug. Lily sat up suddenly, and looked James in his eyes hazel eyes.

"Thank you, James. Really. Best birthday I've had. Ever."


	33. Chapter 33

**_A/N: Valentine's DAYYYY~! Man, the year is just flyin' by XD_**

**_A/N: Short-ish chapter. Kinda. For the next few chapters, the plot is mainly just dragging out the time with James and Felicity. Don't worry! The _****amazing_ part is in chapter FOURTY-ONE! Bear with me, guys. Roar._**

**_A/N: WARNING: Some adult themes and LANGUAGE~! OK, I'm done._**

**_A/N: Oh and for the record – last chapter I lied. I managed to sneak this chapter onto the internet because IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE LYK OMG! Hope you snuggle up or chill out while reading this! XD_**

**_A/N: Hope you guys have/had a wonderful Christmas and have a happy, happy, _****happy dammit_, New Year ^^_**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

James woke with a terrible feeling.

A feeling that he had forgotten something.

He quickly grabbed his wand and glasses. He didn't want to go through _that_ episode again. Once he picked up his glasses and put them on, he looked over at his bedside table.

A moving picture of Felicity was there, smiling and waving at him. He knew there was a picture of him on Felicity's bedside table as well, to make the whole 'boyfriend, girlfriend' effect seem more real.

Plus, he wasn't being creepy, putting pictures of pretty girls smiling at him on his bedside table. It was just Felicity, his supposed girlfriend.

Something stirred in his mind, and he glanced over to the calendar beside Remus' bed.

The days leading up to the thirteenth of February was crossed out with a red pen, and as James watched it, the pen rose and crossed off the thirteenth of February.

Which was totally weird, but James figured that Remus had charmed it so that once a certain time in the morning arrived, it would cross out.

At least, James hoped he did.

James looked at his watch, and almost jumped at the time. Four-thirty in the morning!

To be fair, though, he did go to bed early the night before. Or at least, James thought that was the reason why he woke up early.

The niggling feeling returned.

James looked at the calendar again. The 14th of February had some significance. He knew that, at least. Suddenly, it clicked.

"OH MERLIN!"

He leapt out of his bed, pulled on his dressing gown and dashed out of the common room.

"Mr Potter!" admonished the Fat Lady as he ran down the Grand Staircase.

"Sorry!" James called, skipping steps two at a time.

He sprinted to the Kitchens, tickled the pear and entered roughly. The House Elves all stopped what they were doing and blinked up in surprise.

"Sorry House Elves," said James, a little breathlessly, "I need to do something."

Suddenly, he was surrounded by a dozen House Elves.

"What is mister wanting?" asked one eagerly.

"I would like six blocks of chocolate, five milk and one white, one box of chocolates and… a quill," said James, "if it's not any trouble."

Before James could even blink, what he wanted was in front of him.

"Thank you," said James. The House Elf that had brought him the chocolates and quill bowed before bustling off to do whatever he was required to do. Which turned out to be sleep.

James set to work, and soon, he was finished and satisfied with his creations.

"Would it be alright if I gave the rest to you and if there was any red foil about that I could have it?" asked James quietly to a passing House Elf. She immediately ate the chocolate that James gave her and laughed. She disappeared for a moment and reappeared with red foil.

"Thank you," said James, covering his creations with the red foil.

He set off back to the common room by the time his watch told him it was five thirty.

The Fat Lady glared at him before allowing him entry and he trudged up the stairs, half ready to fall back to sleep. He took a quick shower, which woke him up effectively and dressed for the lovely, interrupted academic day ahead.

When he returned, he saw that Remus was already awake and dressed.

"Morning, Moony," said James cheerfully.

"Don't 'morning, Moony' me," growled Remus, "you woke me up at four-thirty in the freaking morning."

"Sorry, Moony," said James, falling at Remus' knees and tugging at his cloak and pretending to cry, "I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"You two," said a tired, thick voice, "shaddup."

"Oh, Master Padfoot, of course."

"Shaddup."

Remus raised an eye at James, and James just gestured at the calendar and whispered, "Meant to be a happy day, innit?"

Remus cocked his head to the side, sighed and shrugged. Together, they hurried off to breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Any particular reason why you're up so early?" asked Remus, spreading marmalade on his toast.<p>

"I actually forgot it was Valentine's Day today," said James sheepishly.

"I pity you, James. So, what are you doing for Lily this year?"

"Nothing."

"But you do _something_ for Lily _every_ year."

"Besides giving her a special chocolate, I'm not doing anything for her. I kind of do have a girlfriend."

"Oh, I know that," said Remus dismissively, evenly spreading more marmalade on his piece of toast.

"What're you doing for Bridget?"

Remus' finger slipped and he almost cut himself.

"Huh?"

"For Valentine's Day."

For some reason, Remus looked uncomfortable.

"Remus? Is everything OK?"

"Fine. Spiffy. Fantastic. Super."

"That was patterned. Remus, you only turn things into a pattern when you're anxious or there's something on your mind or there's something wrong."

Remus gave James a very long look, sighed heavily.

"I'm thinking of breaking it off with Bridget or doing… uhm… _that_."

"You mean like?" James gestured with his hands, and Remus nodded. "Those are two _very _different things, Remus."

Remus' head met his palms.

"URGH! I KNOW!"

James waited for Remus to collect himself before continuing.

"Why do you want to break it off?"

"Break off what?" asked Will from Ravenclaw, who had migrated over to the Gryffindor table due to no one else being up.

"THE END OF THIS BREADSTICK!" cried James wildly, grabbing several and handing one to Remus.

"BECAUSE IT LOOKS TOO EDIBLE BUT TOO FILLING!" replied Remus, as equally wildly, breaking the one James handed to him in half with a warrior battle-cry.

Will just looked at the two of them for a moment, Remus breathing heavily, the two halves of the breadstick in both hands, and James holding about 16 million with a manic glint in his eye.

"Well. That was fun," said Remus, taking a bite out of his toast. James took a savage bit out of three breadsticks at once.

Will slowly backed away to the Ravenclaw table, watching them shrewdly.

"Why the heck are these at breakfast, anyway?" asked James, placing the unbitten/unbroken ones back into the basket.

"Dunno," said Remus, looking around. He gestured James to lean forward. "In answer to your question, James, I want to break it off because of my condition. I don't want to lie to her, and I for sure as hell do NOT want her to come looking for me on the full moon. I-I don't want to hurt her."

James straightened up with a grin.

"And I'm assuming you want to do the deed because you're a horny bastard and she's your lovely girlfriend?"

Remus had the decency to blush.

Soon, the Great Hall began to fill with students and at around seven fifteen, Sirius and Peter flung themselves beside their Marauder counterparts.

"Look what the cat dragged in," said James with a laugh.

"Shaddup," said Sirius, laying his head on the table.

"Breadstick?" offered Remus. James tried to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Not unless your name is KayCee and you're unbelievably hot."

"Aw, you miss your girlfriend?" asked James teasingly, "Well, look no further. She's walking in right now."

In a matter of seconds, KayCee, Bridget, Felicity, Rose Rein and Lily pulled up seats beside the guys.

"Happy Valentine's Day," said James, giving Felicity the box of chocolates and an interestingly patterned rose. She smiled, and pulled him into a kiss, which he continued, and suddenly, a make-out scene was happenin' all over the place.

"Guys, get a room," said Sirius with a grin, helping himself to some bacon.

"This was our room until you decided to look this way," teased James.

"That makes no sense, but I'll buy it," laughed Bridget. James turned to Lily, who hadn't said anything. She even looked a little blank.

"Lily?" asked James, waving a hand over her face.

"Oh, oh, hi. I was just thinking."

"Oh, OK. Well, here's a chocolate. I made it myself. With the help of a few

House Elves, but mainly by myself."

James passed her a large chocolate rose, without the stem. The 'special' part of the chocolate was that it was bigger than the others, and the ends of the petals where dipped in white chocolate.

"Thanks," said Lily. She looked at her rose, looking a bit sad. Felicity made her jump by tapping her hand.

"Cheer up, buttercup. Someone'll be your Valentine sometime today."

Lily nodded, but it seemed automatic to James. Breakfast continued after James handed out chocolate hearts and roses (roses for the ladies, and hearts for the big and tough gentlemen).

Sirius took this as an opportunity to snog KayCee senseless, a dozen roses covered in red plastic covering and tied with a white string in her hand, a box of chocolates discarded by her plate.

Remus shyly passed Bridget a card and seven roses of different colours and a gigantic heart-shaped chocolate. They took this opportunity to kiss as well.

Lily stood up suddenly, grabbed her bag and hurried off out the doors.

"She's just feeling lonely," said James comfortingly, wrapping an arm over Felicity's shoulder, for she looked worriedly after her.

"We'd better get off to class anyway," said Felicity, standing up and holding James' hand.

They walked some time down the hall, James' friends still pre-occupied, when Felicity released her grip. They met no one by the time they reached a fork.

"See you," said Felicity. James glanced meaningfully behind her and she took the hint, leaning over to kiss James' cheek. James watched Amos' face carefully. Amos' jaw clenched, and he flexed his fingers before turning a corner out of sight.

"What happened?" whispered Felicity, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Amos' jaw clenched and he flexed his fingers when he saw it," whispered James. She grinned, and a giggling couple passed them. She pecked his mouth and dashed off to Ancient Runes for a catch-up lesson. (Which essentially meant that she wouldn't be giving James the hairy eye-ball if he started talking to Lily for a bit. _That_ was something James would never miss.)

_For being a 'fake' girlfriend, Felicity is sure doing a damn good job_, thought James, meandering over to Potions casually, whistling down the hall.

He couldn't deny it – he had _great_ chemistry with Felicity, but something was always missing. _I guess it's because this isn't sincere_, thought James.

He checked his watch. Five minutes until it was class time. Lily was nowhere to be seen.

James creaked the door to the Potions classroom open a smidgeon, and saw that Lily was already seated. James knocked, and he heard someone getting up.

Lily opened the door, and her expression turned blank for a moment.

"I noticed you already inside," said James, "could I come in?"

Lily nodded and opened the door wider to allow him to pass.

He flashed her a grin, and she stopped moving for a moment. He sat next to her, wondering what was up with her.

"Morning, Professor," said James merrily to the Potions Professor currently studying something in a book. He looked up.

"Ah, James! Good morning. Is anyone else back in yet?"

Lily closed the door softly and returned to her seat.

"Not yet. Valentine's Day, you know," said James with a lazy grin.

"Ah! Of course, my boy, of course…" Professor Slughorn looked deep in thought for a moment.

James took this opportunity to write Lily a question.

**You feeling alright?**

Lily looked surprised for a moment, but replied anyway.

_Of course I am. What kind of question is that?_

**Dunno. You just seemed… I don't know, a bit off today. Thought it might have been cause it's Valentine's Day.**

_What about it?_

**You didn't really seem enthusiastic about it before, and you left immediately after people started making out.**

_Wouldn't you?_

James paused, his quill hovering over the parchment.

**Yeah, probably.**

_I rest my case._

**Unfortunately, I can't rest mine. Oh, look, people are arriving. I AM NOT LETTING THIS REST! MUHAHAHA!**

James looked over to see Lily smiling only a little after reading his message.

"Hurry up students, we haven't got all day," called Professor Slughorn. No one seemed to understand the meaning of "hurry up students", so it took a good ten minutes to have everyone seated and sorted.

"Right. Well. Good morning, students. Finally."

"Good morning, Professor!" everyone cheered back, Sirius practically screaming it at the top of his lungs. Professor Slughorn seemed overwhelmed for a moment, before catching his bearings again.

"In the spirit of today, I have decided to allow you to attempt to brew Amoureux, a French cousin of Amortentia." **(A/N: I have NO IDEA how to speak French, or use the words, or sentences or grammar or whatever, but I typed in love in my English-French dictionary [because, apparently, I totally need that] and it came up with tomber amoureux (with de) so I took out Amoureux, cause that seems like a cool word, and BAM it's a potion XD ~I have no internet, so I couldn't find a weaker love potion than Amortentia~. Please forgive me if I've offended anyone with my totally 'touristy' use of French words ;w;)**

The room seemed to buzz with excitement.

"No, it is not a _stronger_ form of Amortentia," laughed Professor Slughorn at the eager faces of several people, "it's a weaker form. Therefore, it's perfectly safe for 'harmless fun'. The effects of Amortentia are _very_ different to its French counterpart. For example, Amortentia causes the person to have almost no memory of the incident, and will induce the person into foolish behaviour to see their 'loved one' and they have no control. Amoureux differs because the memory of the incident remains, they have some control over their actions (although their brain is tricked into thinking they have a 'crush' on this person) and they also can stop and think "Hang on, will jumping off a bridge not only be faster to find him/her but it will also be much more dangerous". The effects last for four hours."

Everyone stared at Professor Slughorn at his big spiel, and he smiled at everyone and tapped the blackboard.

"You may begin."

* * *

><p>All day, James tried to address Lily on the issue of her not-so-Lilyness, but there wasn't enough <em>time<em> to talk to her alone. Besides, he couldn't just _ignore_ Felicity, who was so emboldened by her victory that morning that every time Amos was near, she'd grab James by the tie and snog him.

Not that James minded being snogged by a pretty girl.

But she wasn't Lil-

_Hold that train right there, buddy,_ said a voice in his head abruptly, as Felicity closed in on James again, _since when did you care if you were being snogged by Lily or not?_

_Because of the game?_ James asked himself, as Felicity clutched at his hair painfully. He grabbed her waist, and pushed her back to the wall, and started kissing her neck. She giggled, and James glanced over to the left, Amos frozen in place.

"James," whispered Felicity, her eyes closed. He squeezed her waist twice. She pulled his head to her lips and furious kissing ensued. James heard footsteps behind him. Felicity frantically squeezed James' arm three times. James suddenly didn't care that Felicity was telling him that Lily was there. Oh, no.

James snaked his hands to Felicity's hair and she slid her tongue into his mouth. James looked over to the left again and tugged her hair gently four times. Felicity responded the message.

"Well then," said James, "that's done for today?"

"I suppose. Oh, look, what have you done to my hair?"

"Here."

James fixed Felicity's hair, and could feel his lips bruising slowly.

"Thanks."

They walked over to the Great Hall, chatting quietly, heads bent together in case some other students were walking around.

"I think that we've made your Amos boy jealous. With a capital J."

"Not sure about Lily," whispered Felicity. She could barely hide the smile from her face though.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When we kiss, do you image Amos in my place?"

Felicity stopped in her tracks. She looked unsure for a moment.

"Sometimes. Do you image Lily?"

"Not really. I usually think about other things. Like dinner."

Felicity grinned and punched his arm lightly. James pouted anyway.

"Owies. Wanna kiss it better?"

"Oh, shut up."

They walked a bit further, then James grinned suddenly, his hand flying to his hair and ruffling it. James always ruffled his hair out of habit, and didn't notice it. But when he did now, he realised it was kind of stupid.

"What is it?" asked Felicity.

"That whole signal thing we've got going on. One for a teacher, two for Amos, three for Lily and four for coast is clear is really effective."

Felicity smiled.

"I guess it is."

"Come on," said James suddenly, grabbing her hand, "I can _hear_ the potatoes begging me to eat them."

They ran to the Great Hall, passing Lily, who was standing in an alcove looking mystified, and finally passing Amos who was just about to enter.

"Hi, Amos," said Felicity, releasing James' hand to give Amos a hug.

"Hi, Felicity," said Amos, "you hungry or something?"

"Not really, but James over here can hear the potatoes, apparently."

James grinned, and put his hands up in a 'you caught me' sort of way.

Felicity laughed and kissed James' cheek.

"See you, Amos!"

She pulled James into the Great Hall, and when they seated themselves with Remus, Sirius, Peter, Rose, KayCee, and Bridget, they high-fived under the table.

* * *

><p>Patrol arrived, and as soon as they were given their instructions, James and Lily set off down the fourth floor corridor, wandering around, looking everywhere at the same pace.<p>

Suddenly, James' thought conversation from before flooded back to him.

He could hear his inner-thought voice snort derisively.

_I'll bet you've forgotten about the game._

_No! I haven't! The aim was to get Lily!_

_And then break her heart._

_… … Yeah. I guess._

_I think you actually like Lily._

_Of course I have to _like_ her. Who doesn't?_

_As in, you want to jump her pants._

_I kinda… don't know. I don't really think about that when I'm with her anymore. She's just… I don't really think about it since she's so amazing in her own right – her body doesn't need to prove it to me._

_You still think it's hot, though._

James grinned at himself. Lily looked up.

"What?"

"Oh, just remembered a joke from last Tuesday."

"You got the punch line just now?"

"I'm a guy – we're slow creatures."

Lily chuckled. Suddenly, James grabbed her arms gently and spun her around to the nearest wall and pressed her back gently onto it. His head leaned towards hers, and her eyes widened considerably.

"So," he whispered, his words brushing against her collarbone, his heartbeat increasing, "care to tell me why you were so… depressed today?"

Lily didn't seem capable of speech for a moment, and James released hold of her arms and took a step backward, his hand leaping to the back of his neck. He rubbed it for a moment, and she still didn't answer James.

"Lilyyyyyyy," wheedled James, "answer meeeee. It won'tttttt be prettyyyy if you don'tttt."

She slid down the wall, and James sat next to her.

"I don't know," said Lily, "I guess I'll need to think about it for a while."

"Oh, that's good then. I need to sort a few things up in the old noggin," said James, tapping his head. She laughed briefly, and they were both consumed by their own thoughts.

_Why did I just do that? _he asked himself furiously.

_Too much practise with Felicity?_ asked one voice.

_Shut up_, said the one James was arguing with before (though James didn't know how he could tell the difference), _the boy wants her. He just doesn't see it yet._

_Ohhh_, said the one that suggested Felicity's involvement, _I get it now._

_Dummy._

_Don't call me a dummy! You're the dummy!_

_You're an even bigger dummy!_

_No I'm not! You're just… A DUMMY~!_

_CHEESECAKE!_

_BLUE FISH!_

_DING DONG!_

_KITCHEN SINK!_

_COAT HANGER!_

_MOO COW!_

_SINGING IN THE RAINNNNN~!_

_JAPAN!_

_NEW YORK!_

_FRANCE!_

_MY PANTS!_

_What._

James shook his head. His brain must've been getting very confused. It was late, anyway.

"So, Lily… whatchu thinkin' about?"

"Just thinking about how you said that on Valentine's Day that you could be my Valentine."

She realised what she said, and blushed violently.

"Yeah, well, we were joking, weren't we?" asked James, "I mean, I was, at least. And I've got a girlfriend now… Sorry? I guess we could be each other's friendly Valentine! Come on! Up you get!"

James helped her up, and spun her around.

"Come on. Let's dance. You're so uptight or just moodswingin' nowadays. Cause of NEWTs or something. But never mind that. Now's the time to dance. Show me your best moves."

And then James proceeded to disco dance, chanting "UNCE, UNCE, UNCE" as he did so. Loudly. And to no rhythm. And a little bit tunelessly, too.

"Where'd you get that from?" asked Lily with a laugh.

"Unce or the dancing style?"

"Both."

"Unce from Charlie, dance moves from my dad."

Lily laughed and joined in with the dance, pointing diagonally and thrusting occasionally along with James, the effect making them look like idiots – she even joined to the "UNCE" chant.

Soon, however, it seemed that the dance moves were too sexy for them, and they collapsed, laughing, onto the floor. They laughed for a good five minutes. James had missed Lily's laugh the past fortnight. Lily sighed, and she laid her head on James' shoulder.

And he didn't mind.

Not at all.


	34. Chapter 34

**_A/N: I got a good haul for Christmas – for example, I got a Samsung Galaxy Tab 2.0 YEY! *ahem*. Over in Australia, 2013 is arriving in two days! (That is, tomorrow it's the 31st. And now it's about 7 pm)._**

**_A/N: Sweatpants._**

**_A/N: Also, with the whole 'Lily knows Remus is a werewolf!' thing… I find it sort of impractical. I mean, she isn't around Remus enough and plus, she seems (to me) to be the type to hear bad news and not question any further (the bad news being Remus' 'My mother's ill' excuse)._**

**_A/N: Sweaty pants._**

**_A/N: There's also a POV change, watch out for that :D_**

**_A/N: Sweatier pants._**

**_A/N: OH AND ALSO~ I've written up to chapter 42 ~yay!~ so the chapters will be spread amongst this week (pretty much, one chapter a day). ~Yay again!~ EXCEPT! I feel like leaving you all on a cliffie at some point *evil laughter* and I will make you wait for _****two_ days! Which doesn't seem like a lot, but there you go. _**

**_A/N: The sweatiest sweat pants in the whole wide world._**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

James yawned and stretched, glancing at the calendar. The full moon was tonight.

James showered and dressed, looked at Remus for a moment before retrieving his bag. Remus looked very, very bad.

"HELLO!" James shouted into his ear. There was no response besides a slight mumble.

James sighed, and left the dorm with a soft _click_ of the door. It was going to be one of _those_ days.

* * *

><p>"What time were you up?" asked Bridget at breakfast, half an hour later.<p>

"Nine o'clock last night."

"That's a load of bull. Look at you!" said Bridget scornfully.

"What's got you up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" asked Sirius.

"Nothing! I just think Remus is being an idiot."

All of the Marauders except Remus gave a cry of outrage.

"What the hell-" started Sirius.

"-Are you on about?" finished James.

"It's like you don't even-" started Peter.

"Care about him!" finished Sirius and James.

Bridget looked at them weirdly for a moment, before turning back to Remus.

"You're so damn tired for two weeks every month, and I'm getting sick of it! Go to bed earlier! Stop staying up with these idiots! Remus, I would have thought better of you."

"Bridget," warned KayCee.

"Half the time it's as if I don't exist!" cried Bridget. James wondered what the heck was going on with Bridget. She was starting a fight out of nothing!

"I think that you should leave," said Remus coldly, "if you're going to be selfish."

"Me? You're being selfish!"

"Bridget, I currently feel like I've been drowned, hit by a fleet of Quidditch players and I'm exhausted as hell."

"That's your own fault then," said Bridget matter-of-factly. Remus' expression turned dangerous.

"Quit while you're ahead," said Sirius, "please."

"And it's your own fault that I'm re-considering our relationship."

Felicity, Sirius, Lily, KayCee and Bridget looked shocked. Bridget's eyes began to tear up, and Lily and KayCee led her to the nearest bathroom.

"Don't worry. We've got the Forbidden Forest," said Sirius, clapping him on the back as Remus looked sadly at his food.

As a result of the spat, Remus said nothing more to Bridget.

For the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><em>I take back what I said before<em>, thought James, _this is not one of _those_ days. This is new._

The rest of the day was _very_ awkward, and James was glad when it came to Potions. It was more or less one-on-one time with the cauldron, and James didn't have to concentrate on anyone else.

"Today, we will be creating a potion I like to call the Loony Potion. Its name differs from person to person, and as such, it has no 'official' name."

Everyone looked at each other, intrigued.

"But, Professor, if it has no name, then who created it? He must have named it," said Felicity, who had finished catching up on Ancient Runes.

"The story behind it is that the creator overdosed on this potion and went mad, before jumping off his house's roof and dying," said Professor Slughorn. Everyone looked at each other, a feeling of desolation passing through them.

"Don't look so upset, students," said Professor Slughorn, "it's time to start brewing!"

"That's enough to make _me_ upset," muttered Sirius as Professor Slughorn tapped the board, making instructions appear.

"You will be in pairs that I assign," called Professor Slughorn before anyone could stand and procure ingredients. Most groaned.

To James' expectation, he was paired up with Lily.

"Howdy, partner," said James with a wink. Lily laughed.

"You may begin."

James lit the fire underneath the cauldron and found the utensils while Lily grabbed the ingredients.

"Loony Potion?" asked James after a while as the potion simmered, "What kind of potion is that?"

"Hopefully not my potion," called Remus from the next table. He was starting to lighten up, especially since he was paired with Felicity. As Sirius, James and Peter roared with laughter, Lily asked Remus what he meant.

"It's a song," said Remus, "that Peeves sings every time he sees me."

"What's that?" asked Lily.

"Loony, loopy, Lupin, loony loopy Lupin," sang Sirius, James, Peter and Remus before laughing again.

James was about to add lacewing flies, when Lily grabbed his hand.

"No, not yet, James," she said, his hand still in hers. James could _feel_ Felicity's glare boring a hole into the back of his head. He quickly released himself from Lily's grip, and turned to Felicity with an apologetic look. She glared at Lily then threw some ingredients into her cauldron, making Remus jump. Lily added several lacewing flies, stirring the cauldron as she did so, refusing to look at James.

"Sorry, Felicity is just a bit protective," James murmured in an undertone.

"I can tell."

Half an hour later, and Professor Slughorn beamed at his students.

"If you've finished putting your ingredients into your cauldrons, you may sample them."

Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"What?"

"You want us to sample something we've created?" asked Sirius.

"So long as the colour is golden-pink, you should be fine."

James stared at his potion suspiciously. It was an innocent golden-pink colour.

"You gonna test it first?" he asked Lily. She shrugged, grabbed a large beaker and filled it halfway. She sipped it three times and shuddered.

"LET'S GO RIDE ON A MOUNTAIN RAINBOW~!" she suddenly shouted, her eyes with an insane glint, "DON'T SQUASH ME, POTATO MAN!"

"Give me some of _that_," said Sirius, whisking the flask and sipping it three times as well before shuddering.

Suddenly, he and Lily grasped each other screaming at the top of their lungs. Sirius cartwheeled around the room after that, and James decided to join in on the fun.

He took three sips of the potion and immediately his world turned into a rainbow. Where Professor Slughorn had been was now a big whale of a potato man. Mermaids swum across the sky, and James felt a sudden urge to yodel. So he did, and Lily started breakdancing.

"Therefore it is ironic that they were trying to avoid themselves, since that's never eva gonna happen, so like yeah," said Remus seriously to Felicity.

"MOONY!"

"PRONGS!"

James and Remus danced around each other for a bit, and then suddenly pulled each other into a hug.

"I love you, man."

"Love you too."

Then, they exploded into tears before back-flipping away to the nearest shelf and trying to pick it up (Remus flirting with his and James literally trying to pick it up).

Soon afterwards, the classroom turned into chaos, everyone turning into lunatics.

"I LIKE YOUR PANTS!"

"THANKS! I LIKE YOUR FACE!"

"I'M SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPING IN THE RAINNNN~!"

"MERMAIDS EVERYWHERE!"

"CHEESEBURGERS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

"DAMMIT! I ATE THE LAST TOWEL."

"LET'S FLY, FLY, FLY AWAY TO SATURN!"

"NO! LET'S GO TO JUPITER!"

"JUPITER IS A GAS PLANET, SUGAR TREE FACE!"

Professor Slughorn looked around, amused, and James crawled to the Professor's hem of his robes and tugged it.

"Professorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, can I have my woyipop now?"

Professor Slughorn nodded and gave James a vial of clear liquid. James drunk a little bit eagerly, then suddenly he stood up.

"The potion's worn off then?" he asked Professor Slughorn.

"No, that's the antidote. Kindly administer the antidote to everyone."

James did as Professor Slughorn asked and soon everyone returned back to normal. Besides Sirius.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET THAT EVIL JUICE AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE!"

"Sirius, come back here," said James patiently.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Accio Sirius_."

Sirius flew towards James, who stopped Sirius from crashing into him by holding out his arms.

"Drink this."

"No."

James poured it all over Sirius' face and a few drops fell onto his tongue and mouth and he ingested those quite happily.

"… Prongs?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is my face wet?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

><p>"Lily, I'm sorry, but something came up tonight," said James before dinner that night, "I have to do something tonight."<p>

"So do I," said Lily, "I already organised it with McGonagall-"

"Minnie."

"What?"

"Her name is Minnie."

"Alright, Minnie. I organised it with Minnie, and she has the sixth year Gryffindors taking our place. I didn't tell you earlier because one, I thought it'd be funny seeing you turn up, and two, I knew you would object to not doing your duty if you didn't have anything on, and I wanted you to let loose for one night. Too bad for that, huh."

"Yeah."

James and Lily proceeded into the Great Hall, where Sirius and Peter were waiting. They all ate quickly, then proceeded out of the Great Hall and up to the Hospital Wing to retrieve Remus and head out onto the grounds…

* * *

><p>The wind howled past Lily's window as she studied.<p>

_I wonder what James is doing_, she thought. Then she shook her head. _What am I doing, thinking about what James is doing? Get a hold on yourself!_

She started to pen down another paragraph of her Charms essay when something caught her attention. She looked out of the window again.

There it was. Three large animals running through the trees, backwards and forwards. Then, they disappeared.

_That was odd_, thought Lily, _perhaps I should see what's going on. This hasn't happened before._

Lily packed up her books, having finished her homework that was due in the next week and two hours of study for NEWTs anyway.

She stretched, then found a jumper to put on – it was bleeping cold, and it was snowing a little too.

_It's not curfew yet,_ thought Lily, checking the time and finding it was eight thirty, _and I _could_ just say I'm going to visit Hagrid, or that I saw something suspicious. I mean, I _am_ the Head Girl, and I thought it was my responsibility to go check it out._

She proceeded to the Entrance Hall uninterrupted until she spotted a hooded figure by the staircase to the Dungeons.

"_Lumos_," said Lily, lighting her wand and shoving it in the face of the hooded figure. Severus Snape blinked down at her.

"Lily," he said hoarsely, "w-where are you going?"

"Outside," said Lily sharply, "not that it's any business to you, _Snape_."

"You-you _can't_," said Severus, grabbing her arm.

"Let _go _of me, I am the Head Girl and I can do whatever I need to!"

Severus' grip, instead of loosening, tightened.

"You can't! Don't you know what's out there? It's dangerous!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" growled Lily, finally kicking his nether regions. He gave a low gasp of surprise and let go of her. She dashed outside until she was sure Severus wouldn't follow her.

She was nearing the edge of the Forbidden Forest until-

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" James growled, materialising out of nowhere, scratches all over his arms, legs and face, grabbed her and dragged her away from the edge.

She jumped about a foot in the air before stopping James from dragging her any further.

"What the hell are _you_ doing?"

"Me?" asked James, "_I'm_ harvesting moonstones. Since it's, y'know, the full moon." He gestured to the sky.

"Oh."

"So what are you doing here, missy? Don't you know it's dangerous out here?"

Lily felt herself getting angry.

"I am 18! I am not a baby! I was just checking out something that was odd! And dangerous? _Pfft_. Dumbledore just says that because he doesn't want students to hurt themselves."

Suddenly, a big, black, snarling dog that resembled a Grim horrendously appeared from the shadows, growling and snapping its jaws at them.

"Come _on_!" said James, grabbing her hand and pulling her back into the castle. She felt frightened, but safe now that she was with James.

What was _wrong_ with her?

James passed Severus on the landing and gave him a stiff nod and pointed to his watch.

Severus sneered at James, then glanced at Lily with a strange emotion in his eyes. She glared back at him, and he whirled around, back to the dungeons where he belonged.

Lily and James proceeded to the common room in silence, Lily enjoying his company instead of his antics this time.

"Password?"

"Cheeky monkeys."

The portrait swung open, and they climbed in.

"I guess that's it for the night," said James, checking his watch and glancing warily outside.

That was when Lily turned to James and saw the full effect of his injuries.

"James! You need to go to the Hospital Wing!"

"Don't be ridiculous," said James, taking a step back, for Lily had taken several forward.

"Come on! I'll take you!"

"No. I can heal them myself. It's not as if there's a gaping wound across my chest and blood's spilling everywhere. Go to bed, Lily. Please."

Lily huffed impatiently – _honestly, why didn't he think of _infections_?!_ – but turned and climbed up the stairs to the Girls' Dorm.

"And Lily?"

"Yes, James?" asked Lily politely, not meaning to sound so… fake.

"Good night."

For some reason, Lily's face split into a smile.

"Good night, James."

As Lily dressed, she couldn't ignore that her face was still smiling. Then, as she looked back out of the window, the full moon in plain sight, she realised something that made her smile fade into suspicion.

James didn't have any moonstones.


	35. Chapter 35

**_A/N: HELLLOOOOO CITIZENS OF FANFICTION . NET! ISN'T IT A LOVELY DAY/NIGHT?!_****_HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wanted to post this on New Year's Day, instead of New Year's Eve, because, well, I kinda was a bit busy… heh ^^ _**

**_A/N: Well, aside from that, let's get on with the chapter XD (First half is Lily's POV, just in case you couldn't gather. The second half is James')_**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Lily slowly opened her eyes as light swirled into the dorm room. She felt refreshed, and ready to tackle the day, as always.

Then, quite suddenly, the events of the night before came flooding back to her.

The suspicious feeling she had the night before came back in full force, and it was almost as though she connected the dots to an _impossible_ yet _quite possible_ conclusion…

She just needed to go to the library.

* * *

><p>Lily entered the Great Hall, a feeling of dread tugging at her stomach. She looked at the Gryffindor table and spotted James chatting easily with Bridget and KayCee. It seemed like Felicity wasn't up yet.<p>

_Thank God for that…_

It wasn't as though she _disliked_ Felicity. Merely, she felt that Felicity didn't need to assault everyone at Hogwarts with her relationship with James.

It was almost as though Felicity _enjoyed_ snogging James in front of everyone, as though she wanted something so _private_ and _intimate_ plain and just – urgh! Lily couldn't quite put a finger on it, but Felicity's presence put her on edge.

Lily took a deep breath and sat down with the others at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning," said James, scooting over as she had decided to plant herself beside him, to make this… realization more plain to Lily. She still couldn't believe it, but it made sense. And her father told her all her life that if something made sense, then it _had_ to be right. Plus, James just smelled so good anyway. She wondered why no one else had sat next to James before, besides his mates and Felicity.

_Hold up a second here, girl. What the heck are you saying? Calm down!_

"Morning, everyone," said Lily with a tight smile, "James, where's the others?"

"They're just checking on Moon-Remus in the Hospital Wing."

"Why?"

"He had an accident while coming back from his mum's house," shrugged James. Lily could see one of his eyes twitch abnormally as he reached for some fried eggs.

"Oh, right – _not_. It's because he's a werewolf, isn't it?" With Lily's voice rising with every syllable, then her voice suddenly quietening down at 'werewolf', she supposed she sounded odd and probably looked it, too. James' eyes widened. She knew that she was right.

"Er-uh, uhm… wh-what gave you that impression?" asked James nervously, avoiding her eye. Bridget gasped and stood suddenly, throwing her napkin down dramatically.

"Why didn't he trust me enough to tell me?!" she yelled, running out of the doors.

"Bridget-wait! Let it sink in!" cried KayCee, making as though to stand up. James sighed, and grabbed her arm.

"She and Remus need to sort this out alone."

Lily was surprised at his maturity and his even tone – she thought he would've done something stupid, like running after Bridget and locking her in a closet while she calmed down.

Needless to say, the 'sorting out' bit didn't really work out.

"Oh, _Lily_! _KayCee_!" cried Bridget, sobbing herself into the dorm later that day, it being a Saturday, "I-It was _horrible_!"

"Why?" asked Lily, sliding off her bed, reaching Bridget just as KayCee did.

"W-we b-b-broke up!" she wailed. KayCee pulled her into a hug, and Lily softly patted Bridget's hair, soothingly trying to calm her down with 'shh, it'll be alright' phrases like that. Bridget pulled herself out of KayCee's embrace and wiped tears out of her eyes, laughing bitterly.

"A-and my main worry was whether or not to have _sex_ with Remus, when this happens!"

Her voice cracked at the end of this astonishing statement, and she began to cry again.

Lily and KayCee looked at each other helplessly, both not being in a situation like this before (_unless, of course, Sirius turned out to be a werewolf_ _too_, thought Lily, though she added to herself that it was unlikely, coming from the family he came from). Their attempts at comforting Bridget didn't seem to work, and Lily just hugged her friend as tears soaked her shirt, hopelessness seeping through her like ink on a page.

* * *

><p>"You did <em>what<em>?!" yelped Sirius, as he, James and Peter surrounded Remus' bed after hearing that Bridget ran out of it sobbing helplessly.

"We broke up," said Remus dejectedly, as though regretting it immediately, "but it was for the best."

"For the best, my ass," said Sirius angrily, "I can't believe you let the girl of your dreams go, just because she happens to _know_!"

"I can't risk endangering her life! She'll be ridiculed if anyone found out, she could come looking for me at a full moon! I don't want to k-kill her. And I'm a _monster_, Padfoot. She'd have l-left me anyway. Ending it earlier would end unnecessary pain and heartache."

Remus looked away, the pain manifesting clear as day in his eyes. Sirius was about to argue further when James clapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"Let it rest, mate. Remus needs to recover from his injuries in any event."

Sirius' mouth opened and closed, forming shapeless words like a bizarre fish, before he clamped it shut and nodded.

"I just _really_ hope you think it's for the best, in your heart of hearts," said Sirius.

"Sirius," James warned, "_enough_. Let's just go back to the common room and see how Br-"

James glanced warily at Remus, who had bitten his lip anxiously, "See how the new bracket clock is going."

Peter looked at James strangely, as did Sirius, but James gave them both a pointed look and gestured with his head to head outside. They did as James suggested and James looked down at Remus.

"Are you…" James shook his head, ending that train of thought with his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly. "Do you need to talk about it?"

Remus shook his head, and looked up wearily at James, a faint echo of a smile on his face.

"Time. That's all I need. Time."

James nodded and quietly headed out of the Hospital Wing, closing the door with a soft _click_.

The three remaining Marauders headed back to the common room in a dejected manner, and Peter went up to the dorm, muttering, "_Bracket clock_? What the hell is that?" and Sirius flopped onto the couch, staring solemnly at the flames.

"What do you think's going to happen, Prongs?" asked Sirius after a while.

"I honestly don't know," said James, sinking down into an armchair.

"Do you think Charlie'd know?"

"Suppose. Are you telling me to use some bright green ink again?" asked James, a faint smile forming on his lips.

"Oh, definitely," said Sirius, though without hardly the spirit he would have normally showed. James headed up to the dorm, surprised to see Peter coming through a dictionary, grabbed a roll of parchment, a quill and some ink before heading back downstairs.

The only sounds in the common room was the crackling of the fire and James' quill scratching the surface of the parchment.

_Charlie – _

_You'll never guess what's happened. Lily figured out that Remus is a werewolf, even though we were so careful! Then, Bridget ran off to the Hospital Wing and now the inseparable couple… separated._

_I can already feel the awkwardness in the group, and it just happened almost an hour ago. What do we do? I'm upset for Remus, and for Bridget. I honestly think she's the best thing that's ever happened to Remus and I really don't want to see Remus miserable, as touchy-feely as that statement is._

_Please, _please_, write back soon,_

_James_

James re-read the letter multiple times, nodded to himself and packed away his quill, ink and parchment, Banishing them to the dorm with a small note to Peter, who would have been terribly frightened by the appearance of parchment, quill and ink by James' bed.

_Wormtail,_

_A bracket clock, in case you didn't find it, is a clock that has a sort of stand behind it that connects to a bracket on a shelf or wall. I think. At least, that's what I think Lily said two years ago when she explained this new thing she got over Christmas in the fifth year._

_Wonder why I still remember that._

_Prongs_

* * *

><p>Almost immediately after James set the school owl into the snow, it came flying back. Well, it wasn't <em>immediate<em>, but it felt like it as he paced around the Owlery, making sure to dodge piles of owl… excrement.

_James,_

_It sounds like a dire situation, which was why I replied immediately._

_All I can say is that it'll get better eventually. Soon, understanding will settle in – that Remus, to put it bluntly, was paranoid she would ignore him and leave him in the dust after realising, and that everything would be back to almost normal._

_Wait a week or so, I promise it will take that long for these lovebirds to crack, and hang in there buddy._

_Charlie_

James, while comforted at Charlie's words, was still worried. He was worried at Charlie's use of 'crack'. Perhaps Remus would just explode and tear off her clothes in a testosterone-crazed frenzy (at least, that's what he would have sworn a few of Remus' fangirls would have loved to see), or perhaps Remus literally cracked under the pressure and did something really stupid.

Not that Remus had a tendency to go and do stupid things, but… this was different.

Now feeling that Charlie's words hadn't cheered him up at all, James headed back to the castle, feeling miserable.

At least he had patrol to look forward to.

* * *

><p>"What a day," mumbled James, sliding down the nearest wall and sitting. Lily sat across from him and murmured her agreement.<p>

"How's your end?" she asked, averting his eyes. He supposed she felt guilty about bringing the whole werewolf thing up, but James reasoned with himself that Remus would have given in to his paranoia at some point and broken it off, but without a cause, making Bridget _and_ Remus feel even worse than they did now.

Which was practically impossible.

James sighed.

"Where to begin? Honestly, I think that it wasn't your fault."

Lily looked up sharply, and started disagreeing immediately. He raised his hand to slow her down.

"Hear me out. Remus… well, his condition has made him grow up at a very young age. This whole Voldemort thing isn't helping matters, either – he heard that werewolves are now being handpicked from society to develop into killing machines. This, as you can imagine, sets him on edge."

James glanced up to see Lily rapt with attention, and he continued.

"Bridget is, quite possibly, the best thing that's happened to Remus so far."

"I think the Marauders-"

"We're important, but there's something in the way Remus talks-talked about her. Looked at her, interacted with her, even. It was… we weren't used to it. He lit up in a whole new way, and opened up to us more. He only told us about the whole Voldemort thing two months ago, if you would believe! Anyway, needless to say, Remus was just so paranoid about losing her, that I guess he expected this to happen. But Lily, he looked so… hurt. Broken, even."

Lily looked at James in what he assumed was a sympathetic manner. She looked like she was about to add more when James heard something. Standing up suddenly, he whipped out his wand. He pulled Lily up and they crept along the corner, to find –

"ARGH!" cried James, shielding his and Lily's eyes, "Come _ON_ people, put your clothes back on and try not to get down and dirty in the _corridor_ during _curfew_! Detention for both of you, two weeks and five points from… whatever house you're from. There are _innocent_ Prefects and Head students wandering around at this time, and do you _really_ want Filch to turn up and watch you going at it?"

A sound of rustling clothing met James' ears, and he thought it was safe to look. He saw two ashamed Hufflepuff students, beetroot red and looking at the floor. They were only in the fifth year, for crying out loud!

"Please, save the getting it on for the dormitories," said Lily softly, "it's a rather rude awakening, if you understand."

The girl looked up, at both James and Lily before bursting out in a fit of apologies.

"We're so, so, _so_ sorry! It'll never happen again! Oh my God, I have no idea what came over me, I'm babbling, please, _please_ don't mention this to Professor Sprout or Professor Dumbledore, we're so sorry, oh my God."

She looked fit to burst into tears, and suddenly James recognised her and her partner.

"Christine? Nathan?" he asked incredulously. They were the fifth year Hufflepuff prefects. They gulped and blushed a deeper red at being recognised.

Then, to their surprise, and even Lily's, James started to laugh.

"Oh dear, we are in a bit of a state, aren't we? Are you even meant to be patrolling tonight?"

They shook their heads. And James burst into more laughter.

"James!" said Lily in astonishment as he clutched her shoulder to keep balance.

"Uh, L-Lily?" asked Nathan tentatively, adjusting his robes (which made James crack up even further), "Is he alright?"

Lily took another look at James.

"No. He's a bit unstable at the moment. I suggest you two hurry to your dormitories. Five points will be taken from Hufflepuff each and two weeks of detentions will be handed out."

Christine and Nathan gave each other another look and hurried off to the Hufflepuff common room, James still howling.

"James! Get a grip on yourself!" said Lily, bewildered as he sunk to the floor, clutching his knees and absolutely _crying_ with mirth.

It took James a good half hour to settle down again. Lily had given in after a few minutes, and they had been laughing their heads off. So much so that James was convinced that he would have developed an eight-pack of abs in the morning.

"Well," said James, wiping a tear from his eye, "that was fun."

"I wonder what set you off," said Lily, sitting up.

"I have no idea. Glad I had you for company, otherwise Peeves or Filch would have found me and thought I would be fit to go to St. Mungoes."

"And they both would have enjoyed that," said Lily with a laugh.

"Indeed they would have."

They both sighed, staring at a tapestry of a tap dancing tree, as though that tapestry was quite normal, and the need for words escaped them for the moment.

"How's your end?" asked James. Lily started a bit, but then she bit her lip.

"Horrible," she whispered. "She won't eat, she refuses to sleep, and she sat in fetal position all day, crying her eyes out. And it's only been several hours since it happened. Nothing KayCee and I can say or do makes a difference. It's… heartbreaking for _me_ to watch her fall to pieces. She really liked Remus."

They sat in silence for a few more breaths, James wondering how the _hell_ all this drama could have come up because Lily discovered Remus was a werewolf. There was _no_ drama when the Marauders found out.

_That was because girls weren't involved then_, thought James, bitterly wishing he could go back to the second year, where it seemed as though Lily was 'interesting' and 'pretty', not 'heartbreakingly brilliant, stunning, amazing, feisty and completely lova-

_Lovable?_ his mind repeated, _you 'love' her?_

_No_, James thought back desperately, _that ship sailed a long time ago. Besides, there's the game._

_Oh, for goodness sake,_ snapped a voice that sounded a lot like Lily, _is that all you care about? Not that Lily is a human being with _feelings_, and you're just toying with them?_

James pondered on this for a moment.

_I was under the impression that she'd have nothing to do with me. Besides, she'd never fall for me, would she? She just needs to agree on-on a date. That's all. It's a game._

_Just a date? _his mind asked, infuriatingly.

_It's a game_, James reminded himself, avoiding the topic with… himself, _it's just a game._

James tried to reassure himself on this 'fact' but it appeared to not be working. He refused to dwell on it any longer, and it seemed as though Lily refused to dwell on her thoughts any longer as well.

"How's your relationship with Felicity?" she asked casually.

"It's going great," said James, "it seems like we have a lot in common, and we've got great chemistry. I wonder why I never noticed her like that before."

Lily gave a small, "Oh." and James wished he could read her mind.

What was she thinking?


	36. Chapter 36

**_A/N: 'Allo. How are you all? XD_**

**_A/N: I have absolutely NOTHING of interest to say. NOTHING. NOTHING. NOTHING. NOTHING. NOTHING… nothing… nothing… … … *fades off into the distance*_**

**_A/N: Just wait a tick, there! I can't ruddy well do that when you're all eagerly anticipating the chapter! At least, I hope you are XD_**

**_A/N: Oh, and the whole 'Lily said _****that_ at _breakfast_?! Wut?!' – my explanation is that, well, where else are you going to find the Marauders in the morning? *don't worry, all bumps will be smoothed over once this story has finished*_**

**_A/N: OH AND NEW DEVELOPMENTS~ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK~! Or I will hunt you down and _****make _you tell me what you think. _**

**_A/N: Pwease?_**

**_A/N: ERMAHGAWD, I'VE JUST REALISED THIS CHAPTER SITS ON PAGE 444 ON MY WORD DOCUMENT AND I THOUGHT THAT WAS AMAZING, SO DISMISS THE NOTHING THING BEFORE, THAT WAS ALL JUST A RUSE TO GET YOU TO READ XD SO READ DAMMIT! :P_**

**_A/N: Warning; the F-bomb is dropped once (oh dear) and there's a slight bit of blasphemy if you're extremely Christian. As in, "Don't say the Lord's name in vain." Because Sirius has. Not me, Sirius. I SOLEMNLY SWEAR SIRIUS IS AT FAULT HERE! NOT MEEE! NOOOOOOOOOO~_**

**_A/N: I should stop writing at 2 am. Please. Someone hit me._**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

_This is so awkward_, thought James, _this is really, really, _really_ awkward_.

James gritted his teeth as he had foolishly sat in the middle of a desk. Remus took one side, and surprisingly, Bridget took the other.

_Cheesus Chrisp. This is really awkward. I can feel it already and it's only been two minutes. When's McGona-Oh, wait, there she is._

A week had passed since the most awkward and messy break up in Marauder history (which was saying something since Sirius had dated, then broken the hearts of two twins _and_ their best friends in three weeks. That had not been pretty). There was a rift in the group, and though KayCee and Sirius were still going strong, it was still awkward when they sat at the Gryffindor table, because when KayCee and Sirius acted all cuddly and loved up, Bridget and Remus did too.

A piece of parchment landed on James' desk innocently, and James looked at it suspiciously for a moment or two, wondering who in the blazes would have sent it. He took a chance and braced himself in case a hurling ball of fire flew at him like the last time he opened an 'innocent' piece of parchment.

Jesus, Prongs, I'm not even sitting with you guys and I can feel the awkwardness.

James grinned at Sirius' note, and when James turned to look at him, he saw Sirius innocently whistling away.

"Class~!" sang Professor McGonagall, floating into the room, as pleasant as a butterfly, "Today we shall learn some more… _animation_~!"

Oh, how James dearly wished Professor McGonagall had started the lesson like that, no matter how weirded out he'd be. Oh, no. No, she didn't. Her way of starting the lesson included snapping several rulers and setting off a canon-like bang to bring the classes' attention to her and yelling shrilly,

"IF YOU WILL _NOT_ LISTEN, I _REFUSE_ TO TEACH YOU ANOTHER_ OUNCE_ OF ANIMATION AND I WILL _EXPECT_ YOU TO _MASTER_ IT FOR _YOUR_ NEWTS!"

James and Sirius exchanged a look that asked, "What's got her knickers in a twist?" and said "Was _not_ my fault!" at the same time.

Everyone fell silent, and Bridget's and Remus' hand that was nearest to James twitched, as if they wanted to grab hold of his hand and skip away into the sunset.

Well, not really. And James certainly hoped that neither Bridget or Remus wanted to hold his hand, because not only would that make this _awkward_ situation go from _awkward as hell_ to _awkward as_ (pardon the profanity) **_fuck_**.

Lily, who was sitting on KayCee's left, sat up straighter and looked at James as though she knew _exactly_ what he was thinking.

Which would have been really interesting, but James would have also been really creeped out.

Professor McGonagall seemed satisfied that the class was behaving appropriately, as she swished around the room and began berating the class about Animation and Transfiguration, and why Animation came under Transfiguration in the first place instead of Charms.

"Because Transfiguration is the magic of changing something into something else, Animation changes the _properties_ of the object itself, even if it does nothing to the object. For example, a Charm can force an object to levitate itself, but it has not changed at all. For an object to move itself, something has to change inside of the object itself to make the object move by itself, with or without instruction. Any questions?"

She glared around the room, as if she would personally behead someone who raised their hand. Missing the hint from the obviously hacked off Professor, Peter raised his hand.

She looked at him for a moment before saying harshly,

"Kindly consult with Mr Potter or Mr Lupin or Mr Black."

Peter lowered his hand, already used to the Professor's short fuse when it came to Peter. He had no aptitude _at all_ for Transfiguration, and the only reason he was even _in_ a NEWT level class was that his OWLs were suspiciously good (Remus, James and Sirius had all pounced on him and berated him until the theory of Transfiguration was burned into his mind and his spells went without a hitch. Well, almost…).

She handed the three pairs of students to a desk a set of muggle chess pieces before returning to the front.

"I have agreed with Professor Dumbledore to allow an experimental lesson with these chess pieces," said Professor McGonagall, her expression showing that she'd rather not have her Seventh years experimenting in _her_ class, and James supposed that was the reason Professor McGonagall was so hacked off earlier.

"The incantation is on the board. I shall be in my office if anyone needs me."

She opened a side door and disappeared, and all of the students looked at each other incredulously.

"Oh my _word_!" cried Bridget, her eyes bright as she looked wildly at Remus. Then her expression fell and she straightened up in her chair and refused to look over at _James_ even for the rest of the lesson.

Talk about _awkward_.

* * *

><p>"I cannot, for the life of me, figure out how to say this," Lily said half an hour later exasperatedly. James' ears perked up. He had already figured it out, his talents residing heavily in Transfiguration and he wandered over to her table, leaving Bridget and Remus alone at his.<p>

"Need any help?" he asked brightly. She looked at him, surprised, then laughed.

"Why not?"

James soon informed her that her pronunciation was correct, except for a slight inflection she had added without realising it, but her wand movements were all wrong.

"Here, allow me."

He gently grasped her wrist and went through the movements once. Felicity, upon looking up and spotting them, glared and both Lily and James looked up at her.

"She's having trouble," James called apologetically.

"She can figure it out _herself_," said Felicity. She turned around swiftly in her chair and continued practising on her own chess set.

"Must be that time of the month," said Sirius, KayCee promptly thumping him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"They're a perfect match," laughed Lily as Sirius pouted at KayCee. James laughed along with her, and suddenly, he remembered his laughing fit.

Lily seemed to remember it too because she smirked and asked if he was needing to be contained in a cell, to which he responded by poking out his tongue at her.

She laughed again, then turned her attention to the chess set. She waved her wand, and spoke the words properly, but nothing happened. She looked disappointed.

"Here," said James, pulling his own wand out of his pocket. "Watch closely."

He waved his wand and spoke the incantation strongly, and suddenly, the chess pieces jumped to life.

"Pawn to… C3," said James, and it moved accordingly.

"No fair," pouted Lily. "You're fantastic at Transfiguration."

"And you're amazing in Charms," said James firmly. "In my books, we're even."

As if to prove his point, Lily lifted the spell on the chess set and practised again. Feebly, the pawn in front stirred. Nothing else happened.

"You're getting there!" said James enthusiastically. Lily stuck her tongue out, not to tease or kid around, but for concentration. James decided it was best to let her at it and returned to his desk – to find Remus steeling himself to talk to Bridget. By the way Remus looked like he was thinking and staring at her, James thought it best to hang back and watch – not to be a stalker, but to support Remus… somehow.

Suddenly, Remus threw his wand back onto the desk and gently pulled Bridget into James' seat. Nonetheless, she struggled and demanded to be let go.

"Bridget-Bridget, look at me! I can't stand it anymore!" Remus half shouted. She stopped trying to get back into her seat, and instead looked up, wide-eyed, at Remus.

"I-I didn't tell you about my condition before because… well because I was afraid. I was afraid I'd hurt you, or that I'd kill you if you tried to come looking for me. I was afraid you'd ditch me after I told you, and I was in too deep for that sort of a break-up. I really, really miss you, Bridget, and I really hope you can forgive me. It's not my fault that I became a… well, what I am."

Remus frustratingly ran a hand through his hair, and then looked away from her.

"Remus," she said softly, placing a hand to his face and turning it to her, "I think you're forgetting something. I'm almost a complete _Veela_, for goodness sake!"

Remus slapped a hand to his forehead and grinned down at her, "Of course. I forgot all about that. Forgive me?"

"Of course, Remus, how can I not?"

James decided to turn away at that point, and when he did, he noticed the rest of his friends acting strangely – as though they had overheard too and were trying to 'act normal'.

He raised an eyebrow at Sirius, who shrugged, as if to say, "Can you blame us?"

James laughed, and returned to Lily's side. She was improving, but there was a slight problem.

"You need confidence in yourself."

She jumped, evidently not expecting him to have returned, and said, "You think? I'm hopeless at Transfiguration! Oh, I'll never get this right…"

"Perhaps you should think, 'I will get this right, I will!' instead of 'I'll never get this right, never'." suggested James. Lily looked at him doubtfully, but soon she Animated her chess pieces effectively.

"What did I tell you?" asked James smugly. She playfully hit his arm and they laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys, there's a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend," said Sirius excitedly, stumbling over himself to the couch.<p>

"No need to injure yourself to tell us," laughed KayCee.

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend?" asked James, perking up immediately.

Bridget and Remus looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, we're going," said Bridget.

"I'm going," said James with a shrug, and Felicity nodded beside him.

"Why not?" asked KayCee. Lily and Peter shrugged and announced they were going too.

"How about everyone wanders around a bit then we get back together at about… eleven thirty?" proposed James. Everyone agreed, and so it was settled.

* * *

><p>Three days later, and James was suiting himself up like an Eskimo.<p>

"It's not that cold," said Sirius disapprovingly.

"Don't go complaining to me when your arse falls off," James huffed. "It's going to snow today."

"No it's not," laughed Sirius. James gave him a meaningful look.

"Just trust me on this one."

Sirius rolled his eyes, but put on another jacket all the same. Remus and Peter had already left and were probably breakfasting in the Great Hall. James tugged on some gloves and patted his pockets for his money. He nodded, satisfied, and he and Sirius headed down to the Great Hall to eat.

"You finished?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow, half an hour later. James held up one finger, to symbolise one minute and he practically vacuumed his breakfast up.

"Yes."

The group headed off, Felicity spending an hour with her best friends for some catch-up time.

It didn't take long for Lily and James to settle into a walk of the same pace, and they began their ritual wandering around Hogsmeade.

"Have you ever been into Madam Puddifoot's?" asked Lily as they passed it.

"No, and I hope to God that I won't. Have you?"

"Yes. It was terrible," Lily laughed. "My date practically dragged me into it, under the impression I was one of 'those' girls. The amount of hearts and pink and everything in there was ridiculous. I guess she toned it down a bit – that was her opening year, you know – but she still brings out the cherubs when it's Valentine's Day. I've seen the couples in there, getting showered with hearts."

James laughed along with Lily.

"Who'd you go with?"

"Paul Slater, the Hufflepuff prefect in our year."

"Oh, wow," said James with another laugh.

"Speaking of Hufflepuff's," said Lily, pointing to Nathan and Christine, the Hufflepuff prefects. James couldn't help himself. He started laughing again, and Lily joined in.

"Oh dear," said Lily, "that incident's going to be stuck to them for a while."

James tried to stifle another laugh, but it didn't work out. He burst into laughter again, and Lily just shook her head and pulled him further along the street, away from the Hufflepuffs.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed. "Look at these little figurines."

James looked, and he fell in love with the moving set of dragons Lily was pointing at.

"They're so realistic," he marvelled, picking one up, "look at its texture!"

Suddenly, it blew fire into his face and James hastened to put it down while Lily laughed herself silly.

"Oh, shut up. If w-you ever have a kid, it's going to be barfing all over your face."

_Was I about to say we?_

Lily sobered up immediately, looking at him suspiciously.

"How would you know that?"

"The stories my mum and dad tell me are horrendous."

Lily started laughing again, and James had to pull her away from the shop front, where the owner stared at them incredulously.

They wandered around Hogsmeade for a good half hour until, flushed with excitement, Felicity caught up with them and interrupted a question James was about to ask Lily about her family.

"James!"

James turned and pulled Felicity into a hug.

"Morning," he said, pecking her on the cheek. He glanced at Lily, and she looked a bit withdrawn and… jealous?

_Lily? Jealous? As if!_

"What?" asked James teasingly, "You want a hug too?"

Before Lily could say anything, James bear hugged her.

_She smells really good…_ James thought to himself before releasing her with dignity. _I should hug her more often_.

Felicity playfully hit his shoulder.

"What?" asked James. "You always hug Amos and everyone else."

Felicity laughed. "That's true."

James, Felicity and Lily wandered off, pointing out sweets and things. Felicity insisted that Lily shouldn't be alone, and they all headed into Honeydukes. Felicity gave James a meaningful look as she pulled him towards the samples. She picked one up and she fed it to him. Catching on to what Felicity was doing, he picked another up and fed it to her.

She started to giggle and James grinned at her. Felicity's brow creased suddenly, and she tapped the bowl four times. James straightened up and looked around.

Lily was gone.

In her place, however, was Amos.

"Amos!" exclaimed Felicity, hurrying over to him. He pulled her into a hug that James thought was rather… possessive.

Felicity pulled away from Amos, and he and James exchanged greetings of, "Morning." and a handshake.

Amos looked at James coldly, and Felicity and Amos started talking. James sensed that he was not needed in that conversation, and started to look around the store.

He met back up with Felicity and Amos, his money bag a few galleons lighter, and Felicity and Amos said goodbye with another hug. Amos nodded stiffly to James, and out of the shop the couple went.

James checked his watch.

"It's eleven. What do you want to do?"

"I dunno. There's really nothing much else to do, is there?" said Felicity. She shuddered for a moment as a cold breeze started up around them.

"Let's go into the Three Broomsticks. We could snag a good table."

Felicity nodded gratefully, and when they entered, it was packed with students escaping the cold. They pushed through the crowd, and found a booth at the back.

"You want anything?" James asked as Felicity sat down.

"A Butterbeer'd be good, thanks. Here." She dug out the correct money and James hurried off the front of the bar and ordered two Butterbeers.

He returned with two steaming mugs and Felicity gratefully accepted hers.

"Thanks."

They sipped on their drinks before Felicity announced that their desired responses were coming out.

James looked at her strangely and she gave him a meaningful look.

"What?"

"Lily is jealous, James. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"No, if she was jealous she'd… I dunno."

Felicity reached over and patted his hand in a sympathetic way.

"Trust me."

"So, what, you're saying a fortnight? Three weeks? Until we split?" asked James.

"Yeah."

"Interesting. Mutual or…?"

"I'd say it'd be a mutual thing."

"Interesting."

The door tinkled, announcing the arrival of a large group of people… which happened to be Marauders and co.

"Quick," said James. "What happens now?"

Sirius seemed to have spotted them, and quickly Felicity wrapped her arm around James' neck and pulled him in.

"Ahem," said Sirius with a grin as they kissed for a minute or so.

"Oh, sorry," said James, pulling apart from her. Felicity blushed, and everyone managed to squeeze into the booth.

Soon, the group chatted in a lively manner, and at one point, James slammed down his mug and started to dance in his seat.

"Give me the five godamn galleons," he said as everyone broke into peals of laughter. Sirius grinned at James, handing over the money. Other than that, the group remained seated.

The whole of the Three Broomsticks gasped as snow drifted past the shop.

"It's a bit late in the month," said Remus over his mug with a frown.

"Ey, don't argue with the weather," said James with a grin.

"Who wants a snowball fight?!" yelled Sirius excitedly.

Everyone nodded enthusiastically, as the closeness had started to become stifling. They headed out and started back to Hogwarts, finding a particularly snow-covered area by the lake to start their fight.

"There's four guys," announced Sirius, "and four girls. Perfect."

"For what?" asked Felicity.

"Girls versus guys, of course."

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!" shouted KayCee enthusiastically. Immediately, she pulled the other three girls into a huddle.

The four guys looked at each other, their gazes flickering from one person to the next.

"No strategy?"

"Take 'em down is the only strategy."

"Great."

"Let's do this!"

The last exclamation wasn't from one of the guys – it was a whole group of girls shouting it at the same time.

"How about," called Remus, "we have ten minutes to build forts and such?"

Everyone glanced at each other, then immediately scrambled to the biggest pile of snow they could find.

James' gloves were useless, so he pulled them off, regretting it later, but then _not_ because it was _so worth it_.

"TEN MINUTES IS UP!" yelled Remus. He was immediately pelted with snowballs.

"Ten minutes is _not_ up!" he amended loudly.

"Ready!" yelled all the girls.

"Ready," shouted James.

"Not ready," said Peter sadly, having only built the shabbiest fort in the world.

"What are the rules?" shouted Bridget.

"Ten snowball hits and you're out for five minutes! The team who is all out first loses, or in the next hour and a half, the team with the most outs has lost!" yelled back James.

"THE SECOND OPTION!" yelled back Lily, KayCee and Felicity.

"OK!"

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

"BEGIN!"

_Now _this_ is fun_, thought James, throwing snowball after snowball at the girls. Someone shrieked, and hid behind her fort without standing up (which turned out to be Felicity) again. James grinned and started directing his snowballs at Lily. She glared at him, then smiled a smile that unsettled James slightly.

_Bring it on_, her eyes seemed to say. Then, James started rapidly throwing snowball after snowball at her, Lily returning fire.

Then, all of a sudden, James felt a snowball hit his back. He stood suddenly, and Lily threw several at his stomach. James barely felt them as he looked for the random attacker.

"Who was that?" James asked amidst the flinging snowballs and grunts.

"Who was what?" asked Sirius, who was next to him.

"Someone hit me in the back."

"Are you sure it wasn't the lovely Lily who has been pelting snowballs at you for the past-OI!"

Sirius dropped his snowballs as one hit the back of his neck. Suddenly, the snowball fight stopped and Lionel Case came out from behind a tree, walking up to the group. James saw both KayCee and Sirius tense up.

Lionel held his hands up in a surrender sort of way and gave a deep sigh.

"Look, guys, I'm really sorry about how I've been acting these past few months."

Everyone stared at him, bewildered. What kind of crappy apology was this?

"I've been a total arse this year, especially to you two," said Lionel dejectedly, "I mean, why is it only now that I realise that you can't have anything you want? Why is it only now that I realise I've been an idiot?"

He took another deep breath.

"My parents – they're in hiding because Death Eater's attacked their home last week. I guess it could have been worse, but life is too short to leave loose ends. I want to make it up to you, any way that I can, if I can."

Everyone looked at each other, then at either KayCee or Sirius. James, at least, felt that they had the right to decide.

KayCee glanced at Sirius for a moment before stepping out from behind her fort and walking up to Lionel. Sirius clenched his fists, and KayCee slapped Lionel right across the face.

"What kind of apology is that?" she growled. "You make me out to be the worst best friend in the world, start hating me and my boyfriend for _unfathomable_ reasons, gate crash the Halloween ball, making a scene and _ruining_ the night! Then you come crawling back, _months_ later, making a crappy apology! _Months_! Do you know how much pain you caused me! You were my best friend, then you decided to exile me for I have no idea how long, and for unknown reasons! Why on _Earth _do you think I would forgive with a snap of your fingers?"

Sirius took this moment to stumble out behind his fort and hold KayCee, who was glaring at Lionel like her life depended on it.

"Alright. Alright," said Lionel, running a hand through his hair. "Do you want the truth?"

KayCee didn't say anything, but her glare lessened for a moment.

"I'll give you the truth. I was convinced I was in love with you and deserved you far more than Sirius Black. I hated that he had everything, I hated that he managed to steal your heart for being an ass, I just hated the situation I was in. You managed to rip my heart out and stomp on it in a matter of a few seconds. It killed me, and I just… lost it. I thought that Sirius should be hated, and in turn you, because I felt like you betrayed me for going for the guy you hated with passion. And I gate-crashed the party because I thought that was the only way I could get you to talk to me, but my questions became accusations and I started spitting out hurtful words. It's only now that I come to my senses because my parents almost _died_ last week. I realised that I didn't want to lose my friends for forever because of my stupid jealousy, and I just… I thought you might forgive me, because I half thought you missed me too. After six years of being best friends, it's hard not to miss each other. At least, that's what I told myself. I saw you guys through the window at the library and ran all the way here and got the attention of James and Sirius because they were the closest without being seen. I want to end this pain right here, right now, and start over – as if it's the start of the year again, but everyone's managed to get into relationships during the summer and it's fast-forwarded to winter."

Even James felt moved to accept his apology, even though Lionel didn't even _do_ anything to James (except hate his best friend, but other than that…). Sirius looked convinced, to say the least, but KayCee didn't seem so.

"So, you push away the girl you think you're in love with?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I was immature, and I had no idea what else to do. I mean, Lily and Bridget both tried. I was too embarrassed to go to my dorm mates, because I didn't think they'd understand. Their only best friends were guys, and they'd just assume that I should grow a pair and ask you out. But you're not that simple. You're complicated and wonderful, and I'd rather you be my friend than my enemy."

KayCee looked around at Lily and Bridget, who smiled encouragingly at her. She sighed.

"You've got one chance, Lionel."

His face broke into the biggest grin James had seen, and he was under the impression that his face would crack open or something.

"How about that snowball fight, then?" asked Lionel. "I bet I can get you out in five minutes."

KayCee, in spite of herself, grinned widely at him.

"I beg to differ."

And with those simple words, the snowball fight was back on, Peter volunteering to referee because he was 'hopeless'.

James privately agreed, but he didn't want to tell him that.

"I'm going over there," yelled James, who was back to back with Sirius, him facing the only way out of the line of danger.

"How do you suppose that?" Sirius yelled back, tossing a snowball at KayCee.

"I'm James Bloody Potter, a Marauder and a guy who always has a plan when Moony doesn't."

"And what?" snorted Sirius. "I'm the guy who just bumbles along?"

"No, you have the craziest plans and craziest back up stories."

"Oh, OK. Go, leave me then."

James fell behind his fort, acting as though he was out. He heard a cheer of victory from the girls, and James grinned. He crawled along behind the forts and dashed out into hiding. He jumped behind tree to tree, and dashed behind Lily.

_Well, that was easy._

James then proceeded to throw snowballs at the girls' sides. Lily squealed in surprise and shock, as did Bridget and Felicity. KayCee was at the furthermost end and had not been affected.

"ALERT! INVASION!"

The girls raised their snowballs threateningly, but they were soon pelted by snowballs from the other side. James shrugged innocently, then attacked them again.

"KAYCEE!" yelled Bridget, trying to fight off James, Remus, Lionel and Sirius' snowballs at the same time.

"WHAT?!"

"JAMES INVADED!"

"WHAT! LILY, YOU TAKE CARE OF IT!" yelled KayCee, glancing over and seeing that Lily was the closest to James.

"It?" asked James. "I would have thought I'd get more courtesy than that."

He was immediately pelted with snowballs, and not just from Lily.

James laughed, and began to throw snowballs at Lily, when one came flying at her from the guys' side. Lily's balance failed her, and she toppled onto James.

He landed onto the snow, and she fell onto him. She looked into his eyes, startled as he was. Her eyes were so bright, almost like crystals. His eyes lowered to her lips, and suddenly, he felt a pull, an instinct to swoop upwards and capture her soft lips in hi-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled an angry voice, remarkably like Felicity.

Lily jumped and she pushed herself off of James, blushing bright red.

"HONESTLY, WOMAN! GO FIND ANOTHER GUY, HE'S _TAKEN_! BLOODY HELL!" Felicity yelled, abandoning her fort and running off huffily. James heaved himself off of his back, gave Lily yet another apologetic look about Felicity's behaviour, and ran off after her.

After all, what kind of boyfriend would just watch his girlfriend run off, upset?

James soon caught up with her, and when they reached the inside of the castle, they stopped running and took a leisurely pace up to the common room.

"No point in going back, is there?" asked James.

"No, not really. I mean, unless you really want to?"

"Nah. Not now that I'm inside and it's so warm."

He said this sarcastically as a ghost flew straight into him, paying no attention to its surroundings.

"Oh, come on then. Let's get to the common room before we freeze to death."

They soon entered the common room, and changed out of their clothes in their separate dorms and met back downstairs. James sank onto the couch, suddenly tired from the day's events.

Felicity sat next to him.

"You know, I really thought you two were about to start snogging," said Felicity with a laugh.

"Really? Snogging was very – uhm – far from my mind."

Felicity looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, alright, fine, I felt like I should have, you know, her being so close and all – but she'd punch me in the gut and never speak to me again."

"Don't be so sure," winked Felicity.

The portrait door opened, and Felicity hurriedly rested her head against James' shoulder. The rest of the group trudged inside, many taking off their gloves and jackets before sitting around the fire.

"So, I gather it's all good now," observed Remus.

"Yeah, just a misunderstanding," said Felicity, nuzzling James neck. James found himself oddly repulsed all of a sudden, which was unusual since he didn't _mind_ Felicity – they had rather good chemistry.

The group was silent, the only sound being the crackling fire, then suddenly, as one, they all stretched and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to bed."

"Same here."

"Same everywhere, apparently."

Everyone laughed at this, then sighed.

"CURSE YOU HISTORY OF MAGIC ESSAY! WHY MUST YOU BE DUE ON MONDAY!" everyone cried simultaneously. Well, Sirius and James took the liberty of being dramatic and saying 'curse you!' while the others just said something along the lines of, "Damn History of Magic essay, why does it have to be due on Monday?" simultaneously.

Same thing, really.


	37. Chapter 37

**_A/N: Oh. Hey. Short one, guys._**

**_A/N: WARNING! Themes anndddddd~! the first section is Lily's POV. Just thought you ought to know. *faints like Quirrell*_**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Another week passed, and Lily was glad to say that Lionel, after being filled in on everything that happened since he was being an utter arse-face, returned immediately to the 'best friend' status.

However, there was just some things that Lily and the others kept to themselves. Such as Lily's feelings about James (at least, KayCee and Bridget _constantly_ insisted that there were some feelings between Lily and James) and KayCee's non-virgin status.

Lily was fairly certain that Lionel liked KayCee a fair bit still, but whenever she addressed that with him, he'd wave his hand. Which was not really an answer, but still.

And now, Lily found herself in a situation that would _not_ go back to Lionel – at all.

"KayCee! Lily!"

Bridget pulled her two best friends up into the girls' dorm, and Lionel just gave them a bemused and amused look before delving into a discussion with the Marauders.

"What is it?" asked Lily as Bridget shut the door softly.

"I've been wanting to tell you guys this for two days now, but there wasn't an opportunity, and then I was unsure whether or not to tell you guys, but here it goes.

"Remus and I have done it."

"What? Done what?" asked Lily. Bridget blushed.

"Yo-you've done _that_?" asked KayCee incredulously. Bridget nodded.

"My word," said Lily. "I would never have thought that you'd do it."

"Well, we have," said Bridget, but her face wasn't alight with happiness like KayCee's had been when she told them, "and now all the spark has gone."

"Really?" asked KayCee. Bridget nodded, then sighed.

"It's just… it's like all the passion has gone. We've been there, done that. It's almost like there's nothing left. It's out of the way, nothing else to do."

KayCee and Lily fell silent. Lily definitely felt that way about Jamie, though she'd never see him again, but Lily knew KayCee did _not_ feel that way about Sirius.

"I-I think I have to break up with Remus."

"Oh, honey," said Lily, pulling Bridget into a hug. "Are you sure? You shouldn't jump the gun, you know. Maybe it's just an after sex sort of thing. I felt the same way about Jamie."

Bridget pulled away from Lily in surprise and faced her.

"You had sex with James?"

"No, no, no," laughed Lily. "No, James is still a virgin, at least, I think so. Jamie is a muggle friend of mine."

"Oh."

"You know," said KayCee, "I think you just need to end it if it's not working out for you. It'll drag on, and you'll be miserable otherwise."

"But I still really like Remus," said Bridget, "I just don't want to let him go. He's just such a good person, even though he's a werewolf and has a right to be angry with the world and angry with everything."

"Good things have to end sometime," said KayCee, "but that's just my recommendation. I just think it'd be dragging too long and it'd be pointless if _you_ feel like there's no point to your relationship anymore."

Bridget bit her lip.

"I guess you're right, KayCee. I'll be dragging it out and that's not fair to Remus, or even me. I don't need him, and I'd be miserable otherwise."

Her voice sounded hollow as she said this, but nevertheless, she nodded her head.

"Thanks, guys. I think I'll do it on the weekend. You know, so that school doesn't get too much in the way. Plus, I still need to think long and hard about this," said Bridget, giving Lily and KayCee a hug before exiting the room.

"I really don't like the idea of them breaking up, but it has to happen, I suppose," sighed Lily.

"Trust me, Lily, I don't like the idea either, but the idea of Bridget being miserable doesn't appeal to me too."

Lily nodded, and the girls headed downstairs to find Remus and Bridget talking in the corner. To Lily's disappointment, tears filled Bridget's eyes and she shook her head, sobbing. KayCee pulled Lily up into the dorm and they sat on Bridget's bed just as the door flew open and in came Bridget, tears splashing down her front.

"He did it first," was all she could manage out. KayCee patted her back and Lily rubbed her shoulder and they gave each other a sombre look over Bridget's bowed head.

* * *

><p>James, Peter, Sirius and Lionel headed up to the dorm, all feeling rather melancholy after Remus' revelation.<p>

"I can't believe he's going to do it and that it's final," said Sirius, laying atop of his bed.

"Me either," said James as everyone else, including him, took a seat on their beds. "I thought that after the whole werewolf thing that they'd be together for a long while."

Peter and Lionel murmured agreements just as the door softly opened and closed.

"It's done," said Remus heavily, falling onto his bed, "it's finally done."

James and Sirius gave each other a look.

"Are you alright?" asked James.

"Can't say," mumbled Remus, turning over, "I need to sleep it off."

The other boys in the room glanced at each other worriedly. Remus never 'slept off' anything before.

"Are you su-"

"Of course I'm damn well sure! Good night!" snapped Remus, drawing the curtains around his bed.

Again, everyone glanced at each other worriedly, but silently filed out of the dorm. James could swear that as he closed the door, he could hear a faint sob.

* * *

><p><em>Dear James,<em>

_Charlie couldn't respond to your letter because he now has a full time job, so I took the liberty to respond._

_In regards to your friends, only time can heal these wounds. They've broken up twice over serious things, and now you just have to wait. If they are good enough friends, they should, by the end, not concern themselves with this matter anymore._

_It's only a matter of waiting._

_Sorry I couldn't provide you with more answers,_

_From Eliza_

James folded the letter, disappointed. He had expected a more fulfilling answer, but he supposed that it had to do. What else could be done anyhow?

"James?"

"Yeah, I'm just packing up, Lily. I'll meet you there."

James stuffed his letter into his pocket and hurried out of the portrait to join Lily for patrol.

"You know what?" asked James after Professor McGonagall assigned them the sixth floor.

"What?" asked Lily.

"I'm just sick of all this, you know? I kinda wish that Remus and Bridget just get their heads out of their asses and become friends, but never get back together."

"Why?" asked Lily, surprised.

"It seems like when they're together, they're alright for a month, or a few weeks or whatever, but something comes up and it all falls to pieces instead of being dealt with."

"Is that what happens with you and Felicity?" asked Lily.

"Yeah," said James, "we get all hot and bothered for a bit but we get over it and cross that bridge. It just seems much tidier than breaking up and getting back together all the time, you know?"

"I get what you mean. I mean, if everyone worked like that, the world would run a lot more smoothly."

"Glad I'm not the only one," said James with a smile. They passed a closet when suddenly there was… a moan?

James glanced at Lily and she lifted her sleeves and pulled out her wand. James opened the broom closet door with a flourish.

"Detention for both of-Bridget?" asked Lily, surprised. James came back from behind the door to survey the scene. Bridget was in the arms of Gabriel Zabini, a Slytherin that James disliked severely.

Gabriel sneered at them, and attempted to pull Bridget out of the closet and to somewhere else, but she stayed put, tears in her eyes.

"I had to do something. I have all this-all this emotion inside of me, I just had to do something," she whispered. Gabriel took this as his cue to leave, but James pointed his wand at his throat.

"Ten points from Slytherin and one week of detention," growled James, "for taking advantage of a friend of mine and being out of bed."

Gabriel glared at James, but nodded curtly and disappeared into the darkness.

"I think you just need to go back to bed," said Lily to Bridget gently. "My patrol has almost finished, but to make sure this isn't a habit, five points from Gryffindor and one detention."

Bridget nodded sadly and headed off in the opposite direction to Gabriel, thankfully.

"That was a really odd pair," said James.

"Tell me about it," said Lily, leaning against the nearest wall and closing her eyes.

"Well, Bridget is a Gryffindor and he's a Slytheri-"

"James? Shut up."

"Yes ma'am."


	38. Chapter 38

**_A/N: Need a few volunteers to help me decide if the pace is way too fast or not._**

**_A/N: I will give you a snippet of the outline and a lovely dedication and a nice funny nonsensical scene each, because everyone loves those XD _**

**_A/N: They will be in a small fanfiction story titled 'Nonsensical Scenes'. They'll be a series one-shots, and you can even specify characters from the Harry Potter series ['fraid I don't know much else (well, that's a lie, but I'm not prepared to go and re-read other things or whatever)]._**

**_A/N: My limit is the first ten people, but five or less should do ^^_**

**_A/N: Also, let's all assume that there were more Quidditch matches played that James attended and all. I don't want to write a whole chapter about Quidditch match after Quidditch match. Do you get me? Good._**

**_A/N: SHORT CHAPTER ZOMG. (Pretty much a fluffy chapter, but not all days in Hogwarts are mapped out XD. Plus, a subplot is _****finished_~!)_**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

James reclined by the fire, enjoying the last week of its presence.

James knew that soon, outside the castle, flowers of every colour would be giving way slowly, the snow melting away from the grass and Hagrid would begin to bring out animals from the forest to roam around his hut freely – but sectioned off, of course.

However, currently, the grounds were blanketed in a thin layer of snow, the trees and plants as dead as Remus' relationship with Bridget.

James sighed. The problem hadn't been resolved and Bridget had taken to avoiding Remus whenever possible. Because KayCee and Sirius were attached to the hip, James found that Lily was likewise unavailable because Bridget needed someone to be there in case she felt an urge to snog Gabriel Zabini again.

"James Potter, right?" asked Li, the fourth year Gryffindor girl.

"That's me, Li. That rhymes."

Li rolled her eyes impatiently. "I'm here to report ill-behaved students."

James sat up straighter. "How fancy."

Li ignored that comment and continued on.

"There's a group of third years in the library and they frequently dump water on students when they least expect it. It's been happening for ages, but no one's reported it because they didn't know who did it. I do. It's a group of third years, but I can't very well reprimand them. I know of six people who have been drenched because of this, but I'm not sure if there are others."

Suddenly, James was catapulted back into the past.

_"You are the most infuriating person I've _ever_ had the misfortune to meet."_

_"What?" asked James, turning around. Lily's fists were clenched and she was shaking in anger – presumably._

_"You heard me," she hissed._

_"What did I do now?" asked James, bewildered and clueless. Then he realised. She was sopping wet. _

How the hell can I just notice that she's soaked?_ thought James, mentally slapping himself._

_"I didn't do that," said James._

_"Yes you did," snarled Lily, "I turn my back for one second, one second, and suddenly I feel cold water being poured all over me."_

_"I didn't do it!" _

_"Yes you did. I saw you moving."_

_"I didn't do it!" said James, again, beginning to get angry._

_"If I said I didn't do it, I didn't do it," he snarled, getting up from his chair._

"James?"

James shook his head, snapping out of his reverie.

"I'll get right onto that," said James. Li smiled at him briefly before marching off to some corner in the common room.

_There goes my studying break_… thought James, heading up to his dorm, a plan forming in his mind. He whisked his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk.

Heading back down the stairs, James practised a few wand movements and a few incantations for study, anyway.

He arrived at the library ten minutes later, and pulled a large, thick out from a shelf, and sat alone in a corner table, trying to make himself a target.

_This book is really boring…_ thought James, checking his watch frequently. _This is stupid. What if nothing happens? What a waste of time…_

James was about to close the book and lea-

SPLASH!

James leapt up, and he heard giggles and running footsteps. He swung his Invisibility Cloak over his head and wrapped it around like a turban that covered his face. Then, he switched his school jumper with a revolting sweater and matching brown tracksuit pants he got from his great-aunt for his birthday last year. He unpinned his Head Boy badge and hurried into the direction he heard the footsteps, careful to make his feet land on the rugs instead of the wood. James could hear muffled and indistinct voices behind a few bookshelves and he carefully maneuvered himself to not be seen until he could hear the voices clearly.

"That was great!" laughed a student. "Did you see his _face_?"

Suddenly, James stepped out from behind the book shelf, his arms extended and shuffling his feet, the badge hidden in the back pocket of his pants. Immediately, the third year Slytherins threw their hands up in the air and screamed, running out of the library and down a corridor.

James hurried after them, ripping the Invisibility Cloak from his head and throwing it behind a statue, pinning his Head Boy badge to his sweater and finally switching his sweater and pants to his school sweater and pants.

He could still hear the students screaming and clattering into things that sounded like suits of armour and benches and even walls, and James grinned in spite of himself.

"HOLD IT!" yelled James once he reached the top of a staircase, the students making their way down. Suddenly, they stopped screaming and looked up at James' stern face.

"Come with me."

They glanced at each other with guilty faces and followed James into the library once more. He took them to his desk, water all over it, the chair and the book.

They all looked even guiltier as he gestured for them to take a closer look.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked. They shook their heads.

"This is just one example of the seven reported cases that have occurred since the start of the year. You have been caught at the scene of the crime, and of several others, therefore you shall withstand the punishments laid out. Seven weeks of detention for each of you is now assigned and twenty points from Slytherin are taken. Please make note of this and I shall talk to your Head of House to assign times, jobs and places," said James severely. The third years gulped and looked at each other guiltily.

"You may go."

They solemnly left the library, and James dried the desk and chair and book before retrieving his Invisibility Cloak.

He congratulated himself on a job well done and headed back into the common room. He found, to his surprise, Lily.

"Hey," said James.

"Hey," replied Lily, scooting over so he could sit down on the sofa.

"I've just made an exciting apprehension."

"An exciting feeling of dread?" asked Lily.

"No, an exciting arrest."

Lily laughed.

"No, seriously."

She sobered up a bit.

"Tell me more about it, then."

"This group of pranksters were in the library and apparently, they like to dump water on people. I gave them all seven weeks of detention and took away twenty points."

"Seven weeks!" said Lily incredulously. "That's a bit harsh!"

"They've been dumping water since the start of the year, and Li found six people who were victims of the water-dumping."

"So why not six weeks?"

"Because they dumped water on you earlier in the year."

It took a moment to register, but when it did, Lily started to laugh and laugh and laugh before apologizing for accusing him earlier.

James grinned and bumped her shoulders, which she bumped back.

* * *

><p>"Team, we've trained hard for this," said James. "This is our second to last match. We need to win this one, otherwise we have to work double time in our last match to win the cup."<p>

Everyone in the change rooms nodded curtly.

"That's all I really have to say. We're a fantastic team, and we should be able to nail this match easily. Daniel, make sure you catch the Snitch, alright?"

The Seeker nodded, gripping his broom tightly.

"I'm proud of the work you've all put in this year. Let's keep it up and WIN THIS CUP!" James roared at the end, the team joining in – it became a trademark at the end of each practise lately.

The team filed out as Matthew Jamerson, a sixth year Ravenclaw, announced who was who. James couldn't care less if she called him Professor Slughorn, he was so eager to win.

"Now, I want a fair game," said Madam Hooch, eyeing everyone half-heartedly – games between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor was always fair. "Captains, please shake hands."

Amos and James shook hands, Amos giving James the 'evil eye'. James smirked at Amos, and Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

"And they're off, starting with KayCee Williams of Gryffindor with the Quaffle."

Soon, however, the polite match turned into an almost war. It seemed as though Amos was determined to put James out of the game – or at least, Amos' team.

"And the score is 60 to 20, in Gryffindor's favour," said Matthew.

_Yeah_, thought James, _that's because their Chasers aren't doing their job properly._

KayCee quickly passed James the Quaffle and he zoomed down the Pitch, dodging Bludgers and Hufflepuff's along the way.

"Look out!" KayCee shouted. James, who was already in the scoring field, had to roll upside down to dodge a speeding Bludger. James dropped the Quaffle, but Felicity Gold was underneath him and she shot upwards just as James flew out of the scoring area, and she pretended to toss the Quaffle to the left, but instead she tossed it to the right.

The game continued on in the manner, with Sirius and Chase furiously defending their team and Remus blocking as many goals as he could.

"And the score is 150 to 60 in Gryffindor's favour," announced Matthew halfway through the game. James was near the Gryffindor supporter's box and as he tossed the Quaffle to KayCee, he saw Amos hurtling towards him, Daniel close behind.

"Good morning, Amos," called Felicity in her flirtiest voice. She battered her eyelids to add to the effect.

James laughed and told Felicity off for 'cheating' and 'fraternizing with the enemy' before hurrying off down the Pitch once more. Amos' concentration wavered as he looked back at Felicity, and suddenly Daniel dived towards the ground.

Everyone gasped, and Amos swore, hurtling after Daniel. Amos was too late – Daniel pulled out of the dive, a few inches from the ground, victorious.

The team immediately piled themselves on top of Daniel.

"That was an awesome catch!" yelled Chase.

"Amos didn't even see it!"

"Calm down, everyone, we haven't got the cup yet," laughed James. His team didn't seem to hear him, they were so exhilarated.

* * *

><p>"To the Seeker that knew what was going on!" announced Chase, standing atop the coffee table, two hours later amidst a party.<p>

"Aye!" yelled everyone else. Daniel blushed bright red, and even more so when Chase pulled him up on the table as well. Everyone clinked their glasses and drank deeply.

"Now, let's get back to that party, shall we?" asked Sirius eagerly. Everyone cheered and the party was soon in full swing.

"Why is there a party again?" asked James, swallowing a pumpkin pasty.

"Because the score was 300 to 60," replied Sirius, pouring KayCee a drink of Butterbeer.

"Ah, I get it now. Well, I'm going to bed."

"What?!" yelped Sirius, spilling some Butterbeer on himself.

"Well, there's no real point. We haven't won the cup yet."

"Prongs, you're missing the point," said Sirius, putting down KayCee's cup. "Take every victory as a blessing, and soon, the cup will be in your hands."

"Since when were you so philosophical?" asked Remus, eyebrow raised.

"Since I read that book you gave me for my birthday in the fifth year."

"That was two years ago," exclaimed Remus, scandalized.

"I know."


	39. Chapter 39

**_A/N: CHAPTER THAT SHOWS LILY'S FEELINGZ ZOMG ^^_**

**_A/N: Yeah… pretty much, the second part is Lily's POV. Next chapter is sort of filler-like, but it has dedications then the chapter after is… well… heh, you'll just have to wait XD_**

**_A/N: Oh, and just a note – whenever James sees Lily, he gives her a bear hug. Forgot to mention that before… yeahhh… :P_**

**_A/N: DEDICATIONS NEXT CHAPTER YAY ~ Get reviewing people, if you want your loverly names in this loverly story XD_**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

"Lily."

"James."

"It's time."

"For what?"

"Your flying lesson."

"But it's not Wednesday yet – we just had it a few days ago," said Lily.

"So?" asked James.

Lily grinned widely, before dashing off in the direction of the Pitch. James gave a laugh before hurrying after her.

"Hey, slow down!" James called. "We've got ages!"

"I'm just excited, alright? Am I allowed to be excited?" asked Lily, turning around and giving James a pout.

"Of course you are, Lily."

"Good."

She set off at a run again and sat down in the middle of the Pitch as James grabbed his broom from the ceiling and another broom from the broom shed.

"Here you go," said James, tossing Lily his broom. She immediately stood up and mounted it.

"How about you do laps around the Pitch while I figure out if you need much more practise or not?" suggested James, flying up to the middle of the Pitch.

Lily didn't need to be told twice. She was up in the air, flying around the Pitch. James saw that she was almost as good at flying as KayCee, and KayCee was definitely above average. He voiced this out to her.

"Why thank you!" said Lily, giving a mock bow. He grinned at her.

"Hi, James!" called Felicity, filing into a seat with Rose Rein. He waved at her, and when he turned back it was to see Lily failing to hold herself onto the broom. She was slipping off, fast, and by the time James got to her, she had fallen.

"JAMES!"

James instinctively tipped the school broom into a dive, and he slipped back into the middle. Lily landed onto the broom, her face a few inches from James'. He flew the broom up higher, and as he did so, Lily closed her eyes and he leaned forwar-

"JAMES! WATCH OUT!" screamed Felicity. James' flew open, but it was too late – the broom hit a Quidditch stand and James immediately flattened himself onto Lily. He closed his eyes and heard a large _crack_ and knew no more.

* * *

><p>James groaned, his eyes opening slightly. Blurry white walls swam into view, and he barely recognised a hand clutching his.<p>

"Madam Pomfrey," James heard someone call, "he's awake."

A sound of hurrying feet met James ears and he slowly sat up, the hand that was holding his slipping out of his reach.

Figures clouded his vision, and slowly glasses slid onto his face.

"What happened?" asked James groggily, a hand to the side of his head. He felt bandages.

"I'm so sorry, James, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed a voice to his left. He found Lily looking very sorry indeed, a bandage across her arm, tears down her face and bruising to the side of her head. James blinked – he could only remember watching Lily hurry away from him, up to the Quidditch Pitch.

A hand grasped his and he turned to his right to see Felicity and Rose looking at him solemnly, Felicity with tears down her face as well.

"That was the scariest thing I ever saw, James," whispered Felicity, another tear down her face.

"What happened?" James asked again.

"Don't you remember?" asked Lily. "I fell off my broom and you-you _saved_ me and then we crashed into a Quidditch stand and you saved me again by flattening yourself onto me as beams and wood caved in."

Slowly, James saw these events in his mind, and other unessential memories, such as his difficulty with the tape that afternoon, came flooding back.

"Yeah, and I said that you were almost as good as KayCee now," said James. He was surprised to see more tears slide down her face.

"That was so scary, I thought you _died_! Your head was cracked, and you wouldn't move – I'm so sorry!" Lily cried again.

"Lily, it's alright. Calm down," said James with a laugh. "I've had worse."

Lily looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah. I have. In Quidditch practise one time, a Bludger hit me in the stomach and another smashed my thighs. I had a few broken ribs, then. I was mauled by a bear once when my family went camping in the third year holidays. My area has been kicked _multiple_ times and it feels like I'm going to die…" James continued to list all of his injuries and soon Lily stopped crying and raised her hands.

"Alright, alright, you've had worse," she said with a faint smile.

Madam Pomfrey looked satisfied that James would be alright for half an hour or so and she left him alone with the girls. Felicity squeezed his hand and he turned his attention to her. She kissed his forehead tenderly.

"You should get to dinner," said James softly. "You shouldn't starve yourself at my expense."

Felicity nodded slowly and stood, giving him a kiss, which turned into a snog.

"Felicity," called Rose. "I know he's your boyfriend and all, but we'd better get to dinner."

Felicity drew back and touched the side of his face before leaving.

James sighed and turned onto his back.

"It's going to be a long night. Hey, shouldn't you be at dinner too?" asked James.

"I refuse to leave until you do," said Lily firmly.

"Well then, it's going to be a long night with company!" joked James.

"It's always a long night with you, James," laughed Lily.

"Thank you."

They spent the rest of the night talking about their families and their views on many, many things. James felt, by the time Lily turned off her lamp and fell to sleep in the bed next to him when it was close to midnight, that he knew Lily almost better than he knew himself.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," said Lily sincerely. Madam Pomfrey merely waved a hand.<p>

"It's what I'm here to do," she said modestly. Lily and James bid their goodbyes and they hurried out of the doors.

"If I see another white wall again, I'm going to go crazy," James informed Lily. She laughed.

"I know what you mean," she said, "I thought I was going to go mad, and I've only been in there a few times."

"Perhaps it's because there's just a sense of morbidness-ness in there," mused James.

"Morbidness-ness?" asked Lily, amused slightly. "Is that even a word?"

"No," said James fiercely, "but it is now."

They laughed their way into the Great Hall for breakfast, many staring.

"I'm very hungry," announced James, sliding into a seat beside Sirius. "Let me at it."

Lily laughed and sat down beside KayCee, and in between Lionel who had shuffled out of the way.

"How was your stay at the Hospital Wing?" smirked KayCee, waggling her eyebrows. Lily felt herself blush.

"It was… interesting, to say the least," said Lily, risking a glance over at James, who seemed to be telling a frightfully funny story to the Marauders.

KayCee waggled her eyebrows some more, but that was the end of the conversation – Lily felt so hungry, she could have eaten three Hippogriffs. Well, not really, but she sure felt like she could.

It was rather convenient that it was a Saturday, because Lily felt she couldn't concentrate on any classes.

She floated down the hallway, sighing for no apparent reason. A few students glanced at her warily, as though they might catch whatever disease she had. Not that she had one, but either way, she couldn't care less.

All she could think about was James. Just James. How attractive he suddenly became to her, how he knew nearly everything about her, how he was a great Quidditch player…

A sudden flash of guilt and sadness washed through her – she almost lost him because she couldn't bloody bow on a broom properly. Then, a feeling of happiness pushed the sadness away.

He cared for her, so much that he risked his life for her.

Lily felt a goofy smile form on her face.

* * *

><p>"Is she alright in the head?" KayCee asked later on in the common room that evening.<p>

"Dunno," replied Lionel, peering into Lily's face owlishly. Bridget looked over from her work for a moment.

"Don't think so," she said, a little dejectedly. Lily saw her eyes flick briefly over to Remus, but it didn't seem to register in her mind.

"Guys, I'm perfectly fine," said Lily, though with that stupid, goofy smile on her face.

"We can't take you seriously," said KayCee bluntly.

"Particularly when you have that smile on your face," added Lionel. KayCee thumped him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"We _can_ take her seriously, but we can't _now_ because of that smile on her face," said KayCee with a glare in Lionel's direction. Lionel rolled his eyes and mumbled his apologies, smirking. He sobered up quickly, and his face darkened.

"Do you think someone drugged her?"

KayCee laughed long and loud.

"This is Hogwarts. Someone would _know_ that someone drugged Lily."

Lionel frowned and the two of them stared at Lily for a few more moments. Then, slowly, Bridget approached them.

"There's something wrong with her. But it's a good thing," she started before Lionel interrupted.

"How can something wrong with Lily be a good thing?"

"There's nothing _wrong_ with Lily. But there's something _wrong _with Lily."

"That made no sense."

"Oh!" cried KayCee, her eyes glittering with sudden realization.

"What is it?" asked Lionel, bewildered.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with Lily. But there's something _wrong_ with Lily," repeated KayCee, looking at him significantly. Lionel gave a low whistle.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with Lily. But there's something _wrong_ with Lily," he whispered, glancing at Lily.

"Yes," said Bridget, "finally you understand."

"Lily's got a crush," sang KayCee.

"She's got it bad," intoned Lionel.

"Lily's got a crush!" sang Bridget, in a higher voice.

"But who's it on?" finished the three of them together.

"Oh, shove off," snapped Lily, coming out of her reverie. "You _know_ I hate that song."

"But Lily!" protested KayCee, "Who are you crushing on!"

Lily's eyes briefly flickered to where James was, but luckily, from where the others were sitting, about ten billion people were in the way.

"Oh, that's no fair!" pouted KayCee. "There's about ten billion people in the way!"

"Stop exaggerating," admonished Bridget.

"I'm not," insisted KayCee.

"Perhaps," said Lily in a lofty sort of voice, "I'll tell you in a _less public place_?"

KayCee and Bridget glanced at each other, then at Lionel.

"Sorry, Lionel," said KayCee with a grin. "Unless you know how to get up the girls' staircase?"

"That I do," said Lionel, returning KayCee's grin, "but this seems to be a girls only conversation anyway. Goodnight, ladies."

And with that, KayCee and Bridget dragged Lily up the stairs, singing "Good night Lionel!" as they went. They pushed her onto her bed then sat on KayCee's – it was directly opposite where Lily was sitting.

"Come on," said KayCee, "tell us."

"Please?" implored Bridget. Lily glanced at both of them, then, without answering them, she laid down on her bed, doubts creeping into her head.

For the past six years, James pined after her. A week or so never went by without a "Please go out with me, Evans?". It seemed like he really wanted her. Sure, he went out with other girls… but Lily always seemed to hold her attention.

"Lily?" asked KayCee.

"Shush," whispered Bridget, "that's her thinking face."

KayCee fell silent, and Lily turned her head, closing her eyes. With a smile, she remembered the incident in the changing rooms.

Did James bloody want her or not? It seemed like it… sometimes… like on the Pitch before James crashed into those Quidditch stands. Now that Lily thought about it, she swore that he had leaned forward, as though he was going to kiss her. Not that she would've have minded.

But something happened to stop that…

Then it came to her.

Felicity.

Lily turned around again. They seemed to like each other a lot. To Lily, it seemed almost like… love. She was sure that they were good friends – though, Lily grinned, not as good as Lily was with James.

What was going through his head?

She sat up straighter in her bed. It was decided.

She didn't _want_ James. She needed him.

He made her feel safe, secure, and herself. He was her best friend. She could tell him anything. He was attractive, he was intelligent, he was sporty – he was the best guy out there. She was always thinking about him – he never left her brain.

Every time he touched her – chills ran down her spine and she was floating. Every hug he greeted her with – she wished it would never end

Every time he was away, she missed his company. She boiled with envy whenever she saw Felicity. Felicity had it all.

Want was not the word Lily was looking for.

Need was the only word that could describe what she felt.

"Lily?"

"I think… no, I know. I need James."

"Need?" asked Bridget, looking at KayCee as though Lily lost her marbles.

"I don't want James," said Lily shaking her head. She wanted them to understand, desperately. "I _need_ him."

KayCee and Bridget glanced at each other.

"Oh dear," they sighed in unison. "It's that bad."


	40. Chapter 40

**_A/N: Alright, guys… next chapter… well… I'm not gonna ruin the surprise, but it's very L/J. VERY. Seriously. No one can say that it's not L/J-ish, cause, bro, they OWN the floor._**

**_A/N: Oh, and the whole PMSing thing… I was writing a eulogy for a character in a book for English last year (last year already! Jeez!) and I was almost in tears by the end of it, i was so sad. I told my friend that, while wiping away my tears. You know what she said? "Are you PMSing?"… Great support. -_-_**

**_A/N: Oh, and yeah, rather short chapter (like REALLY short), but it gives you all a sense of what is coming up next!_**

**_A/N: *sings* DEDICATIONS!_**

**_A/N: I hope seeing your penname satisfies you and that you feel loved, because you are. You guys are awesome._**

**_A/N: ANNOUNCEMENT! This story is drawing to a close. I'm thinking about ten more chapters (though I've been thinking about that for a while now… refresher at chapter 23), cause you still gotta have that climatic 'BUT I LOVE YOU, GODAMMIT!' bit then the whole making up and falling back in love all over again. Yay! Even though ten chapters seems short to have all that… If you guys want, I could extend it to twenty or fifteen more chapters. But I just thought 50 seems like a good amount - PM me or review telling me what you think XD … though, I do have my lovely helpers telling me all that already, but some people missed out :/_**

**_A/N: ALSO! NONSENSICAL ONE-SHOTS HAS BEEN POSTED. YEYYYY!_**

**Chapter Forty**

A week passed, and Felicity ran through the corridor, and straight at James. Peter shrieked, books flying everywhere, for Felicity surprised the heck out of him. She didn't seem to care, really, and Remus sighed, helping Peter pick up his books.

"JAMES!" she said breathlessly, giving him a peck on the cheek, "I need to tell you something!"

"You're pregnant?" asked Sirius. "Congratulations!"

James and Felicity both shot him a withering look.

"I am _still_ a virgin, y'know. Unlike _some _people I know," said James. Sirius looked bashful.

"So what?" asked Sirius. "Maybe I lost it to the right person."

Remus stood up straighter suddenly, and slapped all of the books he was carrying for Peter into Peter's hands before stalking away. Peter coughed in surprise.

"Oh, Merlin," moaned Sirius. "I did that thing again."

"What thing?" asked Felicity, her red cheeks draining of colour and her breathing returning to normal.

"That thing where I say something stupid and someone's inner-self dies," said Sirius. A teary-eyed girl surrounded by a group of reassuring turning the corner and she seemed to hear what Sirius said. She gave the loudest wail James had ever heard and dashed off crying. All of her friends gave Sirius a dirty look and ran after her.

"And there I go again. I'm not hanging around for a strike three. See you later!" Sirius ran off after Remus. Peter picked up his last book and glanced at Sirius then at James before dashing off after Sirius.

James sighed.

"He just gets himself into all kinds of trouble. What did you want to tell me?"

"Can't say here," said Felicity mysteriously. She checked her watch.

"Perfect, we have a spare."

James blinked at her. "We? I never knew we had the same spares."

"My spares are usually my 'all-girl' or 'Amos and other friends' time," said Felicity with a serious look. Then, she looked around again.

"We can't talk here. Ooh, an empty classroom."

She dragged James into the empty classroom and shut the door after looking around outside wildly. She turned to look at James, excitement on her face.

"It's worked!" she said, as though James should immediately know what was going on. James blinked at her.

"What worked?"

"Your end of the deal – Amos is practically about to rip your head off and is just pining after me!"

James' mouth was agape. Felicity gave him a questioning look and he shut his jaw with a _snap_.

"You lost me at the whole ripping my head off bit."

"Well, he's not about to literally, but still. He's told me that your presence annoyed him a lot. And has mentioned many, _many_ times that we should break up. Apparently, you're 'not right' for me."

"So, you wanna break up?"

"Well, I don't know about Lily, that's the problem. You can't force me to break up with you if Lily isn't after you like Amos is for me."

James sighed and ruffled the back of his head.

"I don't know what's going on with her these days. She's happy one moment, then furious the next."

"Maybe she's just PMSing," said Felicity with a wave of her hand.

"Uh – "

"But never mind that," said Felicity, determination in her eyes. "We need to make her want you! We need her to feel pain whenever she walks past us! We need her to want what's between your legs with such ferocity that she attacks you mid-class!"

"Are you sure _you're_ not PMSing?"

"I could very well be, but that's beside the point. I will not stop this facade until she stops hers and tells you, point blank, that she wants all of you."

She gestured at his body in its entirety. James blushed, but a question occurred to him.

"So, if she says that randomly at patrol tomorrow, I'll just say we broke up today?"

"If you want, it doesn't matter. I won't care, because when she says that, I am free to pursue Amos and give him children."

With that, she tapped his cheek and waltzed off, James grinning at how happy and… rather strange Felicity was.

**_A/N: AND NOW FOR THE DEDICATIONS, ZOMG YEY I'M SUH EXCITED! In case you guys have thought 'She's acting a bit weird in her A/Ns lately', I have been talking to my friends for the better half of my holidays on Skype like this; 'Wot iz ur pinon on de cheze at da bakry?'. Not all the time, that'd burn my eyes. But some of the time. It gets addicting after a while, actually. BUT I HAVE WILLPOWER! MUHAHAHA!_**

**_A/N: ALSOOOO there's a lot of people. Guys, you're making me blush ^^_**

**Reviewers:**

**Dreamweaver0509, harry potter is my muse, xxyou'remykryptonitexx, froyobadger13, janedoe101, jwtwifan, JenniDCP, harrysgirl24, sunshiniite, J-star Black, ArtemisDianaApollo, kdancerlala, Georgia, Jaisler, lilylimes22, HPFan, NarglesAreBehindIt, booksrbetterthanmovies, Dragonheart Wandcore, FlyingTiger6599, Regina de Morte a. k. a Mezza, BraveryisStrength, LilyGinnyLuna, Rexie123, Anna Louisa, The Lellaphant, Fur and Feathers 77, JessandDarcy, CharmedAnodite, computer geek, Kerreb7, Laveycee, GinnyEvans4, Guest, Guest, Witchy Nike, mingygirl12, GinnyWeasley5, willtheranger, PussyWillowCat, Rosebetweentwothorns, Anonymous, Anonymous, HeadOverHeelsInHate, SonnyBob, gatorfan213, Guest, ClaireBear1982, whatdotheydream, nedermg, Anonymous, Guest, hanayou343, loving-arizona, Arya Alex Edge, Allie Auman, myloveisbeingBLONDE, PotionsForSev, AlwaysSlytherin, pistal, harrypotterforeverx, WitchBurnes, elijahlover, WeasleyChick1998, Born2live, HPACFAN, EchoPhoenix209, AnnabethWeasley22, Anonymous, Guest, Look below, the-sarcastic-cynic, Anonymous, Novzjoy24, UnicornOMG, QueenElizabeth3andCourtJeste r, Katy, Emma, Guest, Guest, LilyJamesShipper, ibiXXX, halfbloodprincess28, Tylerjack, ndahake96, Marie Temano, mellarkable5678, Blue Luver5000, Andrea, NerdyAthlete, bonniebonbon, NimbusSeeker70, BrownEyedGirl, IzzyQuagmire0907, horses4504, Go. Marauders. and. Lily, and finally Iloveh. Phew, that's a lot. Thanks guys! ^^**

**Favouriters:**

**PhantomPotterGirl, sunshiniite, xxyou'remykryptonitexx, Karma-ish, ShadowOfMyLight, LilyLunaEvans, Paigeeykins, ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm, Weasley-and-Proud, xivory, Angels In The Dark, harrysgirl24, 3AllTimeLowLover3, ArtemisDianaApollo, HOAinazumiku, MillionPages, maryam hashim, Twilightgirl105, Dark Kisuna, LuckyLaura, SunflowerNDraco, Lilmidge15, MegzieBeth, tizzi. is. lee, DevineOne, J-Star Black, Jaisler, TheUndineBlue, sparrowflyaway, FlyingTiger6599, adalanka, kdancerlala, lilylimes22, Miss Dray Potter-Black, Goaliebaby, I'mMrRecklessWithACapitalR, InsertPenNameHere21, Audrey Lowe, Laray M, MrsPotterDrEw, nikki500, LilyGinnyLuna, Katielynch18, perdyprincess, The Lellaphant, powerofthename, megaroni13, Fur and Feathers 77, KidsoftheGods2, patpattycakes, ihatemakingupusernames, JessandDarcy, mingygirl12, freakingenius, RoseMyrtle, kerreb7, WitchyNike, ZhiPurpleNinja, willtheranger, I'm A Witch So Deal With It, Hatakefire, Rosebetweentwothorns, xVocaloidianx, BillieJamesPotter, HeadOverHeelsInHate, BrittMackenzie, SonnyBob, bigbluesparklez, Princess Juliet Rose, aprilx14, whatdotheydream, WolfpackxxSister, 157, wizzie. yeats, ILurvCupcakes, EchoPhoenix209, Lovisa99, Rawr232, Greedling123, slindeman, Arya Alex Edge, Sabrielliew, Ellen1999, Adept137, KrazyKurlz, You-Is-Ninja-Skilled, dudulehianette, hpfreakofalltime16, AlwaysSlytherin, NUDGELOVER, junicorn123, rebma89, Pigfarts1123, ncarichert, WeasleyChick1998, elijahlover, Arianna Lovegood, GinnyWeasley5, IWill, ILUVHOAx10, myster. ysock2, ameggy26, ruler of dragons, TheSecretRomantic, Novzjoy24, Average Addict, Twinkie-winks420, Episodes of Pain, KiwiOfTheLemons, ploiuiu, waterwind92, vicmiron, nerdygirl03, LcourtJ, wisegirl1800, Elixia Malfoy, sherry905, Emerald-eyes47, harrypotterforeverx, gaba109, marzipan18, snowbeam12, Becomingamonster, HarryPotterAlways7, JuliettevK, Tylerjack, halfbloodprincess28, ndahake96, KitsuneQueen, brookelr, Marie Temano, Blue Luver5000, Delly Black Fenix, Shamalaka, juliebjulie4, NimbusSeeker70, NyeThomas, TNKhang, greentohazel99, ingjerd96, Go. Marauders. and. Lily, IzzyQuagmire0907, Littlelots and bookwormsodd. Woo! That's a long list! And now for the longest one… dun dun dun!**

**Story Alerters:**

**Jen2626, LJ Dreamer, Lessa-the-Lioness, PhantomPotterGirl, froyobadger13, xxyou'remykryptonitexx, Romantically Hopeless, ShadowOfMyLight, lilyflower009, starlit888, ProudMudblood42, gimarkley2013, xivory, Sparkle Ninja27, L-U-N-A-543, RozesRRed, jamesandlily4ever, purplepozz, a. slytherin. at. heart, 3AllTimeLowLover3, Thepinkhouseowner, ArtemisDianaApollo, hoperocks98, isabellasvl, HalfBloodMoose, emmettcullenlover45, Lilmidge15, NarglesAreBehindIt, tizzi. is. lee, brit123abc, iamnumbernine, shuck-face7, KayInInk, Calliope Muse, kdancerlala, FlytingTiger6599, AshesofGrace, Dogs6, I'mMrRecklessWithACapitalR, Regina de Morte a. k. a. Mezza, a beautiful catastrophe, InsertPenNameHere21, kararisn, Fyre Fey, WizardAtHeart, computer geek, millie da meelster, Katielynch18, Mallovoriel, lilylimes22, The Lellaphant, CharmedAnodite, RavenclawWithHisNoseInABook, megaroni13, Fur and Feathers 77, KidsoftheGods2, patpattycakes, JessandDarcy, mingygirl12, freakingenius, RoseMyrtle, whattheflippincrap, GinnyEvans4, Laveycee, kerreb7, Princess Kasei, futuremrsstylesluv, Fangirl79, Willowcloud, AnnabethWeasley22, Witchy Nike, GinnyWeasley5, I'm A Witch So Deal With It, PussyWillowCat, Rosebetweentwothorns, xVocaloidianx, BillieJamesPotter, hanayou343, LilyGinnyLuna, Nika565, SonnyBob, SophieJBlakey, Sugar-pulm fairie, vmars4ever, eeex, ClaireBear1982, aprilx14, whatdotheydream, WolfpackxxSister, ebb in and away, bubblezgirly1515, Ms. Moony157, kstanley, wizzie. yeats, BaSkiN, Beta 999, biscuit lover, ILurvCupcakes, EchoPhoenix209, Lovisa99, Rawr232, mellarkable5678, KatelynneElderledge, lifeisharrypotter, peridot82697, loving-arizona, madmoony, Arya Alex Edge, LDSgreaser, Sabrielliew, WitchBurnes, mspstar97, QueenElizabeth3andCourtJeste r, ginnyandharryluvr, Soniaham, Adept137, RoseWeasley929, PotionsForSev, KrazyKurls, AlwaysSlytherin, dudulehianette, harrypotterforveverx, hpfreakofalltime16, TheMaraudersSnake, rebma89, Pigfarts1123, WeasleyChick1998, Arianna Lovegood, aniruggs, Born2live, Wilma27, HPACFAN, GracieOrazio, IWill, whitestorm35, AmethystRose, ILUVHOAx10, the-sarcastic-cynic, ameggy26, MagicalSmile, TheSecretRomantic, Novzjoy24, Average Addict, live2livemylife, ploiuiu, Sweetlilyeverdeen, vicmiron, nerdygirl03, wisegirl1800, Elixia Malfoy, LilyJamesShipper, ibiXXX, movliestar, kobemia, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, jrenfrey, marzipan18, rich-4321, snowbeam12, HarryPotterAlways7, JulliettevK, Tylerkack, KitsuneQueen, LoathsomeLove, gaba109, mememu98, BlondeLunaa, Marie Temano, Realityorfiction, i. -3. Books, Aeron Thana, NimbusSeeker70, NyeThomas, marce-7773-s, Whoniverse Traveler, greentohazel99, ingerd96, Go. Marauders. and. Lily, Iswearthatiamuptonogood, IzzyQuagmire0907, and Littlelots.**

**_A/N: Well, wasn't that fun? Anyway, see you next time!_**

**_A/N: Also… well, I'm going away again for two weeks D: I know, but I'll upload the next chapter before I go (I've only written that far, anyway XD)_**

**_A/N: And yes, I am being evil… Muhahhha, you'll see why :P_**


	41. Chapter 41

**_A/N: And now the chapter we have all been waiting for! Muah, muah, I love you all for sticking with me for 40 chapters to just get to this moment. Hope it satisfies you all ;D. _**

**_A/N: It's rather short, but I think it's short and sweet. Well, that's my opinion… and I'm off to my mum's house for two weeks (sadly, she has no internet) so this is the last you'll hear of me until I reappear on the 27th of January, or the 26th for you Northern Hemispherians._**

**_AN: I shall not keep you waiting any longer! ONWARDS, BRAVE READER!_**

**Chapter Forty-One**

The next morning dawned, James feeling tired.

He trudged down to breakfast after showering and dressing, the other Marauders already down – they didn't want to disturb him, apparently.

_As if they're not disturbing on their own_, thought James with a laugh.

He cheered up with a bit of eggs and sausages and the girls soon descended.

"Mornin'," called James cheerfully. Felicity nodded to him and sat beside James, though with a large amount of space between them – almost two people could sit in between them. This was so that Amos wouldn't actually rip off James' head, and Felicity wanted to keep interactions at a minimum for now.

Lily seated herself across from James, looking rather sullen, then angry, then happy, then furious, then back to sullen. It was quite entertaining to watch, really, but James wasn't there to heckle – it seemed as though she was having a war with herself, actually.

"What?" she snapped when she caught him staring. He chuckled and speared another sausage with his fork. She flushed, spooned a bit of scrambled egg into her mouth and dashed out of the Great Hall.

"Where's her fire?" asked Sirius lazily.

"Dunno," replied KayCee, "but I think she needs to be alone."

Lionel and Bridget murmured their agreement.

Felicity sidled back beside James and whispered, "I think she fancies you."

"I'm not convinced."

"Of course you're not." She patted his hand sympathetically, and went back to her plate of food.

* * *

><p>The day that followed breakfast was long and boring as hell. It was as if the teachers had given up on teaching them anything new that Friday. Everyone was so unfocused and sluggish that day.<p>

James reasoned that it was probably because spring was starting to erupt from the ground, and winter was beginning to fade away, finally.

Despite all of the boredom James had to endure that day, the end of it came very abruptly for him.

After Professor McGonagall dismissed them from their theory Transfiguration lesson, James decided that he would spend some time in the library and catch up on several things and study many more.

When he hurried off to dinner a few hours later, he checked his watch and saw that it was already 6 o'clock. After going through his notes in the library, he was starved and felt drained.

He couldn't wait for patrol so that he could go to bed.

* * *

><p>"You are to patrol the fifth floor corridor," said Professor McGonagall with a nod. James and Lily nodded, and for no reason at all, James felt alert. Dinner that night had been fun and light-hearted, but Lily's lack of presence had disturbed him for several moments.<p>

Now, however, he had Lily on his own. They walked to the fifth floor in silence, but James sensed something was off. They reached the fifth floor, and James glanced at Lily. She didn't look at him, but instead stalked off to the other end of the corridor.

James sighed.

He would have to wait it out.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half passed, and there was no improvement. In fact, there was a stony silence hanging in the air between James and Lily. James didn't know how or even why the atmosphere had changed so dramatically. Last patrol was fun, light even. Now this was just a drag.<p>

James braced himself for a very boring one and a half more hours, and thought of nothing but the scent of Lily's skin and her dark red hair and her bright, green eyes…

However, near the end of the torturous patrol, Lily suddenly whirled around at the end of a staircase, moonlight filtering through a window up above and lighting her eyes in the most interesting way.

"Do you want me or not?" she asked harshly.

"Pardon?" asked James, bewildered. His voice sounded strange – hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me."

Lily turned around rapidly, as though she refused to look at his face anymore.

Something bold filled James, and he reached out and turned her gently and pushed her against the wall, pinning her with his left knee without hesitation. He was surprised to find tears in her eyes.

Without answering her question, he hesitatingly lowered his head so that his lips were a mere centimetre away from hers.

"James?" whispered Lily, unmoving. They stayed like that for a second before Lily broke the distance and pressed her lips to his.

It was like a wild fire, it truly was.

After a few moments of slow, wicked hesitation, the kiss began to get heated. James parted his lips, and his tongue tested the waters. She allowed him entry and their tongues danced, battling for dominance.

Finally, however, James won and he smiled against her lips. He explored every nook and cranny in her mouth, and she moaned against him. His skin tingled whenever her hands slid to the back of his neck, as though electricity was running through her fingertips.

His hands snaked up to her long, dark red hair and her hands mirrored his. She grabbed his jet black hair, pulling him even closer to her body. They stayed like that, kissing furiously, James' blood boiling – he didn't want this to end, and he wouldn't make it end. It was addictive.

He wanted more, and she seemed to want more as well, the kiss turning into a long, satisfying and wicked snog. He even ventured away from her lips, and trailed a few kisses down her neck.

"James," whispered Lily in pleasure. He directed himself back to her mouth and she touched the side of his face gently, returning his kisses with almost as much force. Soon, it became even more heated – fire was burning in his veins, his heartbeat running a mile a minute. He wanted her, all of her and he knew it.

There was a brush of wind, and a creak of a door opening gently.

Footsteps approached them, but they ignored it, this kiss far too good to pull their attention away from it. There was a gasp.

"Oh my word!"

Lily and James sprang apart as though they had just been electrocuted.

"Mr Potter and Miss Evans! That is no way to behave on duty!" admonished Professor McGonagall, her night cap askew and her wand tip alight.

Lily bowed her head in shame, a bright red stain across her cheeks, her hair tousled and her lips bruising. James felt rather embarrassed, but, all the same, he didn't let his gaze drop.

"Well, Professor, it's not as though there are some students wandering around after curfew, is it?" he said boldly. He thought this rather ironic when he and Lily were still students. However, reflecting on it after he said it, he thought he could have been a bit less… well, brass as that.

Professor McGonagall just gave him a hard stare.

"Get back to your dorm, Mr Potter. You too, Miss Evans. If you want to continue… whatever it is you were doing upstairs, then do that there – because you are in your tower and off duty."

She almost gave them a smile, a real smile, but she turned around too fast for James to make sure it was real.

The silence following them as they made their way up to common room was stifling and awkward. It was only when they were back in the common room that either of them said anything.

Lily looked so ashamed of herself, as though she didn't know what got into her. Her hair is still a mess and her lips are bruised, but she doesn't seem to care.

"We shouldn't have done that," said Lily, pacing back and forth. "What about your girlfriend? We got caught by McGonagall, for God's sakes! Why did you do that anyway, when you were obviously _not_ single and obviously _don't_ want me?"

She muttered to herself a few more words, but James didn't manage to catch them. He was sure that she was swearing, however, but as he didn't like swearing, all he would've heard was "Bleepbleepbleep" anyway.

"Felicity and I broke up yesterday."

He placed her soft, warm hands in his and forced her to look at him. She jerked her hands away, but didn't drop her gaze.

"You did?" she asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Because it wasn't fair to be with her when I want to be with you."


	42. Chapter 42

**_A/N: Well, well, well. Wasn't that an adventure? Particularly since I actually haven't _****had_ my first kiss yet – I just imagined what I might be like, and my best friend has had hers and she tried her best to explain it. Plus, I just made all that fancy shizz up, slapped it together and hoped it would pass for an 'Acceptable' or even 'Exceeds Expectations' grade XD_**

**_A/N: And now to the aftermath!_**

**_A/N: P.S. IT'S LILY'S POV FIRST UP, ERMAHGAWD!_**

**_A/N: Oh, and James and Felicity are over – O.V.E.R – non-existent – apart – broken up – not together- you know what I mean._**

**_A/N: ALSO! Over the past two weeks my train of thought has been this: "Hmmm, better do some writing… … after a game of solitaire… -two hours later- … WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'VE ONLY GOT A WINNING PERCENTAGE OF 56%?! YOU MUST BE MAD! MAD!" … So, the moral of that story is that I haven't written as many chapters as my last batch of away-ness._**

**_A/N: Annnnnnnnnnnnd now school has started – well, on Tuesday it will. Looks like updating won't be my 'thing' for a bit, but this story is drawing to a close anyhoo. Nothing majorly major happe- oh wait, yeah, something major does happen. Woops. Looks like you guys'll have to stick it out. But that's OK. I think most of you work and go to school and sleep anyway… I think…_**

**_A/N: ~Le F-Bomb has been dropped once. Prepare yourselves. It gets wild.~_**

**_A/N: Shout out to live2livemylife – it's her (I'm assuming you're female) birthday today [in Australia, that is], and she requested and I got back today so there we go!_**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

The next two days was awkward. Lily avoided James as much as she could, and Bridget seemed fine with that, but KayCee had a bit of trouble, since Sirius was her boyfriend, who unfortunately happened to be James' best friend.

KayCee, Bridget and Lionel tried to get to the bottom of why Lily was acting so strange, but to no avail.

Later that Sunday night, Lily stared over her many textbooks at the messy haired boy industriously finishing his homework.

_Perhaps_, she found herself thinking, _perhaps this could work. Maybe I should just go and talk to him. I mean, honestly.. but then he might ask me out again and I have no idea what I'll say and to be honest I'm a bit frightened… What if he does ask me out?_

She shook her head and told herself that she was being silly.

"Yeah right," she murmured, lowering her eyesight to her books.

"What?" asked Lionel, his eyes seeming eager. Bridget lowered the book she was reading to look over at Lily, excitement evident on her face.

"What?" asked Lily defensively.

"Don't what me," said Bridget, sounding affronted, "you've been acting _weird_."

"Oh," said Lily with a snort, "thanks."

Lionel and Bridget shared a long suffering look.

"You know what I mean."

Lily snapped her book shut. To her satisfaction, James looked up at her for a moment – enough to get her heart pounding – before looking down again.

"No. I don't know what you mean."

"Don't be like that, Lily. Something's up." Bridget stood from her seat and circled Lily, before resting her chin onto her shoulder.

"Who're you looking at?" she mused aloud, staring in the direction of the Marauders and KayCee – Sunday nights were Sirius nights, apparently – and Lily began to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, of course. It _has_ to be James," said Bridget in a lofty sort of voice. She removed her chin from Lily's shoulder and carried herself back to her seat.

"What?" asked Lionel, "Why?"

"We forgot to tell you!" cried Bridget, slapping a hand to her forehead. She leaned forward, and Lily felt even more uncomfortable.

"_Lily has a crush on James_," whispered Bridget. Lionel raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly?"

Bridget nodded. Then, at that moment, KayCee made her way over to the group of them.

"Hello," she murmured.

"Why're you here?" asked Bridget, scooting aside to allow KayCee to slide a chair between her and Lionel.

"Great," said KayCee sarcastically. "I feel so appreciated."

Bridget sympathetically patted her hand. "We're trying to crack the Lily code."

"Ooh!" KayCee's eyes glittered. "I was going to tell you and Lionel earlier, but I didn't get the chance… Lily's been acting so _strange_ since James and Felicity broke up."

"Oh, well _that's_ alright, then," huffed Lily. "I'm going to bed."

"Come off it, Lily," said KayCee with a grin. "You can tell us. You can tell us anything."

"Fine. I'm secretly a man," said Lily, dead-panning. Lionel balked, but KayCee rolled her eyes.

"Honey, you use up your monthly supply. What do you do? Give it to homeless children?"

"That was a _bit_ too much information," announced Lionel, looking _very_ uncomfortable.

"I'm _not_ going to tell you _anything_ with that lot here," said Lily, gesturing to the Marauders.

"Well then," said KayCee, "let's go!"

She began to pull Lily up to the girls' dorm.

"W-wait! My Herbology essay!"

"Oh, shush."

"What about me?" called Lionel. Bridget turned around, annoyed.

"Go up the staircase if you're so interested."

* * *

><p>KayCee threw Lily onto her bed, and Bridget opened the door to allow Lionel in. Lionel had stuck his hands to the sides of the walls using a Temporary Sticking charm and was swinging his legs above the staircase.<p>

"Impressive," remarked KayCee, who had moved over to watch, "but how do you propose to unstick yourself?"

"Easy. I was a Chaser, after all. And I still train with you guys. But all the same, this will- HURT!"

He hurled himself off the wall, a sickening sound like tape unsticking from flesh following, and landed at Bridget's feet. She hurried to lift him and carried him into the room.

Well, not exactly carried, but more or less dragged him into the room. KayCee slammed the door shut and dusted herself off. Bridget helped Lionel stand and he shuffled to the nearest bed, which turned out to be Rose's.

"How do you know that?" asked Lily, amused.

"Well," said Lionel with a faint blush, "I may or may not have been having a thing with Rose."

"OH MY!" cried Lily, Bridget and KayCee, looking rather disturbed.

"What can I say?" shrugged Lionel, "I'm a guy. We have urges. So do girls."

"SPEAKING OF URGES!" cried KayCee, whirling around and looking at Lily accusingly. "Tell us what happened between you and lover-boy James."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Duh," said Bridget. "Otherwise we wouldn't have asked."

Lily looked at all of them, squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before reopening her eyes.

"James and I kissed."

Whatever KayCee, Bridget and Lionel had been expecting, it had evidently not been _that_ – KayCee fell off her bed with a loud _thump_, Bridget gasped loudly, her eyes wide, and Lionel just looked shocked, then swore softly.

"Bloody hell, Lily!" exclaimed KayCee, regaining her position on her bed. "When were you planning on telling us this?"

"Never."

KayCee placed a hand over her heart dramatically.

"Lily Evans? Keep such an important fact from her best friends in the whole wide world? I daren't believe it."

Lily merely wondered for KayCee's mental stability. She even told her so.

"Oh, how you wound me so!"

"Personally, I think you're spending a _tad_ bit too much time with Sirius," remarked Bridget.

"Hear, hear," cried Lionel with a teasing grin. They all laughed.

"Can you blame me, though? He's just so damn _hard_-"

"BIT TOO MUCH INFORMATION!"

KayCee shot Lionel a withering look.

"I was about to say he was just so damn hard to resist, you dirty child."

Lionel grinned sheepishly as Lily and Bridget laughed.

"So, uhm, when did you two kiss?" asked Bridget.

"Two days ago."

"WHAT!" yelped KayCee, scrambling into a kneeling position on her bed, her eyes glittering once more. "Convenient, isn't it?"

Lily knew what KayCee was insinuating – that she broke up Felicity and James because Lily kissed him.

"They broke up before we kissed," defended Lily, shivers rolling down her spine at the words 'we kissed'. The memory was crystal clear in her mind. Too clear.

No, she couldn't do this.

But she had to.

Godammit.

* * *

><p>James hit his head onto the desk again with a <em>thump<em>.

"You know, I like how you're using this method to get thoughts out of your mind, but now it's kinda pissing me off," said Sirius lazily.

James paused, his face a mere inch from the desk. For some reason, the ink on his parchment reminded him of Lily's eyes.

_It's. A. Game._ James furiously thought, gritting his teeth. But for some reason, that thought didn't convince the other half of his brain.

_No dice_, said his inner voice firmly. _I'm you, and I say that it's not a game._

_You may be me, but I am still you, and I'm telling you it is!_

James' resolve failed with each passing second, however.

"Prongs?" asked Sirius, sitting up in his seat and peering owlishly into James' face.

"Huhwut?" asked James, snapping out of his reverie. Sirius gave him an impatient look and withdrew.

"You've been acting weird," he said simply, then returned to his… whatever he was doing.

James sat up straighter.

"How so?"

"You've been acting a bit different, what else is there to it?" said Sirius exasperatedly.

James frowned.

"Why are you so uptight?"

"I'm not."

"Mate," said James, sitting up straighter. "I'm your best friend. And if I say you're uptight, you must be bloody uptight."

Sirius shot a glare at James.

"I'm just tired."

"Or wired."

"Or- wait, wired?"

"Charlie lingo."

"Lingo?"

"Keep up with the times, Padfoot."

Sirius snorted, and James saw him relax – but only slightly.

"Come on," grinned James lazily, "what's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Bull."

"It's not _bull_, Prongs. It's the truth."

James rolled his eyes. "Sureeeeeeeee. You're stressed about something. And I will find out."

"Good luck."

James made an affronted sort of sound.

"Well, since you're not going to be much help, I'll have to owl Charlie."

"About what?"

"I'll trade my information if you trade yours," James said in a childish voice, sniffing significantly.

Sirius rolled his eyes, and James quickly grabbed the necessary letter-writing equipment.

_Dear Oh-Wonderful-Cousin-Of-Mine/Charlie,_

_I dunno how to start this letter, even though I need advice. Lots of it. And good advice too. Not wishy washy stuff._

James sighed, wondering how to put his situation into words. He dipped his quill into more ink, the tip hovering over the smooth parchment. He shook his head.

_I'll just tell you how it is. Lily and I kissed at the end of patrol a few days ago. I dunno what really happened after that – everything just got awkward. Felicity and I broke up, and she's happily with Amos now. You'd have thought they had been together forever by the way they act. The only worry I have is Felicity ending up pregnant before the year is over._

James chuckled to himself, and paused again. It was as though the words were sticking to the sides of his head, refusing to be placed into a letter. A large blob of ink found its way onto the parchment and James quickly brushed it away.

_I just. I guess I don't know what to do. Charlie, what _do_ I do? I guess that she must have some feelings for me if she kissed me the way she did, but… it's all so awkward here. _

_I guess that's me._

_- James_

James sighed as he read the letter over again, but he rolled it up and headed to the Owlery all the same.

Until he realised it was almost eleven at night.

But no matter. He summoned his emergency owl and tied the letter to it, throwing it into the inky black night.

Something registered in his mind about the time, but he ignored his inner voice (which is always a stupid thing to do) and decided to suggest a game of Exploding Snap to Sirius.

"Nah," said Sirius with a grin. "It's almost time."

"Time for what?"

Sirius just smiled widely. James gave Sirius a hard stare, then it dawned on him.

"- oh. Oh, come on, Sirius. Can't you let it rest just this once?"

It seemed that everyone in the common room was watching the clock with bated breath. The second hand slowly made its way to 12… One minute to eleven…

Everyone flinched, and instinctively clutched at pillows, or earmuffs (James and Remus had created 'Sirius Proof' earmuffs a month or so back) or other such devices to muffle sound. Apprehension weighed heavily in James' stomach, his muscles tense.

_DING!_

Less than a millisecond after the small _ding_ emitted from the clock above the fireplace, everyone in the common room grabbed their protective devices, threw them over their ears and watched helplessly as Sirius drew in a large breath.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIILENTTTTTTTTTT NIIIIIIIIIIIGGGHHHHTTTTTTTTT !"

"Oh, how I wish it was," muttered Remus, his earmuffs snugly wrapped around his ears. James looked at him shocked.

"Ho-?"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLYY Y NIIIIGHHHHTTT!"

"These aren't Sirius Proof – they're the Herbology ones. I neglected to grab mine from upstairs, and I don't want to go upstairs anyway. Sirius might jump me."

James nodded as Sirius made the biggest voice break in the world. This didn't deter Sirius however and he started in at the chorus.

"Oh dear lord… what has KayCee unleashed?" James asked fearfully, wincing as Sirius made another voice break.

Soon the horror was over, and everyone relaxed. Sirius conjured a goblet and cast a stream of water into the goblet, taking a very long drink.

* * *

><p>"What on Earth was that?" asked Bridget, staring around the room, trying to find the source of the racket. Lionel bit his lip, trying to disguise his grin.<p>

"It sounded like a cat dying."

"And you're accustomed to that sound?"

"… No, it's just how I imagine a dying cat to sound."

"You imagine dying cats?"

"You don't?"

"Can't say I do."

Lily sighed as Lionel joined in the banter, replacing her spot, and she walked over to the door.

She cautiously opened it, and as a result, her eardrums were almost killed by a strangled noise, a gulp of air, then… singing?

"Oh my God. Ohhh my God."

Lily closed the door, trembling with laughter. Bridget, KayCee and Lionel had stopped their banter the moment the very loud, strained sound had travelled into the dorm.

"Guys, it's just Sirius continuing his ritual," Lily managed to gasp out after about five minutes of silent laughter.

Bridget rolled her eyes in amusement, and Lionel finally allowed his smile to grow on his face. KayCee just laid her head in her hands.

"What have I unleashed?"

* * *

><p>Once everything had settled down in the common room, James and Sirius started a game of Exploding Snap, James glancing at the open window every few moments.<p>

_He's probably asleep_, James reasoned with himself. James soon threw himself into the game (not literally – that was dangerous, as Peter had demonstrated in the fourth year).

"Mail," came Remus' deadpanning voice.

"What?"

The side of James' head was suddenly in contact with a very angry owl.

"Jesus," exclaimed Sirius, the last of the cards exploding and the hem of his robes setting alight. Remus rolled his eyes and watered his hem, berating him.

"You _know_ that you should take off your robes when playing Exploding Snap."

While this occurred, James had to wrestle with the owl.

"What-is-wrong-with-_YOU_?!" James cried, capturing it in his scratched hands, and prying the letter off of it.

The owl hooted indignantly and perched itself next to James' bag expectantly.

James stared at it, confused. The owl hooted again, this time a bit more forceful, and James opened the bag. It dove inside.

James turned back to his squabbling friends, and it turned out that a water fight had ensued – Peter, Remus and Sirius were soaked from the roots of their hair and down to their socks (Peter kept squelching every time he moved). They were still going strong, and James opened the letter, shaking his head fondly.

_COUSIN._

James blinked at the very direct way of approach.

_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!_ _YOU DUMBASS! DON'T JUST SIT THERE, FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF! THIS IS THE GIRL YOU'VE WORKED ALL YEAR TO GET! GET OFF YOUR ASS AND GO TALK TO HER ABOUT IT! DAMMIT!_

_P.S. I made that owl extra angry to put my point across. _

_P.P.S. I also didn't want to make a Howler because people would get suspicious. Lucky you._

_Charlie_

"Oh. Is that all?" James asked himself, stuffing the letter in the bag. He checked his watch. Half an hour to midnight.

He looked over to his friends.

_What the hell. _

He rolled up his sleeves, pulled out his wand and joined the battle, grinning the whole time.

Soon, the whole common room, or what was left of it (many students in the fourth year and up) decided that it was time to loosen up.

Needless to say, everyone looked like soggy prunes by the end of it, the portraits looking on disdainfully (but suspiciously not complaining when their frames became cleaner).

"The House Elves'll have a load of fun." Sirius said with a laugh, pushing his sopping hair out of his eyes and spraying Mary McDonald, a fifth year, who was passing by.

"And so have we. You know, your new name should be Prunefoot."

"What?" laughed Sirius incredulously, spraying a sixth year, who sprayed right back and momentarily blinded him.

"Look at you!" called back James, having the time of his life. "You're prunier than a prune!"

Sirius growled.

"Take that back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No! GODAMMIT! EVERY. FUCKING. TIME!"


	43. Chapter 43

**_A/N: The last scene in the last chapter was just whipped outta my ass (not literally. Ew) so if it made no sense, at least it was fun to write!_**

**_A/N: ALSOOOOOOOOOO~! I'm adding about five more chapters to the original grand total of 50 chapters. Looks like you're stuck with me for another twelve chapters ;D_**

**_A/N: P.S. Is it aquamenti or aguamenti? I'm thinking the latter, but somehow… I dunno. It's all weird to me, Latin. Better to stick to Asian languages XD_**

**_A/N: AND I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY D: School last week was pretty much "Oh, hey, welcome back for the year. HOMEWORKKKKKK." and my dad's girlfriend moved to Rockhampton (we live in the Brisbane-y area) and so we've been cleaning the house AND yesterday my friends and I went to the park and did some crazy shizzle and now I'm in ITP and it's the most boring subject as of yet. I mean, come on. And so yeah, that's me. Hope you enjoy the chapter XD_**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

"I have a question."

"Fire away, KayCee daaaaaaaaaaaaarling."

KayCee raised an eyebrow at Sirius, but continued on nevertheless.

"Why was the common room sopping wet this morning?"

James looked up, surprised.

"Waddya mean? The House Elves surely would've dried the room."

"I went down because I forgot something at about one or even two in the morning, and Lionel needed to get back to his dorm, and I saw several passed out, sopping wet students, and the whole room looked like a tsunami decided to drop in with a friendly 'Hiya!'."

Sirius frowned but said nothing regarding Lionel's odd visit to the Girls' Dorm.

"Well!" said James, immediately launching into the tale of the Epic Water-Battle of Gryffindor House, or rather EWBGH.

KayCee seemed enthralled with the tale, and even wished that she was downstairs instead of up, but girly matters needed to be attended to.

"Was it Lionel's girly problems?" asked Sirius, a bit surly.

"No, no, Lionel was just there for a male point of view on the whole thing."

James felt uncomfortable – while KayCee was explaining, her eyes always flickered over to James. He was sure they were gossiping with Lily upstairs.

Which reminded James…

"I'm going to the Library," he announced, jumping up from his seat rather energetically, almost knocking a jug of Pumpkin juice to China.

"But breakfast isn't even over."

"B-but the Library…"

"Sit down, James, and eat. EAT."

James sat down sadly, and began to eat. He'd have to wait.

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was rowdy, hilarious and to be frank, rather fun. By now, the whole castle had found out about the EWBGH and were disappointed that they missed out. Even Professors Sprout and Flitwick were heard giggling over the tales (Or so the gossip-mongers claimed).<p>

New bits of the story were being constantly added, and it was apparent that the Marauders started it all. People clamoured for their side of the story, but they wouldn't budge – Sirius thought it was embarrassing that it all started because his robes caught fire in an otherwise passive game of Exploding Snap, and Remus just gave everyone a mysterious smile, as though holding a lot more information than he had. James just said that he thought 'What the hell.' and joined in. Peter had been woken up by a short blast to the ears, a misfired _aguamenti_ shot from Sirius and joined in.

"I'm stuffed."

James looked up – Lily was standing up, and slinging a bag over her shoulder.

"I've got loads of homework to finish. See you in the common room."

She waved to KayCee, Remus, Sirius, Bridget, Peter and Lionel but pointedly avoided James' eyes.

_It's now, when the common room is blissfully empty, or later, when the common room is full, Potter. Go do it. Now. NOW DAMMIT! NNNNOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW! … Or else I'll mentally bash you with all of your embarrassing moments. Like that time when you and Pe-_

"I'M GOING TO THE COMMON ROOM!" bellowed James.

Everyone in his yelling and echoing vicinity looked up at him strangely. It wasn't even that loud in the Great Hall anymore, for dessert had replaced the main course and everyone was greedily digging in.

"Erm – OK?"

"Yeah," said James breathing heavily, his voice rather deep and gravelly all of a sudden. "Yeah, it _is_ OK. Thank you for noticing."

"Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" asked Bridget, concerned.

"NOPE! LA DE DA, I'M AS GOOD AND SHINY AS A BRAND NEW GALLEON!"

With that, James skipped out of the room, twirling and singing "Over the rainbow".

"… barmy…"

"… just a little bit weird."

"I like that song."

"… he's a bit _too_ good at twirling and skipping."

Whispers and odd looks followed him until the doors snapped shut behind him. He looked left, then right, then left again before diving to the Grand Staircase, scrambling up the stone stairs.

"Lily!" James called as he made his way pitifully up the stairs. Maybe he shouldn't have eaten that third kidney pie… Damn Sirius for making bets at dinner.

Finally, two flights of stairs ahead of him was Lily, slowly making her way to the Fat Lady.

"Lily!" James called again. She either couldn't hear him, which would mean that she was as deaf as a doornail, or she was just ignoring him.

Which was just plain rude.

He hurried up the stairs, taking two at a time, energy suddenly coursing through him and placed his hands on Lily's shoulders and gently spun her around.

"Lily."

"What do you want James?"

She was blushing furiously but defiance was in her eyes, and even a little bit of anger. James took a wise step back but maintained her eye contact.

"Do you want me?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me."

Lily sighed, her face back to its normal colour and her expression was one of strain.

"I don't know. Do I want you?"

"I really hope you say yes – you're really confusing me, _and_ I kind of ate a lot so running up the stairs has muddled my brain and I want at least one thing to be settled."

Lily looked at him, her expression hard.

"James, of course I want you. Do you really think that I would've kissed you like that?"

"I-I don't know. I haven't really experienced your kisses."

Why oh why did he have to go red right now, why…

"Do you want me?"

James ran a hand through his hair, averting his eyes and finally turned away from her, his face still pink. He was thinking hard, wondering how to put into words how _much _he wanted her. Which was a damn lot. Though, where and when these thoughts suddenly planted themselves into his brain, he didn't know. It just felt right, to think these things.

He waited for his face to return to normal and he faced her again, taking a step towards her, looking into her eyes with intensity.

"Who wouldn't want you?" was his simple, whispered reply.

Lily looked confused, uncertainty in her eyes, and James began to grin, the words tumbling out of him before he could finish forming his thoughts properly.

"Lily, you are beautiful, you are bright, you are funny, you are my best friend, and you're just so wonderful that I keep thinking about you so much that I don't think it's healthy. To be honest, no other person in the entire world would be standing right here after putting up with all of my shit these past six years and be so sane and, well, amazing as you are. No one has managed to take me by the horns, so to speak, and rattle me so much and still have me chasing after them."

Lily looked up at him, the uncertainty melting and her face softening. James smiled a wide honest smile.

"Well then," said Lily after a good, long pause. "It's been settled."

"What's been settled?"

"Well… we obviously want each other. So, what now?"

James beamed, an idea in his mind.

"Lily, will you go with me to Saturday Date Night next week?" James asked, bending down on one knee. Lily's face lit up and split into a wide, beautiful grin.

"Of course. Now get up, dummy."

**_A/N: Hmm… dunno if I could've handled that better, but to be honest, I was impatient to get this on the road, and on the road it is. I wouldn't feel fulfilled if after their kiss they were like "LETZ GO OUT SOMEWHARE" because they've 'hated' each other for six years, and James was still wrangling the whole 'game' thing and Lily would be all confused and a bit fearful – she never imagined being with James after turning him down all the time, but here she was, _****not_ wanting to turn him down but unsure of what would happen. Eh. Well. See you next chapter folks! Sorry this was a short chapter, but ey, they've finally got their heads outta their arses and are going somewhere on a date~! Yay!_**


	44. Chapter 44

**_A/N: Rainbows – it's pretty much a FLUFFFFFFFYYYY CHAPTERRRRRRRR~! To strengthen the bonds, y'know. Before James gets kicked in the balls. Big time. ;D_**

**_A/N: But it's L/J fluff, so it's all good XDD_**

**_A/N: SEXUAL THEMES~!_**

**_A/N: ^ Warning, not statement XD_**

**_A/N: Also, I have a Facebook page! Woo! Just search it up on Facebook, like it, do whatever – it's pretty much my interactions to you guys and a place where I can put stuff down and not be all embarrassed or thinking that someone's gonna put it down or whatever XD_**

**_A/N: ALSO, so, so, sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, school's been a bit all over the place and I keep meaning to finish the chapter, but a teacher sets about fifteen questions and my dad wants to watch the AFL and it's a bit distracting to work around that – my room is a battlefield, albeit a more empty battlefield than before. So yeah, lame apologies, rainbows, warnings and Facebook page… all ticked off. Now go read the chapter. Go on, I dare you. I _****frigging_ dare you._**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

James descended the stairs the next morning, refreshed and content.

"What's got you looking like a fat cat that's eaten a few birds?" asked Sirius, looking up. KayCee perched on his knees, watching Remus and Peter play Wizard's Chess and Lionel was cheering on Peter – Peter was actually not that bad at Wizard's Chess, surprisingly – and Bridget and Lily were nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm… birds…" murmured James. Sirius looked scandalized.

"You'd actually _eat_ a few birds?"

"What do you call chickens and turkeys?"

"True."

"Check."

James glanced over at the game. Peter seemed to be winning.

"You know, maybe we should let Peter handle the tactics side of pranks," said James thoughtfully.

"Nah," said Remus, pulling a bishop in front of his king, "no offense Pete, but you may have theory sense right, but sometimes your common sense lacks."

"No offense taken, Remus – I know I'm useless in that aspect. Check."

"Godammit."

Sirius turned his attention back to James, who was goofily smiling at one of Remus' bashed knights.

"So, yeah, you gonna answer my question?"

"Why do _you_ think I'm happy?" asked James, spinning around to look at Sirius critically, his glasses on the end of his nose and his head tilting downwards in a condescending fashion.

"Got no idea."

"Well then."

There was a pause as Peter's queen devoured Remus' pawn. Then, Lily and Bridget emerged from the Girls' Dorm.

Everyone glanced up.

"Mornin'," called Lionel. Everyone else chirped variations of Lionel's statement.

"Why are you all hanging around here?" asked Lily, refusing to meet James' eye. His good mood deflated a little.

`"We were waiting for the whole group to come down."

"Ah. Well, I'm starved. I'm going to breakfast," said Bridget, heading over to the portrait hole.

"CHECKMATE!" screamed Remus, jumping up and kicking over the board the moment Peter's king relinquished its crown. He then proceeded to victory dance gleefully.

Bridget looked over at him, startled.

"In yo' _face_!"

Peter grinned at Remus and whispered to Lionel, "I let him win that round."

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well," said James, squinting.<p>

"What?" asked Lily, avoiding his eye and blushing furiously.

"Nothing," replied James innocently, immediately stopping his squinting.

"Hey, is that Bridget and some other guy?"

"Oh dear."

Lily glared at him.

"What?" asked James.

"Nothing." Lily replied.

"Copycat."

James and Lily made their way through the horde of students.

"Hey, Bridget, who's your friend?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow. The boy bowed.

"I am-"

"Just a friend!"

James, Lily and the boy blinked simultaneously at the desperate edge to Bridget's voice when she announced this. She smoothed down her hair.

"Just a friend."

She looked at James and Lily significantly, and James got the message.

Kinda.

At least, he thought the message was 'No, I'm not going to make out with him in a broom closet at around one am'.

Lily gave Bridget a significant look in return, and James and the boy just looked at each other and shrugged helplessly.

"Wait a moment," said James. "You're in Ravenclaw."

"Yes, yes I am."

James sat in the middle of the corridor, several people tripping over him in the process, and thought about it. He looked, what, sixth/seventh year?

"Hmmm…"

Lily stared at him in a bewildered fashion.

"Sorry, buddy, don't think I've seen you around before."

The boy laughed easily.

"Don't worry about it. I transferred from Mexico in the fourth year and I've been floating around a bit – I bet most people don't know I exist."

James stared up at the boy strangely. He had said Mexico like… Meh-he-co. Weird.

"That's how you're meant to say it," said the boy, as though reading James' mind. Now that James thought about it, the boy had a British accent that was tinged with a Mexican accent.

"I'm half-British and my parents thought it'd be better if I was up here. Dunno why."

James stared at the boy even more strangely. It was like he could-

"Read minds?" asked the boy. "Nah. I just read faces."

James felt someone accidently kick his back and he stood up, brushing himself down.

"So why don't you introduce us?" Lily said to Bridget, who sighed.

"Drew Brocklehurst, meet Lily Evans, Lily, meet Drew."

They shook hands and James felt a tug of anger.

_Whoa, boy. They're just shaking hands_, he chastised himself.

"Drew, meet James Potter. James, meet Drew."

James reached over and the two shook hands.

"You enjoy Quidditch?" James asked. Lily and Bridget rolled their eyes and mouthed '_Boys_.'

"What kind of question is that?" said Drew, looking appalled. "Of course I enjoy Quidditch. I'm just not very good at it."

"Shame," said James. "I would've thought you'd make a good Beater, or Keeper."

"Sorry to interrupt," said Lily, not sounding sorry at all, "but I'm starved."

"And I'm parched."

James and Drew looked over to the two girls.

"Well then. Let us march to lunch."

James was the only one who marched, the other three falling into step behind him, amused.

But no matter.

James still had enough dignity to last for the rest of the ye- oh.

* * *

><p>"You know," said James later that night at patrol, "I've been thinking…"<p>

"That's never a good thing with you," teased Lily. He pouted.

"Give me _some_ credit."

"Hmm… nah. Even credible things turn out to go wrong sooner or later."

James stared at her with intensity.

"I hope this won't go wrong," he said, his voice suddenly husky. Lily looked up at him in surprise and slowly backed into the wall.

"I-I hope it won't either," she said after a moment, her breath quickening. James took a step towards her direction.

"I've been thinking," said James, his voice back to normal, but this time with a serious tone, "about us all day."

"Really?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _all_ day. A man's gotta make the right choices on what he should eat, after all."

Lily looked like she wanted to laugh, but she didn't, her eyes never leaving James' face.

"Anyway, would this whole thing make you my… girlfriend?"

"I-uhm. I dunno. Would it?"

"Do you _want_ to be my girlfriend?"

"Do _you_ want to be my boyfriend?"

James took another step forward, thoughtfully.

"Do I need to answer that?"

"Well, it would be nice if you did."

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Ah, but I should get my answer first. It's only considerate."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Mr Potter, I guess I would be your girlfriend. And yes, I do want to be your girlfriend."

James grinned.

"Does this mean I can go and run to the Marauders and inform them so, instead of listening to them conspiring as to whether or not we are going out?"

"Yes, yes you can, James."

"Godammit woman, I love it when you say my name."

And that was when James took that one step closer and leaned down, capturing her soft lips in his.

* * *

><p>"I. HATE. STUDYING!" bellowed Sirius, throwing a book against the wall. It was now a spare lesson before lunch, and somehow Lily and KayCee had coerced James and Sirius to study with them. Remus was off doing independent study in another part of the library, which was probably a good idea, and Bridget was off with Drew doing God knows what.<p>

"I. AGREE. PADFOOT!"

"GOOD!"

"FINE!"

"SPECTACULAR!"

"AWESOME!"

"GREAT!"

"FANTASTIC!"

"Please stop shouting."

"NO!"

"NEGATIVE!"

"NADA!"

"NEIN!"

"NUP!"

"NAH!"

"Please?"

James and Sirius glanced at each other for a moment.

"Well, since you said please," they both said at the exact same time. Lily rolled her eyes in amusement, and James felt an urge to kiss her.

So he did.

"JAMES! CONTROL YOUR HORMONES!" cried Sirius.

"Says the man who got into KayCee's pants."

"What about my pants?" asked KayCee curiously, appearing from behind a shelf with a giant stack of books. She precariously made her way over to the large desk and slammed the books onto it carelessly.

"Shhh!" hissed Madam Pince, almost giving James a heart attack.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sirius, sinking to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What's the matter with you?" asked KayCee, surprised.

"I've realised what we've been missing!"

"What's that?"

"Intercourse!"

"That," stated James, "is the longest word I have ever heard you say."

"I'd disagree," said Lily. "That 'no' he screamed out just before was pretty long."

"But you just easily condensed it."

"Like how you can condense intercourse with sex," interjected KayCee helpfully.

"But those are spelt differently!"

"But so is 'no' and 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You just add a bunch of O's," KayCee interjected again.

Lily was silent for a moment.

"You win this time, James. This time."

"Does the winner get a kiss?" asked James hopefully.

"Well…"

"Come on," pouted James. Lily sighed and reached up on her toes to lightly place her lips on James' cheeks.

"That wasn't the type of kiss I was hoping for."

Meanwhile, Sirius and KayCee were having a conversation of themselves.

"We have plenty of sex!" KayCee was saying hotly.

"Yeah, a month or two ago."

"What? You saying that you're horny now or something?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that we haven't really got down into it for a while, cause of NEWTs and all."

"You're suggesting that we stop studying and go and 'get down into it'?"

At this point Sirius leaned over the table, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Why, KayCee my dear, that is exactly what I'm saying."

KayCee grinned and leaned into Sirius' face.

"What are we waiting for?"

The pair left, hand in hand, and James and Lily didn't notice anything at all for they were sharing a rather long kiss.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, James, the Marauders and their respective girlfriendsfriends all entered the boisterous common room, bags in hand and pulling out parchment, textbooks, quills and ink. They found a seat around a large wooden table and began to work silently.

It proved to be difficult to work under these conditions, and the Marauders began to get distracted every few minutes.

"M-maybe we should just go to sleep," Peter suggested quietly. No one but James heard him, and even he didn't hear it properly.

"What was that, Pete?" He asked. Peter took a breath and began to start again when the whole common room flinched.

Not the actual walls, but the amount of people flinching made it seem as though it was.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep," Peter said as the common room relaxed and began speaking again.

"What a terrible suggestion!" remarked Lily, flustered and fluttering around pieces of irrelevant parchment.

"This _is_ due tomorrow, Pete," said Sirius gently.

"I-I guess."

"Is there something especially exciting tonight?" James asked after a few minutes of staring at the same sentence, his brain unable to comprehend what it meant.

"What do you mean?" asked KayCee.

"Well, everyone just seems more loud and boisterous, for lack of a better word."

"That's because you aren't in the thicket of it all, adding more noise," said KayCee absently, perusing a picture in their textbook.

"Yeah, tonight you're trying to work and because your mind is so quietened down, the noise is louder than what you normally think it is," said Remus. James gave him a dubious look. "Or something to that effect," Remus added.

Sirius looked up at the clock and a grin spread across his face. The common room flinched again and everyone grabbed protective gear.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" Sirius counted down.

"O COME ALL YE FAITHFULLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Sirius burst out. He continued singing, everyone waiting for the horror to be over patiently.

James violently threw a pillow at Sirius' midsection, his earmuffs protecting his ears and Sirius toppled off the sofa, his voice wavering only slightly. Once he got up, his voice loud as ever, he picked up the pillow and tossed it at James without missing a beat.

"ALL HAILLL!" Sirius sung before Lily threw two pillows at his midsection. Sirius threw them back and accidently hit Lionel in the shoulder.

Slowly and surely the group descended into a pillow fight, the common room relieved that the horror had ended earlier than anticipated.

Some Gryffindors tossed the pillow fighters some more ammo to fight with and soon all that was left was a few tatters of pillow cases and dove feathers surrounding the group, their things and even their bodies.

"Oh my God," sighed Lily, flopping onto the couch. "I love you guys."

"We love you too!" chorused the rest. Then, they all began hugging each other and saying, "I LOVE YOU MAN!", wiping tears from their eyes.

So, yeah, it was pretty much a PDA moment, and when James took Lily in his arms, they hugged for ten minutes at least. Sirius shifted his weight uncomfortably, waiting. Then he snapped.

"Oh, come ON, guys! If you want to make out, do that! Stop taking forever."

Lily and James jumped apart, blushing.

"Finally."

* * *

><p>The night was still, his shadows casting tall and strange figures against the flickering night.<p>

He creaked the window open, the night clear and cloudless, the moon waning. A gentle breeze tousled the tops of the Forbidden Forest, and he took a deep breath. A single owl hooted and he stood up straighter, peering at the black figure against the inky sky.

It seemed to be coming at him in short then fast bursts of speed.

The figure came closer and he could make out the shape of a barn owl. It flew at a leisurely pace and he could see that it was headed in his direction.

He stepped back to allow it entry, but he didn't expect it to fly. So. Damn. Fast.

It pummelled into his face and he fell backwards.

"GODAMMIT!"

"Whazzgoinon?"

"N-Nothing, go back to sleep Sirius."

"Mphrfh."

James eased the letter off the owl, which had since landed on his bed and he opened the letter. It was from Charlie.

_James – _

_You told me you had a plan to break Lily's heart. Well, this is what you do. You draw it out, you get to know her more. Get her addicted to you. Then, suddenly, break it off. Ignore her. And you have then won your game. You're welcome. I may not agree with this, but this is what you wanted to know._

_Charlie._


	45. Chapter 45

**_A/N: *Bursts in in a flustered manner* I AM ALIVE! I AM HERE! GAWSH, IT'S BEEN SO LONG, I'M SORRY, HERE, HAVE A FREE CHAPTER, I'LL GET WORKING ON THE NEXT ONE PRONTO!_**

**_A/N: Muhahahhahahaa, I feel extremely evil leaving the last chapter like that muahhahahahhahaahahhaahhahahahahhahhhahahahhahahah ahahhahahahahahhahahahaha. Ha. Ha._**

**_A/N: Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! It's a date, a date, a date~! _**

**_A/N: Also, just to prove how awesome I am at the whole dating scene…;_**

**_A/N: Pfft, I can totally handle crushes._**

**_*flashes back to a month or so earlier where she ran away squealing from her crush and ran into another classroom*_**

**_...Yeah, smooth._**

**_(My smooth escape didn't work because I walked out of the classroom and had to walk past him anyway. Good going, A+)_**

**_A/N: *WARNING* Sexual themes… *WARNING*_**

**_A/N: Also, so sorry for not updating, I've been so busy this term… *-* And yeah, it's been over a month *-* ;w; I'M SO SORRY DON'T HATE ME D:_**

**_A/N: Also, another warning, there is a small part of Lily's POV, but most of it is James. Heh. Enjoyyy~_**

**_A/N: … I kept these A/Ns because they're the happier A/Ns. The reason why I haven't been writing anymore is because of a severe case of writer's block and I fell into a depressed sort of state over the past few months._**

**_A/N: I don't know why, but it happened, and I'm trying to get back onto writing because it's one of the things that keeps me happy. I suppose some of it has to do with people leaving the school I attend, people that I've known for years being expelled, a good friend of mine telling me she had attempted suicide a few times in the past and finding out that some of the people in my class have been doing not-so-good things (one of them being someone I severely liked for about eight months, but that's over now) and I've been worrying about school and everything is so much harder now that I'm in 'Senior School'. My friends are going through really hard times as well, one having her parents divorced recently (mine divorced several years ago) and another's dad has health issues and he almost died in January and since then she's been… not really happy. I was also away at camp for about a week, during which I learned more people had rough things happened and my general self-worth went down the drain and I guess that just sums up most of the things that have happened in the past five months. Sorry guys, I've let you down, but I'll get right back on it, I promise~ _**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

James straightened his tie and peered in the mirror self-consciously. Sirius burst through the door and bounded over to his bed and James exclaimed in surprise and hit his shin on the set of drawers. He swore under his breath.

"Why hello Mr. Handsome," crowed Sirius as James hobbled across the room. With a flash of anger in his eyes, James grabbed his wand and directed it at Sirius.

"Shouldn't you point that to your shin or whatever and heal it?"

James glared at Sirius but healed the bruise and then _levicorpus_ed Sirius' sorry ass.

"You suck," said Sirius, the blood rushing into his face.

"Nah," said James, "haven't tried it and probably never will."

Sirius snorted, despite how difficult it was to snort with laughter while hanging upside down.

"Probably?"

"Well, you _can_ suck a fe-"

"PRONGS! SHUT UP!" yelled Sirius, trying to put his hands on his ears but failing terribly. James laughed and let his friend down.

Sirius' face was red and sweaty and he breathed heavily, glaring at James.

"What?" asked James innocently. "Lost your stamina have you?"

Sirius flipped him 'the bird' and laid down on his bed, breathing heavily still.

"Do I look good to go?" James asked, the incident immediately passing his mind.

"You're an ass."

"You should get some."

Sirius sat up, scandal in his eyes.

"I do!" he said, affronted.

"Then why are you so out of breath and red?"

The moment the question left James' lips, Remus walked through the door and stopped. He looked at Sirius, then at James and backed away slowly.

"If you guys were gay, you could've just put a tie on the door…"

"The only gay guy in the room right now is you, Remus," said Sirius with a sniff.

"Says the guy panting, red, sweaty and out of breath on his bed, with James towering over him," said Remus snobbishly.

"When you put it that way…" said James, looking doubtfully at Sirius.

"…Anyway," said Remus, shaking his head as if trying to rid himself of those disturbing images, "I just came upstairs to see if James was ready to go."

"Why you?" asked James, surprised.

"Oh, well… uhm… well, it's almost six."

"Really?" asked James, checking his watch in surprise.

"Yeah. So, are you ready?"

James looked into the mirror and tried to flatten his hair to no avail.

"D-Do I look alright?" asked James, gulping nervously. The thought of going on a date – a DATE! – with Lily was suddenly making him anxious and nervous. Butterflies filled his stomach and wouldn't leave him alone, his palms were getting sweaty and Sirius looked at him with pity in his eyes.

Sirius sat up and clapped James on the back in what was supposedly a reassuring way.

"We'll let Lily decide that," said Remus, "I can't trust Sirius' judgement right now."

"JUST BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT THAT PRONGS AND I WERE MAKING OUT!" roared Sirius. Unfortunately, Peter walked into the dorm at that precise moment. He blushed bright red and scrambled out of the room.

"Oh God, here come the rumours…" murmured Sirius.

"It's all your fault, anyway," said James, "if you had more stamina none of this would have happened."

"But you _levicorpus_ed me!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING AN ASS!"

"James, c-calm down, you're getting all red and angry."

"Oh, go away," frowned James, peering into the mirror again.

"You look _fine_," said Remus, exasperated, "you're almost _late_."

James jumped. So he was.

"I guess it's time for me to go," he said, his voice going quiet. He cleared his throat.

"Your hands are shaking," Sirius observed. James shoved them in his pockets.

"Are they?"

"Well they might not be now, but they certainly were before," said Remus.

James didn't say anything.

"… So, you gonna go, or just wait in here and cry over Celestina Warbeck's latest heartbreak album?"

James glared at Sirius.

"I don't even _have_ her latest heartbreak album."

* * *

><p>Lily threw a pair of jeans across the room in exasperation.<p>

"WHY DON'T I OWN ANY DRESSES?!" she cried.

"Yes you do," said KayCee lazily, pointing to the dress Lily wore to the Halloween ball that was hanging off Bridget's bed post.

"Besides that," said Lily, looking disapprovingly at the black and silver dress.

"What about this?" asked Bridget, resurfacing under the mountain of clothes that Lily had pulled out of her trunk. Lily considered the lime green satin dress and shook her head.

"That's far too 'cocktail party' like. I need something for a date."

"But you could just wear ordinary things for a date," pointed out KayCee. Lily glared at her.

"I mean for a _date_ date not a… casual thing."

Bridget's eyes lit up.

"You're going to Saturday Date Night, aren't you?"

KayCee gasped and sat up on her bed, her eyes wide.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" she shrieked.

Lily blushed, looking a tad bit ashamed and embarrassed.

"Well… I-I dunno."

"That's a crap answer," said Bridget, pulling a flowery top out of the mountain and putting it back after staring at it for a few seconds.

"Sorry," said Lily.

"When is the date again?"

"At 6 o'clock."

KayCee yelped and jumped off the bed.

"IT'S FOUR O'CLOCK! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE TOLD US EARLIER?"

"What are you going on about?" asked Lily, bemused.

"Just get in the shower, missy!" cried KayCee dashing around the room, grabbing a towel and shoving it in Lily's hands. She gave Lily a push and Lily grabbed underwear before KayCee slammed the door behind her.

_She's a weird one,_ thought Lily fondly as she turned the shower on.

When she came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body, it was to find Bridget and KayCee quarrelling.

"We just need to modify it a _little_ bit, it's not like Lily can't change it back!"

"I am _not_ condoning your schemes, KayCee!"

"Oh, come on, Bridget… It's Lily's first date with James…"

"Ahem."

"Lily!" cried KayCee, holding up a long-sleeved, white, satin shirt with frills in the front and black triangles along the bottom, rimmed with solid jagged lines of teal. "Bridget won't let me modify this!"

"Why would you need to modify it?" interjected Bridget hotly, flipping her silvery hair.

"To make it into a _dress_," said KayCee impatiently, shaking the shirt.

"I don't mind," said Lily, interested to see what KayCee could contribute to her shirt. KayCee gave Bridget a self-satisfied look and triumphantly pulled out her wand.

"Turn around, Lily," ordered KayCee, "my creation shall be a surprise to you."

"You sound really, really posh," said Lily before obliging.

"I know."

For the next five minutes, all Lily heard was a few murmurs from KayCee and Bridget about "No, no, that looks terrible." "Too long." "Too… cleavage showing?" "I agree." "Unless of course he's a pervert?"

"TURN AROUND NOW OR I WILL HEX OFF YOUR APPENDAGES!" KayCee bellowed suddenly.

"You've turned into Sirius, I swear," muttered Lily, turning. Her eyes widened.

"O-Oh my…"

"Do you like it?" asked KayCee cheerily as though she had not made a dismemberment threat a few moments ago.

"I love it," sighed Lily.

"Put it on, then let's get you prettified," said KayCee in a strange Texan accent.

"KayCee, you've gotten really strange over the past half hour," said Lily, sharing a look of bewilderment with Bridget.

"That," declared KayCee, standing on top of her bed, her hands on her hips, "is because I ate those Weird Worms."

"Why?!" shouted Bridget and Lily simultaneously.

"BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!"

"YOU KNOW YOU HAVE AN ADVERSE REACTION TO THOSE!" bellowed Bridget.

"I ONLY ATE THEM HALF AN HOUR AGO, BRIDGET, DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE FINE!"

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE! IN ANOTHER HALF AN HOUR, YOU'RE GOING TO BE BATSHIT CRAZY! I DO NOT WANT TO DEAL WITH YOU ALONE!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! SIRIUS FED THEM TO ME!"

Bridget and Lily both fell silent, but it was a tense silence.

"Does he have any idea about what he has _done_?!" Lily whispered incredulously.

"… He's going to deal with you," said Bridget decisively.

KayCee immediately started arguing with Bridget about the ethical nature of the situation (which Lily didn't see, and neither did Bridget apparently) and Lily just sighed and dressed…

* * *

><p>Soon Remus managed to shove James out the door and into the common room.<p>

"Have a fun time!" said Remus, waving merrily before slamming the dorm door shut and locking it, preventing James' escape into the dorm had he wanted to.

James swallowed heavily. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like it was his first date or anything.

_Maybe I just don't want to screw it up_. James thought angrily. His mind's eye flashed over to Charlie's letter and James took a step down the stairs.

He paused again.

"You look _gorgeous_," a voice cooed.

"James won't know what hit him," another voice said reassuringly.

"I really hope you don't mean to say that I'm going to hit him," said another voice with a nervous laugh attached to the end.

"Oh dear, she's trying to make jokes. I think it's time for us to leave."

"I agree. But another note, James is probably _just_ as nervous as you are."

"Impossible," said Lily's voice defiantly. "I'm nervous enough for three people."

"Just go down, the nerves will be over soon enough."

"… Are you trying to push me?"

James decided to get into the common room, his stomach filled with butterflies. He didn't have to wait very long.

As Lily came into view, James was incredibly glad that he had come down the stairs.

She looked incredibly beautiful, radiant – James could not believe his luck. Her hair was waved gently and pushed back with a teal clip, and she wore a long-sleeved, white, satin dress with frills in the front and black triangles along the bottom, rimmed with solid jagged lines of teal. It fell to her knees and clung to her stomach. Underneath the dress, she wore black stockings and white, simple heeled shoes. She wore a long gold chain and she smiled nervously at James.

"Wow," said James after a few more minutes of staring. He heard a giggle behind him, and he didn't bother to examine who it was – he already knew it was Peter and KayCee and Bridget simultaneously giggling.

Lily blushed deeply, her bright green eyes rimmed with faint hints of eyeliner.

"You look… beautiful," said James, a blush settling in his cheeks.

"You don't look too bad yourself," said Lily, meeting his eyes.

They spent a few more moments looking at each other in silence.

"Sh-Should we-?"

_CRASH!_

"Toddle on, my dear children!" cried KayCee, her body a heap in the middle of the common room, "ENJOY YOURSELVES!"

"What's up with her?" asked James as KayCee began to rise from the floor, singing the alphabet and waving her arms around. It was perhaps lucky that the common room was virtually empty, aside from a few first and second years scattered here and there amongst the armchairs by the fire, otherwise KayCee would have knocked someone out by the time Lily answered James' question.

"I'll explain later – it's too dangerous here."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the common. The portrait door swung shut as KayCee hollered,

"PROTECTION, DARLINGS~! SAFE SEX IS GREAT SEX!"

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" James asked as Lily tugged him up the Grand Staircase. A few older students loitered here and there, giggling and whispering.<p>

"I-"

Lily paused. The Grey Lady passed them and the giggling students continued giggling. James looked around, interested – he could never get enough of Hogwarts, not really. He was sure that Dumbledore himself could never get enough of Hogwarts, either, otherwise Dumbledore'd go stark raving mad and who knows what could happen.

Just as James was envisioning Dumbledore hooting at the top of the Owlery, Lily snapped her unoccupied fingers.

"Seventh Floor, that's it."

James laughed and she let go of his hand. The absence of her touch made James feel a bit dejected.

"What's that got to mean?" she asked, a hand on her hip.

"What's what got to mean?" asked James, his eyes moving to her lips.

_Saturday Date night isn't really all that important, is it? _he asked himself.

"That laugh you just had."

"Oh, just that in the time it took for you to remember where we were headed, I thought of Dumbledore losing his marbles and hooting at the top of the Owlery."

Lily's lips twitched in amusement but she made no further comment.

"I'm surprised that the teachers allow this sort of thing go on," said Lily as James and her set off in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

"They don't."

"Eh?" asked Lily, blinking in surprise. Her surprise soon melted into worry. "We're not going to get detention, right?" she asked anxiously. She glanced over to the general direction of the Gryffindor Tower. James rested his hands on her shoulders.

"What I mean to say is that they don't allow it, they just sigh and move along, turn a blind eye, if you will."

"That doesn't sound right. How has this allowed to continue?" asked Lily after James stuffed his hands into his pockets. They walked further onwards as James dug around for an explanation.

"I think Dumbledore told me once that it's a good opportunity to bring a sense of unity to Hogwarts."

"James, that is the worst explanation I have ever heard."

"Oh right, that was for Hogsmeade. What he said was this; students will be students, and sneaking out of the castle isn't something we want as their lives could potentially be in danger. With Lord Voldemort's forces rising by the hour, one could easily be met with a charming Death Eater and enslaved to the Dark Lord's regime."

Lily looked at James, impressed.

"You remembered that much?"

"Well, that's the summary of what he said, he gave me a whole lecture about it when Hagrid caught me wandering outside the castle at midnight. I said 'But I'm going to Saturday Date Night!' and Hagrid said, 'I dunno what yer yabberin' on 'bout but I ha' ter take you to Dumbledore' and dragged me all the way to Dumbledore who listened with great interest at my sad story and then he explained with a faraway look in his eye that I shouldn't abuse my privileges, and Saturday Date Night is a privilege that is essential to students safety and he said a few other things as well, but I wasn't really paying attention because the Headmaster portrait that goes to Sirius' parents' house was glaring at me and giving me rude gestures."

"I see," said Lily. They fell into a comfortable silence and soon they were met with a crowd of bustling students in front of the Room of Requirement.

"Why isn't anybody going in?" asked Lily, standing on her toes to see what was going on. James checked his watch.

"Because it hasn't started yet."

"There's a starting time?" asked Lily, returning to her normal stance, abandoning hope on seeing past all the tall guys and their high-heeled dates.

"'Course there is. You'll understand why when we get in."

Lily looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything else on the matter. They conducted small talk, each glancing at the door every few seconds.

Suddenly, a large flurry of activity originated from the door and the crowd seemed to hold their breath.

A small boy of about fifteen appeared before them in a butler's uniform, a broad smile on his face.

"Welcome, welcome," he said, "hope you enjoy your night. The theme of tonight is Lords and Ladies of the 1900s."

Upon closer inspection, James realised that he was not in fact wearing a butler's uniform, but rather something that reflected the modern day uniforms. He wore something that was similar to what James saw his dad shove in the cupboard one day, saying, "That was your great-grandfather's servant's wizarding uniform. Better not touch it, it's been almost a century since it has been washed. Besides, I think the enslaving curse is still upon it."

Lily looked at James, her eyes questioning, but soon cheering erupted around them and the crowd began shoving them forwards.

"J-James?" Lily asked as a loud, chattering couple pushed in between them. James frowned and securely grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his chest. They allowed themselves to be herded into the Room of Requirement, and once they were inside, the crowd dispersed itself and Lily stood, open-mouthed.

"すてき！" exclaimed Lily, her eyes shining.

"Uh, what?" asked James.

"Fabulous," said Lily with a grin. James had to agree.

The inside of the Room of Requirement was decorated like a 1900 century manor, each table covered with a tablecloth decorated with different flowers and doilies and an iron candle stand, each candle lit. Plates and cutlery of silver glittered on each table, a sparkling water jug corresponding to the table colour beside the candles and two glasses were upside down on the biggest plate. The lighting was provided by small glowing balls hovering above each table and scattered across the ceiling, the smells from the kitchen overpowering and the chairs were wooden, with a cushion matching the tablecloth. Half-walls separated two halves of the restaurant and several tables leant across the half walls and some booths compensating for chairs.

Many maids and butlers dressed in  
>the appropriate attire wandered around slowly, smoothing tablecloths and grinning in a welcoming sort of way at various customers. The ceiling was arched, and the decorations simple yet effective. White wall decorations embellished the bronze wallpaper, and the floor was wooden, a slight shade of pink. Hedges lined the far wall, the ceiling there transparent and benches sat in a sort of courtyard, where couples could sit and talk and enjoy the night without being outside in a dangerous, unpatrolled area.<p>

The middle of the restaurant set up held a raised platform, a piano and violin and several other instruments on top of them and around the platform was a polished wooden surface, for dancing purposes.

High above their heads were the various castle ghosts, watching on peacefully. Flowers seemed to sprout from the ground around the tables and a single red rose sat delicately in a vase corresponding to the tablecloth colour.

"Welcome," said a beaming student in the sixth year, her hair trailing down her back and interwoven with flowers, her dress in the 1900s Lady of the Manor style.

"Yes, yes, welcome. For those who come here often, you know the process, but bear with us for a moment longer," said the boy who ushered the students into the Room of Requirement with a grin.

"For newcomers, it'd be good to understand how this was set up and how everything works," continued the girl, "because we have put a lot of effort into this. This Room of Requirement was set up with no magic at all, except for some parts of the room that we can't actually do with only forty students. The food is all prepared by students and this night was chosen by the voting system of the students involved in this. We sincerely hope you enjoy the night."

"Ah, yes, yes, my turn now. Now, if every couple could seat themselves at a table, that would be lovely. After you do that, a maid will soon present themselves to you, handing out menus and gathering orders. Tonight is a perfect mix of the Muggle and Wizarding world, and soon students shall play music and the doors to the garden will open for waiting couples to relax. Please, please, enjoy yourselves."

There was a pause, then some applause and blushing from the students involved in preparing the Saturday Date Night, and soon James and Lily seated themselves at a table covered with green and blue flowers.

A petite girl who looked around the age of fourteen soon appeared before them before either could speak.

"Good evening, ma'am and sir. Here are the menus."

She handed Lily and James a menu each and took a step back, her head bowed slightly, her face in shadow.

James flicked through his menu, interested in all of the choices.

James looked at Lily, who bit her bottom lip, perusing the selections. She looked up at James and he ducked his head behind the menu. James blushed a deep red. What was he hiding for? Lily was on a date with him, finally. He had nothing to hide. If she caught him staring, well, who cares? Unless he was doing it creepily. Oh god. What if all of these years he kept staring at Lily like a pedophile? Oh god. Maybe that's why she didn't go out with him earlier. Oh god.

"James?" asked Lily, looking up with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" asked James, lowering his menu.

"Do you want to order?"

James looked around – the waitress was looking at him expectantly, her quill poised over a notepad.

"I'll uhm… I'll have the erm… erm… chicken schnitzel with the parmesan topping thanks," said James with a self-satisfied nod.

"Good choice," said the waitress with a smile, noting it down, whisking away the menus and floating off to the kitchen.

A silence settled between James and Lily, and James tapped his fingers on the table, his thoughts still mulling over his pedophile stare dilemma.

_Do I still do it? Maybe when I stopped, Lily decided that I was perfect for her. No, that's not it. I didn't stare at her a lot… I think._

"It's really nice here," said Lily with a smile. "I'm glad you took me here instead of the Three Broomsticks or Madam Puddifoot's."

James smiled gently at her.

"Thought it'd be nice if it wasn't the same old kind of date that you've probably had a thousand times over.''

Lily blushed and James poured a drink of water and took a sip. Suddenly, he felt a curious sensation. As though he was being watched by someone he didn't know. Or just didn't want to stare at him.

James whipped his head around, almost dislodging his glasses in his paranoia.

"What is it?" asked Lily.

"I feel like someone is staring at me."

For some reason, Lily blushed. James raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" asked James.

"Nothing… and I don't think someone is staring at you."

James looked around again, but the feeling had already drained away at Lily's words. There was a pause, and soon the couple lapsed into a comfortable conversation, filled with jokes and laughter. By the time their food arrived, James was in stitches, and so was Lily. Both could be hilarious when they wanted to be.

James looked around once more. On and off, the feeling of someone staring at him occurred. He was starting to get creeped out.

"Thank you," said James as the waitress who took their orders lowered James' plate of food onto the table.

"Thank you," said Lily politely as the waitress set down her plate before her.

The waitress smiled at them and departed to another table.

James dug into his food, and so did Lily. James didn't realise how hungry he was until now.

"You know, now I feel like someone is staring at me," said Lily around a bite of her meal.

"It's kind of creeping me out," said James, stabbing a cut piece of his parmesan-covered chicken schnitzel and shoving it in his mouth. The two of them soon devoured their meals without another word. Apparently, Lily was also quite hungry.

"Ah, that was good," said James, throwing his napkin down on his empty plate. Lily nodded and did the same with her napkin. The waitress for their table materialized out of nowhere from beside them.

"Would you like the dessert menus?" she asked.

"Yes please," said James and Lily simultaneously. They grinned at each other and the waitress complied, handing them two smaller menus. She took a step back, her head bowed, casting shadows across her face.

James glanced at all the dessert names, and he found one that he liked quite a lot. A slice of chocolate mud cake with whipped cream and a strawberry on top. Lily glanced up at James.

"Ready to order?"

"Yes, of course I am."

"Just checking if you were daydreaming again," teased Lily. She gave her order to the waitress and James followed suit.

"I'll take the menus and return shortly," said the waitress with a bow. She hurried off to the kitchen.

"She seems a bit more flustered now," commented James, sipping his water. Lily murmured her agreement, sipping water out of her glass. Soon the waitress came speeding back with their desserts.

"Thank you," said James and Lily simultaneously. She smiled, nodded and hurried off to another table.

"Sorry!" she said before she got out of James' hearing range.

"I still feel like someone is watching me," said Lily, setting her spoon down. She hadn't touched her dessert yet and James watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" asked James.

"No, not really, unless it was KayCee or Bridget," said Lily. "Do you?"

"It would have to be Sirius if it was one of my friends. Remus would disagree whole-heartedly and Peter would need a date, and that'd take some time."

James looked around again, and some movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. James stood up and walked over to the table on the right of him. Lily followed suit, but it didn't seem like the person sitting at the table in front of the one they were standing at noticed their presence.

"I'd recognize this hairstyle any day," said James with a tsk.

"I'm fairly sure that the people in front of us are who we think it is."

"Yes. They're not very secretive, are they?" asked James.

"Not at all."

"What do you propose we do?"

"Scare them, of course. But first, let's listen to their conversation…"

Lily and James inched closer, a pot plant hiding themselves. James strained to hear their whispered conversation.

"Where have they gone?" KayCee was saying, looking around.

"Probably to the gardens to make out," said Sirius, taking a bite of chicken. "We'll find them later. You should probably eat before it gets cold."

KayCee looked around once more, before eating her meal and chatting with Sirius, laughing.

"Are they stalking us or on a date?" James whispered.

"Why not both?"

"Touché."

"So, Mr. Planner, what are we going to do?" asked Lily, her eyes filled with amusement.

"I prefer the term Plotter, but anyway, how about we lead them to the dance area, disperse, and then just do a classic jump scare?"

Lily pondered over this for a moment.

"Seems pretty basic, but I guess there's really no place for elaborate plans," said Lily, ignoring James' pun.

"We got a deal?"

"Deal."

They shook hands, grinning, and returned to their table, eating their dessert and joking around.

They soon finished their desserts, and their waitress appeared with a grin.

"Have you finished?" she asked. James nodded.

"That'll be thirty five galleons, ten sickles and five knuts," she said with a grin. Lily looked appalled.

"That's either really cheap, or really expensive," she said. James laughed and handed over the money.

"Don't worry about it," he said with a grin. Lily looked guilty.

"I said don't worry about it," said James as the waitress penned down their bill and handed it to them. James stood and Lily followed suit, a frown creasing her forehead.

"I should pay you in some way, though," said Lily. James held her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor, a soft smile on his face.

"I have an idea," he said, stopping at the edge of the crowded dance floor.

"On what?" asked Lily.

"On how you can pay me."

And he leant his head down to hers and their lips met. A shock of electricity seemed to sting James' skin, adrenaline suddenly flowing through him.

Lily's hands flew to his hair and his flew to the small of her back, their bodies getting closer and closer. James sensed that someone was watching him and he broke the kiss. He looked around, his arms still wrapped around Lily's waist.

"I think they're watching us," he whispered into Lily's ear. They broke apart and disappeared into the crowd. James grabbed a hold of Lily's hand so that they wouldn't get separated.

"Where are they?" asked Lily as James pushed through the crowd.

"Back where we were just before."

Lily laughed and James kept pushing through the crowd.

"I think this is the best opportunity to scare him," said Lily, spotting Sirius and KayCee looking around. Sirius had donned a fake moustache and hat and KayCee was wearing a garish blonde wig that didn't suit her deep maroon dress.

"You go behind KayCee and I'll go behind Sirius," said James. Lily nodded and they both made their way behind KayCee and Sirius respectively. James glanced at Lily and she met his eyes and nodded.

"Three, two, one," mouthed James before they both jolted Sirius and KayCee violently. KayCee shrieked bloody murder and Sirius fell over and almost pissed his pants.

"We were caught!" KayCee said, her hand on her heart and wig askew, steadying her breathing. Sirius glared at James from the floor.

"Why did you do that?" he almost shouted, his moustache slipping into his mouth.

"Because you two were spying on us!" said James.

"Really?" said KayCee, pushing Lily playfully, "I didn't think so."

"Thanks Prongs, you're going to give us nightmares. Do you realise how white you are in this lighting?"

"Not as white as you," laughed James. KayCee looked at Sirius for a moment and then she burst into laughter.

"The whole disguise thing makes you look really stupid," she laughed. Then she couldn't hold back her laughter. She started howling, tears streaming from her eyes. James looked at Lily, bewildered.

"Whenever she gets scared, she starts laughing and never stops."

As if on cue, KayCee fell to the floor laughing. Sirius' expression changed from amusement, to concern, to hurt.

Sirius stood and adjusted his moustache.

"Are you alright there?"

"You just look really really stupid," laughed KayCee, her breaths coming in gasps. Sirius frowned.

"That's not a nice thing to say."

KayCee couldn't even answer him, she was laughing so hard.

Sirius collected himself for a minute, then left in a huff.

"W-Wait, Sirius!" gasped KayCee, her eyes still wet with laughter. Lily helped her up, but she was still laughing.

"You know what, I think you should get back to the dorm," said Lily.

"I think I should," said KayCee, a few giggles escaping from her mouth, but otherwise more sober than previously.

"We'll walk you to the door," James offered. KayCee shook her head.

"Nah, I'm right. You two go enjoy your date."

She nodded at them, smiled and hurried off the dance floor and towards the door, lifting her skirts.

"Well that went worse than expected," said James. Worry creased Lily's eyebrows but then a decision formed in her mind.

"You know what, let's not worry about them for today. Today, it's just you and me…"

* * *

><p>James returned to his dorm later that night, tired but beaming.<p>

_That was a great date_, he thought with an even wider grin. Remus lowered the book he was reading and looked at him over the top of it.

"How'd it go?"

"It was great. Really great."

"That's good to hear. Sirius has been sulking on his bed since he arrived about two hours ago." Remus proceeded to hide behind his book and James sighed, changing for bed and brushing his teeth. When he returned, it was to Sirius' glare.

"Thanks for making a fool out of me," he said sulkily.

"Don't you remember that after KayCee gets scared, she laughs for ages and ages?"

"… I forgot…"

"Well, now you remember, so go to sleep and make it up with her in the morning. If you don't I will punch you."

"Alright, alright. Keep your pants on."

"They are glued on, don't worry about it."

"… now that makes me worry."

James grinned and Sirius rolled over, pulling the covers around himself.

James shuffled off to his bed and flipped off his lamp, drawing the curtains around him. He laid down on his bed with a sigh.

He had the time of his life, dancing, joking, hugging and kissing Lily. It was truly a great date, and he wondered if the next one would be even better as his eyelids closed and he drifted off to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

**_A/N: Wow. Oh wow. So much has happened over the past few months, it's insane. Assessments, my heart got broken (as a result, I was like screw dis love story omg), then I obtained a boyfriend (achievement get), my grandmother broke her arm and I've been helping her out, I almost got knocked out several times by flying things (yeah being out in storms in Australia = bad idea), my hardrive on my laptop decided to jump ship so I'm slowly getting my files back, my birthday was a few days ago (yay, finally fifteen omfg), I got sucked into Tumblr, and I almost killed myself a few times for reasons I doubt you care about, so I haven't really had the time/energy to write. **_I'm so so sorry about that :c I hope you guys can forgive me, and I hope you guys didn't miss me too much lol who cares about me though, keep going on with the story and shut up, right?_**_**

**_A/N: ANYWAY. I have my outline. I have this story to write. I have time. Summer holidays are here. Time to get intense. By the amount of chapters left, this should be done by middle of next year MAX *sobbing*. Ah well, after that, I'll work on my… other… unfinished… stories… *looks at list* godammit._**

**_A/N: PS fun chapter because people need fun okay._**

**_A/N: PPS swearing o: f bomb dropped by someone surprising~ POV change as well, but I'm not gonna say who it changes to~_**

**_A/N: Oh! And I'm finally fifteen, too. Yesssssssss~_**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

"MARAUDERS, ASSEMBLE!"

The Marauders clashed shoulders, arms laced over each other, James' glasses sliding down his nose.

"THIS EXAM PERIOD IS GETTING TO OUR NERVES!" exclaimed Sirius.

"YEAH!" shouted the others in the deepest voice they could muster.

"WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING TO LIGHTEN THE MOOD!" continued James.

"YEAH!"

"LET'S PRANK THE CR-"

"何いってんだよ?!"

The Marauders jumped about a foot in the air before a series of simultaneous events followed. Peter fell over, Remus took a table to the shin and James uppercut Sirius in surprise.

"What the hell man?" shouted Sirius, rubbing his jaw and punching James in the stomach.

Soon, a fistfight broke out between Sirius and James until Remus pulled out his wand and _levicorpus_ed the both of them. The rest of the Gryffindor occupants of the common room sighed and returned to their daily business.

"Is there any meaning to this?" asked Remus in a tired sort of voice.

"He punched me first," pouted Sirius.

"He punched me second!"

"BUT YOU PUNCHED ME FIRST!"

"YOU'RE A SLIMY GIT!"

"YOU'RE A HATRACK!"

"YOU'RE JUST A RACK!"

"YOU'RE A STUPID JAM SPREAD!"

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

They then proceeded to slap each other upside-down, which was rather uncoordinated and they missed half the time.

Remus sighed and sat back down.

"U-Uhm… guys?" asked Lily tentatively. James immediately stopped trying to slap Sirius' face off and grinned at Lily, the blood rushing to his face and his glasses halfway off his nose.

"Yes my dearest Lily-willy-nilly?"

"I-I just wanted to know what you guys were doing…" she said, pushing his glasses up his nose for him.

"Oh, I see," said James with a grin.

"Of course," said Sirius, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets due to the pressure.

"Close your eyes and pretend you're on your bed," said James helpfully, "it helps."

"BICH I AIN'T GONNA TAKE ADVICE FROM YOU!"

"Bich?" asked Remus pleasantly, stretched out on the sofa.

"Well, bitch is a bit much, isn't it?"

"Sounds a lot like you failed to say biscuit."

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE PUNK?"

"I JUST DID!"

"Oh. So you did."

"Can you let them down?" asked KayCee, her face both amused and worried.

"I can, but will I?" asked Remus.

"You're being quite vindictive, aren't you?" asked Bridget coolly.

"So what if I am? I'm sick of their fighting and nonsense."

"Nonsense? Nonsense?" asked Sirius. "You're just full of nonsense!"

"I'M FULL OF NONSENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" exploded Remus. "YOU'RE THE ONES FIST FIGHTING EVERY MONTH! ARE YOU ALL ON YOUR PERIODS OR SOMETHING?!"

"OF COURSE WE ARE! WHY AREN'T YOU?!" bellowed James.

"MAYBE I JUST DON'T FOLLOW THE CROWD!"

"OH YEAH? YOU KNOW WHAT WOULDN'T BE FOLLOWING THE CROWD? LETTING US DOWN, DAMMIT!"

"FINE! IF THAT'S NOT FOLLOWING THE CROWD! I'LL FREAKING LET YOU DOWN! _LIBERACORPUS_!"

James and Sirius collapsed heavily onto the floor, breathing heavily. Many students sidestepped around them and they looked at each other, still breathing heavily. They nodded and both raised their wands, pointing them at Remus.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

"_LEVICORPUS_!"

Remus' wand and book flew out of his hands and into James' outstretched arms and Sirius grinned as Remus was hoisted into the air by his ankle.

"Well, this is great and all," said KayCee as the blood rushed to Remus' head, "but what were you guys talking about in the first place."

"Ah!" said Sirius, raising a finger and standing up, swaying a little but he managed to walk over to KayCee.

"We were talking about pranks, what else?"

"I thought you guys took a break from pranks?" said Lily, glancing over at James with both amusement and disdain.

"Excuse me for being _bored_," said James with a grin. Lily sighed and pulled him up. He swayed a little as well, his vision blurring until Lily caught hold of his arm. They stayed in that position for a while, Lily's face a little pink and James swaying. He looked down at her and she looked at her shoes. She loosened her hold on his arm and James pulled her into a hug, their arms wrapped around the other's waist.

"Isn't that sweet?" asked Remus, his voice sounding a little bit strange. Sirius glanced over to Remus. Sirius sighed, and reversed the incantation.

"Dammit Moony, I can't stay mad at you for long."

"Likewise."

James frowned at the both of them.

"Come on, just hug it out."

Remus looked over at James with a raised eyebrow.

"Hug it out?"

"Yeah. Hug, you know, the feelings away."

"What feelings?"

"THE FEELINGS OF ANIMOSITY."

"WHAT ANIMOSITY."

"THIS ANIMOSITY."

"DO YOU WANT A HUG THEN?"

"DO I?"

"DO YOU?"

"DO I?"

"DO YOU?"

"DO I?"

"DO YOU?"

"DO I?"

"DO YOU?"

"DO I?"

"DO YOU?"

"DO I?"

"DO YOU?"

"DO I?"

"DO YOU TWO WANT TO SHUT UP?"

Sirius and James glanced at each other, then back at Remus.

"Do we?"

"Do we?"

"Do we?"

"Do we?"

"Do we?"

"Do we?"

"Do we?"

"Do we?"

"Do we?"

"Do we?"

"Do we?"

"Do we?"

"Do we?"

"Do we?"

"_Silencio_."

"Thank you, Lily," beamed Remus, as James still had Remus' wand.

James looked at his girlfriend, scandalised to say the least, and Remus took this opportunity to pluck his wand out of James' hand. Lily grinned at James, pulling his tie and lowering his face to hers.

"JESUS CHRIST GO INTO ANOTHER ROOM FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

James looked over at Sirius, who looked at him as confused as he felt.

"Sorry, reflex action," said Remus smoothly.

"Reflex action? You never say things like that."

"Apparently I do now."

"Anyway," cut in KayCee, before the Marauders could continue, "what were you guys planning?"

"… Nuthin'~"

"Not taking that bullshit."

"Well I'm sorry," huffed Sirius.

"No you're not."

"WELL WHAT IF I AM?!"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOU LITTLE SHITBAG."

The common room fell silent, and James, Remus and Peter all simultaneously whistled between their teeth.

"Ooh…"

"Lelelelelelelelelelelelelelelel," said KayCee playfully and Sirius glared at her before a grin spread across his face.

"Well, at least I'm your little shitbag~."

They laughed and proceeded to make out, leaving the rest of the common room severely confused. James, Remus, Peter, Bridget, Lionel and Lily all looked at each other before shrugging and continuing on with their daily lives.

* * *

><p>"But no, seriously, what were you guys planning?" Lily later asked the Marauders as they all made their way down to dinner. James turned and walked backwards to face Lily and the rest of the Marauders.<p>

"Just a simple sort of prank. You want in?"

"Do I really?"

"Well, it's up to you. Life is getting pretty boring, stuck in the same routine, you know."

"I suppose…" Lily glanced at KayCee and Bridget. Suddenly Bridget's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Sorry, enthralling conversation, really, but I'm off."

She practically skipped towards the Entrance Hall, before disappearing through the gigantic oak doors leading to the courtyard. KayCee, Sirius, Lionel, James and Lily all glanced each other, then at Remus, who looked coolly indifferent to the situation.

"She's got a boyfriend now," he said, his voice bordering monotone.

"Erm, no, I don't think so," said Lily shiftily, her eyes darting to Sirius, James, Lionel and KayCee in a pleading sort of manner.

"She's been acting shifty for the past few whatevers," said Remus, his voice slowly morphing more and more into a monotone.

"Well, I wouldn't say that…"

"Ha."

"Actually, I don't think she's dating anyone," said James. Remus looked at him in surprise.

"Why's that?"

"If she was, she'd tell us gleefully."

"… Maybe it's because of me."

James shook his head. "All the better reason to tell us – you wouldn't be caught by surprise in case you saw something."

Remus paused, looking towards the door Bridget disappeared through, shook his head and looked evenly at everyone.

"I'm over her, you know. Perhaps not completely, but enough."

Sirius and James looked at each other before nodding.

"We understand."

* * *

><p>"Is the prank a fancy sort of prank?" Lily asked during patrol later that night.<p>

James smiled at her.

"Not quite," he said lightly tapping her nose. She glared at him.

"What is it, then?"

"Oh a few bits and bobs really, nothing of that much notice. Just small outbursts of chaos really. Simple things. Strange things. I dunno, maybe they don't really count as pranks. I think I'm starting to lose my mojo."

"Mojo?"

"Yeah, for pranks. Been out of practise and focusing on study and…" he turned bright red, averting his gaze from her. "Other things."

His mind strayed to Charlie for a moment, a flicker of thought passing through his mind.

"I think you've broken me," said Lily after a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"I used to be against all of your pranks, or at least disinterested. Now I'm planning them." She laughed. "What has the world come to?"

James fell silent, before pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

"J-James?"

He said nothing more, his eyes troubled and a crease forming in his brow.

"Hey," said Lily softly, reaching up and smoothing out the crease. "This is a no frowning zone."

James looked down into her eyes.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" asked Lily in surprise.

"Nothing. I was just… thinking."

"Of what?"

James gave a deep sigh. "Nothing in particular."

Lily looked deep into James' eyes.

"Something's wrong."

James laughed, but his eyes didn't crinkle in happiness, the trouble never quite leaving them.

"I'm just deciding things. You'll know later, I promise."

His face darkened slightly and Lily nodded, reaching up on the tips of her toes to leave a warm kiss on his left cheek, James' heartbeat intensifying for a small second.

"I don't like seeing you sad."

"Ah well," said James, "sometimes you can't help it."

"Maybe you should tell me your plans. Get your mind off of things."

James grinned at her, before picking her up by the waist.

"Hey!"

"You're really light, wow," remarked James, swinging her around.

"And I happen to like the ground."

"I know," laughed James. "A witch that can't even fly a broom."

"I can fly a broom! Just… not particularly well."

"I observed."

"To be fair though," said Lily as James lowered her gently onto her beloved ground, "I have been improving."

"That I also observed."

"Good. I don't want you to go away thinking that I can't fly a broom at all."

"You think I'm going to go away?"

"… well… you could, if you wanted to."

"What if I don't want to go away?"

"Then I don't want you to permanently think that I can't fly a broom at all."

"That reminds me," said James with a sudden flash of memory flooding his brain. "We haven't gone flying for a while! We should get back onto that at some point."

"I'd rather not," said Lily.

"Why's that?"

"Remember the last time?"

"Whatever, it's all in the past." James grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, swinging her arms gently, a smile spreading across his face. "Come onnnn…~ you know you want to…"

"If I said no, what would your response be?"

"I'd cry."

Lily looked at him, bewildered.

"Well, maybe not to a big extent, but I'd still cry."

"God, if it means that much to you, I guess I will."

James beamed at her. "Yayyy!" He fist-pumped lamely.

"Spectacular show of appreciation there," said Lily sarcastically.

"Take it or leave it," sniffed James.

"Maybe I'll leave it after I take it."

"What?"

"See! You've broken me!"

"Would you rather be fixed?" asked James coyly.

Lily paused.

"Actually, no. I like being broken."

* * *

><p>"Yay!" squealed Sirius.<p>

"What's got your mind in a flutter?" asked Bridget.

"Well, you'd know if you'd been around the past few days," clipped Remus, flicking to another page of his book. A slight tear appeared and Remus sighed before repairing the page.

Bridget looked towards KayCee, Lionel and Lily for help.

"Just enjoy the show," said Lionel, a grin slipping onto his face.

"What show?"

No one responded to her and she sighed.

"Serves me right, I suppose."

* * *

><p>The show, Bridget soon found out the next day, was a few small chaotic occurrences that would soon blow up into a full blown hysteria.<p>

Well not quite.

James and Sirius snickered away in a corner, their wands out and ready. Bridget walked into the common room, and the sight of the common room stunned her for a moment.

"Is it just me or is everything…" she turned to KayCee who rubbed her eyes sleepily, and continued onwards as though everything was normal.

That was until she was sucked upwards towards the ceiling, her feet connecting effortlessly with the deep plush red carpet that was hastily placed there without missing a beat in her gait.

"What on Earth-" cried Bridget before being interrupted by KayCee.

"You going to hurry up? I'm hungry."

"But-"

"What's wrong?" asked KayCee, looking at Bridget upside down, her arms crossed impatiently.

"The whole common room is _upside down_!" shrieked Bridget. KayCee blinked in surprise.

"Huh." She looked down, or rather up, at Bridget once more. "So it is."

"You just noticed now?!"

KayCee paused.

"… Yeah."

"You're getting just as bad as Sirius."

James hushed Sirius before Sirius could object loudly. They could not move, or else everything would be ruined, and James knew that Sirius would've liked to stand up and object loudly.

"That's not true," said KayCee, "but if you'd like, I'll just go to breakfast and you can stand here, bewildered."

Bridget sighed. "It's too early in the morning for this." She took a step and with a swoosh, she was sucked upwards to the ceiling.

"Morning James, morning Sirius. Have you already had breakfast?"

"Erm."

"Yeah."

"Did you notice the room was upside down?"

"Erm."

"Yeah."

Bridget looked towards KayCee who looked back impatiently.

"See you later, then."

"Erm."

"Yeah."

Bridget gave them a look of confusion before heading off towards the portrait door, which was also upside down due to a fabulous piece of magic, letting herself forget the fact that she was _upside down_ and slowly becoming more and more disorientated with each step.

She made it out of the portrait door, collapsing to the ground on a soft feathery mattress. An inkling settled within her mind, and something nagged at her. Something about Lionel… he said something last night, and she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Come _on_, you're ridiculously slow today!" said KayCee, standing above Bridget. Bridget sighed and dusted herself off before taking a step on the Grand Staircase…

And finding herself sliding down several floors.

She screamed in surprise, and continued screaming until she came to a halt two floors above the Entrance Hall.

A loud clang sounded behind her and the shiny slope behind her slid into stairs once more.

"What was that?"

"I dunno what you're talking about," said KayCee, dusting herself off. Bridget decided to convey her attitude into the one KayCee was carrying. Pretend nothing was wrong. Everything was fine. Nothing was happening. Dust yourself off and keep going. Yeah.

Bridget took a step down the staircase to find that the stairs had turned into jelly.

No matter. She could deal with this.

She managed to make her way to the Entrance Hall with a spectacular show of athleticism and a surprising amount of grace.

"I'm actually surprisingly quite hungry now."

"Welcome to the club," growled KayCee. "God you're taking an awfully long time today."

"Well, I'm sorry," huffed Bridget. She looked straight ahead to find about ten students slipping and sliding across the floor, some screaming in terror and others laughing. There she found Remus and Peter bellowing scores for who fell the most spectacularly, commentating on every move.

"What on Earth are they doing?"

"What they normally do," said KayCee, staring at Bridget in confusion. Bridget returned to KayCee's attitude once more. Pretend nothing was wrong. Everything was fine. Nothing was happening. Dust yourself off and keep going. Yeah.

"Morning Peter. Morning Remus," said Bridget as cheerily as she could muster.

"Morning my lovely ladies," said Remus with a beam. "You off to breakfast?"

"OOH THAT WAS A GREAT FALL TEN POINTS AVERY!" Peter bellowed at a fifth year Hufflepuff.

"Yeah, actually," said Bridget, trying her best to ignore Peter.

"Well, I'm going to hang around here for a bit. Much more entertaining. Plus I've already eaten."

"Entertaining. Yes. That is the right word for this situation," muttered Bridget.

"Did you say something?" said Remus innocently.

"No, nothing at all."

"Hurry UP for MERLIN'S sake Bridget you're like a bloody SNAIL today!" KayCee bellowed through the Great Hall doors, having already successfully slid across the Entrance Hall to reach the doors. Many students still struggled, many looking perplexed and others looking amused.

Bridget sighed, taking a step before the floor slipped from under her.

"Has this floor been super waxed?" Bridget asked, rubbing her sore behind. Nobody answered her, too preoccupied in their own problems. Bridget shrugged and made her way to the door on her behind, sliding this way and that.

"What a boring way to get here," said KayCee, shaking her head. "You should've at _least _done a backflip to finish off."

"If you're going to complain about my finish, come back here and do yours again," huffed Bridget, clutching the handle of the Great Hall to prevent herself from slipping.

KayCee looked behind her uneasily.

"You might… want this…"

She passed Bridget a bright red raincoat.

"What for?"

"I'll show you after you put it on and crawl under the sign."

Bridget said no more, remembering her private mantra. _Pretend nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. Nothing's happening. Dust yourself off and keep going. Yeah._

She slipped it on and KayCee disappeared from view. Bridget yanked open one door and stepped inside. A large sign declared that the use of a raincoat according to each house was necessary and to crawl under once a raincoat was on. Bridget shrugged. Fair enough.

She crawled under the sign and suddenly she was upright and flying. She looked around in surprise. The whole of the Great Hall was flying – the food floated and turned this way and that, the students flying this way and that to get food, and the tables themselves were floating a foot or two off the ground.

Bridget felt something liquidy suddenly rain on her raincoat and she made the mistake of looking up. Pumpkin juice was sliding out of a jug and Bridget copped an eyeful. And not the pleasant kind, either. There was a pause where Bridget reached up and tried to wipe off the pumpkin juice, but instead the pumpkin juice sort of floated up and away.

"What the _fuck _is going on?!" shrieked Bridget. This was all too much. First the common room was upside down, the grand staircase turned into a slide, then a jelly like substance, then the Entrance Hall was waxed beyond belief and now everything in the GreAT HALL WAS FLYING.

"Morning Bridget!" beamed Lily, floating towards her.

Bridget's hands started flapping and she struggled in mid-air, unsure of what to do and how to get anywhere.

"How – are – you – flying?" asked Bridget, struggling in between her words. Suddenly she felt herself spinning backwards and KayCee crowed.

"Now that was an impressive backflip."

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?!" shrieked Bridget, spinning and tossing and turning, but going neither forwards or backwards.

"I prefer the term frickle frack," said Lionel pleasantly, flying towards the group of girls with a bowl of cereal, a plate covering the cereal to prevent the milk and cereal's escape.

"I can't even handle this," said Bridget, face palming in confusion.

"Handle what? Flying? It's easy. You just kind of swim to your destination until you can connect with the room and automatically fly to your destination," said Lily.

"What do you mean?"

Lily sighed.

"Okay, do you know how to swim?"

"Yes."

"Free style?"

"Yes."

"Then do that and you'll go forwards. Kicking is important, but don't kick anyone in the face. After about ten minutes, your thoughts will connect to the room and you can fly to your destination without the need for free style swimming. You'll get the hang of it soon. Just watch out for liquids and stuff, sometimes the gravity falls and rises in some places and well you get spilt on."

Bridget free styled for a few moments before turning to KayCee, Lionel and Lily in confusion.

"Why aren't you guys confused?"

"Why would we be? This is normal, isn't it?" asked Lionel, easing the plate off the bowl and trying to spoon some milk and cereal into his mouth. It didn't really work, and it resulted in Lionel's face being covered with milk and cereal.

"Ah yes, it's normal to get a face full of milk and cereal every morning because they're floating outside of their bowls."

KayCee, Lily and Lionel all looked at Bridget as though that was a normal daily occurrence.

Soon, more students flooded into the Great Hall, shrieking, enjoying themselves and panicking. Bridget took a bite of toast, having gotten the hang of flying, and reflected.

_Is this a prank? It's not really much of a prank. Unexpected, yes, but moderately… enjoyable._

"3… 2… 1!" bellowed Lily and Lionel all of a sudden, their voices echoing off the walls. The whole of the Great Hall filled with shrieks of terror as every floating or flying object plummeted to the ground.

_Okay that was uncalled for._ Bridget thought angrily, rubbing her sore behind for the second time that morning.

Bridget grabbed another piece of toast after getting up and walking towards the Gryffindor table. Miraculously, most of the food that belonged to each table had landed on each table. Some food was unfortunately on the floor, but no one seemed to care, everyone too exhilarated to notice the small details.

"Wasn't that fun?" asked Lionel conversationally.

"Actually, yeah, it was," admitted Bridget.

"EVERYONE, I DECLARE A FOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD FIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" roared James, Sirius, Peter and Remus in unison, bursting into the Great Hall, laden with food.

All of the students in the Great Hall simultaneously gave a battle cry and engaged in warfare.

Whatever the strange occasion this was, Bridget didn't care.

She was having too much fun to care.

This brilliant Saturday morning was a morning that she'd remember until her dying moments, and she could tell everyone else in the room, who was right here, experiencing this with her, would never forget this morning either.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the whole of Hogwarts had descended into chaos, every student pranking every other student. It was great, crazy and completely stress free. All of the Professors hadn't even bothered to come out of their offices – the Marauders had kindly informed them that if they did, they'd most likely be met with an unpleasant surprise.<p>

Those Marauders, and their pranking partners, reclined in the common room (thankfully right side up), brimming with excitement after their successful day.

"YESSSSS! TODAY WAS A BRILLIANT SUCCESS!" yelled Sirius in excitement, high fiving James before jumping off the sofa in front of the dead fire – while it was still slightly cold, there was no need for it.

Everyone laughed.

"So, what was the special occasion?" asked Bridget.

"Nothing really," said Remus.

"Except, you know," continued Peter.

"Everyone's stressing about exams…" trailed off James.

"And, well," said Lily.

"It _is _kind of…" KayCee said, her voice fading away.

"APRIL FOOL'S DAY!" bellowed Lionel. All of the Marauders and their respective girlfriends plus Lionel pulled out trumpets and streamers and everyone in the common room shrieked in surprise, as a large banner descended from the ceiling announcing that it was April Fool's Day and loud trumpeting sounds accompanied it, streamers flying everywhere. Confetti descended from the ceiling and soon music started up and stashes of food appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"You decided to have a party?" asked Bridget, perplexed.

"Yeah man. Last April Fool's Day at Hogwarts. Better make it memorable," said Sirius, taking a swig of Butterbeer. Bridget looked at Lionel and shrugged, laughing.

Yes, today was surely memorable.

It would go down later in history as one of the Marauder's finer moments, legendary even.


End file.
